


Пособие для начинающей няни

by St_Gojyo



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 87,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Gojyo/pseuds/St_Gojyo
Summary: Идеальная няня должна быть уравновешенной, порядочной, трудолюбивой и ответственной. Она должна быть не только квалифицированным работником, но и человеком, умеющим ладить с детьми и завоевывать у них уважительный авторитет. Психологическая подготовленность няни должна быть не менее серьезной, чем педагогические и медицинские знания.Познакомьте ребенка с кандидатом на роль его няни и понаблюдайте за реакцией. Если «тетя» малышу понравилась, и он спрашивает, когда она придет еще, можно смело нанимать человека на работу.Какое отношение к работе няней имеет Кай Ленг? Он и сам не знает.Спросите у Призрака.





	1. Chapter 1

Долг няни проследить, чтобы ребенку не удалось сделать новую глупость  
или испортить еще одну ценную вещь

— Предварительный прогноз неутешителен. Полное восстановление займет от полугода до трех лет.

— У нас нет ни трех лет, ни полугода. Два месяца.

— Я понимаю, сэр. Но активация проколов безопасности привела к досрочному завершению проекта “Лазарь”, пробуждение объекта прошло в нештатном режиме. Мы работаем над сложившейся ситуацией, но все, что смогли рекомендовать психологи и нейрохирурги — привлечь Шепард к оперативной работе. Привычная обстановка должна подтолкнуть восстановление памяти. Думаю, что-то в этом есть. Как стрелять она вспомнила мгновенно, вот если бы еще выбирала в кого... Тейлору придется искать замену.

— Нам не нужен еще один оперативник. Нужна Шепард, полностью осознающая себя. Нам нужен символ, способный объединить человечество! Два месяца, Миранда, чтобы завершить проект “Лазарь” у тебя есть два месяца. Что до привычной обстановки… Кай. Поможешь Шепард освоиться. Выгуляй по горячим точкам и проследи, чтобы она из них вернулась живой.

Ленг, до того дремавший с открытыми глазами, удивленно моргнул. Он? Работать в паре? С Шепард?

— Это… имеет смысл, — Кай перевел раздраженный взгляд на Лоусон. Нет, это не имеет смысла! — Они прошли одну школу. Имеют общих знакомых. Сэр, я полагаю, Ленгу следует сопровождать Шепард на время расследования похищений колонистов. Не будем тратить время на поиски Криоса.

— Хочешь дать ход основному проекту?

— Да. Все-таки, запрет на вживление...

— Нет.

Призрак и Лоусон уставились на Кая с одинаковым удивлением. Как на говорящую тумбочку. Скоты.

— У нас слишком разные профили. И я эффективней работаю в одиночку. Если "Церберу" так нужна настоящая героиня Эллизиума, проще дождаться восстановления памяти.

— Её воспоминания могут не вернуться вообще. Поэтому ты присмотришь за Шепард. Привьешь ей верное видение ситуации. Покажешь, как “Цербер” заботится о человечестве и о ней самой.

— А если моего обаяния окажется недостаточно? — съязвил Ленг, скрестив руки на груди.

— Миранда, сколько клонов в производстве?

— Трое на разных стадиях развития, расчетное время созревания от месяца до полугода, один в анабиозе и может быть разбужен в любой момент. Осталась проблема переноса данных мозга, но есть одно интересное решение…

— Хорошо. Кай. Если Шепард не проникнется важностью наших задач, действуешь как обычно. И это не вопрос для обсуждения.

Ленг скрипнул зубами. Отлично. Мало того, что на Шепард ухнули кучу денег, урезав финансирование другим отделам — в том числе и его! — так теперь за идиоткой, не добежавшей до спаскапсулы, будет присматривать лучший оперативник “Цербера”?

А он-то утром думал, что день не задался.

— Восстановление Шепард дорого обошлось "Церберу", — напоследок вякнула Лоусон. — Прошу учесть это при… внушении объекту нужных идеалов. Устранение — самая крайняя мера.

— Конечно, — согласился Призрак, выдохнув голографическое облачко дыма. — Кай это прекрасно понимает.

Нет, Кай не понимает.  
Ублюдки.

— На этом все. Миранда, я надеюсь на ваш отдел. Кай, — Призрак пристально посмотрел на Ленга, — не подведи меня.

— Как обычно, — бросил Ленг.

Голограмма Призрака погасла, оставив оперативников в полутьме и "приятной" компании друг друга. Лоусон и Ленг переглянулись, синхронно и привычно прикинув шансы на устранение "любимого" коллеги, так же синхронно представили, что скажет Призрак выжившему... и спокойно направились к выходу.

— Шепард сейчас отдыхает… в камере на третьем уровне, — нарушила тишину Лоусон. — Отходит после успокоительного. Разговаривать она не захотела даже когда термозаряды вышли. Доктор Нунсен неосторожно подошел слишком близко...

Ленг тихо хмыкнул, вежливо поддерживая беседу. Почему-то он не сомневался, что доктора Нунсена у "Цербера" больше нет. Лоусон его такта не оценила и нахмурилась.

— Три дня.  
— Что?  
— У тебя есть три дня, пока на "Нормандии" идет монтаж оборудования. К концу этого срока Шепард должна быть готова работать с нами.

— Оборудование? — Ленг удивленно приподнял бровь. — Ты войдешь в команду?

— Еще до старта проекта "Лазарь" планировалось, что я буду вести наблюдение за действиями объекта. Похоже, у меня будет несколько больше обязанностей и подопечных, чем предполагалось изначально.

— Раз Призрак приказал мне присмотреть за Шепард, то решения я буду принимать самостоятельно.

Лоусон нацепила одну из самых противных своих улыбок “я-знаю-что-самая-главная-после-Призрака-но-ты-продолжай-считать-себя-любимчиком-идиот” и вышла из конференц-зала, демонстративно цокая каблуками. Кай же на пару секунд прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

Однажды вера Лоусон в её непогрешимость выйдет за пределы терпения Призрака. И Ленг отведет душу по полной. Призрака не волнуют детали. Только результат.

То, что Лоусон назвала камерой, больше походило на не слишком шикарный, но вполне обычный гостиничный номер. И Шепард в ней не было. Охранник снаружи доложил, что никаких проблем с заключенной не было, а значит через дверь она не выходила. Конченного идиота не допустили бы служить на центральную станцию, то есть…

— Предлагаю договор: ты не доставляешь мне проблем, а я отвернусь, когда тебе захочется поблагодарить ту суку, что тебя сюда упекла.

— Все остальные отвернутся тоже? Как я поняла, вас, ребята, тут до хрена, хоть отстреливай.

Шепард выбралась из-за небольшого кресла. И как только поместилась? И, что важнее, как сумела рассчитать положение, не просматриваемое с трех точек? Вроде бы Шепард проходила обучение на биотика…

— Я честно постараюсь устроить вам конфиденциальный разговор, — невозмутимо пообещал Ленг, словно каждый день предлагал героиням Галактики спланировать убийство коллег.

Хотя, какая она, к чертовой матери, героиня? Такая же, как Лоусон коллега. Повезло оказаться в нужное время перед камерами и не облажаться.

— С чего такая щедрость? Тоже споешь, какая я важная персона, вся из себя незаменимая и что все тут желают мне исключительно добра?

— Размечталась. Ты не важная персона. Ты труп, оживленный стараниями “Цербера”, набитый кибернетикой, с распиаренным лицом, редкой психоматрицей и мясом с нужной ДНК. И которому поверят люди по всей галактике.

— И во что они должны поверить? Возвращение гетов? Тут был парень, втирал чушь про невиданную угрозу из космоса, про Жнецооов, — Шепард понизила голос и пошевелила пальцами, словно рассказывая страшилку ребенку. — Даже фотографии показал. Правда, когда я попросила фото с котятами, почему-то сдулся.

— Фото с разоренных колоний подойдет? Кажется, на Велене в кадр попало несколько кошачьих трупиков.

— А ты забавный.

Забавный?!

Ленга называли по-разному. Мерзким, бесчувственным, профессиональным, самоуверенным… сволочью, ублюдком, мудаком.

Забавным или упаси Дао, милым — никогда.

— И милый. А как тебя звала мама? Щекастик? Можно, я тоже буду?

— Просто для информации. Та женщина, что тебя воскресила, слепила несколько клонов, на всякий случай. Конечно, сделать из них убедительную Шепард будет проблематично, но все вместе они справятся

— Эй-эй, я просто налаживаю мосты. В учебке говорили…

— В какой учебке? — резко спросил Кай и тут же прикусил язык. Поспешил. Как непрофессионально. И зафиксировано камерами. Лоусон ему этот прокол обязательно припомнит. Обязательно — и перед Призраком.

С другой стороны, раз памятью Шепард пришлось заняться ликвидатору — значит мисс Совершенство облажалась. Какая приятная мысль.

Лицо Шепард исказилось, словно она сжевала парочку тех самых кошачьих трупиков с Велены.

— Не помню. И раз уж мы стали такими хорошими друзьями, я заодно забуду твое детское прозвище, а ты не канифолишь мне мозг укорами на мою девичью память?

Какое, мать её, заманчивое предложение.

— У меня есть встречное предложение. — Кай напрягся и выдал самую добрую из своих улыбок. Правда, от её вида некоторые закоренелые преступники плакали и звали мамочку, но разве такие мелочи могут смутить ту-самую-Шепард-за-четыре-миллиарда-кредиток? — Ты ведешь себя как примерная девочка, которой и была, а я не подпускаю к тебе мозгоправов.

— Хм. Хмммм… — Шепард картинно зажала пальцами подбородок и нахмурилась в глубокой задумчивости.

— И дам пистолет. Палач, последняя модификация, ограниченная серия. - Таким идиотом Ленг себя не чувствовал давно. Словно пытался подкупить ребенка конфетой. Ребенка-дауна омерзительно сладкой конфетой.

Но "ребенок" купился. Сжал в кулак жадно дернувшиеся пальцы и недоверчиво уточнил:

— Сломанный?  
— Как можно! Исправный. С полным термозарядом.  
— Хм?  
— Да, правильно, подвох в другом месте. Между третьим и четвертым позвонком на шее. Чувствуешь уплотнение? — Шепард прищурилась и перестала дурачиться. И, естественно, быстро нашла имплантат. Стабилизатор нервной системы. Ленг какое-то время подумывал поставить себе такой же, но потом отказался от идеи. Он сам по себе лучше любого ИИ и меха. — Это… страховка. Ты доставляешь проблемы, Лоусон присоединяет к тебе джойстик и рулит напрямую. Шикарная перспектива, да, Шепард?  
— Блефуешь!  
— Хочешь проверить?

Кажется, она таки хотела. Например, путем жестокого убийства — попытки убийства — Ленга.

— Я вам нужна такая, какая есть.  
— Но ты не такая. Ни хера не помнишь, ни хера не знаешь. Клоны сгодятся.  
— Ладно, раунд за тобой, Ушастик.

Ленг выгнул левую бровь.

— Мы договаривались об “Щекастике”. Да ладно, ладно, не дуйся, а то становишься похож на хомяка. — Шепард махнула рукой. — И отдавай мой пистолет. Кстати, предложение про "отвернуться" еще в силе?


	2. Chapter 2

Если ребенок стесняется знакомиться сам, помогите ему,   
создав ситуацию, когда знакомиться будут с ним.

— Все системы работают в штатном режиме, мистер Моро.

Джокер раздраженно покосился на голограммную сферу, возникшую слева от него. Система Усовершенствованного Защитного Интеллекта (чтоб того программиста, что её породил!) раздражала его несказанно. Какой-то ИИ, наверняка, только и ждущий, чтобы уничтожить все живое на борту, смеет давать ему советы, как управлять кораблем! Да еще таким невыносимо вежливым тоном!

— Почему, даже когда ты говоришь как приличный ВИ, от тебя все равно разит штампованным ИИ?

— Вероятно, это ваше личное отрицательное восприятие, мистер Моро. Мои базы данных позволяют произвести квалифицированный психологический анализ и разработать курс терапии. Хотите об этом поговорить?

— Точно не с тобой.

— В моей базе данных содержатся адреса…

— Нет.

— Мисс Лоусон достаточно квалифицирована...

— Заткнись.

— Как пожелаете, мистер Моро.

Джокер бесцельно провел рукой по панели управления. Запустить режим тестового полета?.. В десятый раз как-то уже и неинтересно.

— Когда отпустят Шепард?

ИИ хранила молчание. Какого хрена?

— Надеюсь, ты сломалась… Что с Шепард, СУЗИ?

— Прошу прощения, мистер Моро, вы отдали приказ “заткнуться”. — ИИ сделал паузу, словно ожидал извинений. — Коммандер Шепард в данный момент проходит тесты на профпригодность.

— Они с дуба рухнули? Какие еще тесты?!

— На профпригодность, мистер Моро. Память коммандер Шепард пострадала из-за слишком раннего пробуждения. Сомнения “Цербера” в её квалификации обоснованы на 68,94%.

— А остальные проценты?

— Приходятся на физические характеристики.

— И когда ее отпустят? 

— Через 6 минут 47 секунд. 46 секунд. 45… 

Ему кажется, или ИИ действительно над ним издевается? Такое вообще возможно? И не потому ли ИИ называют ИИ? В смысле, она разумна? То есть… вот же хрень! 

— Ты надо мной издеваешься? 

— Я стараюсь предоставить вам максимально точную информацию, мистер Моро. 

— Ты меня достала!

— Это физически невозможно, мистер Моро.

Джокер выругался под нос и начал с кряхтеньем выбираться из кресла. Такого удобного, замечательного кресла, обитого натуральной кожей. Удобного и очень глубокого кресла!

Ничего, “Цербер” подлатал его многострадальные косточки и теперь первый и единственный пилот второй "Нормандии" сможет доковылять до выхода не рискуя переломать ноги. И даже если этот невезучий чувак споткнется, лучше отлеживаться в лазарете станции, чем выслушивать шуточки багнутой проги!

Тем более, что шуточки не смешные. Он в детстве мог лучше, вот.

Путь до выхода из ангара занял больше шести минут. Больше десяти, если уж быть честным с самим собой. Для разнообразия. С другой стороны, до того, как он продал свою задницу этим ублюдкам, ему потребовался бы час, не меньше.

— Коммандер! — Обрадовался пилот и даже рискнул ускорить шаг. — Как я рад видеть хоть одно дружественное лицо в этом логове любителей ИИ!

— Чего? — Шепард, вопреки ожиданиям, не обрадовалась встрече, а сделала шаг назад и потянулась к бедру. Пистолету на бедре. Наверное, все еще немного сердилась за...

Ах да, амнезия! Или как это называется?

— Это пилот, Шепард, — пояснил очередной цербереныш, пристроившийся за левым плечом коммандера. — Джефф Моро по прозвищу Джокер. Считался лучшим в ВКС Альянса, пока его не списали на берег.

Джокер гордо проигнорировал бездарные попытки поставить его летные качества под сомнение, и с радостной улыбкой протянул руку Шепард. Настоящей Шепард, живой, ходящей и дышащей!

Невидимый камень, два года давивший на плечи, осыпался невесомым песком, когда Джейн без колебаний ответила на рукопожатие.

— Приятно познакомиться. А за что Альянс списывает лучших пилотов?

— За неподчинение приказу капитана в боевой обстановке. Послужившее причиной смерти капитана. — Церберовский говнюк едва заметно улыбнулся. — За твою смерть, Шепард, его отдали под трибунал, да Андерсон отмазал.

Рукопожатие стало крепче. Еще крепче. Еще… ТВОЮ МАААААААААААААТЬ!

— Зря. Он же наш пилот. Пока что единственный.

— Сделаете ему клона. — Шепард разжала пальцы и невозмутимо прошагала мимо скрючившего от боли Джокера.

— Ну, как? — Навороченные боевые сапоги, по виду стоимостью в половину новой "Нормандии", остановились перед лицом стонущего Джокера. — Ты видел порно и с таким началом?

Джефф, от боли соображающий в разы хуже, не сразу вспомнил, что это тот же самый говнюк, который вчера поднялся на борт с командой говнюков рангом пониже и начал распоряжаться, куда ставить коробки и где будет его каюта. Кто же виноват, что говнюки не понимают шуток? И кто виноват в том, что у двух подчиненных говнюка был отчетливый немецкий акцент?..

— Подлатайте падаль! — активировав комлинк, потребовал церберовский ублюдок.

Говнюк! Вот же говнюк! Ох, что Джокер с ним сделает… и с Шепард! Какого черта она ему руку сломала?! Опять правую?!


	3. Chapter 3

Простейший способ научить ребенка быть хорошим собеседником -  
почаще разговаривать с ним и подавать ему пример необходимых навыков. 

Миранда знала, что с Шепард будут проблемы. Знала до старта проекта "Лазарь", еще до того, как возникла сама идея воскрешения мертвого тела. Тогда героиня Эллизиума победно ухмылялась с половины экранов Галактики, а на другой бодро разносила полчища гетов на осколки микросхем.

Миранда просто не сумела предположить, сколько их будет.

Для начала Шепард умерла. Героиня Галактики, первый СПЕКТР человечества, лучшая из лучших... тупо сдохла, спасая никчемного калеку.

Ох. Хорошая работа, Джейн.

Как оказалось, смерть не помеха для настоящего таланта. Талант Шепард к созданию и нахождению проблем в доказательствах не нуждался. Серый Посредник, коллекционеры, Лиара Т’Сони и Андерсон...

...два года каторжной работы. Так, как Лоусон изучила Шепард, её не знал никто. Буквально, до атома.

Как наивно.

Ни черта она не знала.

Психопрофиль оригинальной Шепард содержал сплошь положительные характеристики. Если верить Альянсу, Шепард была идеалом. Идеалом солдата, гражданина, человека. Всегда готова прийти на помощь, прирожденный командир, способный толпу гражданских превратить в боевое подразделение, и просто хороший и верный друг.

Если верить Альянсу, наглая и самодовольная стерва перед Мирандой могла быть кем угодно, кроме Шепард.

— Ты же меня создала. Считай, вторая мамочка. И психолог. Личный. — Шепард тянула гласные, мерзко похрустывала костяшками пальцев и, кажется, собиралась сплюнуть прямо на палубу. — Так что давай в темпе вальсируй из моей каюты.

— Это моя каюта.

— Теперь нет. Ушастик любезно показал мне схему первой “Нормандии”. Моя каюта была тут. Ты же хочешь, чтобы ко мне вернулись воспоминания о старых добрых деньках? Хочешь. Вот и выметайся.

Лоусон скрипнула зубами. Ленг! Как он посмел, как он только посмел!

— Смена каюты была бы оправдана на старой "Нормандии". Или если бы удалось спасти личные вещи Джейн Шепард, — холодно заметила Миранда. — Но сейчас это лишь каюта. С совершенно новым дизайном. Она не поможет вам вспомнить что-либо.

— Человеческий разум непостижим. Ибо, как говорил Рекс, не существует, но работает. — Прищурилась Джейн.

Миранда и бровью не повела. Шепард и раньше проговаривалась о вещах, которые совершенно не помнила. Порой женщина после этого замирала, пыталась понять, что именно имела в виду, или вспомнить упомянутое событие — бесполезно.

Осторожные попытки помочь пройти по цепочке ассоциаций лишь приводили к вспышкам агрессии. Над выданным для изучения досье Шепард долго смеялась и попросила поделиться настоящим. Что смешного она нашла в своей подлинной биографии, воскрешенная объяснить не сумела.

Поэтому Лоусон не стала заострять внимание на оговорке, но сделала мысленную пометку, что следует провести дополнительные исследования. Факт, что коммандер упомянула Рекса, находясь на месте своей старой каюты, может иметь значение.

И проводить их придется в капитанской каюте, раз уж Шепард так жаждет занять эту.

— Вы правы, коммандер. Вы капитан, и если вам хочется эту каюту, значит, она ваша. В течении получаса я освобожу помещения.

— Хм. — Шепард явно не поверила внезапной покладистости Лоусон. — В чем подвох?

— Я установлю несколько датчиков, чтобы…

— Нахуй. Сразу нахуй!

Миранда дернула уголком губ. К такому обращению она как-то не привыкла и привыкать не собиралась. Но это же коммандер Шепард. Четыре миллиарда и два года, инвестированных во... что? Результат проекта "Лазарь" и личная ответственность Миранды.

И не только её.

Еще есть Кай Ленг. Бездельник и дуболом, которого, к слову, пора привлечь к работе с Шепард…

— Я знаю, коммандер, вам надоели эти слова, но — ради вашего же блага. "Цербер" заинтересован в скорейшем восстановлении вашей памяти.

— Это ты так говоришь.

— Мы бы не стали тратить столько ресурсов ради удобной нам памяти. Нам нужны вы… ваша личность. Разве вы сами не хотите все вспомнить?

— После того, как прочитала досье? Нет. Весьма бездарно потраченное время.

У Миранды дернулось левое веко. Это… тело, считает, что Шепард бездарно потратила свою жизнь? Спасительница Эллизиума, первый человек-СПЕКТР, героиня битвы за Цитадель — все это бездарно потраченное время?!

— Коммандер, вы, кажется, не совсем понимаете, кем вы были…

— Все я понимаю, — отрезала Шепард. — Образцовый солдат, шаг влево-вправо — побег, прыжок на месте — попытка улететь. Можешь не продолжать.

— Нет! — Миранда сжала кулаки. — Вы были героем. Героем для всего человечества! Вы всегда поступали так, как считали нужным, не изменяя своим принципам, и только благодаря вам, вам и вере команды в вас, уцелел Совет Цитадели и сама Цитадель, человечество поднялось на небывалую высоту!

— О… — Шепард разочарованно надула губы, как обиженный ребенок. — Так ты поклонница… альянсовской рекламы. Хочешь автограф? Только не на заднице. Не принимай близко к сердцу, я просто не люблю женские задницы. — Шепард мерзко ухмыльнулась.

— Спасибо, не нужно. — Процедила Лоусон, почувствовав приближение мигрени. Что... что могло пойти в проекте "Лазарь" настолько не так?! — Вернуть память в ваших же интересах. В восстановление коммандер Шепард вложены большие деньги и большие усилия. Суррогат нам не нужен.

На это, слава богу, у Шепард издевки не нашлось. Хотя, самокритично поправила себя Миранда, воскрешенная просто не высказала её вслух. Не настолько же она дура. Понимает, что за вбуханные ресурсы потребуют отдачу. И пока не найдутся другие стимулы, придется периодически напоминать коммандер, что, в отличие от личности, ее тело мало кому интересно.

А еще пора дать старт проекту “Шепард-2” и отработать механику передачи памяти. Интуиция подсказывает, что с оригиналом выйдет швах.

Проект "Лазарь" потерпел неудачу. Миранда потерпела неудачу.

Призрак будет разочарован.

Но прежде, чем отправить отчет, расписываясь в своем фиаско, и рекомендации к старту запасного плана, следует отдохнуть. Десятиминутный разговор с телом Шепард отнял у Миранды столько же сил, сколько в свое время хватило бы на целый день общения с отцом.

Или полдня совместной работы с Ленгом.

Кстати, о работе и тупой мускульной силе.

— В каюту капитана, мэм? — Гарднер почесал лысую макушку. Миранда пыталась вспомнить, почему этот человек вообще попал в команду, но так и не смогла. — Но там занято.

— Коммандер Шепард будет жить в моей каюте, а я буду — в ее.

— А. О. — Гарднер смущенно потер шею. — Ну, дело молодое.

Да, это её дело... что?!

Кажется, она произнесла вопрос вслух. По крайней мере, повар прекратил дергаться и даже пояснил ход своих мыслей.

— Я имею в виду, раз вы съезжаетесь с мистером Ленгом...

Он действительно это сделал. Ленг в самом деле занял каюту капитана. Самую лучшую каюту на борту самого совершенного корабля человечества. И любых других разумных видов. Каюту, разработанную и спроектированную для максимального комфорта одного конкретного — очень особенного — человека.

Эту каюту занял какой-то посредственный ликвидатор.

— Я понял: у тебя есть универсальный ключ. Но зайдешь без приглашения еще раз, станет нечем его активировать. — Ленг даже не обернулся, продолжая изучать что-то на терминале.

— Не знаю, как тебе удалось натравить на меня Шепард и не собираюсь выяснять, но ты перепутал место размещения. Койко-места для рядовых оперативников на третьей палубе.


	4. Chapter 4

Если ребенок считает себя достаточно взрослым для трат денег   
по своему усмотрению — значит, дорос и до каких-то домашних дел.

Если Ленг и Лоусон таки подрались, то сумели скрыть свой маленький грязный секрет от экипажа. Шепард сделала пометку в памяти как-нибудь потом аккуратно уточнить у ИИ, есть ли у нее доступ к камерам наблюдения. И если есть, посмотреть записи. Как замечательно было бы стравить Лоусон и Ленга. Сразу стало бы на две проблемы меньше.  
Сходу надеяться на оглушительный успех наивно... Но Ушастик и Мамочка настолько явно не любят друг друга, что еще не раз предоставят Джейн удобный случай.

Строя коварные планы, Шепард поглощала жидкость, выдаваемую "Цербером" за кофе, и пыталась разгрызть омерзительно невкусный тост с маслом. Коммандер не помнила, пробовала ли она что-то отвратительнее, но на данный момент тост уверенно лидировал в списке самых ужасных вещей, случившихся с ней с момента пробуждения.

— Руперт, а как ты вообще поваром стал? — Запив неповторимый вкус тоста таким же незабываемым кофе, поинтересовалась Шепард.  
— Ну… — Гарднер почесал макушку. — В “Цербере” полно бойцов и ученых, всяких аналитиков и финансистов, а вот с коками не очень. Да и сантехниками.  
— Что? — Шепард нахмурилась. — Ты еще и сантехник?  
— Кто-то ж должен. Я еще и уборщик. "Цербер" почему-то решил, что один живой человек для такой работы подойдет лучше, чем десяток специализированных мехов.

Шепард недоверчиво покосилась на тост. Палуба, конечно, сверкала чистотой, но кок? Готовить он учился в отделе синтеза ядов, не иначе.

— Не волнуйтесь, коммандер. Как бы Руперт ни старался, но в лазарет от его стряпни еще никто не попал! — успокоил Шепард солдат, сидящий за столиком.

Ему, кажется, тосты с кофе даже нравились. Жрал он, по крайне мере, быстро.

— Заткнись, Том, — беззлобно бросил Гарднер. — Не слушайте его, коммандер. На самом деле, просто продукты… ну… — Он опять почесал макушку.  
— Просроченные? — прищурилась Шепард. Неужели “Цербер” вбухал в нее весь бюджет и на покупку нормальной еды денег уже не осталось?  
— Военные.

Шепард сделала умное лицо, будто бы поняла суть проблемы.

— Ничего лишнего, даже ароматизаторов. Настолько же питательно и полезно, насколько невкусно. — Все-таки развил мысль Гарднер.

— Ага. И Руперт тут совершенно не при чем! — вновь влез Томас.  
— А закупить нормальной еды? — вкрадчиво уточнила Шепард. Она со многим могла смириться. Например, с идиотской сказкой про возвращение из мертвых. Или работой на мутную организацию сказочников, временно, разумеется. Даже роль марионеточного капитана "Нормандии-2" ей не претила...

Но заниматься всем этим и одновременно жрать помои ей не улыбалось.

— Ну… — Руперт пожал плечами. — Я не имею доступа к счету корабля, только составляю заявки. А мисс Лоусон их вычеркивает. Могу и вам дать список, если хотите.  
— Хочу, — с готовностью согласилась Шепард.

Зато теперь она знает, чем займется в первую очередь. Мамочка и Ушастик твердили о важной миссии, мол, надо на Цитадели показаться, Совету про Коллекционеров и Жнецов рассказать… Шепард с удовольствием расскажет, что и кому угодно, хоть стишок с табуретки, если попутно сможет закупиться нормальной жратвой.

Список выглядел внушительно и вызвал у Шепард горячее одобрение. Особенно раздел с мясными продуктами. А самое прекрасное в этом списке было то, что платить будет не Шепард. Ведь натуральные продукты обходятся так дорого…

— А знаете что, Гарднер? — Шепард облизнула губы и махом увеличила все запросы в два раза. — Гулять так гулять. Мой экипаж будет питаться только лучшими продуктами!

Собравшиеся в столовой члены экипажа разразилась аплодисментами. Какие-то они чрезмерно наивные для членов "Цербера"...

— Коммандер, вас хочет видеть мистер Ленг, — веселье прервал приятный, но безжизненный голос ИИ.

Шепард неодобрительно покачала головой. С этим тоже надо что-то делать. Команда нервно реагирует на ИИ, а это не есть хорошо. Шепард, конечно, не доверяла СУЗИ, но при этом не видела ничего необычного в работе с ней.  
Остальные же... Такое впечатление, словно они только и ждут, когда ИИ начнет убивать их по одному, как в фильме ужасов.

Джейн доводилось смотреть подобные фильмы — пусть и она не помнит, когда и где — но режиссеры допускали в них столько ляпов, что вместо ужасов получалась комедия.

Интересно, поможет, если попросить ИИ имитировать голос мультяшного персонажа?

— И чего он хочет?  
— Он не проинформировал меня, коммандер.  
— Угу. — Шепард покосилась на недопитую кружку с остывшим кофе. Допивать не хотелось. Как и топать до лифта, а потом на чердак. К тому же, раз её обозвали капитаном этой посудины, придется соответствовать. — Проинформируй мистера Ленга, что капитан Шепард ждет его в своей каюте. Руперт, сообразите мистеру Ленгу чашечку вашего чудесного кофе. И тост, пожалуйста. Ваш самый лучший тост.

Гарднер с радостью кивнул и исполнил просьбу Шепард. Джейн вдохнула парок из кружки и удовлетворенно кивнула. Запах напитка полностью соответствовал вкусу.

Ленг явился через полчаса, подтвердив мнение Шепард о номинальности звания капитана. С другой стороны, она и не против: чем меньше работы, тем лучше.

— Что-то хотел, Ушастик? — Шепард изображала царственную скуку. Возлежала на диванчике и листала последний выпуск “Форнакса” на инструментоне. Раздел с турианцами, почему-то, ее смешил. Особенно статьи на тему помощи паре с разносторонними аминокислотами. До чего же кому-то делать нечего…

— Хотел. — Ленг невозмутимо уселся за стол, где его — вершина гостеприимства от Шепард — ждал остывший кофе и тост. И так же невозмутимо начал жрать. Шепард с интересом подняла взгляд от инструментона, но Ушастик подло ничем не выдал своего отношения к качеству кормежки. Сжевал все с каменной мордой лица и запил это дело кофе. — Мы летим на Цитадель.

И замолчал.

— О? — через минуту Шепард надоело ждать, и она решила сыграть на условиях Ленга.  
— Лоусон хочет, чтобы ты выступила перед Советом и Андерсоном. И если Совету всегда было срать на тебя, то Андерсон мгновенно поймет, что с тобой не все в порядке.  
— В самом деле? Хм. Может, дело в том, что со мной действительно не все в порядке?

Ленг усмехнулся.

— Ты его протеже, Шепард. Он пропихнул тебя и в программу N7 и в СПЕКТРы. Он знает тебя лучше всех. Отмазка про частичную амнезию не прокатит.  
— Я хоть не спала с ним?

— Спросишь при встрече. — Ленг сделал паузу, ожидая еще таких же "умных" вопросов, не дождался и продолжил. — Андерсон почти такой же как ты… прошлая ты. Ходячая реклама ВКС Альянса. Идеальный офицер, образцовый гражданин. Правильный до зубного скрежета и вопреки всему. Но он один из немногих, кто верит в Жнецов и, скорее всего, поверит в Коллекционеров.

— И чтобы он поверил, нужно…

— Либо вернуть тебе память за время прыжка к Цитадели, либо подготовиться.

— Ну конечно. — Шепард кивнула. До чего же Ушастик скучный. И правильный, как тот самый Андерсон, наверное. — Ладно, я тебя услышала. Порепетирую на досуге.

— Когда ты облажаешься с Андерсоном, наша миссия в разы осложнится.

— Ты умеешь подбадривать. Не волнуйся, Ушастик, уж что-то, а актерские способности у меня на высоте.  
— Откуда тебе знать?  
— Да ты посмотри мое досье и на меня. На меня и на мое досье. Хочешь сказать, что личность так резко меняется от потери памяти?  
— Если верить Лоусон, перед смертью ты сильно приложилась головой.  
— Так если ей верить, то я лучшее, что было у человечества, платиновый эталон из палаты мер и весов.

Ленг коротко хмыкнул.

— Платины в тебе теперь и в самом деле достаточно. Под несколько кило.  
— Тебя это задевает? Хочешь, попрошу Призрака повысить тебе жалование?

Ушастик покачал головой, то ли отказываясь, то ли выражая свое разочарование, и вымелся из каюты. То есть, покинул место пребывания нескольких килограмм платины, излучая ауру превосходства над простыми смертными.  
Но Шепард больше нравилось думать, что он все же вымелся.

Джейн вздохнула и закинула ноги на спинку дивана, возвращаясь к просмотру "Форнакса". Нужно больше узнать о Ленге. Не на корабле, разумеется.

Наверняка, камеры и микрофоны были задуманы для "Нормандии — 2" еще на стадии проектирования.  
Разве что в этой каюте поменьше, на пару штук. Тут же Лоусон обреталась. Собственно, это стало одной из причин, почему Шепард подыграла Ленгу, когда тот так мило натравил ее на Миранду.


	5. Chapter 5

Не опекайте детей чрезмерно, не подавляйте их волю,   
чаще предоставляйте возможность действовать самостоятельно

Ленг ненавидел бездействие. Даже не долгое, нудное, выматывающее нервы ожидание, а именно бездействие. И только оно ему и осталось, когда “Нормандия” пристыковалась к Цитадели. Все-таки, широкая известность даже в самых узких кругах бывает вредна. А жаль, Кай не отказался бы поработать в галактической столице.  
И посмотреть, как именно Шепард облажается на встрече с Андерсоном. Они знакомы всего несколько суток, а он уже может представить несколько... интересных вариантов. И, скорее всего, реальность превзойдет все его ожидания.  
Бессмысленно ждать, что Лоусон поделится впечатлениями от первого лица. Во-первых, с талантом рассказчика у неё не сложилось, несмотря на любовь слушать собственный голос. Во-вторых, мисс Совершенство все еще считает себя главной и не пойдет на подобное панибратство. В третьих, до сих пор зла, что вместо капитанской каюты вынуждена довольствоваться обзорной палубой.  
Может, раскошелиться на услуги Серого Посредника и заказать записи с камер в посольстве? Конечно, "Цербер" и Серый давно не ладят, но как частное лицо он может попы...

— Коммандер Шепард официально признана живой и восстановлена в звании СПЕКТРа, мистер Ленг, — проинформировала СУЗИ, возникнув на подставке голопроектора. — Официальное оповещение опубликовано 15 секунд назад на новостном портале Цитадели.

— Подробности? — Ленгу потребовалось несколько секунд на осознание новости и еще несколько, чтобы взять себя в руки. Нет, он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Шепард провалила поставленные перед ней задачи, но…

— Обхожу защиту. Расчетное время загрузки записей с камер наблюдения посольства Альянса — 7 минут 57 секунд… 56…  
— Скинешь на мой терминал, как закончишь, — отмахнулся Ленг. Временами ему казалось, что СУЗИ пытается… шутить. Вряд ли, конечно. СУЗИ — ИИ. Программа. Самообучающаяся, но все-таки программа.  
Наверное, на него так влияет общение с Шепард. И командой. После их потуг на юмор, попытки шутить будут мерещиться где можно и нельзя.  
Мелодичный перезвон терминала, сигнализирующий окончание загрузки прервал праздные размышления Ленга. Каю и в самом деле было интересно увидеть, как же Шепард выкрутилась. Аналитики хором твердили, что признание воскрешенной Шепард Советом крайне маловероятно.

— Два года назад я спасла вас от Жнеца! Вы видели его собственными глазами, вы наблюдали, как он уничтожил флот Совета из первого ряда! Это не геты, что бы вы ни внушали простым гражданам! — Ленг разочарованно хмыкнул. Не впечатляет. Конечно, глупо отрицать, что в Шепард есть какая-то харизма, но он упорно не понимал, почему по всей галактике у нее столько фанатов.  
Впрочем, чему он удивляется? У прошлой Шепард была харизма, а у нынешней только гонор и дерьмовое чувство юмора.  
— Анализ поведения коммандер Шепард закончен. Вывести результат?  
— О чем ты? — раздраженно поинтересовался Ленг.  
Вместо ответа СУЗИ развернула на его терминале второе видео. Тот же Совет, только два года назад. И та же самая Шепард. В точности та же самая Шепард.  
Движения. Мимика. Интонации.  
Третье видео, принятие в СПЕКТРы... Четвертое, интервью печально известной Калиссе аль-Джиллани.

— Сука. — Ленг остановил воспроизведение и откинулся в кресле. А потом представил, как ощущала себя Миранда на устроенном коммандер представлении, и понял, что чувство юмора Шепард не такое уж и дерьмовое.  
Следует ли связаться с Призраком? Торопить события или нет? Лоусон знатно облажалась. Не в первый раз, что характерно. Впрочем, он в той же лодке. Одной ногой.  
Наверняка, Призрак уже в курсе восстановление Шепард в звании.

— СУЗИ, отправь Лоусон сообщение. Пускай как хочет, но вернет Шепард на корабль. А если та попытается сбежать, скинь Призраку результаты анализа.

— Принято, мистер Ленг.

Сегодня определенно день обманутых ожиданий. Сначала Шепард не облажалась перед Советом и Андерсоном, потом она, оказывается, восстановила память — а может, и не теряла вовсе — и теперь Лоусон все же вернула Шепард на корабль. То ли Ленг стареет, то ли окружающие резко поумнели.

— Ну так, Ушастик. Хотел меня видеть? — Шепард обнаружилась на кухне, где с завидным аппетитом поедала румяную отбивную — откуда она взялась, к слову? — и смотрела на Ленга честными-честными, тупыми-тупыми глазами.

— Ангар. Через двадцать минут. — Непреклонным тоном заявил Кай, усилием воли подавив желание присоединиться к обеду. Или отобрать его у Шепард, если окажется, что отбивную коммандер притащила с Цитадели.

День удивительных открытий продолжался. Шепард появилась в ангар ровно двадцать минут спустя. И имела вид полностью довольного жизнью человека — еще бы, судя по размеру отбивной, стоил этот кусок кредитов сто-сто пятьдесят.  
А еще она совершенно не ожидала нападения, это Ленг мог сказать абсолютно точно.

— Какого черта?! — возмутилась героиня всея галактики, потирая отсушенную руку, которой в самый последний момент сумела заблокировать резкий удар в горло.  
Впрочем, два года назад Шепард предпочитала действовать с дистанции и способности к рукопашному бою в её досье значились как посредственные.

— Блядь! — поняв, что удар не будет единственным, Шепард начала двигаться. Слишком медленно, приняв неуклюжую стойку из стандартного курса Альянса. Даже не вспомнила про биотику — не верит, что он нападает всерьез или настолько растеряла боевые навыки после воскрешения? Кай склонялся ко второму варианту. Убить ее сейчас проще простого, но, увы, пока нельзя. — Ленг!

Кай проигнорировал оказанную честь — Шепард вспомнила его имя! — и от души врезал ей по морде. Ничего, имплантов в ней столько, что сломанный нос должен заживать буквально на глазах.  
В теории.

— Когда вернулась память? На базе или уже на корабле? — Кай неспешно растер костяшки. Бить голой рукой кибернизированную Шепард оказалось все равно, что с размаху лупить корабельную переборку, словно все те килограммы платины Лоусон запихала сразу под кожу.

— Совсем рехнулся?! — Отвлеклась на возмущенный вопль Шепард и закономерно пропустила еще один удар, на этот раз по ноге. — Мудак!  
— Когда вернулась память, Шепард?  
— Да с чего ты взял, дебил! — она откатилась в сторону и медленно, слишком медленно по меркам Ленга поднялась на ноги. Не врет? Или опять хваленые актерские таланты? Сам Ленг никогда бы не позволил себя избивать, даже ради выполнения задания. — Что что-то вернулось?!  
— Тогда что это было на встрече с Советом?  
— Цирк, мать твою! Что же еще?  
— Весьма профессиональный цирк.  
— Это и было целью, не забыл, придурок?!

Кажется, она не врала. Кажется. С другой стороны, даже если она все вспомнила, то… что? Задача остается прежней, просто обязанности Кая в роли няньки аннулируются. И это прекрасно. Нужно только получить подтверждение.  
Выбить его из Шепард.

Честно говоря, Кай полагал, что она увернется. Удар коленом в живот самый простой, примитивнее только обычный пинок. Именно в расчете на то, что противник увернется, строилось несколько последующих связок... А вот Шепард не увернулась. И скорчилась на полу, расставаясь с обедом. Мерзкое и жалкое зрелище.

Жалкое настолько, что похоронило под собой все подозрения о возвращении той самой коммандер Шепард.

— Верю. Ты жалкая пародия на Шепард. — Ленг присел рядом на корточки. — Думаю, пора переключаться на клонов, ведь ты уже добилась главного: Шепард признали живой. А работой займутся настоящие профессионалы.

— Такие же бездари, как ты? — Роли поменялись — в этот раз не успел среагировать Ленг. Расслабился. Поверил, что женщина перед ним полный ноль. Проигнорировал факт, что сразу после пробуждения она — неважно, настоящая Шепард или подделка — сумела в одиночку зачистить базу.  
Не делая различий между мехами и прибывшей охраной.

Сверкающий белым и синим сгусток биотической энергии врезался Ленгу в грудь, отправив в короткий полет. Через несколько секунд, Кай снова стоял на ногах, но Шепард успела чуток очухаться.

— Подойдешь — убью, — предупредила она. И, кажется, действительно собиралась сражаться всерьез. Переливы биотического поля вокруг неё явно об этом свидетельствовали.

Кай тоже владел биотикой, но его способности оценивались чуть ниже средних. Средних для человека. Не сравнимы со способностями оригинальной Шепард, заметными даже по меркам старых рас, исключая азари. Сейчас же она должна быть настолько сильнее себя прежней, насколько раньше была сильнее Ленга.

— Попытаешься. Забыла про джойстик? — хмыкнул Ленг, отряхивая форму, словно не его только что уделала какая-то… Шепард.  
— Думаю, ради тебя Лоусон дергать за поводок не станет. Скорее, выдаст косточку.

Ленг фыркнул и направился на выход.

— Так поводок держит не только она.

Биотика Шепард вспыхнула сильнее. Она боится. Это хорошо. Правильно.

— Ты запустила себя. Не знаю, побочный ли это эффект смерти и восстановления или же ты сдохла, потому что в бою ни на что не годилась, но сейчас тебе нужны тренировки. Иначе миссия обречена на провал.


	6. Chapter 6

Отправной точкой в развитии вкуса у ребенка может и должен служить   
как ваш собственный пример с одной стороны, так и пример людей, явно обладающих вкусом.

Сверхудобное кожаное кресло под задницей казалось занозистой деревянной табуреткой. С острым гвоздиком в центре сидушки. Джокер ерзал, пытаясь решить, что же ему теперь делать. Шепард точно все вспомнила.  
Он несколько раз просмотрел спертые СУЗИ видео и не удержался от улыбки: Шепард вернулась. Перед Советом выступала именно она и никто другой. Никакая церберовская подделка не могла так говорить и двигаться.  
И раз она вернулась, то обязательно зайдет в рубку управления и извинится за сломанную руку. Конечно, он заслужил еще и не такое, но Джейн все равно извинится! Это же Шепард!  
Между прочим, Чаквас до сих пор поит его мерзкой микстурой для укрепления костей — к слову, её стоит порадовать. К доку Шепард даже не заглянула, а ведь та приготовила для встречи с коммандер бутылочку классного бренди…

Но по возвращению с Цитадели, Шепард почему-то и не подумала навестить почти невинно пострадавшего пилота, а засела на камбузе — снимать пробу с доставленных продуктов. И Джокер не мог решиться, дождаться ли явления коммандер или рискнуть составить ей компанию.

— Шепард еще в столовой? — все же решив наведаться к коммандер и тонко намекнуть на желание получить извинение, Джокер ухватился за подлокотники кресла.  
— Капитан в ангаре, мистер Моро.  
— Черт, — Джокер расслабился, свесив руки с подлокотников. — И что она там делает?  
— Тренируется с мистером Ленгом.  
— Ха! Наконец-то говнюку надерут зад.

— Согласно данным с видеокамер, "задницу надрали", как вы выразились, коммандер Шепард.

Джокер нахмурился. Шепард надрали задницу? На его памяти такое случилось лишь однажды, когда капитан согласилась побоксировать с Рексом.

— Что за чушь? Как это — надрали задницу? Какой-то церберовский выползень?  
— Мистер Ленг специалист контактного боя. На ближней дистанции у него преимущество. Даже без учета периода реабилитации коммандера.  
— Не пори чушь, жестянка, — фыркнул Джокер и все-таки выбрался из кресла. — Или протри свою оптику. Никто не может надрать задницу Шепард.  
— Я не рекомендую посещение трюма, мистер Моро. Высокий уровень адреналина может повлиять на поведение коммандер.  
— Заглохни, — отмахнулся Джокер и поковылял к лифту.

Нельзя доверять ИИ. Особенно таким, откровенно неисправным. Придумала же — Шепард надрали задницу. Ха! Пора вызывать программистов, пусть переустановят эту прогу, а то у нее микросхемы совсем спеклись.

Всего десять-пятнадцать минут, а Джокер уже добрался до камбуза. Можно и побыстрее, но он решил не рисковать целыми костями. Уж больно мерзкие лекарства у дока Чаквас, и нотации нудные…

— Коммандер! — обрадовался Джефф, увидев в подъехавшей лифтовой кабине Шепард. Если у него и были какие-то сомнения насчет её полного восстановления, то сейчас они пропали напрочь. Словно и не было двух лет, а коммандер просто вернулась с затянувшейся высадки.

Рыжие волосы привычно растрепались, под носом остался след небрежно затертой крови, жутковатые шрамы как-то особенно ярко светились на бледной коже, а глаза горели странным чувством, которое Рекс поэтично именовал "высоким вдохновением битвы".

Джефф был более склонен согласиться с Гаррусом, который тихо поправлял крогана на "намерение совершить уголовно наказуемое деяние. С особой жестокостью".

Все как в старые добрые времена.

А вот коммандер так не считала. Явно.

— С дороги, хлюпик! — рявкнула Шепард и Джокер едва успел отшатнуться с дороги, прежде чем его снесло комком чистой ярости. — ЛОУСОН! НАМ НАДО КОЕ-ЧТО ОБСУДИТЬ!

Джокер ощутил полузабытое чувство. Будто вернулся в старшую школу. Херовое было времечко, полное непоседливых деток, носящихся вокруг… Впрочем, он и тогда был любопытнее, чем полезно для его хрупкого здоровья, потому и поковылял следом за Шепард. Капитан определенно собралась разделаться с церберовской стервой. Может, потом она грохнет церберовского говнюка, а потом они вместе вернутся в Альянс и вытравят из “Нормандии” ИИ? Было бы неплохо.

— ЛОУСОН! — Джокер ускорил шаг, чувствуя, как предупреждающе поскрипывают кости.  
— Коммандер, что…  
— Что ты, мать твою, сделала с моим телом?!  
— Восстановила. Воссоздала. Атом за атомом, клетка за клеткой. Могу скинуть архив видеонаблюдений, если интересно. — Лоусон взяла себя в руки и секундная растерянность сменилась привычным холодным высокомерием. — Хотя непрофессионал мало что поймет, коммандер.  
— Да, я и в самом деле не могу понять. — Шепард тоже сбавила тон. Жаль. Джокер надеялся на потасовку. Он бы разбогател, продав эту запись какому-нибудь порносайту… — Зачем было увеличивать мне грудь?!  
— Ах, вы про это… — поскучнела Лоусон. Джокер едва удержался от возмущенного восклицания. Как такая тема может быть скучной?! — Все довольно просто…  
— Да неужели?  
— Именно. В отличие от остального тела, в груди нет жизненно важных органов, зато достаточно места для имплантов.  
— Достаточно места? — очень нехорошим тоном переспросила Шепард.  
— После её увеличения — достаточно.  
— А в броне места — достаточно? — уточнила Шепард, переведя взгляд на грудь самой Миранды. — Мамочка?  
— Вся броня изготовлена по новым меркам и идеально соответствует вашему телу, Шепард.

Джокер подумал, что это звучит как начало еще одного порнофильма, но решил не делиться мыслью с окружающими. Сломанные кости все еще не срослись до конца.

— Упс! А платье заказывалось по старым меркам!

Если к "Церберу" Джокер относился нейтрально-отрицательно, то к возникающим из воздуха бабам — резко-отрицательно! Особенно, когда они появлятся вплотную к нему!

— Что за?..  
— Мисс Касуми Гото, мистер Моро. Новый член экипажа, — любезно просветила пилота СУЗИ.  
— Касуми! — Шепард отвлеклась от Лоусон и невоспитанно ткнула пальцем в девушку в капюшоне. — Не пугай пилота, он хрупкий. Очень. И на корабле в единственном числе.  
— Как скажешь, Шепард. — "Мисс Касуми Гото" пожала плечами.  
— Так что ты там говорила про платье?  
— Ты же не собиралась идти к Доновану в броне, правда? — уточнила Касуми. Джокер понял, что ничего не понимает. Как все было просто два года назад…  
— Вообще-то, собиралась. И еще предварительно сбросить пару бомб на его домик. Джокер, у нас есть бомбы?  
— Э…  
— Есть, коммандер, — ответила за него СУЗИ. — Отправить полный список наличного вооружения на ваш инструментон?  
— Спасибо, СУЗИ, скидывай. — Шепард отвернулась от голограммы ИИ и пожала плечами. — Как-то так.

Касуми душераздирающе вздохнула и зажала пальцами переносицу.

— Ты всегда старалась свести жертвы к минимуму, Шепард, — оправившись от окружающего безумия, подал голос Джокер. — Правда, все всегда заканчивалось взрывом, но ведь главное — благие намерения, да?  
— Ага… — неуверенно кивнула Шепард. — Но серьезно... Платье? — Она скептически поморщилась. — Да ты посмотри на меня! Даже без стильной подсветки, я и в полной темноте не сойду за светскую фифу.  
— А ты и не фифа. Ты Элизабет Ганн, глава маленькой, но успешной организации наемников.  
— Тогда почему эта достойная женщина не может прийти на дружеский междусобойчик в приличном виде?  
— Стойте! — влезла Миранда. — Шепард, вы планируете операцию.  
— Ну, мой план ты уже слышала. План Касуми тоже. Может проголосуем? Джокер?  
— Э…  
— Хоть слово против, и я сломаю тебе вторую руку.  
— Мне нравится план Шепард!  
— Капитан, тактика запугивания отрицательно влияет на моральное состояние команды. Учитывая, что мистер Моро управляет кораблем, я бы рекомендовала относиться к нему более лояльно и положительно.  
— А тебя я отключу, — пообещала Шепард. — Она где-нибудь отключается?  
— План, Шепард… — напомнила Миранда.  
— Ах да… Значит три бомбы, пара дней на то, чтобы рота мехов откопала черный ящик Касуми и летим дальше.  
— Шепард...  
— Что? Чертово платье на меня все равно не налезет, ты же слышала, Мамочка. Оно сделано по старой мерке.  
— Мы на Цитадели. Всегда можно купить новое.  
— Но я не хочу-у-у! — Шепард обиженно надула губы и состроила доселе незнакомое Джокеру выражение лица. А знал ли он когда-нибудь Шепард? Не могла же она так измениться просто из-за потери памяти?  
— Заканчивай цирк, Шепард. У тебя есть задание и, если потребуется, напялишь и бикини.

Джокер почувствовал, что сердце у него начинает пошаливать. Достали его появляющиеся из ниоткуда члены экипажа. Особенно такие... такие, как Ленг.

— Ушастик, у тебя странные фантазии.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты позорила “Цербер”.  
— Очень странные... Подожди! Униформа "Цербера" — бикини?!  
— Ленг… — кажется, Лоусон сказала это с надеждой. — Шепард понадобится прикрытие.  
— Я бы удивился, если б оно не требовалось.  
— Слава Богу. — Миранда с облегчением вздохнула. — Касуми. Подбери легенду для Ленга. Либо задействуем одну из подготовленных "Цербером".

Касуми задумчиво изучила Ленга, потом перевела взгляд на Шепард. И снова на Ленга.

— Не стоит. Пускай коммандер отдохнет на корабле. Элизабет может быть и мужским именем.  
— Согласна! Ушастик просто прирожденный Элизабет, только посмотрите на него!

Джокер не хотел смотреть на Ленга, он хотел бежать отсюда со всех ног. И не своих калечных, а чьих-нибудь здоровых, быстрых ног.


	7. Chapter 7

Детские праздники самые веселые и радостные, ведь только дети могут по-настоящему открыто смеяться и делиться своим настроением с окружающими, с неподдельным блеском в глазах без устали прыгать и беситься.

Когда Касуми получила предложение, от которого можно, но очень опасно отказаться, она начала в темпе сворачивать удочки и собралась залечь на самое глубокое дно, какое только найдется в этой тесной галактике.

И отлежаться там, пока "Цербер" не откажется от идеи пополнить свои ряды профессиональным вором. Но во втором письме пришло уточнение, что работать придется не столько на них, сколько на коммандер Шепард.  
Гото заинтересовалась. Достаточно, чтобы приостановить сборы. 

Коммандер Джейн Шепард никого не оставляла равнодушным. Кто-то её обожал до потери пульса, кто-то ненавидел до такой же степени, кто-то читал новости о ней, словно приключенческий роман. 

Гото героиня Эллизиума... завораживала. 

Будь женщина картиной или статуей, Касуми обязательно бы ее украла и добавила в свою коллекцию. И ни за какие деньги не стала бы продавать. Впрочем, подобные предложения к ней поступали. Найти и украсть труп Шепард, украсть вещи Шепард с военной базы Альянса, украсть мемориальную табличку со статуи на Эллизиуме, украсть статую Шепард с Эллизиума. Над последним, кстати, Касуми задумалась. Думала, кем был выдумщик, пожелавший, чтобы она украла цельную трехметровую статую на литом основании. И как он себе представлял процесс. 

В любом случае, на момент повторного предложения “Цербера”, Касуми нуждалась в помощи профессионала и она ее получила.   
Пусть и не в лице Шепард. 

— Коммандер, пожалуйста, расслабьтесь, — посоветовала Касуми, следуя точно за Шепард и Ленгом. — Посмотрите на мистера Ленга и возьмите с него пример. 

— Ну, извини, изображать задницу лицом я не умею.

— В ресторане у вас получалось, коммандер… — с легкой укоризной напомнила Касуми. 

— В ресторане Ушастик заказывал блюда по своему вкусу. Лучше скажи, что делать? 

— Заткнуться, для начала, — сквозь зубы посоветовал Ленг. Честно говоря, Касуми предпочла бы в напарники его одного, благо профили у них… схожи. Но почему-то оперативник "Цербера" ее невзлюбил. Сильно.  
А ведь Касуми говорила чистую правду о мужчинах по имени Элизабет!

— Дорогой! — Шепард повысила голос и добавила мурлыкающих ноток, явно играя на публику. — Это же Донован Хок! Мы должны поздороваться! 

Касуми хихикнула в кулак. Химия между этой парочкой чувствуется сразу. А еще видно, как они любят компанию друг друга. И с каким удовольствием обмениваются подколками. По крайней мере, Шепард явно наслаждалась, ставя Ленга в неудобное положение.

Однажды они или переспят, или убьют друг друга.

— Думаю, тебе будет интереснее в женском обществе, пока мужчины будут вести серьезный разговор, — не остался в долгу Ленг. - Милая.

— Опять будешь трындеть про бикини? Ушастик. 

— Именно, Лиззи. Кстати, мы еще не обсудили новый график твоих тренировок. 

— Господа, сконцентрируйтесь. Я изучила защиту на сейфе. Потребуются образец ДНК, пароль и голосовой отпечаток. Пароль есть. Сможете достать остальное? 

— А сама? — намного тише поинтересовался Ленг, одной рукой удерживая почти споткнувшуюся Шепард, и при этом сделав вид, что просто ласково приобнял свою спутницу, а вовсе не спасал её от полета со ступеньки.  
Коммандер благодарно прошипела грязное ругательство, "совершенно случайно" пересчитав локтем кавалеру ребра.  
Оперативник мстительно сжал руку на талии Джейн, заставив коммандер слегка посинеть.

— Подключусь, когда доберемся до моей вещи. 

Несмотря на обилие “дружеских” подколок, сработали Шепард и Ленг профессионально. Парой метких фраз Шепард развела Донована на длинную речь, давая Ленгу время побывать в личных комнаты Хока и вернуться в зал прежде, чем кто-то заметит его отсутствие.   
Вопрос Шепард, откуда именно получен образец, оперативник проигнорировал.

Касуми даже подумала, что можно пригласить этих двоих на следующую вылазку. Хорошие напарники редко встречаются. 

— Так, пора к сейфу? — тихо поинтересовалась Шепард, отделавшись от парочки светских уголовников, возжелавших общения с её декольте. — И кто-нибудь догадался захватить сумку?   
— Зачем?   
— Так это же сейф. Там должно быть что-то ценное и маленькое.   
— Нет.   
— Откуда ты знаешь?   
— Если сопрешь хоть что-то помимо нужного ящика, руки отрежу.  
— Мамочка пришьет обратно.  
— Отрезать прямо сейчас?   
— Ты забыл свою ковырялку на "Нормандии". К слову, Касуми, подскажи, где можно толкнуть ножик для суши?   
— Ты про его ниндзято? Оно недорогое.   
— Всегда знала, что япошки скупердяи.   
— Он китаец, Шепард.   
— Скупость не зависит от национальности.

Открыть дверь в хранилище со всеми составляющими стало почти оскорбительно просто. Но куда большее удовольствие доставило выражение лица Шепард, когда она поняла, что вскрывали не дверь сейфа, а хранилище. 

— Класс! — обрадовалась Шепард, неведомым чутьем найдя единственный стенд с оружием среди десятков таких же. И мертвой хваткой вцепилась в “Цикаду”. — Хватит тут пылиться, моя прелесть! 

— Интересный образец. Из него убили двух президентов. Правда, при перепродаже будут трудности с доказательством, — кивнула Касуми, рассматривая хранилище Хока. 

Как он раздобыл голову статуи Свободы? Чертов Хок.

— А сколько это вообще стоит? В совокупности? — задумчиво поинтересовалась Шепард, постукивая костяшками пальцев по стеклу витрины с кварианскими каменными табличками. Бронированное стекло похрустывало и шло трещинами. Мысленно Касуми отвесила коммандер несколько пинков за такое отношение к исторической ценности. 

— Много. Но мы пришли не за этим, — она махнула рукой в сторону серого ящика Кейдзи.

— Говори за себя, — обиделась Шепард. — Думаю, СУЗИ придумает, как сделать в потолке аккуратную дыру, через которую мы спустим погрузчик и заберем все это добро. 

— Прекращай клоунаду, Шепард. — рыкнул Ленг. Кажется, прием понравился ему еще меньше, чем коммандер. — За работу!

Касуми перевела взгляд на китайца. Жаль, что он, как и Шепард, сменил смокинг на броню. Хотя… лосины оставляли заметно меньше простора для фантазии, чем брюки. Кейдзи никогда бы не позволил себе появиться в таких обтягивающих лосинах.   
Интересный вид отвлекал. 

Вид и воспоминание, с какой скоростью и сноровкой два N7 нырнули в свою броню, стоило получить отмашку.   
Зато у Касуми есть запись. Всегда можно пересмотреть в замедленном режиме. 

— О! — Шепард задумчиво рассматривала голову статуи Свободы. — Она еще уродливее, чем на фотографиях. Но, думаю, в трюм все же влезет.

Гото первый раз работала с коммандер, но почему-то все равно похолодела от дурных предчувствий и внезапного осознания.   
Уникальные исторические и культурные ценности рядом с женщиной, за которой всегда, абсолютно всегда, следуют взрывы, массовые жертвы и глобальные разрушения. 

— Не так быстро! — появление голограммы - ужасной, к слову. Крупные планы ему не идут — Хока застало их врасплох. И если Касуми просто растерялась, Ленг хранил хладнокровие, то Шепард...

Шепард действовала... как Шепард. Касуми застонала — чем, чем и о чем она думала, притащив с собой на скрытное проникновение женщину, чье имя два года назад стало синонимом чистой стихии разрушения?!

Хок только-только открыл рот для образцово-злодейской речи — видимо, выступления на рауте ему было мало — а Шепард уже отправила в полет связку гранат.  
Гранат?!

— Ложись! — рявкнул Ленг, толкнув Касуми и укрываясь сам за статуей крогана.

— Стойте! Не стрелять! МОИ ЭКСПОНАТЫ!

Хок нервничал. Касуми тоже нервничала, видя, как Ленг и Шепард используют исторические ценности в качестве укрытий. 

А потом Шепард пустила в сторону нападавших биотическую волну.

До наемников Хока она докатилась последним, самым разрушительным, тактом, по дороге сметя стенд с египетскими табличками, раскрошив турианский истребитель, расколов протеанскую статую с Фероса и чучело рахни.

Давида волна затронула самым краем, но творение Микеланджело опасно закачалось. Касуми затаила дыхание, морально не готовая стать очевидцем уничтожения одной из самых ценных скульптур в истории человечества, но победитель Голиафа устоял.

Нападающих, кстати, после взрыва гранат лишившихся щитов, разнесло в неаппетитный и зловонный фарш.

— Двигаем, — распорядился Ленг. — Идет подкрепление.  
— Джокер, вытаскивай нас отсюда!   
— А я говорил, что стелс-операции и Шепард несовместимы, — неприлично счастливым голосом отозвался Джокер по общей связи. — Расчетное время прибытия — семь минут. Коммандер, оставь хоть что-то целое как ориентир!  
— А я так умею? — изумилась Шепард, выскочив в следующую секцию хранилища и открыв огонь по тому самому подкреплению.   
— Надо же когда-то начинать, коммандер!

Впервые в жизни Касуми, атаковать противника в режиме невидимости оказалось опаснее, чем без него. И не из-за каких-то там продвинутых сканеров, а потому что союзники сметали все на своем пути.   
Не заботясь о том, чтобы учитывать положение Касуми в общей свалке, хотя её позиция отображалась на командной тактической карте. Поэтому воровка предпочла просто отойти с дороги и дать профессионалам заняться любимой работой. 

Особенно Шепард, которая искрилась и переливалась подобно новогодней ёлке на центральной площади Рио.   
И, если слух не обманывал Касуми, еще и напевала что-то под нос. А, нет. Просто вслух считала, скольких убила она, а сколько Ленг. 

— Ушастик, —буквально размазав последнего солдата по стене биотикой, Шепард перевела счастливо сияющий взгляд на Ленга, — кто разработал мои биотические имплантаты? 

— Ты его убила. На базе, сразу после пробуждения.  
— Хм. Неловко вышло. С другой стороны, умер он быстро. 

Она — психопатка, поняла Касуми. Смертельно опасная неконтролируемая психопатка. “Цербер” что-то закоротил в мозгу, возвращая коммандер к жизни. А может, сделал это специально — недаром же они считаются террористической организацией. 

— Шесть минут, тридцать семь секунд. — Шепард с некоторой гордостью подвела итог, когда они выбрались на взлетную площадку. — Джокер, я тебя обогнала.   
— Поздравляю, кэп. А я вот опоздаю на несколько минут. Тут парочка назойливых говнюков. Не хочу поцарапать краску на малышке. 

— Моро, — приказал Ленг. — Забирай нас.   
— Как я сказал, еще минут десять, ребята.   
— Я все-таки сломаю ему вторую руку, — пробормотала под нос Шепард и обернулась на звук заработавшего двигателя.

Над краем площадки плавно и величественно поднимался летун. 

— Так просто вы от меня не уйдете! 

— Блядь.


	8. Chapter 8

Для профессиональной няни, особенно постоянной, крайне важна непосредственная, живая реакция на поведение ребенка.

 

— Воспроизвести запись? — уточнила СУЗИ. Обычно ИИ не переспрашивала, но Кай просматривал конкретно эту запись в третий раз.

На терминале вновь замелькали кадры забега по имению Хока.

Кай пригубил чай. Нормальный чай. Для всей команды. На корабле "Цербера".  
На корабле "Цербера", где Шепард дали формальное звание капитана и доступ к актуальному счету. Интересно, Миранда сделает вид, что так и надо или попытается вернуть хотя бы часть средств?

К слову о Шепард. Он недооценил её. Счел, что безмозглую копию можно списывать в тираж. Практика быстро доказала ошибочность его суждений. Хорошо, что прежде, чем ошибка стала смертельной.

Как бы Ленг не относился к прошлой Шепард, она была профессионалом. В иной области, чем он, но настоящим профессионалом. И, не смотря на потерю памяти, новая тоже им оставалась.  
Да, она никудышный рукопашник. Быстро выдыхается, сковано двигается, не заинтересована... в тренировках. Откуда что берется в настоящем бою?  
Да, она ведет себя как избалованный ребенок.  
Да, вопреки всем прогнозам, вместо попытки перехватить лидерство, она радостно спихнула командование на него и Миранду.

Иначе говоря, Шепард сделала то, о чем, наверное, мечтала еще два года назад - устроила отпуск за чужой счет. За счет "Цербера".

Яркая вспышка взрыва на экране отвлекла Кая от сторонних мыслей и остывающего чая.

\- Повтор.

ИИ не ответил, но запись началась сначала.

Столько, сколько Джейн стреляла вчера днем, он не стрелял, наверное, на всех заданиях вместе взятых. Ленг привык к скрытным проникновениям, тихим убийствам и незаметным исчезновениям. Привык выполнять свою работу чисто. Не оставляя следов, если не получал иного приказа.

Шепард предпочитала разрушать. Но разрушала она… стильно, если можно так выразиться. Впрочем нет, лучше сказать - основательно. Она разрушала основательно, не оставляя за спиной живых врагов и целых укреплений.  
След из трупов и руины оставались за ней, как хвост за кометой. Её собственный стиль, подпись художника на холсте. Небрежная, размашистая - поперек чужой картины и чужих жизней.

А еще, внезапно, ей очень идет платье. Несмотря на то, что Шепард в него запихивали в четыре руки - Касуми, Миранда - и с громким скандалом - Миранда, Ленг. То самое платье, по старым меркам. Никаких проблем с размером, разве что декольте вышло несколько глубже, чем задумывалось изначально.

Еще одна внезапная мысль: он и Касуми первые во всей галактике увидели Шепард в платье. Ради интереса Кай даже попросил ИИ прошерстить экстранет, но СУЗИ нашла лишь несколько поддельных фотографий. Качественный, но все же монтаж.  
Прошлая Шепард платья не носила.

— Сколько на её счету? — Задумчиво поинтересовался Ленг.

— Анализирую. Сорок восемь человек. Пятнадцать застрелено. Двадцать три убито биотикой. Двоим коммандер сломала шеи. Одного ударила ящиком и проломила шлем. Семерых столкнула со взлетной площадки. Провести анализ ваших действий?

— Нет.

Сорок восемь. Кай никогда не делал из убийства культа и относился к своим жертвам равнодушно, но… сорок восемь. Вооруженных и обученных бойцов.  
После боя она спокойно поднялась на челнок, поболтала с Касуми и дала той совет избавиться от ящика, ведь прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом, а после стыковки с "Нормандией" — потребовала у Гарднера сообразить обед, пока она принимает душ.

Использование биотики стимулирует аппетит.

Что интересно, между высадками Шепард вовсе не увлекалась деликатесами, которые закупила за счет "Цербера". Ей хватало пары перекусов в день и несколько чашек кофе.  
Когда они — он и Гото, при полной поддержке Лоусон — угрозами и уговорами вытащили Шепард в ресторан, репетируя выход в высший свет, она отказалась от десерта и едва притронулась к жаркому. И, изображая светскую беседу, наговорила ему гадостей на полгода вперед. Касуми тоже досталось, но хитрая воровка то и дело изображала помехи в канале.

Зато теперь достоверно известно: новая Шепард прекрасная актриса.  
Собственный ли это талант возрожденной или наследие прошлой жизни? Сокрушительный провал кодлы психологов и аналитиков, что в один голос твердили о непоколебимой правильности героини Эллизиума?

Сам Кай склонялся к мысли, что им аукается земное прошлое Шепард. Он рос в нормальной семье, и с темной стороной мегаполисов познакомился значительно позже. А вот Шепард провела там детство. Работала наркокурьером, занималась рэкетом, запугивала, убивала... и как только стало возможно, воспользовалась единственным шансом начать другую жизнь.

На службе быстро заполучила репутацию образцового солдата Альянса, приглянулась Андерсону - принципиальный старикашка обрадовался, что нашел родственную душу, и начала свой путь по карьерной лестнице.

Такая трогательная история, хоть на вербовочные плакаты... ах да, уже. Сразу после Эллизиума.

Привычным движением пальцев отправив терминал в спящий режим, Ленг перебрался на диван и с удовольствием вытянул ноги.

В некотором роде "Церберу" повезло, что, потеряв память, Шепард заодно забыла и о поддержании реноме "хорошей девочки". Теперь она вольна перекрасить броню в кипенно-белый, отрастить сияющие крылья и прикосновением исцелять юродивых, но им уже известно, что под всей этой бутафорией живет - и неплохо себя чувствует - настоящая Джейн Шепард.

Мысли Кая прервал мигнувший зеленым замок. Опять Лоусон балуется своим универсальным кодом? А ему казалось, что они поняли друг дру...

— Ушастик! — В каюту ввалилась омерзительно счастливая, как победитель субботней лотереи из рекламного ролика, Шепард. — А я с подарком!

— Вон, — ровно произнес Ленг.  
— Вон туда поставить? — прикинулась дурочкой Джейн.  
— Вон из моей каюты.  
— Это моя каюта, просто сдана в аренду. И вообще, где радость от встречи с красивой девушкой, где предложение присесть, бокал вина?  
— Кто тебе сказал, что ты красивая? — наигранно удивился Кай. — Убей его, он нагло врал.  
\- Ты сказал. Можно приступать?

Ленг закатил глаза и фыркнул. Нет, с впавшей в детство Шепард разговаривать нормально можно только после тренировки, предварительно врезав несколько раз по морде. Наглой рыжей морде...

И еще вчера он точно не стал бы приглядывать и не заметил, как возбужденно расширяются светящиеся красным зрачки при мысли об убийстве. Несмотря на шутливый тон и повадку прирожденной идиотки, Шепард определенно планировала его убить.

Не прямо сейчас, разумеется. И не так, как чужую смерть планирует сам Кай - готовый в любой момент отразить атаку или напасть на тех, кто оказался рядом с ним. Привычка, полезная для выживания.

Джейн Шепард осознанно внесла его смерть в список дел и больше не заморачивалась. Перекрасить броню, сказать Миранде Лоусон три гадости до обеда, почистить оружие, убить Кая Ленга, пообедать, сходить по магазинам. Оружейным, разумеется.

— Что за подарок?  
— Ага, все-таки интересно! — радостно воскликнула Шепард, быстрым шагом пересекла каюту, остановившись у столика, и положила на него коробку. Бело-желтую. С траурно-черным бантиком.  
— Нет. Но иначе тебя отсюда не выгнать.  
— Просто у кого-то слишком бедная фантазия. Правда, СУЗИ?  
— Подтверждаю.  
— Ты приказала ей подтверждать все твои слова? — хмыкнул Кай.  
— Нет, как ты мог такое подумать!  
— Подтверждаю.  
— Мне кажется или она пытается шутить? — нахмурилась Шепард и подтолкнула коробку к Каю. — В общем, открывай.

Ленг изогнул бровь, молча спрашивая Шепард, действительно ли она считает его таким идиотом. Шепард обиженно надула губы и пожала плечами, мол, попытка не пытка и сама потянула за ленточку.

Мин, ядовитых змей или петард — да, Ленг верил в гений Шепард — внутри не оказалось. Вместе этого Шепард вытащила турианскую голову.  
Из золота.  
Очень знакомую голову.

— Шепард. Зачем ты притащила это сюда? — хмуро поинтересовался Ленг. Ему не нравились турианцы. Ни живые, ни золотые, ни целые, ни частями. Даже мертвые не нравились, потому как имели тенденцию протухать.  
Все остальные разумные виды, впрочем, ему тоже не нравились.

— Потому что, во-первых, это чистое золото. Во-вторых, говорят, я этого парня грохнула, а его настоящей головы, чтобы повесить на стенку, не осталось. - Шепард задумчиво вертела кусок золотой статуи в руках, продемонстрировав зеркально-гладкий срез шеи. - В третьих, вы похожи, как братья, только у тебя все еще есть туловище. Ой...

Ленг едва успел отдернуть ногу из-под упавшей золотой чушки.

— И в четвертых, - игнорируя испепеляющий взгляд Кая, Шепард неторопливо развернулась и направилась к дверям. - Место ненужного хлама - на чердаке.

Единственное, что помогло Ленгу сдержаться - это понимание, что Шепард специально добивается от него реакции. И её равно устроит как вежливая благодарность за заботу, так и деформация в голову.

— Сотри записи за последние семь минут в моей каюте, — рыкнул Ленг, когда за издевательски покачивающей бедрами Шепард закрылась дверь, и вновь растянулся на диванчике.

— Удалено. Уведомление об удалении и копия удаленных данных отправлены Призраку согласно протоколу.

Ленг поморщился, но предпочел промолчать.


	9. Chapter 9

Приветствуйте и поддерживайте стремление ребенка к общению со сверстниками, к созданию хороших отношений с ними

Шепард пожалела, что не заглянула к Чаквас раньше. Мировая тетка. И в выпивке толк знает. Джейн с удовольствием внесет пополнение заначки Карин в обязательные поставки. А что? Бренди СеррисАйс — прекрасное успокоительное! 

А после выпивки последовали рассказы. От кого еще можно узнать о негероической стороне жизни великой коммандер Шепард? И заодно мягко уточнить несколько вопросов. 

Итогом распития заветной бутылки стало несколько интересных фактов, отправленных Шепард в мысленную копилку. 

Например, что Джокер пойдет за ней и в огонь, и в воду, забыв про сломанную руку. И что его сильно обижает невнимание любимого капитана. Что парочка инженеров из-за веры в нее лишились теплого места в Альянсе и продались террористам. Что убежденных ксенофобов в экипаже исчезающе мало, потому что команда изначально подбиралась под ту самую Шепард.

Что Андерсон выспрашивал у Чаквас, как себя чувствует коммандер, чем она занимается, и, главное, не искала ли Кайдена Аленко. 

Ах да, по словам Чаквас выходило, что с Аленко у Шепард были возвышенные отношения. Те, что после стадии держания за ручки плавно перетекают в поход под венец и заканчиваются миссионерской позой под одеялом с выключенным светом. Видела Шепард досье этого Аленко. Зануда и урод, от одного вида плохо делается. 

Как же хорошо, что она ничего не помнит. 

— Прошу отметить, что сбор команды является приоритетом, — сухо заметила Миранда, когда столкнулась с Шепард на камбузе. Возмущение замкэпа вызвал полный список баров Омеги, который услужливая СУЗИ вывела перед Шепард по первому же запросу. 

Джейн отхлебнула кофе и подумала, что Мамочке просто завидно. Или она чувствует, что её туда не возьмут.

— А где ты собираешься вербовать самоубийц? — хмыкнула Шепард.   
— У нас в работе три досье. Сомневаюсь, что доктор или народный мститель станут сидеть в баре.   
— Ты плохо знаешь докторов. И народных мстителей. Но против наемника-то возражений нет?   
— Заид Массани получил аванс за свои услуги и должен подняться на борт по первому требованию, коммандер, — отрезала Миранда. Шепард тем временем обдумывала мысль взять Лоусон с собой и забыть в одном из баров. Среди азари в их стрип-костюмчиках за свою будет. А каблуки у неё даже выше. 

— Ага, — опомнилась Джейн и прокрутила список, расставаясь с приятной фантазией. — Но надо же морально подготовить человека к работе на "Нормандии". Выпивка дерьмовей, чем в самом занюханном баре, закуской только отравиться, морды у стриптизерш преотвратные...  
— Стриптиз... — Лоусон замолчала на полуслове и с фырканьем возмущенной кошки процокала в свою каюту. 

Хорошо. 

А Шепард не терпится погулять по Омеге. Она и в той, прежней и забытой жизни не была на главной свалке Галактике, так что нельзя упустить шанс.  
На Омеге точно не придется изображать задницу на морде, как на приеме у Хока. И никто не станет подсовывать сырую рыбу и маринованных улиток. 

От няньки-охранника-надзирателя в одном, таком противном, лице отговориться не удалось. Незапланированной прогулке Кай явно не обрадовался, и так же явно не собирался отпускать её на бродить по Омеге в одиночку.

В итоге, вместо радостного предвкушения Шепард чувствовала буравящий спину взгляд Ленга. Наверное, не может придумать, как выразить горячую признательность за сувенир. 

Хорошо, что СУЗИ — ИИ, и равнодушна к запугиванию и уговорам. И что, кроме исключительных случаев — вроде приказа откачать воздух — распоряжения капитана может отменить только Призрак.

А потому объект с инвентарным № 874838 и весом в 47,3 кг чистого золота её приказом оставлен на хранение в самом надежном месте корабля: капитанской каюте. И любая попытка переместить или продать ценный артефакт требует личного согласования с капитаном Шепард. Или замкэпа.

Правда, к Лоусон, как сообщила СУЗИ, Ленг с подобным запросом тоже не обращался. Мудак. Лишил двух женщин удовольствия.

— Регистрирую сигнатуру Заида Массани, — доложила СУЗИ по внутренней связи. — Соседний коридор, три метра на двенадцать часов. 

Знакомство с новым членом экипажа проходило на фоне избиения неизвестного батарианца и закончился смертью последнего. А еще наемник мимоходом прошелся по "Церберу".

Шепард подумала, что Массани знает, как понравиться непосредственному начальству.

***

— Если хочешь кого-то найти, топай в “Послежизнь”, — раскуривая ароматную сигару, посоветовал Массани. Шепард вовсе не хотела кого-то искать, но предложенный Заидом бар-клуб-бордель-казино оказался первым пунктом её собственного плана на вечер. — А этого клейменного забудь снаружи. Я слышал, что "Цербер" какую-то из дочек Арии грохнул.

Ленг чему-то усмехнулся. Ах да, он же ксенофоб…   
Значит, в клубе Шепард закажет ему приватный танец от трех азари. Или турианки. На Омеге есть турианки-шлюхи?   
Неважно, батарианка-то точно найдется!

В своем выборе Джейн не разочаровалась. “Послежизнь” выглядел многообещающе, заставив Шепард сожалеть, что, во-первых, Ленга таки удалось убедить вернуться на "Нормандию"— вдруг бы Ария его действительно грохнула? Шепард хочет сама! — а, во-вторых, ей передали приглашение, подозрительно похожее на приказ, на аудиенцию к той самой Арии. Заид советовал не отказываться и Джейн прислушалась к словам старого наемника.

— А. Та самая Шепард на моей станции. В компании “Цербера”.   
— Ага. — Шепард без приглашения плюхнулась на диванчик рядом с королевой Омеги и лучезарно улыбнулась охране, что наставила на неё две винтовки, один пистолет и один сканер. — Есть такое. Хочешь, подарю парочку? Или обменяю на что-нибудь.  
— Ублюдки не стоят и коробки просроченных пайков. Но, — Ария повелительно махнула рукой и охранники опустили оружие. — Но с тобой, может быть, я и поделюсь чем-нибудь.

Шепард склонила голову к плечу и выдала свой коронный взгляд — сияющий восхищением и тупостью, как у лоботомированного ребенка с синдромом Дауна. Благо, что красные огоньки в глазах похожи на отблеск клубной светомузыки. 

— У меня только одно правило, Шепард.   
— Жажду услышать.

Итогом почти дружеского — Шепард не пытались убить, и даже напитки оказались без наркотиков... и алкоголя — разговора с Арией стало предположение, что из Шепард королева получилась бы не хуже. Вероятно, даже лучше.  
Возможно, стоит запомнить интересную идею и обдумать её после того, как из прекрасной новой жизни Шепард исчезнет "Цербер". Главное, потом не вляпаться обратно в Альянс. 

— Ну? — Заид, который весь разговор изображал профессионального охранника, пристроился за правым плечом.  
— Нам выдали разрешение на прогулки по Омеге. И любезно подсказали, где искать Мордина и Архангела.   
— Про Мордина ты и меня могла спросить, Шепард. И про Архангела тоже. Этого тупого сукина сына все еще пытаются завалить пушечным мясом.   
— Ну, раз до сих пор не завалили, значит, он или очень умелый или очень везучий. В любом случае, нам такие нужны. 

Заид пожал плечами, видимо, соглашаясь. 

— Раз нужен, то стоит поторопиться. Рано или поздно любому везению приходит конец. Адресок знаешь?

Заид кивнул на столик с уродливым батарианцем, что-то записывающим на планшет. 

— Он вербует добровольцев. Пушечное мясо, внезапно, стало дефицитом.  
— Отлично! СУЗИ, свяжись с Ленгом. Обрадуй, что четыре миллиарда кредитов снова нуждаются в няньке. Пусть прихватит мое барахло и рысит сюда.  
— Я не стал бы его злить. — Заид меланхолично сплюнул под ноги и достал новую сигарету. — Особенно перед хорошей перестрелкой.   
— Ушастик уже привык. Наверное, — вздохнула Шепард, пытаясь в выгодном свете показать свою новую грудь. Кажется, шрамы все же портили вид, потому что Заид никак не отреагировал. — В крайнем случае, просто пустим его впереди.

К слову о… 

— А быстро он, — хмыкнул Заид.  
— У меня самая квалифицированная нянька в изученном космосе, — похвасталась Шепард. — Ушастик, что так долго? — обратилась она к вылезшему из флаера Ленгу. — Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что сегодня вторник, а по вторникам я люблю зеленый цвет?

Вместо ответа Ленг швырнул в нее шлем — скажет потом, что исключительно для тренировки реакции, а не в надежде поставить фингал — черного цвета. Миньоны Призрака, напрочь лишенные вкуса и воображения, до сих пор уверены, что броня в цветах и с символикой N7 каким-то образом поможет ей в Выполнении Великой Миссии по Спасению Человечества. 

Ну и хер с ними.


	10. Chapter 10

Ребенку жизненно необходима компания как важное условие его личностного и социального развития, в том числе и подготовки к школе.

Гаррус прекрасно понимал, что обречен и просто считал часы и трупы до момента, когда терпение “Светил”, “Стаи” и “Затмения” закончится, они, наконец, договорятся, притащат тяжелых мехов и проведут атаку одновременно по нескольким направлениям.

И все, что ему останется - нажать вызов на терминале, где уже открыт канал связи с Палавеном.   
С отцом. Они не очень хорошо ладили, вернее сказать, не ладили совсем, но именно отцу он должен самое большое "спасибо" в этой жизни. Отцу и нескольким призракам, которых Гаррус вскоре сможет поблагодарить лично.

Пока его спасает лишь взаимное недоверие между группировками, но их ресурсы позволяют вести бой на истощение.  
Он же... Он устал. Стимуляторы уже не спасают, в глазах периодически темнеет, а звук выстрелов заглушается шумом крови в ушах.   
Через несколько часов он просто свалится от изнеможения, если не подставится какому-нибудь стрелку раньше. Духи. Это плохо.

Нет, Вакариан вовсе не боялся и не сожалел о своей скорой смерти. Он ведь с самого начала понимал, что его эпопея закончится так. То есть, не конкретно так, а в окружении разозленных преступников. 

Но пока ему хватает сил держать винтовку, он заберет с собой столько ублюдков, сколько сможет.

А вот и новые мишени. Гаррус добавил кратности зуму на визоре, рассматривая свежее пушечное мясо. Взгляд сам собой зацепился за слаженную троицу. Люди. Одного он даже узнал, Массани или как-то так. Наемник. Еще один мужчина в облегченной броне, биотик, наверное, и… 

Гаррус помотал головой, на секунду прикрыв глаза. 

Нет. Нет-нет-нет, это не она. Он, конечно, скоро умрет, но еще не пересек ту грань, после которой мертвые сами приходят за тобой. Просто какая-то наглая сука сделала реплику с доспехов Шепард, в надежде попользоваться чужой славой. Она умрет первой. 

Гаррус поднял винтовку, прицелился… и не выстрелил. Женщина в броне N7 закончила разговор с батарианцем из Синих Светил, что чинил летуна, и, стоило тому повернуться к ней спиной, небрежно воткнула в спинные батареи его собственный универсальный резак.  
Бедолага изжарился в своей скорлупе в считанные минуты.

Что вообще происходит? 

Пока Вакариан пытался понять человеческую логику - вечно она его ставит в тупик! - троица удобно расположилась в арьергарде новой волны атакующих...  
И атаковала сама, подловив удобный момент, когда большинство уже находилось на мосту, а их самих все еще прикрывала баррикада.

В спины вольным стрелкам полетела связка гранат, запущенная Заидом и биотическая волна, направленная женщиной. Мост покрылся ковром трупов и раненых. Которые быстро превратились в трупы - третий из группы проконтролировал.

Отвлекающий маневр? Кого и от чего можно отвлечь таким маневром? Что за укуренный ворча его придумал?

Может, появилось более ценное предложение за голову Архангела? Голову и тело в комплекте? Бывает, конечно, но зачем же так… прямолинейно?

Пока Гаррус терялся в догадках, почти машинально сняв двух неосторожных наемников, троица добралась до входа дома. Какой безумный вышел день. А ведь говорил ему медик в учебке, что не надо мешать разные стимуляторы. Наверное, Вакариан не заметил, что уже умер? Хм… он как-то не так представлял ту сторону. И усталость никуда не делась. 

А копия Шепард, Массани-или-как-его-там и то-ли-биотик-то-ли-нет уже поднимаются по лестнице на второй этаж. Гаррус встряхнулся, достал из запасника магнитную мину и разместил рядом со входом, настроив детонатор на голосовую команду. Вернулся на позицию на балконе и переключил визора в режим кругового обзора.   
Не подставлять же гостям спину…

— Архангел? — позвала женщина… таким знакомым голосом. И сняла шлем. 

Она почти не изменилась. Знакомая до мелочей поза, слегка сдвинутое по сравнению со стандартом крепление для пистолета - мне так удобней! - даже растрепанная под шлемом челка лежит точно так, как он помнит. Только глаза отливают красным и на лице полно неестественных светящихся шрамов.   
Это она. Это Шепард. Без сомнения. 

Хм, он все-таки умер. И не заметил, как. Впрочем, пока это не мешает ему убивать...

Гаррус предупреждающе махнул рукой и прицелился из винтовки. Убедившись, что выстрел попал куда надо, Вакариан устало прислонил винтовку к парапету, уселся на ящик и медленно стянул шлем. 

— Как в старые времена, Шепард. Давно не виделись. 

— Ага-а-а, — немного растерянно протянуло привидение. — Гаррус Вакариан, да?

Теперь растерялся Гаррус. Он, конечно, изменился за два года - но скорее внутренне, чем внешне. Видимо, что-то уловив по его взгляду, Шепард сжато, уложившись в две минуты и пятьдесят одну секунду, пересказала, чем занималась все это время.

С её слов турианец понял две вещи. Во-первых, он еще жив. И во-вторых, “Цербер” — бездарные мудаки. Как можно вернуть кого-то с того света и тут же снова чуть не проебать? Мудаки. 

— Не стоит переживать, Шепард. Поправимо. Тебе достаточно забить запрос в экстранете, чтобы узнать о прошлом все и даже больше, чем хотелось. 

— Да я как-то и не особо переживаю, — она остановилась у винтовки и вопросительно посмотрела на Гарруса. Он кивнул, и Шепард подняла оружие, приникнув к прицелу. — Ну, так? Насколько глубока жопа, в которую мы так ловко забрались? 

— Довольно глубока… но выбраться еще можем. 

— Было б нельзя, я бы попросила Джокера снести этот сектор. И пару соседних. 

— И Джокер с тобой? - Гаррус впервые с начала этой заварушки улыбнулся.

— Джокер прорастает на любой “Нормандии” как сорняк на огороде, ты же помнишь. 

— Да-да, он рассказывал, как получил место в первый раз… 

— Хватит чесать языками. Снаружи полно наемников, и скоро они будут внутри.

— Гаррус, познакомься - это Ушастик. Он мудак, но при этом самая профессиональная няня, какая только нашлась в "Цербере". 

Гаррус присмотрелся к вроде-биотику-а-может-и-нет внимательней. То есть, этот церберовец таскается за Шепард. Следит за тем, чтобы вложенные кредиты не пропали даром. Наверняка, еще и приказ на устранение имеет, если - когда - Шепард пойдет против “Цербера”?   
С этой проблемой надо разобраться как можно скорее. Гаррусу не нравится мысль, что рядом с Шепард находится потенциальный убийца. 

— Идут на штурм, — Гаррус обернулся к окну. — Нужно подготовиться к обороне. С тобой, Шепард, я верю, что выберусь живыми. 

— А то, — она ухмыльнулась. — Командуй. Это же твоя нора. 

— Принял. 

Да, Шепард, может, и потеряла память - но ни черта она не изменилась! Если и были какие-то сомнения в подлинности коммандер, то теперь они развеялись. Шепард сверкала, смеялась, крушила и сносила все на своем пути в своем же фирменном стиле. И Гарм, не убиваемый старина Гарм, не выстоял против стихийного бедствия по имени Шепард.   
Неудивительно, что на своей родной планете люди называют ураганы женскими именами. 

— Хм. Неплохо, — сухо заметил "Ушастик", когда туша крогана рухнула на пол и больше не поднялась. — Но можно и лучше.

Вакариан молча ощерился, вспомнив собственную попытку прикончить Гарма.

— Завидует, — громким шепотом поделилась Шепард и подмигнула. Гаррус слегка расслабился и окончательно поверил, что Духи пока что не ждут его в загробном мире. 

Наемники лезли во все щели, как пыжаки на запах еды, но отсутствие единой тактики и совместной работы играло на руку оборонявшимся. Даже когда “Светила” пустили штурмовую команду сразу на второй этаж. Да, летун штука неприятная, но уязвимая к выстрелам в... Гаррус успел подумать о том, что так и не выстрелил, а потом в забрало шлема влетела ракета. 

Больно.   
И темно. 

Очнулся турианец уже… так и не понял, сколько времени спустя. Но взгляд уперся в потолок лазарета, неуловимо схожий со своими братьями на других кораблях. А потом в поле зрения с разных сторон появились лица Чаквас и Шепард. Гаррус заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от сонной мути в глазах.

— Как обычно, мистер Вакариан, — строго заявила Чаквас, улыбаясь вопреки тону. — Стреляете лучше, чем думаете, а потом мне приходится переводить на вас половину запаса панацелина. 

— Извините, док, — шевелить мандибулами было немного больно. — Следующий раз спрячусь за Шепард. 

— У меня рожа в шрамах и без ловли лбом ракет, — хмыкнула Шепард. И показала ему язык. Смешной розовый и короткий человеческий язык. — Зато мои светятся в темноте!

— Мистеру Вакариану необходим отдых, коммандер. Вы убедились, что с ним все в порядке, так что прошу вас покинуть лазарет. 

— Дооок, — капризно протянула Шепард, — Я даже не рассказала ему, как отважно тащила его турианскую задницу к кораблю! И сколько он мне за это должен!

— Так вот почему тело болит, словно меня пинали всю дорогу… — сонно пробормотал Гаррус. 

— Вы сможете обменяться впечатлениями, когда пациент восстановит силы, коммандер. Наберитесь терпения. 

— Ладно-ладно, ухожу. Сообщите мне, когда герой дня будет готов к подвигам. 

Гаррус хмыкнул и закрыл глаза. Сонливость навалилась с новой силой. Наверное, Чаквас опять ему что-то вколола. Но скорее, просто отходняк после нескольких суток боя и стимуляторов.


	11. Chapter 11

Диапазон занятий ребенка должен быть максимально широк и долг педагога побудить его к поиску новых видов деятельности.

Турианец восстанавливался удивительно быстро. Особенно для того, кто словил шлемом ракету. Пусть ему была оказана самая квалифицированная медицинская помощь, врачом, который уже работал с этим пациентом... но все равно, поразительная живучесть.

Как и ожидалось, Вакариан был внесен в постоянный состав штурмовой группы. С двойной зарплатой - за выслугу лет. Заид Массани, внесенный туда днем раньше, довольствовался полуторной ставкой.

Какого черта назначать зарплату наемнику, работающему по разовому - уже оплаченному - контракту, Миранда даже не стала спрашивать. Хватило одного взгляда на ухмылку Шепард.  
Интересно, если в воскрешенном теле развивается совсем иная личность, то что выйдет в итоге из клонов?

Двойная ставка ксеносу, который, по идее, вполне доволен служить за еду, идею и по старой дружбе уже не удивляла.

Ни сама Миранда, ни Кай в составленное Шепард штатное расписание "Нормандии" не попали.

Вполне очевидно, что Шепард никому на борту не доверяла. А им - в последнюю очередь. Но оставить четырехмиллиардное вложение и надежду человечества без присмотра Лоусон права не имела. Идти на поклон к Ленгу не позволяла гордость. Очередное прошение о вживлении контролирующей системы Призрак отклонил.

Пришлось колдовать с броней коммандер, а потом долго и нудно подчищать все следы вмешательства.

О чем только думал Призрак, дав Шепард право приказывать СУЗИ? Неужели надеялся на ее адекватность? А если бы Миранда не настояла на блокировке приказов убить любого члена экипажа и отправке извещения о получении подобных приказов ей и лично Призраку? Джейн в первые полчаса на борту приказала: откачать воздух из кают экипажа, снизить содержание кислорода в воздухе там же до 0%, подать максимальное напряжения на бытовые и часто используемые электроприборы, блокировать все двери на неопределенный срок до дополнительных распоряжений от коммандера, заменить воду в душевых кислотой...

Новые идеи от капитана СУЗИ пересылала на терминал Миранды несколько раз в сутки. Что, если однажды Шепард подберет правильную формулировку?   
Приказать СУЗИ придумать способ обойти запрет на убийство Шепард попробовала тоже.

Это раздражало. Злило. И если быть честной, пугало. Дурачась, изображая великовозрастную шпану и развлекаясь игрой на нервах, капитан методично и упорно искала лазейки и уязвимости системы. Проверяла границы своей свободы.  
И там, где их не находила, начинала наглеть.

Ленг, вполне очевидно, не собирался препятствовать развлечениям своей подопечной. Особенно, если вспомнить, что именно он первым подал Джейн эту "замечательную" идею!

Ублюдок.

Нужно искать рычаги воздействия. Заставить понять ценность живой Лоусон. Обоих, и Шепард, и Ленга.   
С последним проблем должно быть немного - он беспрекословно подчиняется Призраку, а Призрак заинтересован в живой и здоровой Миранде Лоусон.

Но жалоба начальству никак не поможет Миранде унять Шепард.

И Лоусон решила попробовать сыграть на эмоциях. Несмотря на развязность, жестокость, любовь прикидываться табуреткой и к массовым разрушениям, с обычным персоналом Шепард обращалась… нормально. Почти дружелюбно. А еще почти сразу прониклась симпатией к Вакариану, хотя совершенно его не помнила.   
Кровь из носа, необходимо стать своей, даже если Шепард не допустит её в ближний круг.   
Нужны общие интересы. Или общие беды.

Одну Миранда уже подобрала. Только никак не могла решиться рассказать о ней Шепард. И спланировать разговор так, чтобы коммандер не приняла его за очередную попытку втереться в доверие.

Хотя, время терпит.

Шепард отправилась за Мордином Солусом, а из его клиники - в рейд по зачумленному району. По просьбе того же Мордина.

Миранда всполошилась, и уже собралась было тащить за собой Чаквас к безбашенной Шепард, как СУЗИ, четко выдержав паузу, дополнила доклад информацией, что инфекция опасна только для ксеносов.

Миранда замерла - ИИ издевалась? Шутила? Или просто неудачно подобрала скорость подачи информации медленно мыслящим органикам?

Недовольный, как безоружный кроган, Вакариан вскоре вернулся на корабль. Присматривать за Шепард остались Массани и Ленг.

Лоусон устало опустила руки. Нужно во что бы то ни стало напроситься на следующую высадку. Совместное сражение сближает, возникает определенное доверие и некотрое взаимное уважение. То, чего так не хватает для “разговора по душам”.

— Как у нее дела, СУЗИ? — Миранда забралась в кресло с ногами и смотрела на звезды, прихлебывая чай. Пожалуй, она отменит приказ переправлять заявки на продукты к ней. Пусть и дальше ими занимается Шепард. И платит "Цербер". Нервная работа требует поощрения. За два года, проведенных на станции, она успела незаметно привыкнуть к отвратной синтезированной пище. 

— Коммандер Шепард добралась до вентиляционной системы. В данный момент штурмовая команда подавила последний очаг сопротивления и собирается начать распространение антидота, который разработал доктор Солус.

— Доктор Чаквас и реанимационный блок готовы к форс-мажору? — для проформы спросила Миранда. В ответе она не сомневалась, но хотела уточнить для собственного спокойствия.

— Не боись, чувиха, все окей! Тачка под парами, готова сдриснуть в любой момент!

Миранда облилась чаем.

— Чтооо?

— Кодьяк готов к вылету в любую точку станции, мисс Лоусон, и оборудован для оказания экстренной помощи вплоть до летальных ранений.

— Нет, что это было?!

— Калибровка блока эмоциональной подстройки. Проводится по совету капитана Шепард, мисс Лоусон.

— Вот на ней и калибруй, — отрезала Лоусон. Пора провести воспитательную беседу с Джокером. За Шепард таких словечек не водилось, а вот Моро…

— Принято, мисс Лоусон.

Миранда недоверчиво покосилась на голубой шар-аватару СУЗИ, но решила не лезть в бутылку. ИИ разрабатывали лучшие умы “Цербера”, а какие тесты и испытания она прошла, лучше и не вспоминать. Кажется, одна неудачная прогонка ИИ стоила Альянсу целой базы.

В общем, глупо нервничать по поводу простого расширения лексикона. СУЗИ самообучающаяся программа, стремление к совершенствованию заложено в приоритет, и к несекретной информации доступ у неё свободный.   
Просто следует пресечь попытки проверять новые алгоритмы в присутствии Миранды.

Шепард вернулась через полтора часа. Вместе с профессором Солусом. Довольная, как слон после купания, в заляпанной разноцветной кровью броне. На коротком брифинге, где Миранда пыталась объяснить уважаемому профессору суть их миссии, Шепард и Гаррус устроились на дальнем конце стола и принялись тарахтеть, выясняя, кто из них круче. Джейн гордо поддевала турианца тем, что она только что перестреляла сотни две ворча, не меньше. Вакариан ожидаемо не верил. Шепард переключилась на описание полчищ кроганов, тыкая пальцем в кровавые разводы на своей броне.

Миранда периодически покашливала, пытаясь напомнить парочке о регламенте и приличиях. Её игнорировали, как призрака отца Гамлета.

— Летим на Иллиум, — не повышая голоса, приказал Ленг.

Реакция была мгновенной.

— Кто сказал? Мы летим на Корлус, Ушастик. Пора продолжить экскурс по помойкам!

Ленг посмотрел Миранде в глаза и едва заметно улыбнулся.

Лоусон поджала губы. Ленг относится к Шепард как к недоразвитому ребенку. Не то, чтобы капитан не давала оснований для подобного отношения, но... Но Миранда два года своей жизни и множество бессонных ночей потратила на то, чтобы мозг Шепард заработал!

Может быть, фокус с обратной психологией сработает пару раз, если повезет — пару десятков раз. Но рано или поздно Шепард надоест эта игра. Миранда приложит все усилия, чтобы надоела. 

— Коммандер, — Лоусон попросила СУЗИ показать Мордину его лабораторию и подошла к веселящейся парочке, — Вождь Окир не совсем обычный кроган. Он занимается поиском лекарства от генофага… 

— И? — Шепард недовольно наморщила нос. Анекдоты Гарруса нравились ей больше, чем лекция о личности Окира. 

— Вполне возможно, он будет более склонен к диалогу… хм, с коллегой. 

— Мордин не успеет и рта открыть. Окиру тысяча лет, он кроган старой закалки.

— Я имела в виду себя, коммандер. 

— Ты тоже увлекаешься лечением генофага, Мамочка?

— Нет, но я квалифицированный генный инженер. И в курсе саларианских разработок - они использовались для восстановления вашего тела. У меня найдутся общие темы для разговора с Окиром. 

Шепард скорчила рожу. Наверное, так в её представлении выглядела глубокая задумчивость. А затем лицо капитана разгладилось и на губах появилась наглая ухмылка. 

— Хочешь прогулок под луной и интеллектуальных бесед? Отлично. Но с одним условием.

— Каким?

— Оденься, Мамочка. Ты не азари и вряд ли Окир тобой соблазнится.

Миранда почувствовала, как от злости к щекам приливает кровь. Пришлось напомнить себе о времени и ресурсах, затраченных на воссоздание Шепард. Нельзя убивать объект, нельзя… И избивать тоже, потому что побьют скорее саму Лоусон.

— Конечно, коммандер, — сухо ответила Миранда.


	12. Chapter 12

Формирование положительной самооценки, поощрение и признание достоинств ребенка являются главными методами социального и морального воспитания

Заиду уже приходилось бывать на Корлусе. По работе, разумеется. Ловил одного придурка. Заид уже и не помнит, что тот натворил, но заплатили за его голову более, чем щедро. Придурок неплохо стрелял, быстро бегал и полностью загадил свое укрытие минами и ловушками, поэтому из команды в пять разумных уцелел только Заид.

Он же и получил всю награду. 

— Круто, — одобрила Шепард. Мисс Классная Жопа лишь фыркнула и скривилась. — А почему у тебя все истории заканчиваются одинаково: "выжил лишь я один"? 

Заид пожал плечами. Он же не виноват в том, что напарники всегда оказываются глупее, неповоротливей и невезучей его самого? 

— Найден канал связи. Подключаюсь, — проинформировала СУЗИ. В комлинки команды высадки ворвались звуки перестрелки, мат и немного полезной информации.

Как понял Заид, идиоты внизу по полной развлекаются с кроганами, которых выпустил Окир. Неудачные выблядки из инкубаторов, видать. Как раз годящиеся, чтобы поупражняться на них в стрельбе. 

— Что за? — нахмурилась Шепард. На эту высадку она предпочла шлему визор. По совету дружка-турианца, видать.

— Мы вовремя, — Мисс Классная Жопа дослушала суматошную перепалку в эфире до конца и подвела итог. — Окир не сошелся характером с “Светилами”. Наемники пытаются пробиться в его лабораторию. Следует поторопиться. 

— А может подождем и завербуем победителя? — предложила Шепард и посмотрела на Заида. Он пожал плечами. Ему абсолютно насрать, кто поднимется на борт “Нормандии”, один кроганский Вождь или десяток “Светил”. Главное, чтоб к нему не лезли. 

Хотя со “Светилами” у Заида найдется тема для дружеской беседы… узнать, как поживает его старинный друг. Как, а главное — где.

— Пока что выигрывает Окир и его кроганы, — спокойно ответила Миранда. — А наемников мы сможем набрать в любое время и в любом количестве. 

Она выразительно посмотрела на Заида. Понятно, что дамочка ни в грош его не ставит, но опять же — Заиду насрать. Имейся шанс переспать с ней, он бы попытался произвести впечатление, но такая фифа скорее пустит себе заряд в висок, чем позволит присунуть простому и обаятельному парню вроде Заида. 

Ну и — сама дура.

— Ладно. — Шепард поднялась на ноги. Шаттл мягко приземлился в трех километрах от сигнатуры Окира, в двухсот метрах от сигнатуры ближайшего наемника “Светил”. На взгляд Заида — бессмысленное подчинение уставу Альянса, но ему… правильно, насрать, пока платят. — Пора. Пошли! 

Корлус совершенно не изменился. Чему там меняться? Помойка — она и есть помойка. Хоть и воняет не так отвратно, как Омега. Заид проверил винтовку — ах, Джесси, Джесси! — и повинуясь знаку Шепард, пристроился на девять часов от нее. К его удивлению, мисс Классная Жопа все поняла тоже и заняла позицию на три часа. 

Наемник, чью сигнатуру использовала ИИ, рассчитывая точку высадки, выглядел не очень. Мягко говоря. Заиду не нравилось, что такой сопляк и говножуй напялил форму “Светил”. При нем такой херни не было. 

— Эй, как жизнь? — говножуй с ужасом смотрел на Шепард, Шепард рассеяно крутила в руках пистолет. — Как дела? 

— Все в-в норме, — ответил наемник и послушно отрубил связь. — Вы меня отпустите, да? 

— Хммм… Мамочка, что у нас с запасами биоматериалов для каких-нибудь злодейских экспериментов? Мы можем взять его на борт и кормить тем дерьмом, что ты закупила для экипажа!

— Это… дерьмо законсервировано, коммандер, — невозмутимо сообщила Лоусон. — Можем выгодно перепродать дальним колониям. 

— Аргумент, — оценила Шепард и повернулась к наемнику. — Ну так что? Поделишься сводкой последних новостей или умрешь бесполезным и никому не нужным? 

Наемник помирать не хотел. Через три минуты Шепард знала о говножуе все, начиная с запачканных в детстве пеленок. Пеленки Шепард не интересовали, и она дотошно выспросила положение Джедоры, количество бойцов и их вооружение, прежде чем пристрелить труса. 

— Может, запросим поддержку с воздуха? — задумчиво пробормотала Шепард. — Пусть Джокер разомнется, скинет бомбочку на голову Джедоре...

— И какой-нибудь из списанных кораблей упадет на Окира, — обломала дельный план мисс Классная Жопа. — На борту двенадцать обученных солдат, плюс Ленг и Вакариан. Если вы сомневаетесь в наших шансах пробиться к крогану, предлагаю… 

— Я не сомневаюсь, Мамочка, — отрезала Шепард. — Я предаюсь лени. Ладно, не хочешь работать головой — работаем ногами!

Заид предполагал, что работа с той самой коммандер Шепард подразумевает много стрельбы. Стрельбы и трупов. И все же, почему-то счел случай с турианцем исключением, не правилом. 

Наивный идиот! Наемники количеством не уступали ублюдкам с Омеги. Плюс кроганы. Долбанные кроганы. Долбанные живучие кроганы. Некоторых удавалось уложить лишь в считанных метрах от команды, расстреляв полный — порой не один! — термозаряд в непробиваемую голову. Шепард веселилась, Лоусон стреляла сосредоточенно и с некоторой отстраненностью, как на экзамене, а Заид присматривал, чтобы к их задницам никто не подобрался.

Теперь Заид окончательно осознал — Шепард чокнутая сука. Такая не откажется помочь в поиске и устранении одного ублюдка. И еще полсотни ублюдков, подчиняющихся первому ублюдку. Стоит найти время и потолковать с Шепард на эту тему. 

— Мехи! — заорала Лоусон. Будто они слепые и сами не видят. Действительно — жопа, и вовсе не классная, а полная. Отстреливать наемников и кроганов одно, а отстреливаться от тяжелых мехов с кроганами — немножко другое. 

— Надеюсь, ты гордишься мной, Мамочка! — как безумная, захохотала Шепард и заискрилась биотикой. Заид успел сделать несколько выстрелов. А потом только впустую держал палец на спуске, настолько охренел от увиденного. Ему и раньше случалось видеть, как работают по настоящему сильные биотики, но обычно это были азари. Психически здоровые азари. 

Ни одно из этих определений не подходило коммандер Джейн Шепард. 

Зато увидев, как взволнованная Классная Жопа советует Шепард закусить калорийным батончиком, понял, что капитан прозвала её Мамочкой вовсе не за буфера. 

— Регистрирую опасный уровень токсинов в лаборатории Окира, — в канале связи с "Нормандией" вдруг ожила ИИ. — Регистрирую нелогичное поведение объекта: вместо эвакуации кроган продолжает работу. Вероятность смерти Окира: 98,4%.

— Блядь! — С набитым питательным батончиком ртом, Шепард рванула мимо трупов кроганов и разобранных на части мехов к коридору, ведущему к лаборатории Окира. Сенсор на двери издевательски мигнул и окрасился в красный. — СУЗИ!

— Прошу прощения, коммандер. Блокировка будет снята после проветривания лаборатории. Начать обратный отчет?  
— Открой дверь, прога багнутая!  
— Протокол № 12: Не реагировать на приказы коммандер Шепард, вступающие в конфликт с протоколами с №1 по №11: сохранение жизни коммандера Шепард, сохранение жизни экипажа “Нормандия СР—2”, сохранение…  
— СУЗИ! Не смешно!  
— Подтверждаю, коммандер.  
— Дверь открой.  
— До снятия блокировки 1 минута 41 секунда… 40 секунд…  
— Вернусь — отформатирую, — уже без прежнего огонька пообещала Шепард и прислонилась к стене. — Что там в лаборатории интересного, кроме трупа Окира?  
— Сканирую. Базы данных стерты. Лабораторное оборудование стандартное. Степень износа — 57,1%. Лабораторные образцы — повреждены токсином. Инкубатор. Индивидуальный проект. Кроган в инкубаторе. Одна особь. Проект № 1: Совершенный кроган.  
— Убей е... Стоп. Совершенный?  
— Подтверждаю, коммандер.   
— Проект №1?  
— Подтверждаю, коммандер.  
— СУЗИ?  
— Коммандер?   
— Ты думаешь, о том же о чем и я?  
— Как захватить галактику и поработить всех органиков?  
— Да. То есть, нет. Инкубатор поместится на челноке?  
— Подтверждаю, коммандер.  
— Шепард! — возмутилась Классная Жопа. — Вы собираетесь забрать проект Окира на “Нормандию”?   
— Ага. И нет, Мамочка, я не буду спрашивать, можно ли мне завести песика.   
— Это опасно и необдуманно, коммандер. Предлагаю сначала изучить образец здесь и после предварительного анализа…   
— СУЗИ! Какова вероятность, что я соглашусь с Мамочкой?   
— Отрицательная, коммандер.   
— А еще я самая охуенная.   
— Подтверждаю, коммандер.   
— Во всей галактике.  
— Подтверждаю, коммандер.  
— И паре соседних.  
— Подтверждаю, коммандер.  
— А ты самый охуенный ИИ.  
— С удовольствием подтверждаю, коммандер.

Лоусон беззвучно зарычала, но махнула рукой, не желая заниматься самым бесполезным делом — спорить с Шепард. 

— Ладно. Заид, после перекура потащишь крогана в челнок. 

Только доставший сигару наемник чуть не выронил ее от неожиданности. 

— Челнок можно подогнать к лаборатории, Шепард, — фыркнула Лоусон.   
— Но мне нравится, когда красивые мужики потеют, — Шепард захлопала светящимися красным глазами. 

Заид почувствовал, что для него полная задница только начинается.


	13. Chapter 13

Если ваш ребенок задира, то лучше подобрать ему друга помладше, которого придется опекать

— Опасно выпускать крогана на корабле! — Мамочка все никак не унималась. С полной поддержки экипажа. Никто не хотел столкнуться с кроганом в замкнутом пространстве корабля.

Аргументы про интерес к Проекту №1 ученых "Цербера" закончились сразу после издевательского смешка Шепард. Мамочка быстро училась.

— Малоизученный образец. Цель создания — неизвестна. Неоправданный риск. Склонен согласиться с мисс Лоусон, — поддакнул Мордин.  
— СУЗИ, — хмыкнула Шепард, скрестив руки на груди. Заид привычно проигнорировал зрелище — а ведь Джейн тщательно отрепетировала жест перед зеркалом!  
— Да, коммандер?  
— Как быстро можно продуть трюм?  
— Двадцать три секунды, Шепард.

Мамочка пошла пятнами.

— Коммандер, вы продуетесь вместе с этим кроганом!  
— Ушастик хвастался, что у вас куча моих клонов. Пусть следующий учится на ошибках оригинала.  
— Но!..  
— Хочет получить премию Дарвина, ее дело, — отрезал Ленг. Ага, опять работаем от противного. Интересно, это он так пытается её отговорить или наоборот, питает робкую надежду окончательно избавиться?

— Я подстрахую. — Гаррус. Лаконичен, собран, не любит "Цербер". Настоящее сокровище, а не член экипажа! Неизвестно, чем Шепард в прошлой жизни заслужила такое отношение, но турианец явно не считал, что смерть и сомнительное воскрешение могут быть помехой настоящей дружбе.

Какое же облегчение, когда есть, кому доверить прикрытие любимой задницы.

— Сомневаюсь, что ваша подстраховка спасет от разъяренного крогана, мистер Вакариан, — ядовито процедила Лоусон и покинула зал для брифингов. Ну и хорошо. Научилась не тратить свое и чужое время. Все равно будет так, как решила Шепард.

Впрочем, оказалось, Мамочка не так уж и плоха. Как ни странно, умеет стрелять. И даже попадать в цель. Но главное — носит при себе шоколадные батончики. Вкусные.  
Вот так и наедают задницу размером с двуспальную подушку, а ведь Джейн с таким трудом смирилась с новым размером лифчиков!

— Принято единогласно. — Шепард еще раз обвела взглядом собравшихся на брифинг. Мордин высказал мнение один раз и счел достаточным. Капитан прислушается — хорошо для неё, не прислушается — хорошо самому саларианцу: интересно, чем закончится дело. Лоусон была недовольна, а еще чуть-чуть встревожена. Ленг… у Ленга полный паралич лицевых мышц.

***

Кроган был... красивый. Яркий и разноцветный — таких Шепард еще не видела. С совсем маленьким горбом…

— Крайне молод, я думаю, — голосом Гарруса предположил комлинк. Шепард показалось не очень хорошей идеей знакомиться с кроганом в присутствии турианца. Поэтому Вакариан получил приказ вмешаться только после сигнала от Шепард, а до того ждать в коридоре. С оружием наизготовку. — Ну, так как, начинаем?

— СУЗИ.  
— Да, коммандер?  
— Выпустить кракена!

ИИ выдержал паузу.

— Это отсылка к классике приключенческого кино “Пираты Карибского моря”, коммандер?  
— Скажи Джокеру, чтобы порекомендовал тебе фильмы, обязательные к просмотру. И книги.  
— Принято, Шепард. Выпустить кракена?  
— Выпускай кракена!

Жидкость в баке начала стремительно убывать. Шепард отступила на пару шагов и вовремя — дверца бака распахнулась и потенциально совершенный кроган выпал из инкубатора. Коммандер ждала, пока новорожденный прокашляется, чтобы познакомиться, и слишком поздно вспомнила свое собственное "второе рождение".

Когда она очнулась на базе “Цербера”, то была растеряна, зла и напугана. Напугана болью, незнакомой обстановкой и непониманием творящегося. И зла на стреляющих в неё мехов.

Поэтому она просто убила всех, кого встретила. Потом нашла чью-то заначку, наелась — и методично зачистила лабораторию, чтобы спокойно разобраться в случившемся.

Кроган, наверное, тоже был напуган. И тоже решил убить всех встречных.

Шепард охнула от удара. Кроган одной рукой прижал её к переборке, в полуметре от пола и замер, вглядываясь ей в лицо.

— Человек, — заявил кроган, шумно принюхиваясь. — Женщина.  
— Угадал, — прохрипела Шепард.

Щелкнул динамик комлинка, напоминая, что Гаррус готов вмешаться в любой момент.

— Прежде, чем ты умрешь, я хочу узнать имя.  
— Тогда какой мне резон представляться? — усмехнулась Шепард.  
— Не твое имя, — скривился кроган. — Я натренирован, много знаю, но инкубатор… Окир не сумел имплантировать связи.  
— Ха. Как я тебя понимаю. — Шепард не торопилась бить тревогу и звать подкрепление. Или вырываться. Или стрелять из приставленного к пузу "новорожденного" пистолета. — Мой "Окир" тоже облажался.

— Вождь, Наследие, Грант... Грант. У этого слова нет значения. Оно подойдет, — не слушая и, кажется, даже не слыша Шепард, кроган размышлял вслух. — Я — Грант. Если считаешь себя достойной, покажи свою решимость и попробуй убить меня.

— И куда я дену полтонны кроганского мяса? У меня даже варрена нет, чтобы скормить ему труп! Представляешь?

— Что? — кажется, нетренированный мозг с трудом переваривал вываленную на него чушь.

— Я не считаю. Тебя. Достойным. Кто ты такой, чтобы тебя убила сама Шепард?! Мои враги — угроза всей галактике! Мой корабль — лучший! Я командую самыми отмороженными ублюдками! И какой-то сопляк просит МЕНЯ убить его. Ха!

— Ты… довольно самоуверенна для человека.  
— Потому что я самый охуенный человек в галактике. СУЗИ?  
— Подтверждаю, коммандер.  
— Хм… я хочу увидеть твоих врагов.

Шепард улыбнулась.

— Рада, что мы договорились. — Она шевельнула рукой с зажатым в ней пистолетом, и кроган недоуменно опустил взгляд на тихий стук ствола о броню.

Приставленное к пузу оружие Гранта не разозлило — развеселило. Кроган выпустил ее из захвата и засмеялся.

— Ты мне нравишься!  
— Ты мне тоже, — добродушно кивнула Шепард. И снова вспомнила собственное пробуждение — Голоден?  
— Да, — удивленно ответил кроган и почти обиженно потер живот. Броню на животе. — У тебя есть пыжаки?  
— Лучше, малыш, намного лучше. СУЗИ?  
— Да, коммандер?  
— Нашему малышу нужно… — Шепард смерила Гранта оценивающим взглядом. — Двадцать стейков. Передай Гарднеру постараться как для себя!

Грант вызывал... умиление. Немного не та реакция, которую должен вызывать кроган. Кроган. Кроган, почти на метр выше тебя, в пять раз тяжелее и четыре — шире.  
Но Шепард сидела напротив Гранта, подперев щеку рукой, и с умиленной улыбкой созерцала, как новый член экипажа поглощает стейки.

Огромные голубые глаза завораживали и у Джейн руки зудели от желания похлопать его по макушке или почесать под подбородком. Если кроган-подросток настолько очарователен, то как же выглядят дети?

Кажется, в прошлой жизни Шепард любила детей. Или кроганов.

— Ты собираешься оставить это животное? — Ленг почти привычно бесшумно подкрался со спины. Грант на секунду прекратил жевать и агрессивно посмотрел на церберовца. — Сначала он сожрет все продовольствие, затем — экипаж.

— Во-первых, познакомься — это Грант. Грант познакомься — это Ушастик. Во-вторых, не мешай ребенку кушать, в-третьих, тебя жрать точно не будут, дерьма много, и, в-четвертых, иди ты нах... куда шел.

— Это твой враг, Шепард? — прочавкал Грант.  
— Пока нет, к сожалению. Ушастик подрабатывает местным дебилом, вроде корабельного пыжака, — Шепард едва удержалась от сюсюканья.  
— Хм. — Ленг мерзко ухмыльнулся, но до перепалки не опустился. Ушел молча.

Джейн мгновенно преисполнилась самыми дурными предчувствиями.

А что, если урод решит убить малыша? Его же из Альянса турнули как раз за убийство крогана. А еще Ленг махровый ксенофоб. А Грантик маленький, молодой, неопытный. Не совсем беззащитный, но против Ленга у него нет ни шанса.

— Грант. — Шепард подошла к крогану и все-таки не удержалась, погладила его по жесткому лбу. — Каюты спроектированы под людей и не подходят кроганам, поэтому мы устроим тебя там же, где стоит инкубатор. Не против?

— Нет, вождь. Там достаточно места. Когда мы будем драться? — Грант ударил кулаком о кулак.  
— Скоро. Я возьму тебя на следующую высадку.  
— Хорошо. Хочу кого-нибудь убить.

Шепард умиленно вздохнула.

Проследив за обустройством “ребенка”, капитан приказала СУЗИ не подпускать к Гранту экипаж без её разрешения. И сразу включать корабельную сирену, если СУЗИ заметит поблизости Ленга. Или Миранду.

Она не оставит ребенка другого вида без присмотра на корабле ксенофобов из организации ксенофобов-террористов.

— Черт, — ругнулась Шепард, меряя шагами уже свою каюту.

События развивались совсем не так, как она планировала, впервые поднявшись на борт! Вместо церберовской команды, на жизнь и смерть которой ей гадить с той же колокольни, где перманентно обретается Заид, на борту собираются люди и ксеносы, которые сами решили следовать за ней.  
Которые видят в ней ту Шепард. Которые надеются на нёё.

Как будто её волнует, если сборище идиотов, населяющих Млечный путь, переработают на жидкое удобрение! Она нашла бы себе тихую теплую планетку, угнала корабль — не обязательно "Нормандию" — и остаток жизни провела бы на пляже.

Но... но Шепард познакомилась с Карин. Профессионально-ироничная, сдержанная и невозмутимая доктор первой "Нормандии". Она не бросалась к Джейн с распростертыми объятиями, как Джокер, но её взгляд...

Черт бы побрал "Цербер"! И Сарена!! И саму Шепард, когда ей в голову пришла идея пробиваться в СПЕКТРы!!!

Джейн никогда не хотела, чтобы на неё смотрели... так.  
Это обязывает.

Её лучший друг — и плевать, что она не помнит — ксенос. На её попечении оказался “ребенок” — ксенос. А двое людей, которым она с осторожностью, но доверяет — завербовались к террористам исключительно из-за нее.

Гаррус. Джокер. Грант. Карин.  
Гэбби. Даниэлс.  
Солдаты и техники, имена которых она хотела бы забыть, но пустая память такая цепкая...

Призрак заманивал людей, используя её славу героини Эллизиума, как дудочку гаммельнского Крысолова. Или свет болотного огонька.

Мнение Шепард его, разумеется, не интересовало.

Оно никого не интересует, если смотреть правде в глаза. Лоусон пасует из-за нежелания выслушивать гадости и наблюдать кривляния Шепард. И некоторого опасения повредить ценному эксперименту. Чем бы дитя ни тешилось... Стоит зайти разговору о чем-то действительно серьезном — и она упрется насмерть.

Ленг… признает её бойцовские качества. Достаточно, чтобы соблюдать осторожность, недостаточно, чтобы прислушиваться. Об уважении и говорить смешно.

Любой член экипажа может свободно её окликнуть и поделиться новым анекдотом. Или пригласить перекинуться в картишки. Да, спасибо, теперь у неё есть личные неучтенные кредитки, а люди не шарахаются от вида светящихся шрамов. И почти не нервничают, когда в беседу вмешивается СУЗИ.

Но вести их за собой в бой? Тем более, в настоящий ад, как предположил Гаррус?  
Ха-ха, хорошая шутка.

Даже ИИ подчиняется ей, пока Призрак не сказал обратного. Или приказ не противоречит десятку нерушимых директив.

Она так этого не хотела. Оттягивала всеми силами. Зря, все было зря. Потому, что придется вживаться в шкуру той, прежней, совершенно чужой для нынешней, Шепард. Стать командиром. Быть им — не просто по статусу или названию.

Интересно, тогда Шепард взвалила на себя груз ответственности добровольно? Если верить досье... тому глупому, смешному досье.

Но вообще-то, вряд ли.

Проклятые коллекционеры! Почему они не могли вместе с "Нормандией" уничтожить и капитанское тело? Сидела бы сейчас Шепард в райских кущах или на теплой сковороде и наблюдала, как отряд её клонов спасает галактику.

Сволочи.

Завершив очередной круг почета по каюте, Шепард выругалась, пнула стол и поняла, что прочистить голову от таких мыслей можно только одним способом.

— СУЗИ!  
— Да, коммандер?  
— Кай Ленг! В ангар! Немедленно!  
— Коммандер, по корабельному времени...  
— А по моему времени — пора для спарринга. В полный контакт!


	14. Chapter 14

Взрослые ни в коем случае не должны подавлять агрессию в детях, так как агрессия — это необходимое и естественное для человека чувство.

Гранту нравилась его новая жизнь. И новый вождь. Гораздо лучше инкубатора. Гораздо тише. Разумнее. Окир хотел как лучше, но голос инкубатора раздражал. Особенно, когда давал советы. Идеальному крогану не нужны советы. Кроме приказов вождя, разумеется. А Шепард — хороший вождь. От нее приятно пахнет — жаром, кровью, грозой и опасностью — и её клан хорошо питается. Наверняка, и ее враги будут вк… то есть, достойными. Поскорей бы. Кровь Гранта кипела от желания вступить в бой, доказать себе и миру, чего стоит совершенный кроган. 

Несмотря на то, что инженеры сварганили из бронеплит вполне пристойную койку и разместили рядом стандартный терминал, сон упорно не шел. Слишком много впечатлений для одного дня. Нужно нагулять сон. Например, поесть еще раз. Где искать еду, Грант хорошо запомнил. 

— Могу я поинтересоваться, с какой целью вы покидаете каюту, Грант? — голубой шар возник возле двери, слегка напугав Гранта. Он на всякий случай провел по шару рукой, но никаких повреждений ему не нанес. Наверное, следует сломать блок питания. 

— Я хочу есть. Вождь сказала, что я могу есть, сколько захочу, — уточнил кроган.   
— Принято. Вы помните, где находится кухня?   
— Да. — Дверь открылась и Грант, готовый прорываться к еде с боем, почувствовал себя обманутым. 

Впрочем, разочарование быстро прошло — стоило только взгляду упасть на обзорное окно коридора На творящееся за обзорным окном, палубой ниже, в большом и просторном ангаре трюма. 

Там была вождь. И пыжак-Ушастик. Но Грант узнал их не сразу — две смазанные от скорости фигуры нападали друг на друга, уходили от ответных атак, вспыхивали грозовой синевой биотики — и все это совершенно беззвучно, хотя во время редких пауз они определенно что-то говорили друг другу.  
Или — орали друг на друга? Инкубатор не слишком много знал о людях.

Юный кроган буквально прилип к стеклу, надеясь что-то расслышать: ведь вождь, кажется, собралась убить пыжака! Хорошо!   
Но почему не позвала Гранта? Грант тоже хочет драться!

Пока Грант мечтал о славе и сраженьях, пыжак в прыжке достал Шепард. От пинка Джейн буквально унесло к стене. И с силой в неё впечатало. Грант разочарованно заворчал и снова замолк: Шепард его заметила. Помахала рукой. Грант помахал в ответ, не уверенный, что именно значит жест. 

— Шепард зовет меня? — решил он уточнить у ИИ.   
— Нет, Грант. Уточнить у коммандера?   
— Ага. 

Шепард на секунду отвлеклась, что едва не стоило ей повторно пропущенного удара, потом замахала руками и помотала головой. 

— Коммандер не нуждается в помощи, Грант. Она играет с пыжаком-Ушастиком.   
— Играет? — Грант нахмурился. Инкубатор рассказывал, что кроганы могут так играть. Но никогда не говорил про людские игры.   
— Справка. Значение слова “игра”...   
— Я знаю, что такое "игра"! Я не тупой. Их игра не похожа на игру.   
— Это спарринг-игра, Грант. Коммандер Шепард и мистер Ленг играют в сражение. Максимально приближенное к реальности. Ваше беспокойство понятно, но излишне: мистер Ленг не станет убивать коммандер Шепард.   
— Ха! Пыжак не может убить Шепард. Шепард — вождь. Шепард лучшая. 

Меж тем вождь оправдывала веру Гранта в ее силы. Она переливалась биотикой как древний шаман, как самый одаренный из мастеров битвы. Гранту даже казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и он почувствует покалывание энергии шкурой. Но, конечно же, это было игрой воображения. И стекло, и шкура крогана слишком толстые. 

— Ха! — Грант от избытка чувств саданул по стеклу кулаком. Красиво сверкая синими искрами остаточного заряда броска через ангар спиной вперед летел пыжак.  
— Он просит пощады? Шепард убьет его и надругается над трупом? — с надеждой спросил Грант, приплясывая на месте от нетерпения. Ему хотелось присоединиться к игре. Грант не владел биотикой, но не сомневался: он может ударить пыжака так, что тот повторит свой полет.   
— Это спарринг-игра, Грант. Спарринг-партнеры друг друга не убивают, — разочаровала его ИИ. — Обычно.  
— Ерунда, — буркнул он. Радость от вида драки вновь сменилась разочарованием. И даже обидой. — А может Шепард со мной поиграть? Или Ушастик?  
— Вы можете спросить их, Грант. Но я думаю, они не откажут.  
— Пф. 

А вождь и пыжак уже закончили свою игру. Вождь выглядела уставшей, побитой и несломленной, пыжак — несломленным, уставшим и побитым. Он держался ровно, но Грант видел, как трудно ему это дается. Ушастика можно уважать, он сильный. Он выстоял против вождя! Инкубатор мало знал о людях, но был уверен, что они слабы и ничтожны. Пыжак и вождь не были слабыми.   
Как еще много ошибок в данных инкубатором знаниях? 

— Грант! — Шепард стояла на лестнице и улыбалась ему. — Не спится?   
— Я захотел есть. И увидел игру. Я тоже хочу спарринг.   
— О. — Шепард улыбнулась шире. — Обязательно, малыш. Только давай завтра, а? А лучше после высадки. К слову о… СУЗИ?   
— Да, коммандер?   
— Нужно приятное местечко для прогулок. Твои рекомендации?   
— Уточните, капитан.  
— Хм. Возьми за точку отсчета Корлус. Много врагов, сложная местность. Желательно, попутно с основной миссией. Может, где-то Коллекционеров видели?   
— У меня нет данных о недавних атаках Коллекционеров, коммандер. К сожалению, я не могу провести анализ и составить график их нападений.   
— Не переживай. А если убрать из уравнения жуков?   
— Мистер Массани запрашивал данные по Зоре. Согласно...

Шепард хлопнула себя по лбу.

— О! Совсем забыла. СУЗИ, передай Джокеру — пусть берет курс на Зорю.  
— Так точно, коммандер.   
— Там твои враги, Шепард? — уточнил Грант.   
— Враги... Там обосновался вражеский клан. И за их смерть нам заплатят.  
— Хм. — Грант обдумал эту мысль. — Зачем? Мы и так всех убьем.  
— Не заморачивайся, — посоветовала вождь. — Это мои вождевские проблемы, где найти еду и оружие.  
— Хорошо. Я буду ждать.   
— Вот и умничка. А теперь пошли, покушаем. Нет ничего лучше ночного перекуса!


	15. Chapter 15

Игры же с взрослыми несут больше познавательный характер, развивающее значение, поскольку именно у взрослых ребенок учится в первую очередь

Рассказывать всю подноготную Заид не стал, хотя не сомневался, что эта чокнутая не откажется подсобить убийству Видо. Просто потому, что ей нравится убивать. Но помимо Шепард на борту распоряжаются Классная Задница, Ленг и ИИ. Был риск, что втроем они переубедят Шепард менять курс ради какого-то там наемника. А спасение старателей и деньги аргумент на все времена. Срабатывает в 95% случаев. 

А еще Шепард взяла с собой крогана. 

"Малышу надо потренироваться!"

Заид решение одобрял, хотя от приведенного аргумента поперхнулся дымом и долго кашлял. Хар-рош малыш! 

Кроганы чертовски опасны. Бешеные ублюдки. Даже этот, еще не обсохший от питательного раствора. Дробовик он держал уверенно и рвался в бой, словно и не клонированный.   
Даже если ящер не умеет стрелять, за его тушей можно свободно спрятаться от шквального огня. 

— Готов? — Шепард запрыгнула в шаттл и стрельнула в него глазами. 

Заида напрягал этот взгляд. Так же она смотрела на него, когда заставила вручную грузить инкубатор крогана в шаттл. Какие еще гениальные идеи пришли ей в голову?

— Ага. — Заид постарался не встречаться с Шепард взглядом. Первое правило при встрече с бешеным варреном. Не смотри в глаза — мало ли что в их крошечные мозги стукнет.   
Да ну нахер! А то получит он новое задание без отрыва от старого. Шаттл вымыть, например. Или сразу "Нормандию". Зубной щеткой. 

— Грант, готов? Как оружие? — Шепард посмотрела на крогана. 

— Готов, вождь! Мне нравится! — Кроган улыбнулся, демонстрируя все… а сколько у них зубов, интересно? — Зачем сюда идет пыжак—Ушастик?

— Не хочет пропустить веселье. — Шепард мерзко ухмыльнулась и встала в проходе, схватившись левой рукой за поручень у дверей. — Ушастик, тебя не приглашали. Радуйся выходному.

— Смешно, — кисло заметил Ленг. — Продолжай пытаться, Шепард, и через пару лет превзойдешь Джокера. С дороги. 

— Нет. Штурмовая команда укомплектована. Четвертый лишний! 

— Я видела порно с точно таким же началом, — влезла СУЗИ. 

Заид нахмурился. ИИ смотрит порнуху? Где ИИ видела такую порнуху?   
И не покажет ли ему, если он спросит после задания?

Ленгу же мысль о групповухе не понравилась, вон как перекосило. Впрочем, с этими китайцами не поймешь, то ли они морщатся, то ли изжогой страдают… 

— Шепард, не заставляй меня ронять тебя и твой авторитет перед командой.

— Даже и не думала, Ушастик. СУЗИ, старт! 

— Принято, коммандер. 

Шаттл набрал высоту для старта с “Нормандии”, Ленг ухватился за края прохода, собираясь запрыгнуть внутрь. Шепард подтянулась на поручне и ударила Ленга ногами в живот. Такого ублюдок явно не ожидал, Заид успел рассмотреть удивление на его лице, прежде чем китаеза скрылся внизу. 

— Он тебе это припомнит, — меланхолично заметил наемник, прикуривая.

— В этом весь интерес! — ухмыльнулась Шепард, опускаясь на сидение.

— Вождь и Ушастик снова будут играть в спарринг? — поинтересовался кроган. Заид попытался не понять, насколько пошло прозвучал вопрос. Не стоило думать о порно перед заданием. — Я тоже хочу!

— М… м… Конечно, Грант. Но не волнуйся, туда, куда мы летим, полно людей, которых ты очень скоро сможешь убить. 

— Да. Я помню. Спасибо, вождь. 

Заид курил, мысленно молясь, чтобы все прошло гладко. То есть, со взрывами. Множеством взрывов, в котором подохнут все “Светила” на Зоре. Заид не жадный, он согласен, чтобы Шепард грохнула Видо. Самого Массани удовлетворит вид дохлого предателя. 

Ну, можно еще на труп помочиться. 

— Перехватываю переговоры “Синих Светил”. Тактическая карта обновлена, коммандер.   
— Спасибо, СУЗИ. Слушай, а Джокер правда поделился с тобой своей коллекцией?   
— Он дал рекомендации, коммандер.   
— И как?   
— К сожалению, не могу дать эмоциональную оценку, коммандер. Но я над этим работаю.  
— Как только что-нибудь надумаешь, поделись. Интересно независимое мнение.   
— Принято, коммандер. 

Заид покачал головой и проверил винтовку. Не Джесси, но сойдет. Пора работать. 

Как он и думал, под Видо “Светила” скатились в полноt дерьмо. Никакой тактики, позиции укреплены кое-как, дисциплина исчезла как явление, а в бою берут исключительно количеством. Массани даже на Корлусе не чувствовал такого отвращения: какой вызов в разгроме толпы новичков из тренировочного лагеря?

Зорю должны держать ветераны. Элита "Светил".   
Ха!

В перестрелке с выблядками Заид сделал всего-то с десяток выстрелов, зато точных, гарантирующих минус один у противника. 

В основном, развлекался кроган. Теперь Массани понял, зачем Шепард затащила парня к Мордину и чем они там так долго занимались. Интересно, чем пришлось пожертвовать, чтобы повесить на Гранта столько щитов? Кроган бегал от одного врага к другому, то и дело забывая перезарядить дробовик, и переходя в рукопашку. А еще смеялся и орал, что он кроган. Будто “Светила” сами не видели. 

— Хороший мальчик, — рядом умиленно вздохнула Шепард. — Стоит поработать над стилем, но, в общем, чудный ребенок, не правда ли? 

— Ага. Нам туда. — Заид мотнул головой в сторону разводного моста.

— А красивые тут места, да? — Шепард неторопливо последовала за Заидом и прислонилась к ограждению возле моста, пока тот самый мост опускался. 

— Угу. — Заид закурил и недоуменно покосился на Шепард. Что с ней сотворил "Цербер", если женщина может так выгнуть спину в полной броне? Да еще и считать такую позу удобной!

— Готовые декорации для какого-нибудь романтичного фильма.   
— Хе.   
— Что, тебя не вдохновляет адреналин боя, брызги крови, хорошая компания и скорая месть? 

— Вождь! Враги кончились! — влез кроган, спасая Заида от когнитивного диссонса. У Шепард явно контакты в голове не так срослись. Или он что-то не понимает в романтичной обстановке. — Идем дальше?

— Конечно. — Шепард разочарованно вздохнула. И Заид совершенно не хотел думать, почему она так расстроилась. Если начнешь понимать психов, скоро сам сойдешь с ума. Ему за это не платят. 

Видо значительно изменился за двадцать лет. Заматерел. Разжирел. И совсем позабыл, как ловить мышей. Решил, что Заид, мать его, Массани, промахнулся. Счел, что Массани растерял свою изобретательность в убийствах? Тупой ублюдок. 

— Ты что творишь?! — Шепард замахала руками, сидя в укрытии. Хорошо, пусть там и сидит, пока Заид открывает проход. — Стой, придурок! 

Вентиль наконец-то слетел под ударами приклада— кажется, старушку Джесси заклинило примерно так же — и секция завода просто взлетела на воздух. Судя по звукам, второй скоро грозила та же участь — реакция пошла по всей протяженности трубы. Сейчас много-много сине-белых бездарей визжат от боли, сгорая заживо. 

— Ты меня вообще слышишь?! — Шепард с силой ударила его по плечу. 

— А ты хотела часами блуждать в джунглях? Я открыл нам ворота!  
— Это завод, придурок! Тут внутри толпа обычных работяг!   
— Значит, сегодня у них выходной! — разозлился Заид. — Будем сопли мотать или все же поможешь убить мне Видо?   
— Так. — Шепард сбавила тон и схватила его за ворот кирасы. — Я поняла. Тебе срать на выполнение задания. Денег нам никто не заплатит. Ты хочешь грохнуть Видо.   
— Молодец, Шепард, в Альянсе тебя не зря учили. — Она нахмурилась, по коже и броне заплясали искорки биотического поля, но пропали через несколько секунд.   
— Хочешь его убить, хорошо, убьешь. Но без фокусов, понял?   
— Хватит нотаций. Видо уходит. 

Шепард укоризненно покачала головой, отпустила ворот и с разворота врезала Заиду по морде.   
С-с-сука! 

— За мной!

Кроме того, что она сломала ему нос, чокнутая стерва решила помочь тем самым работягам. Помогать долбанным ублюдкам, которые стояли между ним и трупом Видо! Самая херня в том, что отколоться от группы и пойти одному не вариант. Видо выставил всех выблядков и тяжелых мехов прикрывать его бегство.

Заид буквально кожей чувствовал, как уходит время, торопился, делал глупые ошибки, промахивался — да такого с ним не было с тех пор, как он привыкал смотреть на мир одним глазом!   
А Видо наверняка уже на взлетной площадке. 

— СУЗИ! Можешь задержать Видо? — на бегу спросила Шепард.   
— Нет, коммандер. Сожалею, летун Видо Сантьяго полностью на ручном управлении.   
— Долбанный параноик! — возмутилась Шепард. — Ходу! 

Они упустили его. Все, что осталось Заиду — прощальный выстрел вслед упорхнувшему Видо. 

Он опоздал. Теперь придется потратить еще двадцать лет, чтобы подобраться к ублюдку. А виновата во всем Шепард. Заид сменил термозаряд и повернулся к чокнутой суке. 

— Ты… — прохрипел он. — Ты только что спустила двадцать лет моей жизни в унитаз!  
— Сам виноват. Сказал бы сразу, что охотимся на Видо, а завод побоку. И план был бы другой, и без взрывов обошлись бы! — Шепард отмахнулась от него. Отмахнулась, как от надоедливой мухи! — Наверное. Может быть.   
— Ты… сука! Долбанная сука! — Заид поднял винтовку. Даже если не убьет эту нашпингованную имплантами тварь, но хоть поцарапает!   
— Вождь! — кроган рванул наперерез, но он не успевал. 

Впрочем, Заид тоже не успел. В спину ударила плотная волна воздуха, его подкинуло, а потом на ногу упала железная балка. Заид взвыл от боли и разочарования. 

— Мгновенная карма, — почти весело прокомментировала Шепард и присела рядом с ним на корточки. — Вот видишь, Грант, что бывает с плохими подчиненными, которые не слушают приказов вождя?

Джейн сняла с пояса пистолет и неторопливо привела его в боевое положение.

— Они умирают очень глупым образом.

Заид стиснул зубы. Он не будет унижаться перед этой сукой. Все равно когда-то придется подыхать. Хотя сейчас и так, если быть честным с самим собой — обидно.

— Здесь и сейчас — я твой командир, Заид. Если не нравится, вали нахер, — тихо и проникновенно начала Шепард. — А если не хочешь, будь добр выполнять приказы. Еще один фокус в таком духе, и в команде появится вакансия. Уловил?   
— Уловил. Ты босс, — процедил наемник. Шепард ухмыльнулась и кивнула крогану на балку. Грант легко приподнял придавивший Массани конец, а Джейн оттащила его в сторону, едва не выдернув руку резким рывком.  
— Да ладно, Заид. Не расстраивайся ты так. Будет время, попросим СУЗИ найти твоего Видо. — Шепард обхватила его за плечи, помогая хромать к шаттлу. — Джокер, забирайте нас. И скажи Чаквас, что у нас перелом бедра и острое разлитие желчи.


	16. Chapter 16

Ребенок постигает мир при взаимодействии со взрослым, и направленное педагогическое воздействие является определяющим в формировании представлений ребенка об этом мире

— Коммандер на борту, — проинформировала СУЗИ. Ленг подавил непонятно откуда взявшееся желание запустить в голубой шар ИИ подушкой и никак не отреагировал на сообщение. Он еще не придумал, что сделает с Шепард за тот… хм… фокус.

Зафиксированный камерами. С нескольких точек.

Сохраненный Лоусон на свой терминал.   
И пилотом-тупицей. 

СУЗИ любезно проинформировала Кая и о копировании записи из корабельного архива, и о количестве просмотров. 

Хорошо, что у них хватило мозгов промолчать. Шуточек в свой адрес Ленг не потерпел бы. И пришлось бы отчитываться перед Призраком, почему он отправил в лазарет “важных” членов экипажа.

— Анализ завершен. Загрузить на ваш терминал, мистер Ленг? — продолжала допытываться ИИ. Кай вздохнул, переворачиваясь на другой бок. Для раздражения нет причин, нет никаких причин... ИИ вовсе не достает его, а выполняет свою работу: он сам после каждой миссии требовал скинуть ему записи с высадки и провести анализ.   
Но сейчас Ленг хотел спать. 

— Загрузи. И до 7-30 не появляйся.

— Принято, мистер Ленг.

Скорее всего, ему не дадут проспать шесть часов подряд. Шепард посетит очередная гениальная идея, Миранда начнет кудахтать вокруг неё или Призрак скинет новую порцию досье... Но если он потребует у ИИ не пускать к нему никого до назначенного времени, в каюту обязательно ввалится коммандер.

Проверено.  
А у него нет никакого желания полночи наблюдать кривляния этой стервы.

Прошло пять минут... еще семь. В каюте царили тишина и полумрак, успокаивающе краснела панель замка. СУЗИ не докладывала о разрушениях на “Нормандии”, по внутренней связи не звучали панические просьбы Лоусон немедленно спуститься в БИЦ…   
Кай позволил себе медленно расслабиться и провалился в сон. 

Прерванный через несколько минут едва слышным звуком открывшейся дверью. Не важно, кто это, Шепард, Лоусон или коллекционеры, он любому из них оторвет руки. И запрет в туалете, затолкав кляп.   
Даже лучшим из лучших нужен сон! 

Шепард. Ну, конечно же, Шепард.   
В полной боевой выкладке!

Информация еще не успела дойти до сознания, а тело уже начало действовать — откинуть одеяло, откатиться с траектории атаки, упасть как можно ближе к оружейному шкафу и прислоненному к нему ниндзято...

Он успел. Прыгнувшая едва ли не с порога, Шепард приземлилась уже в пустую кровать. Жалобно скрипнувшую под весом брони.  
Но вместо продолжения драки, уткнулась в его подушку — его подушку! — и горько всхлипнула.

Ленг осторожно потянулся за пистолетом...

— Он меня послааааал! — проныла коммандер, проигнорировав характерный тихий щелчок, с которым пистолет вышел из крепления.   
Хотя, что ей беспокоиться? Кинетический щит брони выдержит пять попаданий в упор. Как минимум.

Это Каю, который не имеет привычки спать в броне или хотя бы пижаме, нужно волноваться. 

Кай проверил термозаряд, перевел пистолет в боевое положение и только после этого присмотрелся к Шепард получше. 

Она не сняла броню, явилась к нему в каюту, пахнущая кровью и гарью и… рыдает? Ленг недоверчиво прищурился. Плечи подрагивали, слышались противные всхлипы и шмыганье носом… 

Шепард ведь такая хорошая актриса. Нет ничего сложного в плаче на публику. Но почему в каюте Ленга?! 

— Какого черта, Шепард?   
— Он меня послал! Ты что, оглох?! — возмутилась Шепард и повернула голову. 

Хм… ресницы мокрые, на щеках влажные дорожки. Но опять же, это так легко сыграть. 

— Будешь так орать — оглохну, — невозмутимо сообщил Кай. — Либо говори нормально, либо выметайся.   
— Это моя каюта, если ты не забыл, — Шепард завозилась на кровати и уселась, поджав под себя ноги. Этот комплект белья уже не спасти. Гарь, кровь, грязь, кажется, даже комочки мозгов... Ленг совсем не хотел думать, что именно Шепард размазала по его постели, но внутренний профессионал уже составил полный список.  
— Мне оставить тебя наедине с ней?   
— Ты — бесчувственная церберовская скотина! Я пришла к своей любимой няне поделиться душевной болью и поплакать, а ты даже слушать не хочешь о моем разбитом сердце! 

Кай закатил глаза. На следующем спарринге эта гадина ответит за все. Достала. 

— Заид меня послал, — шмыгнула носом Шепард и вытерла мокрые глаза, размазав гарь с перчаток по лицу. И стала похожа на енота. Каю еноты не нравились: мерзкие мусорщики, наглые и настырные. Как Шепард. Как Шепард, которая изливает душу, ничуть не интересуясь тем, что Ленг не желает её слушать. — Я несколько дней намекала едва ли не прямым текстом, флиртовала, помогла с заданием на Зоре… а он назвал меня сукой и послал! Долбанной сукой! 

Ленг потер переносицу. Что за...? И… Заид? Она флиртовала с Массани? То есть, сочла его привлекательным?   
Нет, Лоусон определенно что-то неладное сотворила с мозгами оригинальной Шепард.

— Он такой... — Коммандер мечтательно вздохнула, закатив глаза. И со злостью впечатала кулак в многострадальую подушку Кая. Подозрительно сухую и чистую подушку. — Такой мудила!

Мудила? Массани — мудила? Он наемник. Хороший, умелый, но просто наемник. Накинуть сверху пару кредиток и Заид изобразит из себя хоть рыцаря, хоть танцора, хоть порнозвезду. Получится плохо, конечно, потому что для таких ролей Массани слишком стар и потрепан.  
Но за плату он постарается, да.

Вот только "Цербер" за такое Массани не платил, так почему же Шепард повелась? Раньше она предпочитала мужчин своего возраста и круга!

— Будем на Омеге — сможешь нанять десяток таких же.   
— Нет! — выкрикнула Шепард и трагично воздела руки. — Таких как Заид больше нет! Ты видел, какая у него фигура? И руки... это самые красивые мужские руки, что я видела! 

У Ленга дернулось левое веко. У Массани идеальная фигура? У этого скособоченного старика? Шепард что, никогда не видела голых мужиков? Ах да, амнезия... 

С другой стороны, спаррингуют они не в броне, могла бы и на примере Ленга рассмотреть, как должен быть сложен мужчина. Пусть он не увлекается стероидами, как солдаты из рекламных роликов Альянса, зато может похвастаться классическим телосложением.

— А шрамы? Ты видел его коллекцию? Такие стильные, — Шепард мечтательно вздохнула. — Почти как мои. 

Ленг презрительно фыркнул. Он не понимал моды на шрамы. Шрамы для неудачников. Знак, что ты оказался медленней, глупее, слабее. Правда, шрамы на ногах, оставленные ему Андерсоном на долгую память, Кай так и не убрал. Напоминание о том, что и Кай Ленг допускает ошибки. 

— И голос… ах, Ушастик, разве можно услышать Заида и не влюбиться в него?   
— Тебе стоило послушать, как выступает Призрак.  
— Призрак мерзкий старикашка. И он оживил меня. Чтобы я на него работала. Работала, Ушастик! А еще у него нет животной притягательности Заида, — отмахнулась Шепард. — Но мне всего этого не видать. Он меня послал, — она повесила голову и как-то подозрительно зашмыгала носом. 

Угу. То есть, хорошо выглядящий и ухоженный старик ей не по нраву. Подавай старика, побитого жизнью, с посаженной печенью и убитыми легкими. 

— Если так все плохо, то почему бы не действовать с позиции силы? Связанный от тебя не сбежит, а кляп не даст послать, — вкрадчиво предложил Кай, втайне надеясь, что Шепард оценит абсурд новой идеи и помчится ее воплощать.

И он сможет, наконец, поспать!

— Ты так считаешь? — Шепард задумалась, подперев подбородок кулаком. 

— Да. Возьмешь у Чаквас снотворное, усыпишь Массани и делай с ним, что взбредет в твою больную голову. 

— Хм. Я подумаю об этом. — Шепард слезла с кровати. Ленг скривился, разглядывая то, что раньше было его удобной постелью и чистым бельем. — Все-таки, иногда ты выдаешь вполне пристойные идеи. Спасибо, Ушастик! — она хлопнула его по плечу и пошла к лифту.   
Черт, нужно купить мехов-уборщиков. 

Монотонная работа по наведению порядка натолкнула Ленга на неприятную мысль.  
Когда перед вылетом они с Мирандой и Призраком обсуждали возможный ход миссии, Призрак волновался на счет Аленко. Ходили слухи, что он и Шепард близко сошлись. Старик старомоден и верит, что романтическая привязанность вредит делу. В чем-то он, конечно же, прав.   
Но сам Ленг склонялся к мысли, что Аленко не нравится Призраку верностью Альянсу и карьеризмом.   
Аналитики указали в прогнозах ненулевую вероятность, что лейтенант может сдать Шепард ради очередной звездочки на погонах. 

И как быть с Заидом? Должен ли Ленг присматривать за Шепард и в таком смысле? Не хотелось бы… Но когда Призрак узнает об интересе Шепард и попустительстве самого Кая, то будет недоволен. Каем, конечно же.

От души выругавшись, Ленг закончил заправлять кровать и уселся за терминал. Следует доложить о Массани. То есть, о реакции Шепард на Массани. И порекомендовать поставить Лоусон за всем этим присматривать.   
Даже если это просто очередной тупой розыгрыш рыжей стервы.

Краткий отчет — о чем писать, если к письму прикреплен видеофайл, любезно предоставленный СУЗИ? — отправился Призраку. А Ленг вернулся обратно в кровать. Четыре утра по корабельному времени. Можно еще подремать пару часиков… 

— Мистер Ленг. Призрак на связи. 

Твою же мать.

В конференц-зале уже ждала Лоусон. Если ее, как и Ленга, выдернули из постели, то внешне это не проявлялось никак. Мисс Совершенство, как всегда, держала марку. А вот Кай был уверен, что выглядит немного помятым.   
Дурное влияние Шепард, не иначе.

— Кай, — Призрак, как всегда, сидел в кресле и курил. Мерзкая привычка, которую довольный жизнью Ленг игнорировал, у не выспавшегося вызывала сильное раздражение. — Я получил твой отчет. Ты прав, это может стать серьезной проблемой. Шепард и раньше демонстрировала излишнюю привязанность к людям, что тормозило миссию. Сейчас же она чистая книга. 

Лоусон изогнула брови и внимательно посмотрела на Ленга. Кай сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. 

— Жаль, что Тейлор погиб во время пробуждения Шепард. — Призрак стряхнул пепел. — Его готовили к тому, чтобы привязать коммандер к “Церберу”. Ценный кадр. Был.   
— Шепард стоила нам множество ценных кадров, — фыркнула Миранда. — Сэр, я думаю, что опасения не оправданы. Не смотря на свой… хм… характер, она вполне успешно вербует команду. Я уверена, что ей по силам остановить коллекционеров. 

— Сил может не хватить, если она привяжется не к тому. Кай, — Призрак перевел взгляд на Ленга. — Присматривай за Шепард. Если будет нужно, устрой ей сердечную драму.   
— Не лучше ли Ленгу привязать к себе Шепард? — Ленг с сомнением посмотрел на Миранду. Кажется, недосыпание, не влияя на внешний вид, мешает ей трезво мыслить.  
— Не его профиль, — не задумываясь, отмахнулся Призрак. — Я рассчитываю на вас. Шепард должна полностью сосредоточиться на задании. Конец связи.


	17. Chapter 17

Поскольку маленьких детей очень легко обмануть, усилия по их обучению должны включать в себя правило, требующее от детей постоянно быть на виду у взрослых

Слухи о Коллекционерах, равно как и слухи о восставшей из мертвых коммандер Шепард раздражали Кайдена, а от раздражения усиливалась мигрень. Уже не раздражение, а самую настоящую злость вызывали факты. Вещь, как известно, упрямая.

Кто-то действительно похищает людей. Целые колонии с дальних рубежей. И кто-то действительно выдает себя за Шепард — он нашел в экстранете несколько роликов, заснятых очевидцами. 

Кайден с удовольствием пристрелил бы эту женщину. Как будто мало уже нажились на смерти Шепард? Один сериал, идущий до сих пор, чего стоит! Или фигурки? Анатомически и фотографически точные, тридцать сантиметров героизма, воплощенного в сверхпрочном пластике! Коллекционное издание, спешите купить. 

Они и фигурки Кайдена собирались выпустить, но он наотрез отказался подписывать контракт и пообещал засудить издателей, если они посмеют использовать его рожу и имя в продаваемой продукции.   
В отличие от Шепард, он еще мог постоять за себя.

Фигурки все равно то и дело появлялись — ручные поделки. Но обычно их создавали набором, в виде всей команды "Нормандии", и это было не так противно.

В общем, Кайден не верил в ожившую Шепард. Как не верил в безумную байку об ожившей Шепард, работающей на террористов. Он даже сделал запрос Андерсону и тот слухи не подтвердил. 

Правда, и не опроверг, но главное — не согласился с безумным предположением о том, что Шепард восстала из мертвых и подалась в “Цербер”. Она скорее откусила бы себе руку, чем согласилась бы работать на нелюдей, чьи базы они громили еще два года назад.

Первым порывом было бросить все, наплевать на приказ, найти самозванку и на сжатых в кулак пальцах объяснить, как нехорошо выдавать себя за лучшую представительницу человечества. 

Но он на горьком опыте знает, чего стоят такие порывы. Чего стоит солдат, не выполняющий приказы. 

Поэтому сидел на Горизонте и с тоской поглядывал на безмятежное небо, представляя, как улетит отсюда. С радостью. Даже если не расследовать слухи о живой Шепард.

Колонисты его не любили. То есть, они не любили Альянс, не без основания считая его сборищем чинуш, что наживаются на честных работягах, а Кайдена не любили как представителя Альянса и того самого чинушу.   
А он не чинуша, он боевой офицер!

Систему орбитальной защиты Аленко настраивал и чинил самостоятельно. И хвала Господу, что в учебке он выбрал техническое направление. Не сравнить с талантом Тали или умениями Гарруса, но и Кайден кое-что мог. 

Дело шло ни шатко, ни валко, сказывался дефицит защитных контуров и желающих помочь рук… Получить их на самом Горизонте - дохлое дело.   
Ведь контуры используются в оросительной системе. А оросительная система намного важней, чем бесполезная орбитальная система защиты. 

Идиоты.

Как результат, приближение неизвестного корабля прохлопали все. И колонисты, уверенные, что уж они-то точно никому не сдались, и Кайден, последнюю неделю практически поселившийся под лазерными турелями.

Когда громадину, заслонившую полнеба все-таки заметили, то чуть было не устроили напоследок линчевание альянсовского прихвостня: ведь пока он тут не появился, такой херни не было!

Херня же Кайдена и спасла. Херня и недостаток времени. Рой каких-то насекомых нападал на людей и погружал их в странную вариацию стазиса. 

Биотическое поле оказалось им не по силам, чему Кайден несказанно порадовался и, бросив бесполезные попытки попасть по жукам и спасти хоть кого-то, отступил к складам в поисках укрытия без окон.  
Требовалось поразмыслить над ситуацией. Например, над тем, как отправить сигнал СОС. Ведь его инструментон упорно утверждает, что никакой сети нет. Вообще нет. Даже местной, локальной.

Пока Кайден ковырялся в настройках инструментона, кто-то решил, что это удобный момент, чтобы подкрасться сзади. Не лучшая идея. Аленко в первую очередь солдат, с реальным боевым опытом, а только потом техник.

Нападавший с воплем боли покатился по полу, обрезок какой-то трубы отскочил в угол, а Кайден опознал в нападавшем Делана - любителя поныть и поворчать на тему Альянса вообще и альянсовского засланца в частности.

— Это все ты виноват! — заверещал Делан, отползая в угол и баюкая сломанную руку. — Это из-за тебя прилетели эти штуки! 

— Ага. Я их вызвал. Телепатическим способом. С Горизонта начнется мое становление как жучиной Королевы. Короля. Как в Старкрафте. Играл в Старкрафт? 

— Пошел ты! 

— Угу.

Дален еще много чего говорил, но ничего по делу, а потому Аленко его не слушал. Сигнал глушился капитально, никаких шансов пробиться и послать весточку Альянсу, даже будь в распоряжении Кайдена не маломощный сигнал инструментона, а прямая связь с буем связи. 

Значит, план меняется. Следует выяснить, кто напал на колонию и, по возможности, какие технологии использовались при атаке, потом надежно схорониться, дождаться отбытия похитителей и передать собранные данные Альянсу. Мерзкая и трусливая тактика, от которой остается привкус желчи на языке, но это максимум, на который он способен.

Если не учитывать вариант атаки в лоб на неизвестного врага с невероятным численным преимуществом и глупой, но почетной гибели в бою.   
Хотя, Шепард бы полезла. И победила. 

Кайден вздохнул.   
Он даже близко не легендарная коммандер.

— Это из-за тебя! Трус! Почему ты не сражаешься?! — продолжал голосить Дален. Кайден встрепенулся. Техника пора заткнуть, иначе план с тактическими прятками можно похоронить. 

— Сам ты тоже не особенно рвешься в бой за родную ферму, — пробормотал Кайден, без сантиментов связывая Далена его же курткой. Потом подумал, и запихал в рот возмущенному колонисту оторванный рукав этой же куртки. — Сиди тут и молись, чтобы тебя не заметили. А еще помолись, чтобы я вернулся, иначе помрешь от обезвоживания. Понял? 

Дален, скорее всего, понял, но возмущение не дало ему покивать головой, а потому он усиленно ею мотал и мычал. Ну и пусть.

Кайден выщелкнул из винтовки термозаряд и сунул в поясную сумку. В разведке он решил обойтись пистолетом. Его можно перевести в шумопоглощающий режим. Совсем тихим выстрел не станет, но хотя бы не выдаст его местоположение половине противников вокруг. 

На улице было тихо. Невероятно, до жути тихо. У привыкшего к деловитому шуму колонии Кайдена по спине побежали мурашки. 

"Отставить, солдат! Лучше вспомни план местности, найди несколько точек обзора и постарайся, чтобы тебя самого не заметила ни одна паскуда со странного корабля, все еще заслоняющего небо. Как эта махина вообще смогла опуститься на планету и не развалиться? Как держится в атмосфере? Какой же мощности должно быть масс-ядро?" 

— Потом, — Кайден одернул не вовремя проснувшуюся техническую жилку и решил начать с метеорологической станции. Чем черт не шутит, может, там более мощное оборудование позволит подать сигнал. Хоть и сомнительно.

Путь до стании прошел подозрительно спокойно. Кайден не встретил ни одного врага. Зато нашел колонистов. Жуткая картина. Ряды из капсул-саркофагов, уложенных в ряд и готовых к погрузке. И запертые внутри люди, застывшие в тех же позах и с тем выражением лиц, в которых их застало нападение. 

Кайден попытался освободить людей, но материал саркофага не поддался даже омни-клинку. Стрелять Аленко не решился, опасаясь как навредить колонисту в капсуле, так и привлечь внимание. Оставалось надеяться, что похищенные без сознания. Ничего не чувствуют и не видят. Было жутко представить, что должен ощутить человек, когда солдат, призванный его защищать, уходит, не в силах помочь. 

На станции — ожидаемо — царила пустота. Но техника работала. Кайден заблокировал двери, опустил жалюзи и устроился за главным терминалом. Сигнал станции глушился, зато остался выход на местную сеть. Ничем не поможет колонии, но уже что-то для него.   
И Аленко принялся закачивать данные с видеокамер на свой инструментон. 

Заодно внимательно рассмотрел нападавших. Прямоходящие жуки. Коллекционеры. Малоизученная разумная форма жизни, обретающаяся где-то в районе Омеги. Кто они, откуда, чем живут и почему не контактируют с Советом, никто не знал. А теперь они подкинули еще одну загадку. Зачем им люди? В таком количестве?

Может, в пищу? И сбылись глупые предсказания писателей прошлого? Злые алиены прилетели за людьми, чтобы выжрать их мозги. Кайден нервно усмехнулся и мотнул головой. 

— Датчики семь и восемь вышли из строя, — сообщил ВИ. Кайден спохватился и перевел ВИ в текстовый режим. И только после понял, что случилось. 

Коллекционерам нахрен не сдались метеорологические датчики, тем более расположенные вокруг колонии, а не в ней. Выжившие? 

Аленко судорожно зарылся в систему управления в поисках записи с нужных камер. И докопался только через шесть минут. Горизонт совсем молодая и маленькая колония, камеры поставлены в комплекте с прочим оборудованием, а метеостанция подключена только к части из них. 

— Что за?.. 

Кайден зациклил запись и замедлил скорость воспроизведения. Стандартная боевая группа из трех разумных передвигалась бегом, и в кадре появилась буквально на пару секунд...

Вакариана Кайден узнал бы и в толпе других турианцев. Мужчина в черной анатомической броне ему не знаком, но лидер группы… Аленко затряс головой и помассировал виски. Одно из двух, либо мигрень его доконала, либо он сейчас лежит в одной из капсул и грезит. С другой стороны, откуда бы ему тогда знать о капсулах? 

Значит L2 наконец испек его мозги. Точно.

Кайден вернулся к возне с настройками. У любой нормальной боевой группы есть частота для переговоров. А значит, хотя бы теоретически, можно на эту частоту влезть.   
А влезть надо.   
Обязательно. 

Через десять минут у него что-то начало получаться, и за эти десять минут Кайден вспотел так, как не потел на часовых тренировках на Нулевом Скачке. 

— Эти штуки похожи на хасков с Иден Прайм.   
— А я думал, что геты получили технологию от "Властелина".

Эти голоса он узнал бы где угодно. Не может быть, этого просто не может быть...

— Наша информация была верна с самого начала. Коллекционеры связаны со Жнецами.  
— Неприятно признавать, Шепард, но он прав.

Шепард. Вакариан обратился к женщине Шепард. Уж кто-то, а Гаррус точно не ошибется. Или, может это не Гаррус, а его двойник? Ну, если есть лже-Шепард, почему бы и не быть... 

Нет, идиотизм. Шепард, как и Гаррус, настоящая. Достаточно просто вслушаться в интонации.   
Значит, она жива.   
Значит, хотя бы часть слухов была правдой. Почему Андерсон не сказал? Не знал сам или опасался, что Аленко сорвется на поиски коммандер? 

— Джейн… — прошептал Кайден, дотрагиваясь до монитора терминала. 

— Несанкционированный пользователь на частоте, — внезапно заявил ВИ незнакомым, недефолтным голосом. — Это вечеринка для своих, парниша. Hasta la vista. 

— Hasta la vista, baby. СУЗИ, я же тебя… -

Переговоры Шепард, Гарруса и третьего резко оборвались. Кайдену остались лишь помехи в эфире. Джокер? Это был Джокер! Что за?..

Пора выйти в поле. И самому посмотреть на Шепард. Если это она... Это она.   
Шепард. Шепард, которая где-то болталась два года и даже не подумала с ним связаться! Зато нашла Гарруса и Джокера.  
Проклятье!


	18. Chapter 18

Самое главное для няни как педагога – в этом момент сохранять спокойствие, не злиться на ребенка, не ставить ему ультиматумы и ни к чему не принуждать. Постепенно он успокоится и сможет ответить на ваши вопросы

Коллекционеры оказались не самыми сложными противниками. Для снайпера, конечно. Попадаешь в голову — минус один. А головы у них большие! Еще и глаза светятся: просто ходячие мишени.   
Хорошо, а то при высадке у Вакариана сосало под ложечкой. В смысле, а вдруг такие таинственные твари, как Коллекционеры, требуют особого подхода, вместо того, чтобы дисциплинированно истечь кровью после ранения или откинуть лапы от обычного хедшота? 

— Я Предвестник вашего совершенства! 

А. Ну да. А вот это реально напрягало. И в прямом, и в переносном смысле. 

Шепард предположила, что так развлекается жучиный надразум. Мол, где-то на корабле сидит жучиная матка и по желанию завладевает разумом ближайшего к Шепард солдата. И пытается напугать всякой чушью.   
И мощными биотическими атаками.

Мордин, с помощью связи и СУЗИ следивший за успехами команды, заявил, что в словах коммандер есть рациональное зерно. Он попытался сказать что-то еще, кажется, подвести несколько научных теорий под предположение, но связь прервалась. 

Гаррус поверил. Но все равно было жутко. Тем более, что к моменту сообщения об атаке на Горизонт проф не успел подготовиться. Он только начал адаптировать систему защиты под разные варианты брони. Соответственно, и войти в команду высадки могли только четверо. Шепард, Вакариан, Ленг и сам Мордин.

Но явившемуся к челноку профессору капитан непреклонно указала на лифт. Мордин был разочарован, Мордин рвался вблизи изучать Коллекционеров и действие системы защиты, Мордин пытался переубедить Джейн, которая не желала рисковать ученым.  
Мордин остался на корабле.

В присутствии одержимого резко умнели обычные трутни и их действия обретали тактическую глубину, заставляя команду с руганью разбегаться по укрытиям. Даже обычно невозмутимый Ленг не сдержался: его щит просел в ноль под первым же комком странной энергии, что заменяла тварям биотику.

— Если я захочу, я порву тебя на части, Шепард! 

— Почему все плохие парни галактики знают мое имя? — пробурчала Шепард, скрючившись за укрытием, и возмущенно посмотрела на Гарруса. Вакариан пожал плечами. — Ладно, давай просто всех убьем?   
— Отличный план.   
— Тупой план, — не согласился Ленг, но его никто не слушал.

План, разумеется, был другим. Добраться до системы орбитальной защиты, которая вроде как есть в колонии. А вроде как и нет.   
Потому, что данные о доставке в систему орудий СУЗИ нашла. А вот сообщений о вводе в эксплуатацию - нет. Как и следов работы орудий, либо их уничтожения.

Шепард перемахнула через укрытие, на бегу используя биотику, пока Гаррус отстреливал снайперов и подбирающихся с фланга трутней. Как в старые добрые времена… 

— Несанкционированное проникновение на частоту. Пользователь не идентифицирован и нейтрализован.   
— Кто?   
— Нет данных. 97,3% вероятности, что это был колонист.   
— Значит, еще не всех поймали. План не меняется, вперед! 

Они прошли через пустые окраины поселка, не встретив значительного сопротивления, но ближе к центру поселка, когда начали попадаться обездвиженные люди, ситуация резко поменялась. Коллекционеры явно получили приказ не дать внезапной помехе сорвать погрузку, и начали стягивать силы к расположению штурмовой группы.

— Надо отогнать корабль! — между выстрелами поделился мыслями Гаррус. — Они задавят нас числом!  
— Джокер? — Шепард прижалась спиной к укрытию.   
— Извини, босс, у нас корабль-разведчик и протонных ракет на борту нет.   
— План найти центр управления системы ПОИСК все еще имеет самые большие шансы на успех. — СУЗИ. Пытается подбодрить, насколько это умеет. Хорошо, хоть размер шанса не назвала.

Кажется, Коллекционеры шутки не поняли, и расставаться с незваными гостями не хотели.

— Уф, передышка. — Шепард кулаком ударила по кнопке открытия дверей ангара, в котором по данным карты, и расположился центр управления орбитальной обороны. Вакариан и Ленг, не дожидаясь команды и полного открытия створок, вкатились в укрытие, пока Шепард держала биотический щит, прикрывая их задницы.   
А потом с воплем "банзай!" сама сиганула в ангар. 

И уперлась носом в дуло тяжелого пистолета. 

Пожалуй, стоит ей отсоветовать использовать на планетарных миссиях визор. Со шлемом оно как-то надежней будет.   
Вакариану совсем не хотелось второй раз любоваться на кенотаф коммандер. 

— Гаррус. — Кайден Аленко не смотрел на него. Только на Шепард. — Это правда она? 

— Она, — сузив глаза, подтвердила Шепард, злая на Аленко за свой испуг. — И она сейчас засунет твою пукалку тебе же в задницу!

— Аленко, это она. — Гаррус выставил левую руку в мирном жесте, не выпустив из правой винтовку. — Наша Шепард. Только немножко… 

— Это Аленко? — Шепард поднялась из неоконченного переката, склонила голову на бок, присматриваясь к Кайдену. Пауза затянулась секунд на тридцать, а потом Джейн возмущенно развернулась к Ленгу. — Что за фигня, Ушастик? Это в связи с ним меня подозревал Андерсон?! 

Кайден застыл с открытым ртом. Гаррус пытался справиться с кашлем. Ленг невозмутимо подпирал стену. Хотя нет — визор уловил, как подрагивают уголки губ. Насколько Вакариан разбирался в человеческой мимике, ситуация доставляла оперативнику "Цербера" несказанное удовольствие.

— Не правда ли, смерть пошла на пользу твоим вкусам? Неудивительно, что ты повелась на Массани.

— А не пошел бы ты… — Шепард споткнулась, подбирая подходящий маршрут, — ...чинить систему орбитальной защиты! 

Гаррус шевельнул мандибулами. Эти странные люди. Или эта странная Шепард? В любом случае, у них нет времени на разборки! Турианец шагнул вперед, собираясь об этом напомнить, как на визоре выскочил успокаивающий бар прогресса синхронизации систем: пока команда развлекалась, СУЗИ работала. 

— Шепард. — Кайден все-таки решил что-то прояснить. Ну, хоть пистолет опустил… — Шепард, о чем ты? Что ты говоришь?   
— Слушай, мужик, без обид, — Джейн отступила от шагнувшего к ней Аленко и примирительно подняла руки, — давай останемся друзьями, а?  
— Друзьями по переписке? - предположил Ленг и даже отлип от полюбившейся стены. - Думаешь, у тебя будет время на чтение долгих слезливых писем?  
— Не знаю, кто ты такой, но лучше бы тебе заткнуться, — пригрозил Аленко. 

Гаррус удивленно моргнул. Два года назад лейтенант предпочитал игнорировать проблему и уходил от конфликтов. А теперь сам нарывается. 

— Не груби моему няню! Это моя привилегия! — взвилась Шепард.   
— Ребята…   
— Коллекционеры блокируют калибровку систем. Необходимо физическое вмешательство, коммандер. — Сообщение СУЗИ подействовало как холодный душ. Перепалка заглохла мгновенно. 

Шепард сосредоточенно кивнула и быстрым шагом направилась к выходу. Вакариан и Ленг заняли привычные позиции чуть позади коммандер.

— А? — Кайден с открытым ртом посмотрел на Гарруса.   
— Потом, Кайден. Надо спасти колонистов.

Помощь Кайдена пришлась очень кстати. Если до этого Коллекционеров было просто много, то теперь стало слишком много. И лезли они сразу по всем направлениям. 

Хуже, чем банды на Омеге — у тех был только один летун.

— СУЗИ! Шевелись! — проорала Шепард, едва уложившись между двумя оглушающими взрывами. Коммандер еще по дороге отдала свой запас термозарядов Гаррусу, решив, что если кому и стрелять — то снайперу. И приказала выстрелы на трутней не тратить - только на одержимых и отпрысков.  
Церберовец скривил непередаваемо презрительную рожу, но последовал примеру Джейн. Хотя и оставил себе половину термозарядов.

Аленко в дружеском обмене участия не принял.

— Восемьдесят девять процентов. Держитесь, коммандер.   
— А я что делаю?!   
— Болтаешь! — рявкнул Ленг. Из них с коммандер получился ужасающе эффективный тандем: взрывы следовали один за другим и оставляли широкие просеки во вражеских рядах. 

Что интересно, биотику церберовец пропускал через меч, который Гаррус первоначально принял за церемониальный фетиш. Помогал ли особый материал применять биотику, он не знал, но выглядело стильно.  
И пижонски.

— Системы работают в штатном режиме, — обрадовала всех СУЗИ. Лазеры ПОИСК неторопливо развернулись к кораблю Коллекционеров. Орбитальная защита наконец-то активировалась. 

Все четверо пригнулись, когда пошли первые выстрелы. Стоять посреди работающих зениток то еще удовольствие. 

— Они уходят, — пробормотал Кайден. Корабль Коллекционеров действительно медленно и величественно покидал атмосферу.   
— Они получили, что хотели, — скривился рядом Ленг. — Мы ничего не изменили.   
— Набили материала, — раздосадовано фыркнула Шепард. Она явно была согласна с Каем. — Джокер! Сообщи Мордину, что он может спуститься. И дай кого-нибудь в помощь, а то один проф вечность провозится. Мы уходим.   
— Погоди, Шепард! — Аленко поймал коммандер за руку. — Мы должны поговорить.


	19. Chapter 19

Если вы заметили у вашего ребенка признаки надвигающейся агрессии, можно направить агрессивные реакции в приемлемое русло, а не ждать спонтанного проявления агрессии

— Регистрирую учащенное сердцебиение. Повышенный уровень адреналина. Коммандер находится в стадии покоя. Составить отчет для доктор Чаквас? — спросила СУЗИ. 

Джокер задумчиво отправил горсть попкорна в рот и медленно прожевал. 

— Забей. Встреча с бывшими всегда так на людей действует. 

ИИ замолчала на пару секунд. Искала в экстранете значение слова “бывший” и анализировала данные. 

— Это нелогично, Джефф. Коммандер Шепард потеряла память, в том числе и о коммандере Аленко. Фактически он не является бывшим.   
— Так это еще луч... хуже. Он помнит, она нет, он все еще любит её, она его знать не желает. В общем, ИИ не понять тонкой душевной организации людей, СУЗИ.   
— Я проанализировала все культурные сочинения на тему человеческой души, Джефф. Я могу вывести диаграмму.   
— Не нужно. Люблю верить в чудеса.  
— Это высказывание лишено логики.   
— Ты просекла фишку. 

СУЗИ замолчала. Обиделась. То есть, не обиделась… в общем, с ИИ не легче, чем с обычной женщиной. Слишком уж быстро СУЗИ училась человеческим реакциям. 

Но, несмотря на обиду - эмуляцию обиды? - трансляцию цирка внизу не прерывала. 

Кайден вещал о своих чувствах — он это и раньше любил, Шепард рычала о том, что в гробу она видела эти чувства, а был бы у нее хрен, еще бы и на нем их повертела. В общем, Аленко можно только посочувствовать.   
Два года назад у них все было действительно серьезно.

Ленг веселился. Говнюк. Церберовский говнюк. Вместо того, чтобы оставить давних знакомых наедине, он развлекался и отпускал комментарии. Вот Джокеру, к примеру, хватило такта промолчать! А попкорн... А что попкорн? Просто он проголодался.

Реплики Ленга выводили из себя Аленко еще больше, разговор плотно встал на рельсы скандала, и теперь из себя вышла Джейн. 

И поступила в своем излюбленном нынешнем стиле. Врезала Кайдену по роже. Честно сказать, порой Джокеру самому хотелось так поступить. Очень уж зануден бывал лейтенант. Когда не нужно. И лоялен начальству. Тоже — когда не нужно.   
Но не сейчас. А Ленг — говнюк. Церберовский говнюк.

— Хм… СУЗИ, а можешь узнать нынешний адрес почты Аленко?   
— Конечно, Джефф.  
— Узнаешь?   
— Он добавлен в список ваших контактов.   
— Отлично…

Джокер отставил стаканчик с остатками попкорна и размял пальцы, прежде чем начать набирать письмо.

— Вы дезинформируете коммандера Аленко, Джефф, — влезла СУЗИ. Она знала о понятии "тайна переписки", но Джокер не винил ее, когда ИИ отпускала комментарии, прочитав его писанину. Или чужую. Сам бы Джокер тоже не смог бы молчать, имей он доступ к чужой почте. Постоянный, не отключаемый доступ!   
— Ничего подобного. Я… я придаю личную эмоциональную окраску происходящему. Это называется парабола.   
— Это называется гипербола, Джефф. И преувеличение чрезмерно даже для художественного приёма. Коммандер Шепард не считает себя пленницей. И вы использовали слово “говнюк” четыре раза в одном предложении. Открыть словарь синонимов?   
— Не надо. Тогда Кайден не поверит, что это от меня.  
— Какой цели вы хотите добиться этим сообщением? 

Джокер покосился на голубой шар голограммы. Конечно, она ничего так… а для ИИ так и очень даже. Но ведь СУЗИ создана "Цербером". И отчитывается перед Призраком. И Лоусон. Поэтому во все нюансы коварного плана он ее посвящать не будет. 

— Пусть это будет сюрприз.   
— Хорошо. 

Джокер почувствовал легкое разочарование. Подсознательно, он ждал уговоров и расспросов, но ведь СУЗИ программа. Нетерпение и любопытство ей недоступны. 

— Исправить грамматические и стилистические ошибки?   
— Не-а. Отправь Аленко по защищенному каналу. Но только когда мы покинем систему.   
— Принято.

Ну, коммандер Аленко, не подведи! 

Но Джокер верил в старого товарища. Кайден заглотит крючок по самые гланды. А если из маленькой шалости выйдет что-то хорошее, то еще лучше.   
Шепард-то взбесится в любом случае. Особенно, если за два года без практики Аленко не разучился сочинять любовную прозу. 

— Коммандер на борту. 

Джокер подумал выйти и встретить кэпа, но отказался от опасной идеи. Учитывая ее состояние после миссии и нового знакомства со старым другом, Джокер первым же и огребет. Лучше переключиться на камеры “Нормандии”. 

Говнюк — наверняка! — не удержится и что-нибудь скажет Шепард. Шепард — наверняка! — взорвется и врежет говнюку по его говнистой морде. 

И точно, стоило команде высадки выбраться из шаттла, как Ленг прошелся по личной жизни коммандер. Уже в лифте вставил шпильку о том, как им повезло, что её бывший, то есть бывший подчиненный, конечно же, солдат. Пусть и такой же херовый стрелок, как Шепард.   
Но на безрыбье и рак акула. 

Взвинченная Шепард отреагировала мгновенно, предложив Ленгу испытать ее стрелковые навыки прямо сейчас. Будь у нее заряжен пистолет, выстрел пришелся бы говнюку между глаз. А так, “Палач” только сухо щелкнул.   
Ленг рассмеялся.   
Зря. 

Деформация пролетела в опасной близости от наглой китайской морды. Джокер разочарованно вздохнул. Ну же, Шепард, еще чуть-чуть! 

Увы, чуть-чуть не получилось. Пришел лесник и всех прогнал. То есть, прибежала Лоусон и начала ругаться.   
Зато сиськами посветила. С высоты, на которой установлены камеры, вид открывался просто волшебный.   
Хоть какая-то радость!

— Джокер! — Шепард. Собственной злой и вооруженной персоной. Джефф, конечно, мечтал, чтобы капитан к нему чаще заглядывала... Ох, проклятье, ну почему мечты вечно сбываются не так?   
— На месте, кэп.   
— Курс на “Чистилище”. - И коммандер, к немалому облегчению Джокера, направилась к лифту. Нет-нет, не то, чтобы он её боялся... Но говнюк и Аленко совместными усилиями довели Шепард до состояния, когда вещи и люди вокруг неё начинают ломаться сами собой.   
А Джокер такой хрупкий - и такой несдержанный на язык.

— Слышала, СУЗИ? Летим на экскурсию в тюрьму. И не забудь отправить письмо.   
— Я ничего не забываю, Джефф.


	20. Chapter 20

Агрессивный ребенок имеет предвзятое мнение о том, что поступками окружающих руководит враждебность, он приписывает другим враждебные намерения и пренебрежение к себе

— Ах, какая атмосфера! Полная безнадега, романтика несвободы! Как, Ушастик, на ностальгию не пробивает? — восхитилась Шепард, стоило им сойти на станции. Миранда поморщилась и бросила быстрый взгляд на Ленга. 

— Могу спросить о том же. Не просыпаются воспоминания о юности или славном прошлом в Альянсе? 

— Хочу напомнить вам обоим: мы здесь по делу, — вмешалась Миранда, искренне веря, что, если Кай и Джейн будут вести себя прилично, Джека они заберут тихо и мирно.   
Вот только, вряд ли надежды оправдаются. Это же Шепард, это же Ленг… 

— Не мешай развитию ребенка, Мамочка, — фыркнула Шепард и с надеждой поинтересовалась. — К слову, а “Цербер” уже перевел деньги за Джека? Иначе можем продать им Ленга, а он убежит. И мы продадим его снова... то есть, убежит и прихватит Джека. Ой, — она манерно поднесла ладонь ко рту. — Прости, Ушастик, я забыла, что ты не сам бежал. Сам-то ты мало, на что способен...

Миранда опять вздохнула. Шепард еще долго будет злиться на Ленга за Горизонт. 

Но он сделал все как надо. И при этом даже не выбился из привычного образа. Джейн и в голову не придет, что случившееся — не случайно.

Сама Миранда не справилась бы лучше. После такого разговора, Кайден Аленко и не подумает искать встречи с Шепард, как и она с ним. О возобновлении отношений речи быть не может.   
Призрак будет доволен. 

Остался Заид... о котором Миранда уже позаботилась. Все-то и стоило, что отдать приказ СУЗИ добавлять в пищу Массани набор препаратов. Крайне благотворно влияющих на психику и здоровье, но, увы, полностью убирающих половое влечение.   
Не тот у Шепард темперамент, чтобы удовлетвориться высокими платоническими отношениями.

Препирательства Ленга и Шепард Лоусон слушала до встречи с Курилом: почти десять минут в сухом остатке — от шлюза “Нормандии” до первой секции камер. И Миранда действительно почувствовала себя... ну, не Мамочкой, но самой старшей и разумной — точно. Няней при двух непримиримых близняшках, которые пытаются поделить одно мороженое на двоих.  
Когда каждый уверен, что уж он-то заслуживает кусок побольше! 

— А. Знаменитая Шепард. В нашем скромном заведении. Большая честь, — распахнув объятия — фигурально — обрадовался Курил. Миранда открыла рот, чтобы потребовать доставку Джека — ведь “Цербер” платит баснословные деньги за этого биотика — но Шепард, как обычно, не дала ей и слова сказать. 

— Ага. Могу автограф поставить. Будете хвастаться, что сама героиня галактики отоваривается на ваших скидочных неделях.   
— Запиши им рекламу. От клиентов отбоя не будет, — предложил Ленг.  
— Я коммандер Шепард, и это мой любимый рабский рынок в системах Термина! — послушно подыграла Шепард. 

Миранда потерла пальцами переносицу и зажмурилась. 

— Подумаю над вашим предложением, — хмыкнул Курил. — А сейчас сдайте оружие. Все оружие, — он покосился на ниндзято Ленга. Ленг неподкупно скрестил руки на груди. — Сами понимаете, режимный объект.  
— О, я понимаю. — Шепард сняла с бедра пистолет и прицелилась в Курила. — Могу сдать пулю. Одну. Куда, кому?

Миранда поняла, что сейчас их выставят. Посредством шквального огня. И денег, разумеется, не вернут.  
Курил выглядел крайне недовольным и напряженным. Шепард и Ленг... ухмылялись. С одинаковым предвкушением.

— Хм, — повторил начальник тюрьмы. — Что ж… думаю, мы можем сделать исключение.   
— Супер. Значит, с вас всего лишь тридцать процентов от продаж, когда пустите на рынок мою рекламу. Можете даже фото сделать, — Шепард невозмутимо убрала пистолет и прогнулась в спине, выставив левую ногу вперед. 

Броня, конечно, мешала, но вышло не хуже, чем на обложке "Форнакса". Переливающиеся кибернетические шрамы добавляли пикантности…   
Миранда с гордостью подумала, что сейчас коммандер выглядит даже лучше чем до смерти. 

— Прошу за мной, коммандер. 

Курил повел их мимо камер, устроив попутно небольшую экскурсию. Заключенные выглядели… жалко. Откровенно жалко. Миранда не особо верила, что правительства платят Курилу, чтобы он держал за решеткой этих ничтожеств, но волновало ее это ровно тридать секунд.  
А потом они дошли до зала выписки.

Вот только… 

— Кажется, "Цербер" опять наебали… — пробормотала Шепард.   
— Аура невезения той самой Шепард заразна, — оскалился Ленг.   
— Спокойно, может быть это…   
— Я подумал, Шепард, — ожил динамик в углу комнаты. — Что ты стоишь не меньше Джек. Так что и ты, и твои дружки останутся здесь. 

Нет, это не ошибка. Шепард в очередной раз вляпалась в неприятности и вместе с ней Миранда!  
Она должна была знать.

Оставалось мысленно поблагодарить Ленга и Шепард за отказ сдать оружие. И так же мысленно наорать, за то, что не предупредили. Ведь наверняка чертовы N7 что-то заподозрили сразу, недаром ухмылялись с таким предвкушением.

И похвалить себя за... за по привычке прихваченные питательные батончики. 

Группа захвата, выставленная против них, не впечатляла. То ли турианец здорово недооценил добычу, то ли просто не имел в своем распоряжении подходящих бойцов.

И планировка тюрьмы помогала: да, выбраться из неё невозможно. Пока ты сидишь в камере. Но административные коридоры спроектированы с расчётом дать охране максимальное преимущество при внезапном бунте.  
К несчастью для Курила, Шепард и Ленг реализовали его с большей эффективностью, чем зажравшиеся тюремщики.

До центра управления они добирались ровно шесть минут.   
Миранда засекла. 

— Так, Джек в криокамере. — Встав у терминала, Миранда начала колдовать над взломом доступа. — Вот его капсула. — За обзорным окном конвейер медленно вынимал из приемника цилиндр из мутного стекла. — Сейчас откроем… 

Охранные мехи забеспокоились и развернулись к капсуле, установленной в фиксатор. Дверца медленно открылась и… оттуда выплеснулся настоящий шквал биотики. 

И только потом вывалилась хрупкая, разрисованная татуировками лысая девушка. 

— Это Джек?! — удивленно-радостно воскликнула Шепард и, как ребенок на представлении, прилипла к окну. — Круто!

Как бы не морщилась Миранда от манер Шепард, слово подходило. Действительно... круто. И пугающе. Миранда еще не видела биотиков — среди людей, по крайней мере — которые в силах пробить переборки. Она максимально усилила природные способности Шепард, но поднять их до уровня Джек не смогла бы и за пять лет работы. 

И тут встает вопрос. А нужен ли настолько сильный биотик на "Нормандии"? Если ей по силам пробить внутренние переборки станции, то что помешает сделать ей дыру в гораздо более тонких переборках “Нормандии”?

— Шепард, может быть… 

— За ней! — радостно воскликнула Шепард и бросилась вниз. Ленг закатил глаза, не то поражаясь неуместной церемонности Лоусон, не то выражая усталость от навязанной роли няньки, и последовал за подопечной.

Джек чем-то походила на Шепард. Мышлением, наверное. Она перла вперед, игнорируя препятствия, просто пробивая в них дыры, и убивая всех, кто имел глупость или несчастье оказаться у неё на пути.  
Впечатляет и пугает одновременно. 

Но в какой-то момент даже до Джек дошло, что при побеге не стоит оставлять настолько явный след и она растворилась в одном из блоков камер.   
А отставшая команда высадки напоролась на закрепившихся охранников, мехов и бьющегося в истерике Курила. От мысли, что у него из лап уплывают кредиты за Джек и Шепард одновременно, турианец просто взбесился.

— Миранда — генераторы! — скомандовала Шепард. Логично. И не так опасно, как разбираться с мехом и живой силой противника.   
А еще оставляет время пронаблюдать за взаимодействием Ленга и коммандер. И в очередной раз поразиться чутью Призрака. Как бы эти двое не грызлись, в бою они действовали, словно служили вместе всю жизнь. И не скажешь даже, что им нужен кто-то третий... пока враги не кончатся. 

Джек бежала быстро и в нужном направлении — к докам. Вполне понятное желание убраться с разваливающейся станции как можно дальше и быстрее.

— Не подходите, мать вашу! — потребовала Джек, обернувшись к преследователям, и для лучшей доходчивости своих слов предупредительно засветилась биотикой. 

Миранда занервничала. Понимая, что с ними может сделать Джек, она вовсе не была уверена, что Шепард выстоит против этой психопатки. 

— Все в норме, сис, — развязно заявила Шепард. — Мы тут за тобой. 

— Ага. Идите в жопу, цербереныши долбанные! 

— Джек, наша организация рассмотрела вашу кандидатуру… 

— Конечно рассмотрела, сука! С рождения рассматривала! В общем, гоните коды от корабля и валите от меня нахер!

— Все любят "Цербер", — неизвестно чему обрадовалась Шепард. — Она мне нравится!

— Нахер пошла! — Видимо, симпатия оказалась обоюдной. 

— Хватит. — Ленг пихнул Шепард в спину, подталкивая к "Нормандии". — Станция разваливается. Хочет жить — пойдет с нами. Нет — на твое имя поведется какой-нибудь другой идиот.

Джек обернулась на звук взрыва и скрипнула зубами. 

— Логично, — согласилась Шепард. И заговорщицки подмигнула Джек. — Сумеешь убить кого-то из этих двоих — ругаться не буду.


	21. Chapter 21

Когда ребенок гуляет не один, а с приятелем, его творческая активность заметно возрастает: что не придет в голову одному, заметит и сделает другой

Шепард была в восторге от нового приобретения. Не удивительно.   
Она просто не могла не проникнуться симпатией к психически неуравновешенной, ненавидящей “Цербер” биотической суке с преступным прошлым.  
В общем, коммандер нашла родственную душу.  
Вдвоем они бесили Лоусон в четыре раза больше, устроили в трюме балаган и выжрали весь запас питательных батончиков. 

В том числе личный запас Кая! 

Не сложно догадаться, у кого есть универсальный ключ, биотика и, в отличие от Лоусон, нет ни капли самосохранения.  
...а что-то в голове у неё все же сохранилось, раз сумела обезвредить обе гранаты: и с нервнопаралитическим газом, и боевую "Инферно".

Ленг был раздражен. Сильно.   
Шепард пропустила тренировку. Да и вообще… игнорировала его.   
Игнорировала.   
Его. 

Даже когда Кай за обедом предположил, что такими темпами она не влезет в свою броню, и придется одалживать безразмерное трико у Лоусон, Шепард невозмутимо дожевала третью порцию десерта и вежливо — вежливо! — улыбнулась, показывая, что оценила шутку.

— Они еще не разошлись? — раздраженно поинтересовался Кай у СУЗИ.   
— Нет, мистер Ленг. Коммандер полчаса назад пригласила в трюм Гранта и мистера Массани. Мистер Массани принес коробку сигарет и виски. Два ящика виски. 

Что? Массани? С ящиком виски?! Двумя.

Почти полночь по корабельному времени. А утром они прибудут на Иллиум.   
Иллиум, в чем-то, намного хуже Омеги. Шепард потребуется ясная голова.   
К тому же, Ленг не любил конкретно эту планету. Плохие воспоминания. И не собирался задерживаться дольше необходимого из-за капитанского похмелья.  
А если у нее не будет похмелья, она его разыграет! И заставит Лоусон кудахтать над собой! 

Призрак же приказал Ленгу не позволить Массани слишком сблизиться с Шепард? 

— СУЗИ. Через полчаса включишь систему пожаротушения трюма и напомнишь Шепард, что она пропустила тренировку.   
— Принято, мистер Ленг.

За полчаса Ленг успел принять душ, прочитать последние новости, сделать легкую разминку и более-менее выстроить план разговора с Шепард. Бессмысленный труд. Все равно не получится предугадать, что стукнет в её пустую голову. 

— Система пожаротушения активирована. Коммандер Шепард обещает, — СУЗИ включила аудиозапись — …глаз на жопу натяну! язык через уши продену!.. тому, кто это сделал. По протоколу № 27 информация об принудительной активации систем пожаротушения не является конфиденциальной. 

— То есть, ты ей сказала? — Кай уже не удивлялся. Не удивится он, и если узнает, что ИИ также рассказывает обо всем пилоту. По своей инициативе.  
— Так точно, мистер Ленг. Ваше напоминание передано. Коммандер Шепард ожидает вас.

ИИ помолчала, а через секунду уточнила.

— Поджидает. Она отобрала у мистера Массани десантный нож, несмотря на активное сопротивление последнего.

Нож, да?  
Шепард хочет урок обращения с холодным оружием? Кай не возражает.  
Это же часть его задания... восстанавливать навыки Шепард.

Она даже устроила ему засаду. За идею — пять, за намерение — три, за исполнение — полный неуд.  
Но желание похвальное, да. 

От удара ножом в печень он ушел. Легко, слишком легко. Алкоголь плохо влияет на реакцию.  
А затем без сантиментов выбил нож из рук Шепард ударом плоской стороной лезвия. 

Шепард ругнулась, но нож не удержала. 

— Хочешь поучиться работать холодным оружием, Шепард? — Кай пинком отправил нож в дальний угол и замер в низкой стойке, держа ниндзято обратным хватом. 

— Нет, — Шепард заискрилась биотикой как больной — пьяный — светлячок. Тускло и прерывисто. — Хочу врезать по твоей гнусной роже! А еще конфет и чтоб Призрак сдох! 

— Старайся больше. Неудачница.

Шепард старалась. Недостаточно. Или достаточно — но для кого-то другого. Например, тюремщиков с "Чистилища". Или такого же сброда, неумелого, необученного, недисциплинированного.   
На трутня Коллекционеров запала уже не хватило бы.  
На Ленга не хватало тем более.

Кай с издевками демонстративно уворачивался от слабых и нестабильных деформаций и бросков, так же демонстративно лупил Шепард по ногам, спине и заднице, оставляя болезненные синяки. Ничего, с её модифицированным телом следы исчезнут к следующему утру.  
Шепард злилась, материлась, понемногу трезвела и двигалась шустрее.   
Все еще недостаточно шустро. 

Когда очередная деформация пролетела в неприятной близости от его, Кая, головы, он решил закругляться. Врезал рукоятью Шепард по морде и добавил удар в живот. Шепард согнулась и судорожно закашлялась. 

— Я разочарован, — бросил Ленг, убирая ниндзято в ножны.

Шепард что-то прохрипела. Наверное, что-то доброе и хорошее, вроде сердечной благодарности за урок. Но распрямится и высказать более четко не пыталась.   
Отделал Кай ее качественно.   
Ничего, полезно. 

Зато сам Кай прекрасно отдохнул. Спал как младенец, и — редкое дело — никто его не будил. Нужно почаще обламывать Шепард с отдыхом и изби… то есть, проводить тренировки. 

Утром по внутренней связи проявилась Лоусон. И потребовала найти ей Шепард, целой и невредимой. Потому, что неугомонная коммандер отправилась на поиски юстицара, а Мамочку оставила на хозяйстве.   
Ленг посоветовал Миранде пить больше успокоительного и отключился. 

Согласно предоставленному СУЗИ отчету Шепард сошла на берег через час после прибытия. Выклянчила у Чаквас стимуляторов и умчалась вместе со своей новой подружкой и Массани.   
Опять Массани.   
Уйди Шепард только с Джек или с кем угодно еще, Ленг бы забил на очередной взбрык коммандер. Но Массани...   
Неужели он действительно настолько нравится Шепард?

Тем лучше. Разочарование будет сильнее.

Ленг не будет отбирать чужие игрушки. Шепард сама откажется от своего выбора, не угодного Призраку — не в первый раз. Организовать подставу проще простого. Массани слишком ограничен и прямолинеен, чтобы не повестись на провокацию.   
Которая по странному совпадению случится на глазах коммандер. 

— СУЗИ. Координаты Шепард.   
— Сканирую. — Отозвалась ИИ. — В данный момент капитан находится в пентхаусе “Лазури”. 

Что? 

— “Лазурь” — популярный дом развлечений на Иллиуме. Основан в… — СУЗИ начала зачитывать информационную справку. Поскольку вслух он не спрашивал, значит, ИИ уже научилась распознавать мимику. Например, полное охренение.

— Заткнись, — раздраженно бросил Кай. Он прекрасно знал, что такое “Лазурь”. И сколько там стоит пентхаус. 

Шепард, наверняка, тоже знала. И решила вместо выполнения задания завалиться в самый дорогой бордель в секторе. Просто прекрасно…

Миранда будет в восторге.  
Призрак будет в восторге.   
А Кай уже.

— СУЗИ. Шепард же установила сигнализацию на мое присутствие рядом с Грантом?   
— Так точно, мистер Ленг. Коммандер приказала подать сигнал тревоги и отправить немедленное оповещение ей и мистеру Вакариану.   
— И за пределами корабля?  
— В радиусе действия датчиков, мистер Ленг.  
— Угу. Харпер готов сотрудничать с турианцами.   
— Принято. — СУЗИ проглотила пароль. Теперь Ленг мог отменить любой приказ Шепард и отдать свой. Джейн, конечно, подозревает что-то такое... Про Миранду.   
Вот на неё пусть потом и дуется.   
— Приостановить действие приказов Шепард касательно Гранта.   
— Принято.

Уговорить Гранта отправиться вместе с ним оказалось легче, чем Кай думал. Шепард старалась замкнуть цепочку командования для завербованных на себе, но кроган был слишком туп, чтобы разобраться в обстановке на корабле. Ленгу даже не пришлось избивать ящера, чтобы тот согласился отправиться за Шепард.

Он уважал личную силу и коммандер. 

Благодаря наблюдению за регулярными спаррингами, кроган знал и признавал Кая как сильного бойца. И заодно мечтал сразиться с ним сам. 

Что до Шепард... Грант считал ее кем-то вроде мамочки. Хотя, наверное, для животного так все и было. Ведь Шепард стала первой, кого он увидел в своей никчемной жизни и первой, кто его покормил. 

Испытывая брезгливость и легкое опасение — юный ящер был слишком возбужден, Ленг заказал такси до “Лазури”. 

— Грант, найдешь Заида, — стоя в фойе борделя, приказал Кай.   
— Зачем?   
— У нас есть задание. Потребуется полная команда.  
— Он воин. От него пахнет оружием, — Грант согласно улыбнулся. — Я его приведу.   
— Погоди, — Ленг схватил крогана за лапу, останавливая. — СУЗи, синхронизируй карты. Я и Шепард будем... в баре.   
— Хорошо!

К удивлению и радости Кая, сигнал с маячка Шепард привел его в бар. Неужели Заид опять ее послал? Может быть, стоит отозвать крогана? Хотя нет, это отличный план и Ленг не откажется от него только потому, что он потерял свою актуальность. 

— Ушастик, — невесело поздоровалась Шепард, когда Ленг уселся за стойкой рядом с ней. — Будешь вещать о важности миссии и смысле моей второй жизни? 

— Говорят, в древние времена даже медведей умудрялись учить танцевать и кататься на велосипеде. — Ленг жестом показал барменше, что будет то же самое, что и Шепард. — Но что мощь разума коммандер Шепард перед интеллектом русского медведя? Иллюзия.

— Я и на велосипеде кататься не умею… — грустно заметила Шепард, положив подбородок на скрещенные руки и гипнотизируя полупустой бокал. Ленг удивленно изогнул бровь. Она не собирается огрызаться? Что-то сильно не так. — Моя детская мечта — свой велосипед. Но в трущобах Нью-Йорка с великами туго. Привилегия наркокурьеров. Отбирать опасно, за обиженного впишутся парни покруче… Знаешь, — она подняла голову, глядя сквозь Кая куда-то в прошлое. — Я ведь убила за велик. Курьера из банды с соседнего района. Только он мне не достался. Красные решили, что… 

— Лапы отрежу, ящер гребаный! 

Ленг вскинул голову, готовый убить урода, прервавшего Шепард. Она начала вспоминать и какой-то ублюдок все испортил! 

А. Ну почему — какой-то? Один определенный.   
Кай позаботится о том, чтобы Массани было очень больно вспоминать об этой ошибке.

Но прежде, чем Ленг успел подняться со стула и выразить глубину своего разочарования действиями Заида, последний извернулся и с силой врезал Гранту в глаз. От неожиданности и боли кроган взревел, выпустив Заида из лап, и зажал пострадавший орган. 

— Убью, ссссука! — Шепард мгновенно слетела со стула. От печали и желания философствовать не осталось и следа — женщина была в ярости. — Уррррод! 

А выбить дерьмо из Заида алкоголь ей не мешал. Может, она теряет всю сноровку, только когда спаррингует лично с Ленгом? Недостаток мотивации?

— Ублюдок! 

“Ребенок” как раз опомнился от внезапного нападения, сообщил всем в баре о своей принадлежности к виду кроганов и ударил Массани головой.   
Удар вышел впечатляющим и красивым, Заид рухнул там же, где стоял.

Ленгу понравилось. Но будь наемник трезв, без труда бы увернулся.

— Так его, Грант! — обрадовалась Шепард и наклонилась над матерящимся Заидом. Схватила его за грудки, без видимых усилий приподняв над полом. — Еще раз. Еще раз наедешь на кого-то из команды, я тебе яйца оторву и сожрать сырыми заставлю, понял? — прошипела она ему прямо в лицо. 

— Сука долбанная! 

Удар, который Ленг ставил Шепард всю прошлую неделю, получился на загляденье. 

— Вождь?   
— Все хорошо, Грант. Пойдем, нам нужно найти юстицара. Знаешь, что такое юстицар?   
— Инкубатор знал и рассказал мне. Будет славная битва! 

Ленг закатил глаза.   
Он должен был приглядывать за Шепард. За одной взрослой Шепард.  
Так почему он чувствует себя воспитателем в детском саду?


	22. Chapter 22

Для взрослого человека поразительна скорость, с которой ребенок принимает вынужденную обстановку и вступает с ней в контакт

— Не помнит? — Андерсон побарабанил пальцами по столу.   
— Да, сэр. Может быть, она притворялась, но очень убедительно… 

Андерсон нахмурился. Картина никак не желала складываться в одно целое.

Амнезия никак не вписывалась в образ коммандер, с которой он лично общался всего месяц назад. Он говорил с Шепард, которая знает, что и зачем делает. Которая защищает человечество.   
Альянс не собирается расследовать исчезновение колоний. Не собирается сражаться против Жнецов. Не собирается верить Шепард — как и два года назад.

Поэтому она сделает все сама, так или иначе, найдет способ. Неважно, с помощью Альянса, Совета, "Цербера" или добрых радужных варренов. 

А сейчас Кайден утверждает, что Шепард потеряла память. И что ее сопровождает Кай Ленг. К его счастью, Аленко не знал, кто такой Ленг, зато приложил к отчету снимки.

Новости обескураживали. Мягко говоря.   
Андерсон всегда верил в Шепард. Для неё не было невозможных или слишком сложных задач. И Джейн никогда не давала повода сомневаться в себе.   
И он принял её доводы и в этот раз. 

Пусть “Цербер” — террористы, но они дали ей корабль, команду и относительную свободу маневра, а значит, Шепард сделает все от нее зависящее. Слишком много человеческих жизней стоит на кону, чтобы отказываться от помощи — любой помощи.

Отчет Аленко.   
И письмо Джокера. 

— Это не подделка? — Он знает ответ. Он сам видел её. Это Джейн, Джейн Шепард.  
Но Андерсон не железный.  
Он уже хоронил её один раз. 

— Да, сэр. Это… это определенно Шепард. И Вакариан... в смысле, он тоже уверен, что она настоящая. Но она совершенно не помнит себя прежнюю. И сильно изменилась. 

Неудивительно. Смерть меняет людей, просто пройдя мимо — как же она должна повлиять на того, кто вернулся из-за грани? 

И потеря памяти. Как удобно — для "Цербера".   
Коммандер Шепард — их послушная марионетка. А чтобы она оставалась послушной, к ней приставлен Кай Ленг.  
Дэвида передернуло от одной мысли.

— Аленко, нам нужно знать всё об этой… ситуации. Джокер оставил обратный адрес?   
— Так точно, сэр, — кивнул коммандер. — И сообщил адрес Шепард вместе с протоколом обхода спама.   
— Ты был в её команде, вы вместе оставили Сарена и Повелителя. Ходил слух, что вы двое стали больше, чем товарищами.   
— Сэр, я… — Аленко запнулся, но быстро справился со смущением. — Сэр, она даже не стала меня слушать.

Андерсон покачал головой. 

— Вы оба были на нервах. Нападение, тяжелый бой, потери среди гражданских. Вам нужно поговорить в спокойной обстановке. Напиши ей, дай время подумать.   
— Не уверен…   
— Мы должны помочь ей. — Отрезал Андерсон. — Не мне рассказывать, как опасен "Цербер". Если Шепард не вспомнит себя, она станет легкой добычей! Два года назад вы уже сражались с ними. Хочешь, чтобы в следующий раз в бой их вела Джейн?  
— Она не пойдет на такое! Потеряла она память или нет, Джейн на такое не пойдет!   
— “Цербер” — ядовитая змея. Уверен, Призрак сделает все, чтобы Джейн постепенно прониклась их идеями. И еще Ленг… Кай Ленг очень опасен, коммандер. Он прошел ту же школу, что и Шепард. Я не уверен, кто победит, если они сойдутся в бою. Но я твердо уверен в том, что Ленг приставлен к Шепард на случай, если она захочет уйти.   
— Вы думаете, потратив два года на её возвращение, они позволят своему ликвидатору убрать Шепард?   
— Не исключаю.   
— Может быть… — Кайден вновь замялся. Да что с ним творится? Кайден отличный солдат, а жмется, как кадет на первом смотре! — Отправить группу захвата, сэр?   
— Захватить Шепард, коммандер? — Андерсон удивленно приподнял брови, давая Аленко время понять, какую глупость он сморозил. Захватить Шепард, которая имеет полную свободу действий,боевой корабль и соответствующую ему команду. — Хорошая шутка.

Аленко прочистил горло. 

— Виноват, сэр. Но о чем написать? На Горизонте…   
— Будьте искренны, коммандер. Просто будьте с ней искренни. Думаю, на корабле “Цербера” и в окружении людей “Цербера” именно этого ей не хватает больше всего.   
— Понял, сэр. Разрешите идти?   
— Да, идите. И, Аленко, — Андерсон сурово посмотрел на Кайдена. — Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что не стоит болтать о новых обстоятельствах. Совсем не стоит.   
— Само собой, сэр. — Аленко даже удивился. И правильно. Андерсон мог и не напоминать. Но старику так спокойнее. 

Дверь за Аленко закрылась, вспыхнул красным индикатор замка, и только теперь Андерсон позволил себе выругаться.   
Как, как же он не понял, что с Шепард не все в порядке? Настолько привык видеть красивую картинку? Образцово-показательного солдата Альянса? 

Джейн всегда хорошо давался этот образ. Но он-то знает, что коммандер Шепард совсем не ходячий агитплакат. Что она живой человек, что может быть жесткой и жестокой. Знал о ее прошлом, в общих деталях, конечно, ведь Шепард не любила о нем говорить, а он уважал её мнение и не лез. 

Могла ли она принять идеалы “Цербера”? Вакариан, ТалиЗора, Рекс… она не делала разницы между ксеносами и людьми.   
В Джейн никогда не было ни грана ксенофобии, она судила не по внешности и видовой принадлежности, только по делам и поступкам. Может ли потеря памяти настолько изменить Шепард, что она подчинится “Церберу” и будет послушно ненавидеть всех нелюдей?   
Послушно.

Андерсон слабо улыбнулся. При всей её исполнительности, послушания и покорности у Шепард маловато.   
Им нужно поговорить. Еще раз. Наедине. И долго. Он должен рассказать ей о Ленге, о том, насколько это опасный и, самое обидное, живучий сукин сын. 

У всех действий есть последствия. Тогда он спасал кадетов и оставил ублюдку жизнь, а теперь ублюдок контролирует жизнь Шепард. Шепард, которая давно стала ему как дочь.  
И которая, как ни противно признаваться самому себе, для Альянса и человечества ценнее сотни детей. 

Омерзительная мысль. Привычная. Расчетливая, как и должно на его месте.  
Кажется, сегодня вечером он снова напьется.

***

Из кабинета Андерсона Кайден вышел в глубокой задумчивости. Сумбур после встречи с Шепард, только-только улегшийся в голове и душе, вернулся. 

О чем с ней говорить? Что написать? Она его не помнит, а он не знает новую Джейн. И, если быть честным, странную новую Шепард совершенно не хотелось узнавать. Аленко привык к ровному и взвешенному характеру Шепард. Да, бывало Джейн позволяла себе расслабляться, подстраивалась под собеседника… но их общение всегда оставалось спокойным.   
Простым. Полным понимающего молчания. И он влюбился в это спокойствие.   
Её безмятежность в любой ситуации, восхищала и очаровывала его. Казалось, что рядом с ней даже проклятые мигрени утихали. 

Нет, Кайден просто обязан ей написать. Напомнить ей, кто она такая. Спасти ее. А кривляния и тупая агрессия… просто маска. Чтобы сбить с толку “Цербер”. 

Желание писать что-либо Шепард как ветром сдуло перед пустым экраном домашнего терминала. Кайден тупо пялился на единственную строчку, набранную на остатках энтузиазма: “Здравстуй, Джейн!”. 

А дальше фантазия упорно отказывала. Как начать переписку с новой Шепард? Шепард, которая не помнила их разговоры, их первую встречу, первую высадку, первый поцелуй… 

Аленко встрепенулся. Вот оно! Вот о чем он должен написать! Рассказать Шепард, какой он ее видел, которой так быстро увлекся, позабыв про все Уставы! Наверняка, она читала досье, но что значат сухие строчки отчетов по сравнению с воспоминаниями человека, который знает ее, работал с ней и любил ее? 

Вдохновение накатило с силой и мощью цунами. Кайден печатал как во сне, пересказывая свою первую встречу с героиней Эллизиума, свои изумление и восхищение. Снова вспомнил случай с маяком, собственное глупое любопытство и отвагу Шепард, вытолкнувшей его из поля.

Когда количество слов перевалило за две тысячи, Кайден решил закруглиться. На первый раз, наверное, хватит. Или получилось слишком многословно?Быть может, стоит убрать лирические отступления? Или заменить напоминаниями для Шепард, что ее любят и ждут в Альянсе? Так сказать, на Светлой стороне Силы. 

Джейн не любила Звездные Войны… 

— Ладно, Джокер, надеюсь это не шутка, и Джейн действительно нужна помощь от старых друзей, — пробормотал Кайден, отправляя сообщение. 

Ответ не пришел и через полчаса. Что понятно. Кто знает, где сейчас мотается “Нормандия” и через сколько буев связи должен пройти сигнал. Но почему-то очень хотелось, чтобы Шепард ответила немедленно. 

Глупое желание. 

Подождав еще несколько часов, Кайден поставил оповещение на получение ответа и отправился в душ.   
Ничего, он умеет ждать. На Нулевом Скачке только это и оставалось. Ждать, когда закончится обучение, ждать, когда будет обед, ждать пока пройдет мигрень… А теперь ждать, когда забывшая его женщина ответит на письмо. А Кайден-то думал, что после тридцати в подобные ситуации не влипают.


	23. Chapter 23

Ребенок нуждается в большом объеме приходящих извне впечатлений. Его познавательный интерес подогревается любыми событиями и объектами, которые хоть чем-то выделяются на общем фоне - новизной или интенсивностью проявления

Самара впечатлила разве что размером глаз. Бюст тоже производил впечатление, но все, на что хватило Шепард, так это на мысль, как же зверски неудобно бегать с таким богатством. 

А вот глаза, без преувеличения, на пол-лица, совершенно безумного оттенка и равнодушные, как космическая пустота, произвели впечатление.

На этом достоинства нового члена экипажа заканчивались.

Да, азари — сильный биотик и опытный вояка, но до жути правильная. Правильнее, чем Андерсон и Аленко вместе взятые. Шепард не очень-то нуждалась в моралисте на борту, но опрометчиво прислушалась к доводам Мамочки. Мол, два сильных биотика всяко лучше, чем один, а три лучше, чем два. 

Однако, Лоусон убедила Шепард вовсе не боевыми качествами претендента. А ссылкой на статью про культурный феномен юстициаров. И толстым намеком, что после окончания миссии у некоего азиата могут наступить трудные времена. 

И все же общаться с Самарой оказалась гораздо скучнее, чем с Джек. Хотя познавательно, не поспоришь. Но если бы люди жили по тысяче лет, среди них тоже нашлось бы больше интересных собеседников.

А с Лиарой как-то не сложилось. Несмотря на то, что все источники указывали на невероятную дружбу и привязанность Т’Сони к Шепард и наоборот, первая умотала из мегаполиса в неизвестном направлении на пару дней. И Джейн почему-то вовсе не расстроилась. Ей хотелось устроить что-нибудь… что-нибудь, что отобьет постное послевкусие от непрошибаемой правильности Самары. 

Азари считают, если сильно чего-то желаешь, Галактика прислушается к тебе. Так вот, эта старушка определенно туговата на ухо: Шепард желала вовсе не этого. 

— Еще раз, на кой черт нам сдались обломки старой “Нормандии”? — уточнила Шепард.   
— Кэп! Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце! — возмутился по громкой связи Джокер.   
— Исключая нашего ностальгирующего пилота?.. — Шепард посмотрела на Миранду.   
— Несколько причин, коммандер. Во-первых, это… просьба адмирала Хаккета. Показать, что вы все еще с Альянсом лишним не будет. Во-вторых, как я надеюсь, к вам вернутся воспоминания или их часть. И в-третьих, СУЗИ обнаружила, что груз металлов со старой "Нормандии" никто не забрал. Мы можем использовать их.   
— Это все, конечно, интересно… — Шепард задумчиво почесала нос, — но, может, спустим туда корабельный отряд нахлебников? Например, рядовой Томас. Он вообще что-нибудь делает? Как не зайду на камбуз — он вечно жрет!  
— Зависть — низменное чувство, — укоризненно протянул мерзкий китаеза и даже покачал головой. — Если ты недовольна своей ту.. своим телом, то Миранда всегда готова выслушать. Это же она тебя собирала.   
— Во-первых, у Шепард не туша, а идеальные тело и фигура, во-вторых, Ленг, в этом теле идеально сбалансированный обмен веществ, — холодно отчеканила Мамочка, явно задетая таким пренебрежением к ее двухгодичному труду. 

Пока коллеги по терроризму препирались, Шепард оттянула ворот футболки и заглянула в него: привыкнуть к новым формам она привыкла, но не смирилась. 

В каюте Мамочки воцарилась тишина.

— Шепард, — осторожно уточнила Миранда. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Изучаю идеал. Они все еще на целый размер больше, чем нужно.

Лоусон устало вздохнула и закатила глаза. Шепард ухмыльнулась. Ничего, пусть терпит. Она ей это до конца дней поминать будет. Дней Лоусон, разумеется. 

— Научный отдел “Цербера” продолжает совершенствовать технологию, — не выдержав внимательного взгляда Шепард, Мамочка сдалась. — Вероятно, через пару лет вживленные импланты можно будет заменить менее объемными аналогами.   
— Долго. За это время много что может случиться, — с намеком протянула Шепард. Судя по нервно дернувшемуся уголку губ, Лоусон намек поняла. — Ладно, — Джейн хлопнула в ладоши. — Место крушения так место крушения. Заодно свои шмотки заберу. А то бело-желтая гамма — не мое.

— Хорошо. Я подготовлю “Кодьяк” и мы…   
— Мы? — Шепард наигранно-удивленно изогнула брови.   
— Шепард, на месте крушения первой “Нормандии” потенциально травмирующая для вашей психики обстановка. С вами должен быть квалифицированный медик и психолог, — отрезала Лоусон. — Я не могу допустить подобный риск и отпустить вас туда в одиночку.   
— Так может не полетим?   
— Шепард…   
— Ладно-ладно. Джокер, бери курс. А ты, Ушастик, одолжишь у Заида его чудесный виски и погрузишь в шаттл.

Шепард очень не хотелось куда-то лететь.   
Хотелось если не устроить небольшую вечеринку с Джек и Грантом — Заида Шепард из веселья вычеркивала, ибо нехер обижать маленьких кроганов — то хотя бы просто лежать на диванчике и тупить. Например, смотреть сериал про саму себя. Как раз остановилась на моменте, где коммандер Шепард (совершенно не похожую на отражение в зеркале) столкнул с обрыва подлый вражина и чертовы сценаристы устроили ей несколько щекочущих нервы минут, прежде чем после титров пошел анонс следующей серии. 

В общем, лететь не хотелось, но пришлось. 

Вторым звоночком стала подозрительная покладистость Мамочки и Ушастика. Первая возле “Кодьяка” не светилась, а второй действительно притащил бухло. Правда, не виски, а бренди из заначки Чаквас. Шепард даже запустила анализатор брони на всякий случай, но нет, бренди как бренди. Хороший, дорогой, вкусный бренди.

— СУЗИ, — потребовала Шепард. — Начать проверку систем "Кодьяка".  
— Принято, капитан. Полная проверка займет 1 минуту 17 секунд. 16 секунд. 15 секу...  
— Дашь сигнал по окончании. — проворчала коммандер и с подозрением уставилась на Ленга.

Ленг её взгляды привычно игнорировал. 

— Проверка завершена. Все системы функционируют в пределах нормы. Провести повторную проверку?   
— Не… но вот этот летит со мной, — Шепард невоспитанно ткнула пальцем в сторону Ленга.   
— Согласно рекомендациям мисс Лоусон, вас должен сопровождать медик. Хочу отметить, что мои базы данных позволяют оказать квалифицированную психологическую помощь.   
— Э…   
— Хотите об этом поговорить?   
— СУЗИ, второй раз не смешно! — влез в разговор Джокер.   
— В психических проблемах нет ничего смешного, Джефф.

Шепард молчала, чтобы не начать материться в голос. Ленг ухмылялся. Так, что не сказав ни слова, вызывал дикое желание почесать кулаки о его китайскую морду.   
Но Джейн сдержалась и молча залезла в "Кодьяк". Ушастик забрался следом. 

— Стартуем. — Отрапортовала СУЗИ. Шепард демонстративно перелила все бренди в свою фляжку в броне. Если хитрозадая скотина, Ленг то есть, надеялся, что с ним поделятся, то хрен ему. Кроганский.   
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься биться в истерике, Шепард. — Нарушил тишину Ленг. — У нас нет времени на подобную ерунду.   
— Не, я хочу найти свою коллекцию церберовских голов. У меня просто обязана такая быть.

Шепард и в самом деле не собиралась. Именно потому и взяла с собой Ленга. Пусть язвит, оскорбляет, раздражает одним только фактом своего существования.  
Отвлекает.

Под гладкой черной броней N7 Джейн потряхивало от плохих предчувствий. Лоусон права. Там внизу обязано быть что-то, способное всколыхнуть омут её памяти. Порой, воспоминания сами приходили к ней — смутными образами из снов, странными ассоциациями и чувством дежа вю.

Память, ждущая на могиле её прошлого, будет гораздо менее милосердна. От неё не получится спрятаться за глупыми шуточками, отодвинуть в темный угол подсознания и не видеть.  
Джейн не хотела вспоминать, не хотела помнить.

Как и свойственно плохим предчувствиям, предчувствия Джейн сбылись. 

Остов упавшей “Нормандии” выглядел кладбищем. Старым заброшенным кладбищем. Шепард понадобилось секунд тридцать, не меньше, прежде чем сделать шаг по направлению к останкам корабля. 

А фляжка с бренди разом опустела на треть. 

— Ну как? Уже вспомнила самый глупый поступок в своей жизни? — Снег за спиной захрустел, когда омерзительно бодрый Ленг выбрался из шаттла.  
— Это ты про спасение Джокера? Зависть — низменное чувство. Хочешь, купим робо-пса и у тебя тоже появится друг? 

Шепард понимала, что огрызается вполсилы. В четверть. Но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Сдержать дрожь в голосе оказалось сложнее, чем она думала. 

Память не навалилась на неё разлившейся рекой, дыхание не сдавило от чувства внезапной потери... она просто мерзла. Несмотря на бренди и контур терморегуляции.  
Холодно. Тихо. И только звук собственного дыхания в ушах.

— Идем? Старые шмотки ждут не дождутся хозяйку. Ах да, теперь же они на тебя не налезут.

Когда они вернутся, она прикажет СУЗИ добавить слабительное в его чай. И уксусную кислоту в бак душевой.  
А еще скажет "спасибо". По настоящему, от души.  
Только... не вслух.

Найденные жетоны ни о чем ей не говорили и не напоминали. Она знала, кто такой Прессли, но и только. И хорошо, а то при обстреле “Нормандии” они сдохли вместе, но “Цербер” воскрешением штурмана не озаботился.   
Шепард уже упоминала, какие они там мудаки?

— М-да, на капитане тут явно экономили, — сказала Шепард просто чтобы сказать хоть что-то. — И на всех остальных тоже

Всего минут десять бродит по кораблю, а фляжка уже наполовину пустая. Нет, еще наполовину полная! Нужно поддерживать в себе оптимизм.

Вид капитанского мостика, разбитого вдребезги, местами оплавленного, с отчаянно мигающей голо-картой, в благом начинании не помогал.  
Как и найденные личные записи Прессли.

— А представляешь, где бы ты служила, не подойди твоя хмурая мордашка для рекламы ВКС?   
— Ушастик, может черты моего лица, не столь прекрасны и женственны, как твоя харя, может я и вляпалась во всеальянсовскую известность, как монашка в бордель, но свою репутацию заработала честно. Тебя не было на Эллизиуме, уебок.  
— Разумеется. Ведь это такое достижение — защитить колонию, имея в распоряжении роту солдат.   
— Роту? — Шепард прищурилась, начиная закипать. — Нас едва полроты наскреблось, мудак ты долбаный. Полроты отпускников и гражданское ополчение!   
— Ммм, — Ленг сочувственно покивал. — Извини, Шепард. Я не точно выразился. Наверное, было чертовски трудно продержаться пару часиков до прибытия кавалерии и не помереть со скуки. 

Шепард не выдержала.  
На этот раз в пистолете был термозаряд. 

Это был полноценный пиратский рейд. Черт знает, сколько банд Термина объединились в армию, собираясь поживиться на человеческих колониях. Рабы, кредиты, трофеи...  
Эллизиум держался четверо суток. Колония приняла на себя первый, самый сильный удар. Они выиграли время для остальных и флота, сорвали победоносное шествие ублюдков в самом начале.   
Блицкриг провалился.

— Ты поняла? — спокойно спросил Ленг, приняв на щит несколько выстрелов. — Ты что-то вспомнила. Забавно, что память к тебе возвращается лишь под мухой.  
— Нахуй!   
— Оч-чень взрослый ответ. Хорошая девочка Шепард. 

Шепард сама понимала, что ведет себя как ребенок. И срать хотела на свой взрослый тридцатник! Вооот счас как возьмет ту метровую сосульку, что заманчиво сверкает игольным острием на полу оторванной обшивке мостика, как размахнется и запихает ему...   
Вариантов куда именно было слишком много, чтобы определиться сразу. Впрочем, недостатка в сосульках вокруг не наблюдалось. 

Грррребаный Ленг. Какое он имел право! Как он посмел!

— Шепард, не отходи далеко! Вдруг спьяну споткнешься и упадешь в сугроб! — издевательски прокричал ей в спину Ленг. — Простудишься!

Не оборачиваясь, Шепард показала козлу фак. 

Уррррод. Церберовский выползень. Китайская морда. Блядский надсмотрщик.

Отойдя от корабля метров на пятьдесят, Джейн немного остыла. Какого хрена она так реагирует? Ленг и раньше гадости говорил, в том числе о её бойцовских и лидерских качествах.   
Правда, он никогда не прохаживался по выполненным ею миссиям… По тем, кто погиб на этих миссиях. Под её началом. Это раздражало. Это злило. Это приводило в бешенство. 

Как и то, что после вспышки, вернувшиеся было воспоминания вновь спрятались в глубины подсознания. 

А может, и не в подсознание? Она же читала свое досье. Знала, сколько человек защищало Элизиум, знала, какую роль сыграла Джейн Шепард и то, насколько они задержала пиратов. 

Чертова амнезия. Чертов “Цербер”! 

При очередном шаге под правой ногой тихо звякнуло. Шепард присела и просеяла снег между пальцами. Тускло блеснул жетон, который коммандер поспешила подобрать и протереть. Алексей Дубянский. Русский, наверное. Шепард его совершенно не помнила, только краткую выжимку из дела первой "Нормандии". Канонир, пятьдесят лет, трое детей, ферма на том самом Эллизиуме. Наверное, Дубянский гордился службой под началом героини человечества.   
Дерьмо.

Может, еще не поздно спрыгнуть на Иллиуме и исчезнуть? И похуй на Жнецов, Коллекционеров, человечество и прочую поебень. 

Шепард убрала жетон в кармашек на поясе и вздохнула. Поздно. Не получится спрыгнуть.  
Она уже не сможет их всех бросить. Вручить "Церберу" в подарочной упаковке. Джокера, Гарруса, Карин, Гранта... 

Но напиться сегодня стоит. Определенно.   
До полной перезагрузки.


	24. Chapter 24

Одним из первых "злачных мест", которые открывает для себя ребенок на осваиваемой им территории, несомненно, является помойка

Ленг посматривал на притихшую Шепард, делая вид, что любуется музеем абстракций, в который падение "Нормандии" превратило ледяную поверхность планеты.

Мог бы не стараться и пялиться в открытую: коммандер полностью забыла про его существование. Но Кай по себе знал, насколько раздражающим и навязчивым бывает чувство чужого взгляда.   
И предпочел не нарываться.

Шепард определенно вспомнила что-то еще кроме Эллизиума. Иначе не стала бы полтора часа на карачках ползать по сугробам со сканером в поисках армейских жетонов погибших членов экипажа.  
Экипажа, который она даже не помнит. 

Вероятно, если продолжить давить, она вспомнит больше. Призрак будет доволен.   
Если не случится какое-нибудь дерьмо, которое предрекала Лоусон перед высадкой. Мисс Совершенство выела Ленгу мозг и чуть не проела плешь, выдавая инструкции на случай, если Шепард что-то вспомнит. Вот только методики Лоусон обернулись пшиком, а Ленг, успешно подловив Джейн, добился многого. Очень многого. 

Нужно давить. Определенно. 

— Если хоть один жетон потеряется, поселю с Мирандой в одной каюте, — предупредила его Шепард, выпрыгивая из шаттла после стыковки. Решила, что он настолько мудак, что спрячет жетоны погибших? 

Отвечать Ленг не стал, но для порядка изобразил самую мерзкую ухмылку. Шепард пару секунд буравила его взглядом, сочла высказанную угрозу достаточно серьезной и быстрым шагом направилась к выходу. 

— Шепард! — уже у лифта окликнул ее Ленг. Она удивленно обернулась. — На правой обзорной палубе устроен мини-бар для экипажа. Если ты вдруг не знала. 

Судя по внезапному прозрению, что отразилось на её лице — не знала. 

Отлично. Теперь капитан отправится надираться к Гото, а не разорять запасы Массани. В компании самого Массани. А Ленг успеет переодеться, проинструктировать СУЗИ и нагрянет на девичьи посиделки…

Чтобы дойти до кондиции Шепард потребовалось меньше часа. Гото, в принципе, тоже уже была готова, но Ленга воровка интересовала лишь как фон. 

— О, мистер Ленг. — Касуми отреагировала первой и радостно улыбнулась. — Присоединитесь к нашей маленькой компании?   
— Не присоединится, — мрачно рыкнула Шепард. Ленг ее намек проигнорировал и, приветственно кивнув Касуми, уселся за барную стойку. — Пошел на хер, жопа с ушами.   
— Интересная коллекция, мисс Гото. Не думал, что вы предпочитаете бумажные книги.   
— О, это ценнейшие экспонаты моей коллекции. Видите ли, в отличие от Хока, я люблю небольшие…   
— Не слышал? — Шепард схватила Ленга за воротник рубашки и притянула к себе.   
— Шепард, успокойся. — Кай спокойно выдержал расфокусированный, но оттого не менее злой взгляд Шепард. — Я могу уйти. И на моем месте тут же возникнет Лоусон. Поэтому, — Ленг не дал раскрывшей рот Шепард повторно его послать, — или я валю по названному тобой адресу и твой проспиртованный мозг насилует мисс Совершенство, или мы тихо и мирно выпьем...   
— На брудершафт! — обрадовалась Касуми, протягивая Ленгу бокал с чем-то синим. — Втроем!

Шепард перевела взгляд с Кая на Касуми и со стоном уткнулась любом в поверхность стойки. 

— Я здесь единственный нормальный человек.  
— Если забыть, что ты уже не человек.  
— Собираешься пить на брудершафт с не-человеком? — буркнула Шепард.   
— Нет, спасибо. — Ленг отсалютовал воровке бокалом. — Мисс Гото.  
— Может быть перейдем на ты? — воровка приободрилась и пододвинулась поближе.  
— Можно. 

Шепард что-то пробурчала об узкоглазых мудаках и странных вкусах узкоглазых воров и продолжила с близкого расстояния изучать барную стойку.   
Нет, так не пойдет. 

Ленг отстраненно поддерживал беседу с Гото, упорно игнорируя намеки последней, и пытался придумать, как подтолкнуть Шепард к разговору о ее прошлом.   
На Иллиуме она заговорила об этом сама. На месте крушения — разозлившись после шпильки в адрес сослуживцев. 

Черт подери, это работа для психолога! Почему на корабле нет штатного психолога?  
Ах да, разумеется. Потому, что Шепард её убила.   
И теперь ищет ответы на дне бутылки. Пятой по счету.

— А эту картину я приобрела у одного батарианца. То есть, — Касуми кокетливо хихикнула, — украла. Бедняга не особенно расстроился. Откуда ему было знать, настоящую цену подлинника Ренуара.   
— А как Ренуар оказался у батарианца?   
— О… — Касуми нахмурилась. — Кажется, он приобрел его на Яндоа. По колониям гастролировал культурный центр и… 

Касуми вздрогнула от резкого треска. Ленг щелчком невозмутимо отшвырнул от себя осколок стакана, который буквально раздавила Шепард. 

— Приобрел? — нехорошим голосом переспросила она, оторвавшись от полюбившейся стойки и стряхивая с руки мокрые осколки.  
— Мисс Гото просто хочет быть толерантной. Ты же толерантна, Шепард?  
— Я толеранта, как никто, — отрезала Шепард. — Перед пулей в мозгах все равны.  
— Откуда столько ненависти? Ты родилась не на Мендуаре.   
— Думаешь, чтобы ненавидеть батарианских выродков, нужно родиться на Мендуаре? — Шепард криво и пугающе ухмыльнулась. — Два года назад четырехглазые недобитки решили уронить на Терру Нову астероид. Списать четыре миллиона населения. Потому что чертовы людишки отняли у Гегемонии их законные планеты. Ха!   
— Но героиня галактики успела остановить террористов. Да, Шепард, эту байку я тоже слышал, — хмыкнул Кай, мысленно поблагодарив Касуми за поворот темы разговора.  
— А выводы из чужих ошибок сделал? “Цербер” занимается тем же самым, не так ли, Ушастик?   
— Балак не пытался спасти свой вид. Только уничтожить другой.  
— Ага. Только вот он был уверен, что спасает. Прям как Призрак. И ты. И Мамочка. Один СБЦ-шник, помню, пенял, какие же все люди расисты. — Шепард чуть встряхнула головой, видимо, прогоняя сонливость и подалась вперед. — Ты ведь еще тот ксенофоб, Ушастик, а? Скажи, ты крогана грохнул потому что он тебя мудаком назвал или просто потому, что он кроган?   
— Потому что он хотел меня убить, Шепард, — фыркнул Ленг. — То что мне не нравятся алиены не значит, что я кидаюсь на них с ножом, как только вижу. Жив же твой ручной кроган. И Вакариан. И Мордин…   
— Не трогай малыша, урод! — Шепард поймала его за рукав и дернула, едва не скинув со стула. — Мордину на опыты отдам. Или нет. Мамочке!  
— Не собираюсь марать руки твоим домашним любимцем, Шепард. — Ленг не стал отдирать от себя героиню галактики, не желая прерывать воспоминания, — пока он не гадит в мои ботинки.   
— Будь на моем месте Рекс, Ушастик, ты бы уже летел очень далеко… — прищурившись, заявила Шепард, панибратски облокотившись на плечо Кая. Третья точка опоры, видимо, помогла и стул больше не пытался вывернуться из-под коммандерской задницы. — Нужно вас познакомить. Он кроганский мастер боя. Размажет тебя по окрестному пейзажу всей команде на радость. Это не пьяного беззащитного ящера в баре ножом тыкать.   
— Жду с нетерпением.  
— Правда? — Шепард радостно-удивленно вскинула брови и икнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. Тоже от удивления, видимо. И шестой бутылки, уже почти опустевшей.  
— Почему нет?   
— Хм… СУЗИ!   
— Да, коммандер?   
— Передай Джокеру: курс — на Тучанку.   
— Принято, коммандер. 

Шепард удовлетворенно кивнула и улыбнулась Ленгу. Ухмыльнулась, если быть точным. Она действительно думала, что он испугается перспективы познакомиться с Рексом? 

— Возьмешь с собой своего песика?   
— Грант не песик.   
— Но ты сразу поняла, что я имел ввиду именно его.  
— А когда я ору "мудак", ты сразу понимаешь, что речь о тебе.  
— Учитывая твой словарный запас, это настоящий комплимент.   
— Проблемы с самооценкой?   
— Хм. — Ленг допил остатки своего коктейля. — А как на счет остальных друзей? Например, подружки-азари? Познакомишь с ней тоже?   
— Все любят азари. Даже ксенофобы, — Шепард заразительно зевнула и всем весом облокотилась об его плечо. 

Четыре килограмма платины, да, Лоусон, или все сорок?

— Не мой случай.   
— Ну и сам себе дурак. — Шепард было напряглась, но тут же расслабилась. — Хомяк, — пробормотала она, с силой вцепилась в его руку и… засопела? 

Ну и при чем тут вообще хомяки?

— Эй? — Ленг потормошил героиню галактики. Та либо не почувствовала, либо сделала вид, что не почувствовала. — Шепард, не сме…   
— Кай, пожалуйста, не нужно ее будить! — громким свистящим шепотом попросила Касуми, деактивируя маскировку. Кай едва не вздрогнул. Он и забыл, что они пьют в каюте Гото и что она, вообще-то, тоже тут.  
— Я и не собирался, — вяло огрызнулся Ленг, пытаясь отодрать от себя Шепард. — Она сама проснется, когда упадет со стула!

Бесполезно. Джейн вцепилась в его руку и рубашку мертвой хваткой. Как и должно киборгу, коим она и является. Полезно в бою, и ужасно раздражает в данный момент.

— Не надо ее ронять. Просто устроим на кушетке и пусть спит.   
— И я рядом?! — Ленг сердито дернул рукой. Шепард замычала и вцепилась еще крепче. — Черт.  
— Рубашку и снять можно. — Касуми, пошатываясь, обошла стойку и заглянула Джейн в лицо. — Ты только посмотри, она улыбается! Как мило. 

Еще бы она не улыбалась! Поставить его в такое положение.

— Ш-Шепард, — с отчетливыми ругательными интонациями прошипел Кай. Рубашку оставлять не хотелось. Да и с какой стати?! Это его рубашка. А рыжая пьянь точно не вернет её обратно. Или вернет — обслюнявленную.  
— Она устала. У нее был тяжелый день.  
— Я позабочусь, чтобы завтра у неё было тяжелое утро! — пообещал Ленг и, смирившись, подхватил героическое тело ценой в четыре миллиарда кредиток на руки. — Какая из кушеток?

Гото показала свободную койку. Кай сгрузил капитан в указанном место и занялся извращением. То есть, попыткой снять рубашку, за рукав которой продолжает цепко держаться пьяная Шепард. 

И все это под оценивающим взглядом Гото. 

— Могу показать комплекс упраждений для развития гибкости, — хихикнула воровка. — Или включить музыку для настроения?  
— Могу рекомендовать курс хороших манер, — хмыкнул Ленг и выпрямился. Рубашка осталась в лапах Шепард. Коммандер смяла опустевший трофей в комок и подгребла к себе подушку, победно улыбаясь.

Хорошая была рубашка…


	25. Chapter 25

Нормальные взрослые, как и нормальные дети, обычно интуитивно чувствуют, где именно и в каких формах они могут сбросить внутреннее напряжение и злость, не производя опасных для общежития разрушений

Вождь выглядела и вела себя странно. Болезненно бледно и тихо. Но все равно улыбнулась ему, пока саларианец колол ее шприцом. Гранту это зрелище очень не нравилось и он захотел ударить саларианца, отшвырнуть его далеко-далеко! Или до переборки, чтобы хрустнули тонкие кости!   
Но Шепард не возражала и Грант сдержался. 

— Так значит, у тебя чешутся кулаки… сильнее обычного.   
— Да. — Грант шумно вздохнул. "Чешутся кулаки" слабо передавало то, что он чувствовал сейчас. — Очень хочется кого-нибудь убить.   
— Половое созревание. Типичная реакция для крогана. Могу составить вакцину для…   
— Не стоит, док. Мы как раз летим на Тучанку. Там и узнаем, как у кроганов празднуют совершеннолетие.  
— Весьма кроваво.   
— Так это же главное в любом празднике! Точно, Грант?   
— Ха! — Грант ударил кулаком о ладонь и согласно ухмыльнулся. Когда Шепард так говорит, они идут кого-то убивать. Гранту не терпелось кого-нибудь убить… 

До выхода на орбиту Тучанки кроган не находил себе места. Наматывал круги по каюте, дубасил стены, разбил окно и сломал уже ненужный инкубатор. На стенах остались вмятины. ИИ просила его быть осторожней и предлагала еду. Есть Грант не хотел. 

— Все, малыш, прибыли. Прогуляемся по твоей исторической родине. — Шепард стояла у “кодьяка”. Пыжак-Ушастик тоже уже был тут. — Заодно заглянем в гости к старому приятелю.

Тем самым приятелем Шепард оказался Урднот Рекс, лидер клана Урднот. Грант и без того знал, что его вождь самая крутая, но теперь… 

— Хочешь вступить в клан Урднот, малыш? — басовито поинтересовался Рекс, обнюхав его. Грант обернулся к Шепард, молча спрашивая разрешения.   
— Это твоя жизнь, Грант, — пожала плечами та. — Могу лишь сказать, что Рекс куда лучший пример для идеального крогана, чем я.  
— Я согласен. — Грант кивнул. — Я хочу стать Урднотом.   
— Хорошо. — Рекс уселся обратно на свой трон. — Сходите к шаману, он расскажет про инициацию. И, Шепард, — вождь вопросительно посмотрела на Рекса. — Зайди потом ко мне.   
— Опять будешь учить ринкол пить?   
— Ты слишком прозорлива для человека. 

Шаман нашелся быстро. Вместе с кроганом из другого клана. Гранту он не понравился. Громкий и суетливый. 

— Вы хотите инициировать клона?! — Чужой вожак вышагивал перед скучающим шаманом, размахивая руками. Идиот. Вот если бы Шепард возмущалась... — Эту искусственную тварь?! 

Грант выступил вперед, собираясь на деле доказать, что он намного лучше любого рожденного естественным путем крогана, но Шепард была быстрее. 

Она ударила Увенка головой. Увенк отшатнулся и сделал несколько шагов назад. 

— Ты… ты… человеческая самка! — взревел вождь Гататог, осознав случившееся, и потянулся за оружием. Но сделать ничего не успел. Пыжак-Ушастик уже стоял сбоку от него, приставив острие меча к глазу.   
— Шепард?  
— Шаман? — Его вождь повернулась к старому крогану, уважительно наклонив голову.

Шаман запрокинул голову и заржал.

— Эти люди все правильно понимают! В отличие от тебя, Увенк. Подойди поближе, малыш. Ты войдешь в клан Урднот. Или умрешь. У тебя есть крантт? 

Грант задумался, вспоминая, что по поводу крантта говорил инкубатор. У него уже есть вождь, зачем ему кто-то еще?

Вождь гордо сообщила шаману, что крантт у Гранта есть. И готов хоть счас в бой.  
Пыжак-Ушастик фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди.

— Никогда не думал, что буду помогать крогану стать взрослым…   
— Скажи спасибо, что он не человек и взрослеет по-другому.  
— Тебя подобное заводит, Шепард?   
— Бесплатный совет, Ушастик. Не заглядывай в папку с порнухой Джокера. Никогда.

Грант непонимающе посмотрел сначала на вождя, потом на пыжака-Ушастика. О чем они?

— Не обращай внимания, Грант, — вождь успокаивающе похлопала его по плечу. — Нас ждут великие дела! То есть, твое посвящение. Пошли! 

Площадка для обрядов была Гранту знакома. Инкубатор много о ней рассказывал. Рассказывал о славных битвах и о неудачниках, так и не ставшими полноценными кроганами.   
Гранта распирало от предвкушения. Не в силах сдержаться, Грант бил себя в грудь и рычал. Шепард смеялась и обещала веселье. 

Пыжак-ушастик строил кислую мину и осуждающе качал головой.

***

— Молотильщик?! Серьезно?! — возмущался пыжак-Ушастик, прячась за колоннами от кислотных плевков. 

— Что такое, Ленг? Не нравится быть на месте солдат Кахоку? — весело прокричала вождь, выпихнув пыжака из-за рассыпающейся колонны, и сама перебежала в другое укрытие. — Или тех несчастных с Акузы?! 

Пыжак грязно выругался. 

Грант особо не вслушивался в их болтовню. Он нашел среди тел ракетницу и палил по молотильщику. Вот оно! Вот настоящая жизнь! Вызов для истинного, идеального крогана! Об этом ему твердил инкубатор и этого хотел Окир!   
Да, теперь он понимает!

— Я кроган! — Ракета угодила в пасть червя и голова молотильщика разлетелась брызгами. Грант захохотал и раскинул руки. 

Лучший день в его жизни!

— Ну как, Грант? — Шепард устало присела на бетонный блок, проверяя винтовку. — Мы достаточно убили сегодня?   
— Хочется еще, — честно признал он. — Но не так сильно.   
— Какое облегчение, — ядовито фыркнул пыжак, носком сапога спихивая камешки в кислотную лужицу, что осталась на площадке после одного из плевков червя. Попав в кислоту, галька покрывалась пеной и мерзко шипела, пока не распадалась полностью.

— Отстань от ребенка, Ленг. Иначе я попрошу у Рекса еще десяток и заставлю тебя их воспитывать. А потом натравлю варрена.  
— Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь выдрессировать варрена. Хотя… — Ленг с намеком посмотрел на Гранта. Грант зло сощурился. Этот человек намекает на то, что Шепард его дрессирует?   
— Спокойно, малыш. Побьем его позже. У нас гости. — Шепард кивнула на взметнувшуюся пыль. Шаттл. Странно. Их должны забрать намного позже.

Увенк так и не понял, что вождь Шепард не может унизить его больше, чем он унизил себя сам. Лицемерие и трусость недостойны кроганов. Особенно тех, что ведут за собой кланы. Неужели он в самом деле думал, что Грант согласится?  
Или что десяток его бойцов справятся с кранттом Гранта, в который решила войти сама Шепард?  
Ха!

— Ленг, ты обещал мастер-класс с кроганом и своей зубочисткой! — кровожадно ухмыляясь, протянула Шепард. Грант забеспокоился. Вождь с пыжаком собираются убить всех сами? И ничего не оставить самому Гранту? 

Нечестно! 

— Я кроган! — заревел Грант и бросился вперед, опасаясь, что если он не вступит в бой немедленно, врагов на его долю просто не останется. 

Увенк и его сокланники кончились быстро. Слишком быстро. Грант только-только добил третьего, а когда развернулся и поискал глазами четвертого, оказалось, что уже все мертвы. И пыжак-Ушастик стирает со своего меча кровь, а Шепард лениво жует питательный батончик. Грант почувствовал обиду и раздражение. Это день его инициации, это Грант должен убивать и веселиться, а пыжак должен стоять в стороне! Почему вождь не объяснила Ушастику правила?! 

— Ты молодец, Грант. — Шепард залезла на бетонный блок и одобрительно похлопала его по загривку. Раздражение исчезло мгновенно, как и злость на Ушастика. — Я горжусь тобой. Ты сделаешь клан Урднот сильнее.

— Спасибо, вождь. Пойдем уже? Я голоден. 

Шаттл пришел даже раньше намеченного срока. А вот улетели они не сразу. Сначала кроганы долго бродили вокруг туши молотильщика и не могли поверить, что червя завалил Грант и его крантт. Когда идиоты усомнились в рассказе Гранта в четвертый раз, Шепард предложила продемонстрировать все на них. Пыжак поддержал. Грант в предвкушении сменил термозаряд в дробовике.

Пятого раза не было.


	26. Chapter 26

Дело взрослого — заметить сделанный ребенком интуитивный шаг к интеллектуальной зрелости и целенаправленно поддержать его, предложив увлекательные для ребенка формы занятий

Праздник — а если откровенно, то примитивная попойка, но чего же еще ждать от этих животных? — в честь нового члена клана Урднот и дохлого молотильщика затянулась на сутки.

И все еще продолжалась. От нечего делать Ленг даже помог Мордину найти его пропавшего ученика. Ничего интересного, просто страдающий муками совести моралист решил излечить генофаг. А данные, которые Кай скопировал, пока два саларианца разбирались с этическими проблемами, могут заинтересовать Призрака. Лоусон тоже так подумала и сообщила Ленгу, что часть данных отправит Призраку со своими комментариями. 

Каю было все равно.   
Каю было скучно.   
Кая раздражал шум веселья — время от времени прерываемый чем-то подозрительно похожим на залпы тяжелых орудий — в ставке клана Урднот. 

Какого черта Шепард позволяет себе расслабляться? Наверняка, напиваясь с дружками из прошлого коммандер что-то да вспомнила. Если вообще не все.   
В конце концов, это просто несправедливо по отношение к тем, кто не может позволить себе подобного!

Пора выдергивать ее с кроганской вечеринки. Срочно. Мотивируя… да хоть ранним отлетом. Или ранней тренировкой. И то, и другое Кай организует с радостью. Вот только… хм… вытащить Шепард с кроганской вечеринки. Один на один Ленг сделает любого крогана, но когда этих животных полсотни, лезть на рожон просто глупо. 

Ладно. В конце концов, его профиль скрытые проникновения. И пусть он специализируется на убийствах, а не похищениях, но неужели не сможет выкрасть какую-то там героиню галактики?   
Плевое дело. 

Совсем плевое, легче, чем разминка в симуляторе. Кроганы его... не замечали. Не игнорировали, а именно не замечали. Совсем. Занятые собой и выпивкой, они вообще ничего вокруг не видели. Хотя нет. Когда для проверки Кай решил пройти по освещенному месту, кто-то хлопнул его по плечу и сунул в руки бутылку, предложив выпить за Рекса и Шепард.   
Ленг брезгливо уронил бутылку под ноги и прибавил шаг, затерявшись в толпе. 

Ему еще не настолько надоел собственный желудок, чтобы пить ринкол.

А вот с “похищением” Шепард вышла заминка. Она пела. И Рекс пел. Пели и Вакариан с Грантом. В общем, пели все, кроме Чаквас. Доктор не пела, а спокойно дремала, устроившись на столе. Как женщине удавалось спать под громкое и фальшивое повествование про веселую азарийскую деву, Ленг не представлял. И не хотел представлять.   
Кай пытался придумать, как вытащить Шепард из дружеских объятий Рекса. Не ждать же, пока старые приятели накачаются до полной отключки? 

Светошумовую, что ли, кинуть… 

Пока Ленг строил планы, попеременно отвергаемые то здравым смыслом, то ленью, азарийскую деву занесло на Тучанку, где она принялась увлеченно знакомиться с кроганами. Если Кай верно помнит, это оооочень длинный куплет. 

Шепард, кажется, от него тоже в восторг не пришла. Коммандер с трудом выкрутилась из-под лапы Рекса и, пошатываясь, направилась на улицу. 

Просто отлично. 

Ленг неслышно подошел к Шепард со спины, намереваясь от души огреть ее по затылку — киборга простым тычком по нужной точке на шее не вырубить — но Шепард не была бы Шепард, пройди все, как он задумал. Коммандер подло разрушила его план. Очень подло. Обернулась и сама рухнула ему на руки. 

Кай охнул.   
И в очередной раз преисполнился неприязни к Лоусон.

Следует убить мисс Совершенство хотя бы за то, что Шепард при её довольно скромных размерах весит как страдающий ожирением кроган. Страдающий ожирением кроган в полной боевой выкладке.   
Обошлась бы рыжая зараза и без укрепленных титаном костей!

— Ушастик… — счастливо пробормотала Джейн, обдав Кая запахом бренди, нагло, совершенно осознанно, обняла его за шею и подогнула ноги, повиснув на нем всем весом. — Я так устала, так устала… отнесешь меня домой? 

— Сама дойдешь, — прошипел Ленг, нащупывая точку равновесия.   
— Ну… а вдруг я споткнусь. И сломаю шею. Меня покусают варрены. Или молотильщики. Или я случайно забреду в женский лагерь? Приззи будет недоволен! Приззи накажет тебя за бездарно просранные миллиарды… — Шепард обняла его крепче — на мгновение Ленгу даже показалась, что она его просто душит — и прыгнула, обвивая ногами за талию. Ссстерва! — Плохой, плохой Кай!   
— Отцепись, Шепард! — Ленг с трудом удерживал равновесие. Как и желание убить Шепард. Правда, учитывая невыгодную позицию и цепкие ручки киборга на его же шее, Джейн несомненно успеет первой. 

— А волшебное слово? — Шепард вновь дохнула на него алкоголем.   
— Живо!  
— Херовый из тебя волшебник, — пригорюнилась эта стерва. 

Зато теперь Ленг понимал Заида. Назвать Шепард как-то иначе, кроме как долбанной сукой, в данный момент язык не поворачивался. 

— Ну, так как? — продолжила изголяться эта гадина. — Мы идем на корабль или я зову на помощь друзей-кроганов?  
— Чтобы они оттащили твою тушу на "Нормандию"?  
— Не-а, — Шепард ухмыльнулась. Мерзко. Ленгу вспомнил планы на раннюю тренировку и мысленно повысил категорию сложности на пару пунктов. — Чтобы они покарали негодяя, пристающего к невинной девице.   
— Что?! — Ленг охренел. Полностью. 

Что за чушь она несет? От выпитого алкоголя мозг начал отмирать? 

— А кто лапает меня за задницу? 

Ленг растерялся. Слишком абсурдная сложилась ситуация: впору самому орать "насилуют!" — мозги, например, так уже давно — а не выслушивать обвинения.

Растерялся, убрал руки — и в дело вступили законы физики. Конструкция из двух человек накренилась, застыла на мгновение в неустойчивом равновесии и рухнула вперед.

Шепард зафыркала и, не сдержавшись, заржала в голос.

А Ленгу было совершенно не смешно. Большей частью потому, что лежал он уткнувшись… уткнувшись носом в грудь Шепард. Подрагивающую от смеха.   
Стерва.

Вот какого черта она не в броне?! С кроганами ведь пила!   
А еще в броне у неё не получился бы фокус с прыжком — упали бы оба и сразу.

— Эй-эй! — Шепард не собиралась давать ему свободу маневра и только крепче сжала ноги. Хорошо хоть руки с шеи убрала. — А отнести?!   
— Тут недалеко мусорная яма, — проворчал Кай, приподнимаясь на руках. — Туда?   
— Она в тридцати километрах, на самом деле. Ты ж сдохнешь, пока донесешь. — Зараза все-таки отпустила его, и Ленг поспешил подняться. Разум требовал отступить и разработать план мести, гордость твердила, что бегства Шепард ему не забудет. — Ну? — она требовательно протянула руку. 

Это какая-то подлянка. Сейчас она снова его уронит, и будет ржать.   
Так почему он спокойно подает руку и с натугой помогает Шепард подняться на ноги?

— А теперь без шуток — тащи на “Нормандию”, — потребовала Шепард. — Иначе тебе потребуется большая стирка!   
— Ты же ей и займешься. 

Шепард повернулась к нему лицом. Коммандер действительно была бледна — бледнее обычного. Или даже зелена. С нехарактерным задумчиво-томным взглядом.  
Опустив голову, Шепард сделала вид, что примеривается расстаться с выпитым.   
Или не делала вид. 

В любом случае, добилась своего. Ленг на буксире потащил ее к кораблю.

Поднявшись на борт, Шепард сразу же рванула к душевым. Хорошо хоть не приказала принести ей чистую одежду. Ленг, конечно же, не принес бы. И не стал бы передавать ее “просьбу” кому-то еще.   
Но ведь и ответить гадостью не успел бы, так быстро она смылась! 

Зато появилось время размяться перед спаррингом. По корабельному времени как раз шесть утра. Отличное время для тренировки. А что Шепард еще не спала, да и не совсем трезвая… ну, это ее проблемы.

— Ты серьезно, Ушастик? — Шепард все-таки явилась в ангар. С влажными волосами, сонная и зевающая через слово. Кай с сожалением вздохнул: он искренне надеялся, что она проигнорирует вызов. И перед своей каютой вляпается в шумовую ловушку…   
— Коллекционеров попросить подождать, — Ленг презрительно скривил губы — пока коммандер Шепард протрезвеет?  
— Я знала это! — Шепард привалилась плечом к стене. — Знала, что ты им прямая родня. Но, может быть, потешишь свое эго в следующий раз?

Ленг изогнул брови. Шепард посмотрела ему в глаза, серьезно и немного устало. Очередной прорвавшийся зевок слегка смазал эффект.  
Она действительно не хотела драт... тренироваться. И не собиралась.

— Как ты в N7 вообще попала, — фыркнул Ленг и направился к лифту. — С такими-то привычками.  
— Да хватит тебе строить из себя задницу галактического масштаба, — поморщилась Шепард. — Пошли лучше кофе хряпнем.   
— Что?   
— Кофе. Это такой тонизирующий напиток, довольно вкусный. Знаю, “Цербер” спустил на меня весь бюджет и поил вас водой из-под крана, но…   
— Ты серьезно?   
— Ну да. И вообще, пользуйся моментом. Вот снова помру, думаешь, Мамочка продолжит натуральные продукты закупать? 

Ленг весело хмыкнул. В чем-то Джейн, несомненно, права. Конечно, “Цербер” не кормил своих оперативников помоями, но и разносолов за корпоративный счет не предлагал.   
Не говоря уже о натуральном кофе.   
Для всего экипажа. 

В столовой было пусто. Часть команды разбрелась по Тучанке, пользуясь иммунитетом, который распространялся на всех людей Шепард, а часть отсыпалась, радуясь вниманию коммандер к нуждам простых людей.   
Пустовало даже обычное место рядового Томаса. А Ленг-то думал, что тот прирос к скамье за обеденным столом. 

— Я вспоминаю не только, когда пьяная.   
— Что?   
— Вспоминаю. Что-то. Частями. И не могу понять, откуда эти части. Хреновое ощущение, должна сказать, быть разобранным паззлом.  
— И почему ты мне это говоришь?   
— Ушастик, я знаю, что ты всех остальных считаешь застрявшими на уровне развития инфузории-туфельки, но то, как старательно ты держишься рядом, едва лишь я подумаю о выпивке, заметит и амёба. — Джейн обхватила чашку с кофе ладонями и с наслаждением вдохнула запах. — Если верить всем вам, я была просто идеальной жертвой во славу человечества. Добровольной. Но Мамочка что-то не правильно собрала, и сейчас у меня противоположное мнение.  
— Не хочешь спасать колонистов?   
— Мне за это не платят. Выдали авансом бракованное воскрешение, но и в небытие было неплохо. Хотя возвращаться что-то не тянет.   
— Ты же солдат, Шепард. Может, и не помнишь, но в N7 нас гоняли по психологическим тестам. Готовили к тому, что рано или поздно мы сдохнем, защищая интересы Альянса. Но прежде выполним задачу. 

Шепард поболтала кружкой. 

— Может и так, Ленг. Я не помню N7. Но эта конкретная задача не стоит того, чтобы сдохнуть, выполняя её. — Она залпом допила кофе и с глухим стуком поставила чашку на стол.  
— Ты же видела Жнецов, Шепард. Говорила с ними. Получила послание протеан. — Ленг подался вперед. Почему-то в нем крепла уверенность, что если сейчас он не переубедит коммандер Джейн Шепард, в том, что их задача должна быть выполнена любой ценой, все пойдет прахом. Все усилия “Цербера” — и человечество вместе с остальной галактикой. — И ты поверила ему. Призрак тоже верит. И я. Я видел части Властелина и это не технология гетов, как заверяют политиканы, спрятав головы в своих же задницах. Один-единственный корабль чуть не уничтожил Цитадель. Вместе со всем ее флотом. И потребовался второй флот, чтобы его остановить. А ведь где-то там, в неисследованном космосе, сотни таких Властелинов!   
— Я всегда могу подыскать себе планетку поспокойней. И спрятать голову в задницу, — так же подавшись навстречу ему, заявила Шепад.  
— А сможешь жить там после? Зная, что ни хрена не сделала? Забавно, все твои друзья-алиены готовы сдохнуть ради твоей миссии. А ты — нет.  
— Скажи спасибо моим друзьям-алиенам, Ленг, я все еще здесь, а не грохнула тебя и Мамочку на одной из высадок и не скрылась в голубой дали!

Ленг прищурился. Шепард не лгала и не шутила. Она говорила серьёзно. Серьёзно рассматривала план послать галактику на хер и спрятать голову в песок. Шепард. Та самая чертова Шепард, что перла напролом в любой, даже самой безвыходной ситуации.   
Не брали в N7 других. Только тех, кто своими же кишками задушит врага.

Захотелось схватить эту подделку за плечи, встряхнуть, как следует, рявкнуть в лицо, в лучших сержантских традициях...  
...хоть как-то выразить охватившие его презрение и разочарование. Но Кай молчал. Молчал и играл с Шепард в гляделки. 

Шепард чуть склонила голову на бок и нахмурилась. Что?.. 

— Анализ завершен, коммандер. Как вы и просили, сообщаю, что ваше взаимодействие с мистером Ленгом совпадает с 43,61% сюжетов из коллекции мистера Моро. Полагаю, что даже в фильмах со столь низкой художественной ценностью, разумные пытаются показать любовь.

Ленг понял, что они с Шепард сидят очень близко. Почти соприкасаясь носами. Как упрямые идиоты. Упрямые идиоты младшей школьной группы. А СУЗИ… 

Что, блядь, она сказала?! 

Шепард вздохнула, зажав пальцами переносицу, словно у неё вдруг началась мигрень.

— Не хочу даже думать о пристрастиях Джокера.  
— Почему? — машинально спросил Ленг, все еще пытаясь понять, был ли вывод ИИ настоящим или очередной "гениальной" шуткой пилота.  
— "Наше взаимодействие", — Джейн изобразила воздушные кавычки, — сводится к тому, что мы бьем друг другу морды или вместе бьем морды кому-то третьему. Как в эту беготню впихнуть хоть какое-то порно, я не представляю.

Ленг допил остывающий кофе, вспомнил все те случаи, когда Джейн цинично имела его мозг, и злорадно сообщил:

— Просто у кого-то слишком бедная фантазия. Правда, СУЗИ?  
— Подтверждаю, мистер Ленг.

Шепард подняла на него обиженный и потрясенный взгляд:

— Это же моя реплика!!!


	27. Chapter 27

Воспитание гуманных чувств в ребенке и, соответственно, предупреждение черствости или эгоистических тенденций всегда выступают как конкретная практическая задача педагога

Честно говоря, Гаррус не ожидал, что поиски увенчаются успехом так быстро. На месте Сидониса, он бы забился в такую глубокую нору, из которой даже Духам не под силу выцарапать труса. Конечно, Лантар пребывал в твердой уверенности, что отряд положат весь. Но ведь он и Гарруса неплохо знал. Знал, что Вакариан и с того света нашел бы способ отомстить. 

Поэтому Гаррус просто заплатил одному из агентов Серого Посредника и запретил себе думать о мести. Помочь живому другу важнее, чем отомстить за мертвых. Миссия Шепард важнее жизни одного ублюдка… 

Но сейчас, когда на терминале светится открытое письмо с данными, Гаррус просто не мог спокойно сидеть на месте. Под пластины словно сыпанули горсть раскаленного песка.  
Сидонис на Цитадели. Агент не знал, в какой районе или даже на каком лепестке он спрятался — за выяснение подробностей следует платить отдельно — но уверен, что Лантар Сидонис находится сейчас на Цитадели.  
Для бывшего СБЦ-шника не составит труда найти кого-то. Особенно, если героиня галактики и СПЕКТР поддержит его поиски своим авторитетом. 

— Шепард? — Гаррус обернулся к шагнувшей в батарею женщине. Он и не думал, что капитан появится сразу же, как только он передаст просьбу поговорить через СУЗИ. — Не оторвал от дел?   
— Для тебя всегда есть время. Что-то случилось?  
— Помнишь, ты спрашивала, как именно я позволил загнать себя в угол? — Гаррус кивком головы предложил Шепард присесть. Джейн устроилась напротив и выжидающе наклонила голову.

Получив уклончивый ответ один раз, она не стала настаивать, просто дала знать, что всегда готова помочь. И она еще сомневалась в своей подлинности! — В общем, мой отряд... Парни, что помогали сделать галактику немного чище... 

— Нужно было тупо протащить протонную бомбу на Омегу. — Без тени шутки заявила Шепард. — Я бы начала с этого.   
— Не сомневаюсь. — Гаррус усмехнулся. — В общем, был еще один турианец… Сидонис. Он решил, что пора выходить из дела. Сдал нас бандам и смылся.   
— Ты его нашел. — Она не спрашивала.   
— Да.   
— Дай координаты Джокеру. Как ты предпочитаешь предателей: целыми или мелко нарубленными, с кровью или хорошо прожаренным?   
— Как пойдет. — Гаррус слегка опешил от такого быстрого согласия. Нет, он, конечно же, не сомневался, что Шепард согласится помочь, но ждал хоть каких-то вопросов и думал над тем, как от них уйти.   
— Хорошо. Хочешь еще что-нибудь рассказать или отложим?  
— Если ты не против… и, Шепард?   
— М?   
— Спасибо. — Джейн улыбнулась и коротко кивнула.

Церберы сменой курса оказались недовольны. Гаррус на их месте тоже не одобрил бы, но и возмущаться не стал бы. Вслух, то есть.   
Капитан приказывает — команда исполняет! 

Особенно досталось Ленгу. Лоусон опасалась долго спорить с Шепард. Или не хотела. Гаррус слабо разбирался в поведении человеческих женщин. Да и турианских не особо понимал.  
"Ушастик" был гораздо упрямей. Или, как и Гаррус, плохо понимал женщин, даже своего вида.

Хорошо хоть на Цитадель соваться не собирался. Гаррус видел Ленга в бою, и уважал его способности, но брать с собой на столь деликатное дело не хотел. Мягко говоря. 

Да и никого не хотел… 

— Заглянем к Бейли? Если капитан и не знает, где искать ублюдка, то подскажет того, кто знает.

Бейли визиту Шепард обрадовался, с удовольствием поболтал о тяжелых буднях СБЦ и дал интересную наводку. На человека — а может турианца, или азари, или вообще ханара — который помогает другим исчезать. Из всех официальных баз данных. И некоторых не официальных. 

— Вообще-то, проще доплатить Серому Посреднику, — поделилась мыслями Шепард, пока они топали к месту встречи с Тенью. — Растрясем бюджет “Цербера” на благое дело.   
— Разве это не скучно, Шепард? А как же дух охоты?  
— У нас разные представления о веселье… это Тень? — удивленное высказывание относилось к волусу в сопровождении громил-кроганов.   
— Что тебя удивляет? Барла Вон агент Серого. И очень успешный агент.  
— Не знаю… чего-то другого ждешь от парня по кличке “Тень”.   
— Кхм! — Волус, кажется, даже надулся от возмущения. 

Ну да, невежливо обсуждать кого-то в его присутствии.

— Кто из вас, умников, хочет исчезнуть?   
— Вообще-то. — Гаррус с намеком погладил пистолет. — Мы хотим, чтобы кое-кто появился вновь.   
— Таких услуг не представляем.   
— Сделай исключение. 

Воздух вокруг Шепард вспыхнул синим и белым на секунду раньше, чем Гаррус успел выхватить оружие. И кроганов впечатало в стену и держало там ровно ту секунду, что потребовалась ему на два выстрела. 

А вот выбивать дерьмо из Тени Шепард предоставила Гаррусу. 

— Стойте! Я не Тень! Я не Тень!   
— Мы все равно тебя убьем, так зачем врать перед смертью? — мило улыбнувшись, спросила Джейн.   
— Нет! Я правда не Тень. Просто связной! Тень — Харкин! Он человек, работал в СБЦ! Его уволили, а он взломал их базы!   
— Харкин?   
— Знаешь его?   
— Ага. Ты тоже.  
— Значит, познакомимся заново.

Старая литейная все еще работала. Гаррус даже немного удивился. Он помнил, что планы по переносу завода ходили еще во время его службы в СБЦ… Почему Харкин выбрал такое место? 

К слову о… 

— Шепард! Блядь! Что вы стоите, убейте их!   
— Это Харкин?   
— Ага.   
— Ну и мерзкая же рожа. Можно, я ему врежу?   
— После того, как он наведет нас на Сидониса.   
— Разумеется. — судя по голосу, капитан почти обиделась. — Сначала дело! 

Хорошо, что Шепард согласилось помочь. Очень хорошо. 

В этот раз он выступал поддержкой и прикрытием, и не стеснялся признать, что основную работу сделала Джейн. Именно её биотика расчистила им путь к Харкину — фигурально выражаясь. Фактически после взрывов, вокруг становилось очень грязно. 

Гаррус снова задался вопросом, что же с ней сотворил “Цербер” и чем это может обернуться. Два года назад она была сильным биотиком, но то, что Шепард творит сейчас просто за гранью. Стоит после всего поговорить с ней… Может быть, посоветоваться с Лиарой. Или Самарой. 

— Вот же блядь! — возмутилась Шепард. 

Ага. Ковырять ИМИРы биотикой, на захламленном складе, в одиночку... неудобно. Долго. И смертельно опасно. Гаррус улыбнулся, довольный, что хотя бы сейчас может себя проявить. И, забывшись, отстрелил одному меху башку, перегрузив все системы. 

Взрыв вышел не хуже, чем обычно получаются у Шепард.

— Снайпер хренов… — бурчала Шепард, подтягиваясь обратно на платформу, с которой её сбросило взрывной волной.   
— Просто признай, тебе завидно, что взорвала меха не ты.   
— Но мой счет все равно больше!   
— Но умерли они не так эффектно.   
— Пф! 

Завидев их живыми и злыми, Харкин опомнился и попытался сделать ноги. Гаррус его понимал: сам бы бежал от двух агрессивных типов, зачистивших пару рот жестянок и отделение охраны. 

Попытался. 

— Может, договоримся? — взятый за горло — в прямом смысле — ублюдок стал сама любезностью. Можно перейти к делу, но Харкин бесил Гарруса еще когда они вместе служили. А уж теперь, когда слизняк подался на другую сторону закона… 

— Ауч. Больно, наверное? — глумливо спросила Шепард, одобрительным кивком сопроводив удар Гарруса.  
— Пошла ты!   
— Неверный ответ. 

Еще один удар, Еще. И никакие моральные терзания на тему избиения лежачего Гарруса не мучили. 

— Мне нужно найти того, кому ты помог исчезнуть.   
— Сдача клиентов, знаешь ли, вредит бизнесу. 

В голове что-то щелкнуло. Этот урод еще и на кредитки намекает? Оказалось, нет, не намекает. Согласен и на не сломанную шею.

— Гаррус. — Шепард не вмешивалась. Судя по скучающему взгляду — и не собиралась. — Мертвого не допросишь.

Вакариан благодарно кивнул и перешел к делу.

— Сидонис. Турианец. Прибыл с…   
— Помню я его! — Харкин поднялся на ноги. Пару секунд постоял, держась за стену. — Чертов птицемордый, знай я, что он отдавил вам мозоли, не связывался бы!   
— Меньше слов, больше дела, Харкин, — потребовала коммандер.

Ей было скучно.

Харкину потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы организовать встречу с Сидонисом. Под выжидающими взглядами Гарруса и Джейн в мерзавце прорезалось небывалое красноречие.  
Если бы кто-то с таким пылом убеждал встретиться Вакариана, тот бы на встречу не явился и под угрозой смерти.

— Все? — хмуро поинтересовался ублюдок. — Можем разойтись?   
— Пока нет. — Гаррус достал пистолет. Не собирался он просто так отпускать ренегата.   
— Да ладно, Гаррус. — Харкин позволил себе ухмылку. — Ты не станешь стрелять, я же тебя зна-а-аАА! Сукин ты сын!   
— Добивать не будем? — изумилась Шепард.   
— Нет. Пускай эту падаль забирает СБЦ. Теперь он от них не убежит. Да и вообще — бегать не скоро сможет. 

До места встречи они добрались через час — на Омеге Гаррус отвык от пробок. Шепард опять его удивила. Памятуя встречу с Салеоном, он ожидал хотя бы символической попытки отговорить его, ну или вопроса, уверен ли он в том, что делает. Но Шепард была собрана и молчалива.   
И Гаррус это ценил. Последнее, в чем он сейчас нуждался, так это в разговоре по душам.

— Вон хорошая точка для снайпера, — Гаррус кивнул в сторону технической ниши, почти под потолком уровня. — Поговори с Сидонисом пару минут, пока я поймаю прицел.

— Не хочешь пообщаться поближе? Арестую его как СПЕКТР, погрузим в такси и на "Нормандию". А там хоть неделю развлекайся.  
— Нет. — Гаррус покачал головой. — Просто одна жизнь за десять.   
— Как скажешь. — Шепард пожала плечами и направилась ко входу в “Орбитальный лаунж”.

Все прошло гладко. Шепард подставила Сидониса под выстрел и отвлекла разговором так естественно, словно занималась этим не в первый раз. Все, что потребовалось от Гарруса — это прицелиться и выстрелить. 

Забавно, но Гаррусу было плевать, понял ли Сидонис за секунду до смерти, почему именно и кто его убьет. Абсолютно плевать. Подонка просто нужно пристрелить.   
И месть тут совершенно не причем. 

— Хороший выстрел, — вернувшись в такси, прокомментировала Шепард. — Как насчет бокала высокоградусного чего-нибудь?  
— Ты меня всегда понимала.


	28. Chapter 28

Дети проявляют постоянную активность во взаимодействии с объектом своего интереса. Процесс целенаправленного поиска свойств объекта, имеющих "игровую ценность", мгновенно переходит в игровые действия

Поднявшись на борт, Шепард почти сразу столкнулась с Карин. Вероятно, док попросила СУЗИ проинформировать, когда капитан вернется, иначе не успела бы подловить Джейн по пути от шлюза до каюты.

Шепард ожидала чего угодно, хоть просьбу закупить супер-пупер оборудование для медотсека “Нормандии”, но точно не предложения закодироваться.

— Что? — Шепард изумленно уставилась на Чаквас. — Карин, вы шутите?  
— В последнее время, вы слишком много пьете, коммандер. Конечно, модифицированный организм позволяет вам перепить хоть крогана, но привычка это вредная. Как врач говорю.  
— Выпивающий.  
— Тем более стоит моим словам поверить.  
— Хм… Я подумаю над этим, док. Только не говорите Лоусон. Иначе придется лечить не печень, а мозг. И проводить реабилитацию для жертв насилия.  
— Само собой, Шепард. — Чаквас светло улыбнулась и проводила Джейн добрым-добрым, заботливым-заботливым взглядом.

Да, пожалуй, и в самом деле стоит подумать над словами дока. А то опыта обращения со строптивыми солдатами у неё больше, чем у Мамочки.  
Как и умения вразумлять глупцов, не желающих заботиться о своем здоровье.

К тому же, рациональное зерно в её словах есть. В последнее время Шепард и впрямь слишком часто выпивала. Но что поделать, если случались такие удобные поводы? Поводы, при которых не выпить — кощунство!  
И вообще, ее Ленг спаивал. Да. Точно. Пытался вытащить воспоминания. Вот он во всем и виноват!

Нужно его побить.  
Ну, попытаться.

— СУЗИ? Ленг спит?  
— Так точно, коммандер. — Шепард мерзко ухмыльнулась.  
— Разбуди его самым мерзким звуком, который только есть в твоей базе данных.  
— Анализирую. Полностью под ваше описание подходят сто сорок восемь звуков. И еще семьдесят одна тысяча восемьсот пятнадцать частично.  
— Вруби их одновременно. На максимальной громкости. А потом передай, что капитан вспомнила про отложенный спарринг.  
— Принято, коммандер.

Ленг появился быстро. Очень быстро. Растрепанный и злой. Очень злой. Шепард даже задумалась, что, может быть, не стоило будить его таким способом, но быстро отбросила сомнения. Пара синяков, которые сойдут к утру, адекватная цена за испорченное ушастиковское настроения.

— Однажды я тебя просто убью, Шепард, — процедил Ленг. — И это будет счастливейший день в моей жизни!  
— Как? — Шепард округлила глаза, уворачиваясь от удара. — Самолично спустишь четыре миллиарда? Разочаруешь Приззи?  
— Потребность в тебе не вечна. Мертвые герои удобней…

Шепард ухмыльнулась. Он точно разозлился, раз начал вещать прописные истины. Ну и ладно. Значит, будет весело. Теперь она не настолько беспомощна, как была в их первый спарринг.  
Хоть один фингал Ленгу точно поставит.

Уже через минуту Джейн изменила мнение. Ушастик был действительно зол, как дракон, у которого наглые гномы сперли из-под носа сокровищницу и свежепрожаренную принцессу в придачу. Только что огнем не дышал.

И дрался так, словно мертвый герой понадобился сейчас, а не в далеком будущем. Пришлось задействовать биотику, чтобы её не размазали по переборке тонким слоем, а ведь Шепард сама себе обещала полагаться на кулаки в спаррингах с Ленгом. Нужны же ей тренировки, в конце концов!

— Сдулась, Шепард? — Ленг дал ей передышку в пару секунд. Хотя, наверное, просто наслаждался видом поверженного врага, пока она отдыхала на полу после чувствительного удара в живот, по коленям и трем болевым точкам.  
— Размечтался. Дерешься, как девчонка. Нет, как кварианец с коликами!

Больно. Интересно. Полезно.

Наверное, она прервала самый лучший сон Ленга, раз он разозлился настолько, что стал допускать ошибки? Ну, не мог же он устать? Он же лучший оперативник "Цербера", бла-бла-бла, бывший "N7", бла-бла-бла...

Конечно, ему приходится таскаться с ней почти на каждую высадку, но... Но.

Шепард ждала подвоха, пока ловила Ленга за ногу, пока роняла его на пол, помогая себе биотикой. И усевшись ему на спину, жестким захватом зафиксировав грабли Ушастика, ожидала, что этот мудак… ну, вывернется и очень больно покажет, что это был его хитрый план.

— Молодец, — хмуро отреагировал "мудак". — Хоть чему-то ты научилась. А теперь слезь с меня.  
— Нет. Знаешь, мне так даже нравится. — Джейн поерзала на импровизированном пуфике. — Удобно. Мягко. Ты растолстел? Одобряю.  
— Слезай, Шепард.  
— Серьезно? — Шепард наклонилась к Ленгу поближе. — И… ну не знаю, ты сейчас не покажешь хитрый-хитрый прием и не скажешь, какое же я дно в ближнем бою? Что с незыблемыми традициями нашего душевного общения?!  
— Сегодня можешь устроить праздник. И отмечать этот день каждый год. Ты победила.  
— Нет, ты правда не шутишь? — Шепард округлила глаза. Ну не мог Ленг…

А, нет. Все в порядке. Галактика вовсе не перевернулась с ног на голову. Просто Ленг ждал, когда она расслабится и наклонится еще ниже. Удар затылком, конечно, получился смазанным, как и пинок по хребту, но секундную дезориентацию обеспечил.

Еще одна секунда, и позиция поменялась на зеркальную. Почти — мудак не был бы мудаком, если бы не обеспечил Джейн максимальный дискомфорт, устроившись всем весом на животе.  
Мудак!

— Извини, ты права. Я поторопился с выводами. Неудачница.

Не то, чтобы Ленг весил особенно много — меньше, чем сама Шепард со всеми своими улучшениями.  
Но дышать все равно стало затруднительно.

— Поняла-поняла, — просипела Джейн. — Ты самый крутой ниндзя. Слезай. Сдаюсь.  
— Сдаешься? — Ленг нахмурился. — Почему ты всегда сдаешься?  
— Потому, что я проголодалась. И в душ хочу.  
— С Коллекционерами будет так же? Попытаешься сдаться?  
— Что?.. — не поняла Джейн.

Ленг нагнулся и буквально зашипел ей в лицо:

— Ты безумно раздражаешь, Шепард. Всегда готова отступить. Пойти на компромисс. Сдаться в любой момент просто потому, что тебе лень сражаться дальше!

Упс. А вот сейчас он реально взбесился.

— Реального боя это не касается. — Она постаралась придать голосу убедительности.

Ленг не убедился.  
Совсем.

— Это касается твоего характера. Какая разница, реальное это сражение или тренировка? Ты просто не способна идти до конца. Слабая и жалкая. "Цербер" впустую потратил время и деньги.

Нужно его отвлечь. Срочно. Хоть как-нибудь. А то сейчас начнет читать нотации. И избивать. Или и то, и другое одновременно.  
Шепард предпочла бы еще три раза отбить Горизонт у Коллекционеров, чем слушать проповеди про долг, честь и прочие достоинства шаблонных героев.

Маневр удался. Ленг отвлекся. И дезориентировался.  
И, кажется, даже в нокаут отправился.

Мудак, конечно, хорошо дерется, но тактические импровизации — не его конек.  
Но все равно мудак — его целует героиня галактики и трепетно ненавидимый конкурент, а он застыл истуканом и даже не моргает!

Надо бы его расшевелить. Ничто не стимулирует к шевелению лучше, чем короткий удар с правой, которую удалось вывернуть из захвата!

Увы, охренение Кая оказалась не настолько глубоким, чтобы прозевать удар. Атаку он заблокировал — кажется, почти машинально — и снова вывернул ей руки, на этот раз в болевом приеме.  
Джейн зашипела, не столько от боли, сколько от досады.  
Не получилось, жаль. Бывает. Второй раз он на такой финт не купится, да и сама Шепард не любит повторяться.

— Все, поиграли и хва… — теперь пришла ее очередь охреневать и таращить глаза. Что он, мать его за ногу, делает?! Она не била его настолько сильно!

Ленг разорвал поцелуй и слегка приподнялся. Шепард молчала, впав в легкий ступор.  
Пусть сам выкручивается. Ей простительно, у нее справка о невменяемости есть! А Ушастику оправдываться нечем!

Ленг явно считал, что оправдываться ниже его достоинства. Тем более перед какой-то там героиней галактики и СПЕКТРом по совместительству, на животе которой он с таким комфортом устроился.  
И слезать не собирается.

— Ушастик, может ты... — вежливо выдержав паузу, Джейн собралась напомнить Ленгу, что он тяжелый, пол жесткий и, вообще, хватит нервировать капитана!

А китаеза нервировал! Молчал и пялился на неё нечитаемым взглядом.  
А когда Шепард нервничает, лечить нервы и переломы приходится окружающим!

Договорить Ленг ей не дал. Поцеловал снова. Не собираясь терпеть подобный произвол, Джейн радостно его укусила и тут же задохнулась от короткого удара под дых. Зубы пришлось разжать.

— Да ты офанарел! — по-детски обижено заявила Джейн, оскорбленная в лучших чувствах.  
— Ты же хотела знать, как в мордобой впихнуть порно.  
— Не хотела!

Ленг хмыкнул и… отпустил ее. Шепард поспешила откатиться в сторону, и уже там подниматься на ноги, не сводя подозрительного взгляда с окончательно спятившего церберовца.  
Диагноз "сумасшествие" подтвердился, ибо мерзавец не прошелся по её испу... ошалевшему виду и не собирался нападать, а ухмылялся, стерев кровь с прокушенной губы тыльной стороной ладони.

И продолжал молчать, пока Шепард опасливо пятилась от него к выходу из ангара.  
Спятил! Окончательно!

Злость пришла после. После душа, обеда и анализа случившегося. Ленг обернул её импровизацию против неё же! И успешно обернул!

Мудак!  
Скотина!  
Ублюдок!

И вообще, какого хрена он решил, что ей интересно, как в мордобой впихнуть порно? Не интересно. Она и коллекцию Джокера просматривала лишь когда СУЗИ в попытках понять органиков желала обсудить какую-нибудь новинку.  
Чисто в познавательных целях.  
И вообще.

Да-да, вообще. Ленг совершенно не в ее вкусе. Ксенофоб, идеалист, фанатик, ублюдок в энной степени. Ни грана юмора, ни капли привлекательности.  
И китаец, да.

То есть, Шепард не расистка, но восточные черты лица придавали ленговской ухмылке настолько мерзкий оттенок, что его хотелось убить на месте.  
Завидно, черт подери! Шепард с её веснушками и жизнерадостной рыжиной о таком эффекте только мечтать.

Месть!  
Срочно нужен хитрый план страшной мести — без необходимости лично встречаться.

— СУЗИ, — рассеяно позвала Шепард, разглядывая потолок.  
— Да, коммандер?  
— Узнай у команды, не нужно ли кому-то изменить курс по личным делам. Приоритет для Джек и Самары. И скажи Джокеру, проложить курс так, чтобы Лоусон с Ленгом не сразу поняли. Он умеет, я знаю. И сама им не докладывай.  
— Принято, коммандер.


	29. Chapter 29

Нравственность никогда не выступает сама по себе. Она всегда проявляется в чем-то и не ограничивается какой-то определенной сферой явлений. Поэтому для нравственного воспитания ребенка могут быть использованы любые обстоятельства, тем более в сфере общения

Омега была настоящим благословением для таких, как она. Раем. Охотничьими угодьями. Конечно, рано или поздно придется уйти с этой, привлекательной во всех отношениях, помойки. Но пока ее привычки не вызывали нездорового интереса окружающих или гнева Арии, Моринт вольна творить, что угодно.  
И она развлекалась на полную за все те годы, что провела в заточении.

Особенно ей нравились люди. Такие эмоциональные, импульсивные, живые и несдержанные, как избалованные дети, они привлекали Моринт в разы сильнее, чем собственный вид.  
А еще у них была кожа невероятно разнообразных оттенков и забавный пушок по всему телу.

Если же подойти к делу с практичной точки зрения, людей всегда слишком много, но при этом до них никому нет дела.  
И если кто-то из них исчезнет, остальным будет... все равно. Не то, что с турианцами или азари. Еще меньше подозрений вызвала бы только пропажа ворча.

На Омеге она даже могла позволить себе... небрежность. Например, опустошить жертву в день знакомства. Но Моринт редко так поступала.  
Ей было интересно немножко поиграть. Узнать свою жертву. Влюбить ее в себя. Самостоятельно, не используя способности ардат-якши.  
А еще потому, что за пределами Омеги небрежность будет равна смерти.

И сегодня ей хотелось именно игры. Романа, не слишком длинного, не обременительного, но обязательно бурного. Хотя, все зависит от жертвы.

В вип-зале “Послежизни” ее уже узнавали. Ничего не значащие букашки пытались впечатлить Моринт крошечными и ничтожными достижениями, не обижаясь, впрочем, на молчаливый игнор с ее стороны. Это плохо. Она примелькалась. Пора искать новое место.

Сегодня здесь ее последний вечер.

В баре царила скука. Нет, конечно, играла музыка, в воздухе клубился наркотический дымок, разумные развлекались, насколько хватало их ограниченных представлений о веселье: например, какая-то человеческая женщина с кровожадной улыбкой разделывала на танцполе турианца.

Врукопашную. Без оружия.

Энергичный, в своем роде, опасный, и шумный экземпляр.

— Ха! — победительница, глумясь поставила ногу на шею поверженного и закричала, обращаясь к толпе. — Выпивку всем! Мне — в двойном размере! Неудачник платит!

Наверное, в любой другой день Моринт заинтересовалась, ведь рыжие — особенно такие шебутные — ее маленькая слабость, но… но не сегодня. Суета утомляла. Хотелось чего-то спокойного. Сдержанного.

Моринт обвела бар ленивым взглядом. Все не то, не то…  
А вот он подойдет.

Хмурый человек, с довольно длинными для мужчины волосами и интересным разрезом глаз. На фоне завсегдатаев он выглядел, как матриарх на встрече с видом, еще даже не шагнувшим в космос.

Человек не трудился спрятать презрение во взгляде. Как и ауру абсолютного превосходства. Моринт немедленно захотелось проверить, настолько ли он хорош, как о себе думает.

Она медленно скользила к цели, прикрываясь толпой, и была уверена, что человек ничего не заметит до последнего момента. Но стоило ей оказаться рядом, как мужчина, не поворачивая головы, бросил:

— Занято.  
— Уверена, мы сможем решить эту маленькую проблему, — усмехнулась Моринт, присаживаясь напротив.

Человек заинтересовал ее еще больше. Ей никогда не отказывали. Тем более таким холодным тоном.

— Это не проблема. Это факт. Тут занято. Найди другого спонсора, азари.

Моринт на пару секунд опешила. Ее… послали? Её приняли за шлюху? Как интер-р-ресно. Крайне интересно.

— Я не ищу спонсора. Лишь компанию на вечер. Ты — подходишь, — Моринт решила сыграть в тональности этого человека. — Я — Моринт.

Мужчина удивленно изогнул брови. Она почти, что почувствовала кожей его раздражение. Практически читала мысли по глазам.  
Он удивлялся, что Моринт все еще сидит за его столиком.

Нет, не будет никакого романа. Она хочет его сегодня. Сейчас. Но не здесь. Он должен пойти с ней. И он пойдет!

— Чем ты занимаешься?

Цель, не подозревая, что он — цель, смерил её раздраженным взглядом и повернулся к толпе на танцполе. Там уже вновь мелькали танцовщицы, кровь затерли, турианца то ли утащили, то ли он очухался и сам ушел.

Неважно.

— Отдыхал. В одиночестве.  
— Иногда компания требуется убежденным одиночкам, — Моринт улыбнулась. Его не интересовала ее красота, ее тело. И чары ардат-якши уходили словно в пустоту. Сложная добыча. Сильная. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Моринт встречала кого-то подобного.

— Не сегодня.  
— Уверен?

Мужчина вздохнул и посмотрел на нее устало и укоризненно.

— Не присмотришь себе кого-то еще?

Моринт улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— И не отстанешь?

Моринт улыбнулась шире.

— Ты чертовски похожа одну мою знакомую.  
— Расскажи о ней, — глубоким, чувственным голосом попросила Моринт. Плевать, что мужчина будет думать о другой. Сейчас. К ночи он будет думать только о Моринт.  
— Я хочу её убить.  
— Сильное чувство. Знаешь, — Моринт провела пальцем по краю бокала. Тонкий звон утонул в грохоте клубной музыки. — Сильные чувства часто меняют полярность. Как говорят у вас, людей? От ненависти до любви…  
— От любви до ненависти. Существенная разница.  
— Уверена, что для тебя важны обе составляющие. Я… я вижу в тебе страсть. Сдерживаемую железной рукой страсть.  
— А будущее, случаем, не предсказываешь?

Моринт рассмеялась. Обычно, этого хватало, чтобы жертва расстелилась по полу и приготовилась лизать пятки ардат-якши.  
Не эта жертва. Этот. Он выглядел так, словно рядом запахло помойкой.

— Нет, — отсмеявшись, ответила Моринт. — Но я могу наполнить магией настоящее.  
— Не увлекаюсь наркотиками.  
— Другой магией. — Моринт не могла определиться, хочет ли она рассмеяться, от того, что человек принял её не только за шлюху, но и наркодиллера, или все же оскорблена предположением?

— Мне почти интересно, что же ты имеешь ввиду.  
— Может быть, найдем местечко поспокойней? Магия не терпит толпы.  
— Резонное замечание, — мужчина активировал инструментон, оплачивая заказ. Только свой. Моринт понимала, что это не жест скупердяя, а простая демонстрация пренебрежения к ней лично, но все равно… все равно обидно.

Она выпьет человека максимально болезненным для него способом.

— И, может быть, ты все же представишься?  
— Шепард. Джон Шепард.


	30. Chapter 30

Как известно, развитию гуманных чувств ребенка способствует любящее отношение к нему близких взрослых (родных и воспитателей)

— Будь настойчивей, Ушастик! Смотри, какие буфера! Круче, чем у Миранды, на 400 лет свежее, чем у Самары! Не упусти момент! Я верю в тебя!

“Слушать тебя достаточное наказание”, думал Ленг, подавляя желание закатить глаза. Слишком уж внимательно наблюдала за ним Моринт. Азари, конечно, не телепаты и весьма условные эмпаты, но язык тела считывают на раз. "Мне попросить Миранду добавить тебе еще размер?".

— И если ты сейчас подумал гадость на счет моей божественно прекрасной груди, то спешу поделиться новостью. Джокер позавчера нарыл на просторах сети легкий БДСМ. Совсем-совсем легкий! Там добрая тетенька-маньяк душила сиськами парней. Азиатов, к слову. 

“Дура”. 

— Сам дурак. 

Ленг усмехнулся. Как бы не раздражала его Шепард, отрицать слаженность их команды глупо. Перед самим собой, разумеется. Вслух? Лучше он сделает харакири десертным ножом. Свидетелю признания, разумеется.

— Вспомнил о своей подруге? — хрипло уточнила Моринт. 

Ардат-якши действительно думает, что подобный тембр заводит? Она тоже — дура. Глупее, чем Шепард, а это показатель. 

— Да, — Ленг не стал отрицать. — Здесь? — он кивнул на дверь, у которой они остановились.   
— Проходи, — Моринт активировала инструментон, отпирая замок, и гостеприимно повела рукой. — Чувствуй себя как дома, Джон. 

Ленг никогда бы не согласился жить на подобной свалке. Даже клептоманка Касуми организовала свои трофеи с претензией на художественную выставку. А здесь… просто склад. 

— Нравятся мои экспонаты? — Моринт прошла вглубь квартиры, к бару. — Что предпочитаешь пить?   
— Бренди, — отозвался Ленг. — Забавная вещица. 

Уродливая и глупая настолько, что становится забавно. Просто… кривой цилиндр. Кажется, дети лепят из пластилина что-то подобное.

— Подарок поклонника. Он был очень талантливым скульптором.   
— Был?   
— Скоропостижно скончался. Творцы часто уходят из жизни молодыми, — Моринт шла к нему походкой модели на подиуме, держа в руках запотевшие бокалы.   
Смешно. 

— Уй, эта тетенька проницательнее, чем ты сам! Вы такая красивая пара!  
— А это? — Ленг остановился возле катаны. Новодел под старину, очень среднего качества, взгляд цепляется лишь за богато украшенную рукоять. 

И обнаженное лезвие. Хранить клинок без ножен... Ленг использовал в бою меч, в основном, как проводник биотики, история конкретного клинка или загибы про честь оружия, так любимые в восточных культурах, его не волновали.   
Но он привык держать оружие в идеальном состоянии. Порядок должен быть во всем. 

— Я люблю поединки: особенно когда в глазах противника видно понимание, что он слаб и скоро умрет. 

Ленг хмыкнул. Самоуверенная.   
В канале связи послышался громкий смех, быстро захлебнувшийся. То ли Шепард зажимала себе рот, то ли её душили.

— Позволишь? — он вопросительно посмотрел на Моринт. Та рассеяно кивнула. 

Самоуверена до полного идиотизма. 

— Может быть, присядем? — Моринт кивнула на диван. 

Ленг пожал плечами. Ему не нравилось быть рядом с ардат-якши в любом положении, хоть сидя, хоть стоя. Но уйти сейчас Кай не имел права.   
Задание должно быть выполнено. 

— Скажи мне, Джон, — Моринт дождалась, когда Ленг примостится на диване и подалась к нему, моргнув почерневшими глазами. — Скажи, что любишь меня. Что умрешь за меня.

— Я знала! Все любят азари! Даже ксенофобы!

Ленг проигнорировал навязчивый голос Шепард, и потянулся навстречу, поудобней перехватывая катану. Моринт довольно улыбнулась и с готовностью вытянула губы трубочкой. 

Шепард во время поцелуя не выглядела... настолько глупо. Сомнительное достижение. Выглядеть лучше ардат-якши. 

— А если нет? — у самых губ азари прошептал Ленг.   
— Что? — растерялась она.

Ленг мог бы поглумиться над Моринт. Дать ей осознать глубину её собственной глупости и самоуверенности. Мог бы дождаться прихода Самары.   
Если бы был идиотом.

— Ничего, — тихо ответил Кай и, откинувшись назад, взмахнул катаной. 

Стоит извиниться перед несправедливо обхаянном мечом. Резал он как положено. Ардат-якши забулькала и попыталась зажать рассеченое горло. Сработало бы, будь наготове команда реаниматоров и не будь Ленга.   
Он никогда не пренебрегал контролем.

— Всегда поражался самоуверенности азари, — задумчиво протянул Кай, стряхнув кровь с лезвия и озираясь в поисках какой-нибудь тряпки. — Древний вид, могущественные биотики, живут по тысяче лет… а дохнут как самые обычные люди. Даже глупее. 

— Меньше пафоса, Ушастик, у меня сахарный сироп из комлинка потек. И дождись Самару, она обязательно захочет сказать спасибо, что ты грохнул ее дочурку! 

Ленг поморщился и вырубил связь. Вот почему эта дура Моринт не клюнула на другую дуру по имени Джейн Шепард? Та так старалась. По просьбе Самары показала в баре свою лучшую клоунаду. А ардат-якши на нее даже не посмотрела.

Или... потому и не посмотрела?  
Чертова Шепард. 

По крайней мере, на счет Самары не обманула. Юстициар примчалась в квартиру раньше, чем Ленг успел уйти. Нет, он не испытывал никаких угрызений совести. О каких угрызениях может идти речь, если учесть, что Самара с самого начала намеревалась убить Моринт?

Но с этой азари им еще черти сколько времени путешествовать на одном корабле и, возможно, сражаться бок о бок. 

— Мистер Ленг, — холодно и отстраненно порадовалась юстицар. И посмотрела ему за спину. — Я просила коммандера просто выследить Моринт.   
— Сожалею, — такой же отстраненности, как у Самары, у Кая не получилось, но он утешил себя тем, что лет через пятьсот точно сумел бы не хуже. Лучше. — Она пыталась меня убить.   
— Понимаю. Вы не могли бы оставить нас?  
— Конечно. — Ленг кивнул и вышел из квартиры. 

И вздохнул с облегчением. Юстициары с их кодексом... Самара вполне могла напасть. Решить, что его поступки попадают в сферу ее юрисдикции и грохнуть. Он бы не дался ей так просто, но вряд ли бы выжил. 

Чертова Шепард.

К слову о Шепард — где её черти носят? Он готов поставить свой ниндзято, что оказавшись на Омеге без присмотра (еще один повод убить Моринт!), она не вернется на "Нормандию", как правильная дисциплинированная капитан.

Когда их роли так внезапно поменялись, она вела его от "Послежизни". Причем отдельно от Самары, иначе проявила бы больше сдержанности.

Скорее всего, в бар она и вернулась. Нужно срочно испортить ей вечер и настроение; несправедливо, если он будет единственным пострадавшим. И быть может, ему повезет услышать очередную порцию ее воспоминаний. Рано или поздно количество переходит в качество. Ленг верил, что паззл “Джейн Шепард” все же будет собран. И его задача, чтобы собрался он рано. Пока не стало поздно. 

— СУЗИ, где Шепард?   
— Регистрирую сигнатуру коммандер. Ваша тактическая карта обновлена, мистер Ленг. 

Как он и думал. Шепард нашлась в баре. Из вип-зала она ушла, конечно же. Спустилась на нижний уровень. Интересно, из каких соображений? Наверху слишком прилично? Не пахнет отчаянием и дешевым виски? 

Найти Джейн оказалось не самой простой задачей, даже с учетом данных СУЗИ. В нижнем баре царило настоящее столпотворение, а дым от различных курительных смесей густотой и эффективностью мог соперничать с газовыми гранатами.

Оказалось, дело в том, что, коммандер лучше спится под несмолкаемую ругань и мозговыносящую музыку.  
...в позе, неудобной для любого живого существа. 

С открытыми глазами и неестественно расширенными зрачками… 

На секунду сбившись с шага, Ленг подскочил к столику, где устроилась Шепард.   
Тусклый свет бара скрадывал мертвенную бледность женщины.  
Ленг не мог поверить. Мозг просто отказывался воспринимать информацию. 

Героиню галактики, четыре миллиарда инвестиций, не убиваемую стерву грохнули в каком-то занюханном баре? Ленг встряхнул Шепард за плечо. Ожидаемо, она не среагировала. 

— Шепард! — рявкнул он на ухо идиотке, нащупывая пульс на горле. Нет... нет... удар! Едва ощутимый. 

Жива!   
Умирает.

— СУЗИ, шаттл на мои координаты! С Чаквас! И пусть Лоусон готовит медотсек!

Кай не паниковал. Даже не волновался. Просто злился. Просто очень сильно злился На Шепард, которую нельзя на полчаса оставить без присмотра. На Моринт, из-за которой она осталась без присмотра. И опять на Шепард, которая с ослиным упрямством отрицает команду больше, чем из трех бойцов.  
И на весь мир, что ему приходится с ней нянчиться. 

Прибывшие Чаквас и Мордин не паниковали тоже. Военные врачи вообще весьма хладнокровные разумные. Но движения Чаквас стали нехарактерно резкими. И у губ залегла глубокая складка.   
Как она понимала речь Мордина, который перешел на истинно пулеметную скорость, загадка. Наверное, специальный плагин к переводчику подключила.

Диагностировав острое отравление и споро погрузив Шепард в шаттл, они вернулись на "Нормандию". Что ж, раз Джейн дотянула до их прибытия, теперь они точно не дадут ей помереть во второй раз.

В баре… все осталось по прежнему. Будто бы тут и не было суеты по поводу умирающего человека.   
На Омеге всем срать. Тем более, на людей. 

— Опять Форван отравил новичка… — злобно пробурчали у Ленга за спиной. Кай обернулся. Ухватился за первую же зацепку, чтобы выйти из ступора, в который он впал после того как забрали Шепард.   
— Что?   
— Форван. Бармен. Ксенофоб ублюдочный, травит людей. 

Ленг смерил говорившего подозрительным взглядом. Это “Послежизнь”. Ария сука, но следит, чтобы ее работники обслуживали клиентов на высоте. Вот что клиенты делают друг с другом — ее совершенно не касается. 

— Думаешь, вру? Попробуй сам у него что-то заказать!

Бармен был на месте. Батарианец как батарианец, впрочем, для Кая они все на одно лицо.   
На одну уродливую харю.

— Налить? — хмуро поинтересовался Форван, когда Ленг остановился напротив него. Кай кивнул. 

Батарианец достал бутылку из-под стойки. Налил. Небрежно подвинул стакан Ленгу. Даже не спросил, что клиент будет пить. Кай рисковать не собирался. Если… нет, когда Шепард очухается, благодарить нужно будет ее модифицированный организм. У Кая такого нет и не предвидится. 

— За мой счет, — Ленг медленно подвинул стакан обратно бармену.   
— На работе запрещено. Но спасибо.   
— Пей. 

Батарианец быстро взглянул на Ленга. Теперь Кай поверил, что пьяница говорил правду. Яд или нет, но с выпивкой точно что-то не то. 

— Проваливай, человек, — батарианец схватил стакан, но Ленг вцепился в его запястье и сжал. Сильно. До хруста тонких косточек кисти и болезненного вопля ксеноса.  
— Или ты пьешь сам, — наклонившись, прошипел Ленг, — или я медленно выпотрошу тебя и залью эту дрянь напрямую в желудок. Усек?  
— Ария…   
— Не умеет воскрешать мертвых. Пей. 

Ленг медленно разжал пальцы, не спуская глаз с бармена. Батарианец тяжело дышал, явно испуганный. Но здоровой рукой взял стакан и быстро опрокинул напиток. 

Свалился почти мгновенно. Кай перегнулся через стойку, проверить, не притворяется ли ублюдок и не пытается ли сбежать. Но изо рта у того шла пена и он бился в судорогах, явно не постановочных. Хорошо. 

На эту маленькую сцену тоже никто не обратил внимания. Только тот же пьяница пробурчал, что туда Форвану и дорога, когда Кай прошел мимо него на выход. 

Это Омега. Всем срать.

Нужно проверить, как там Шепард. И если достаточно очухалась, чтобы держать глаза открытыми — набить ей морду. За… за то что Ленгу пришлось марать руки о четырехглазого ублюдка.


	31. Chapter 31

Дети необыкновенно чувствительны к ласке и тонко чувствуют отношение к ним взрослых. Тон разговора с заболевшим ребенком всегда должен быть ровным и приветливым

— Просто поразительно, капитан, — Карин еще раз проверила показания анализатора. Чисто. Абсолютно чисто. — Если бы технологии “Цербера” можно было поставить на поток…  
— А сколько отдельно стоит мой желудок? — Шепард с кряхтеньем устроилась на койке поудобней и попыталась взбить жесткую лазаретную подушку.  
— Не знаю. Но обязательно выясню у мисс Лоусон.   
— Понадобится сила убеждения, док, обращайтесь. 

Карин улыбнулась. Никакой амнезии не под силу изменить Шепард. Но вряд ли её помощь понадобится: интерес к теме проявил доктор Мордин. У саларианца много достоинств. Умение добывать информацию — одно из них.

— Через полчаса сделаю еще один анализ, для полного успокоения и отпущу. Ну и напугали же вы нас, Шепард. И нужно сообщить мистеру Ленгу. Он волновался. 

Шепард икнула и с сомнением покосилась на анализатор. Наверное, решила, что прибор врет и у неё галлюцинации. 

Карин подавила усмешку. Забавно эти двое друг на друга реагируют. Оперативник "Цербера" действительно вел себя необычно, когда Чаквас сообщила, что не готова дать оценку состоянию коммандер. 

А она и в самом деле не была готова. Не могла поверить показаниям приборов и Шепард, которая, придя в себя, первым делом заявила, что пора перекусить. 

— Ушастик?   
— Угу.   
— Волновался.   
— СУЗИ сказала, что он убил батарианца, который вас отравил, Шепард.  
— И что? Для убийства батарианца повод не нужен.  
— Конкретно этого он напоил той же отравой, что подлили вам, Шепард. — Карин присела за свой стол. Немного подумала и достала из-за рабочих папок початую бутылку бренди. — Знаете, если бы мистер Ленг не вызвал нас, вы бы оправились самостоятельно минут через двадцать. Мисс Лоусон проделала титаническую работу.   
— А что вы хотите, док, — Шепард слезла с койки, завернулась в одеяло и прошлепала босыми пятками до стола. Карин хмыкнула, расставляя бокалы. — Четыре миллиарда. Папочка-Приззи сделал бы "а-та-та" и "бо-бо" нерадивой няне, позволь Ленг захлебнуться мне собственной рвотой.  
— А вас бы и не рвало, капитан. Организм просто переработал яд.   
— К слову об отраве, док, — Шепард махом опустошила свой бокал. Карин немного подумала, но все-таки повторила. — Я ведь заказала газировку. Безалкогольную. И ушла из вип-бара, потому что без градуса там только вода!

Карин не сразу поняла, о чем толкует Шепард. А потом хрюкнула и немного нервно рассмеялась. Да, нервы. Если бы не глубокая модификация организма, пришлось бы ждать еще несколько лет, пока Шепард воскресят повторно.

— Не в упрек вам, док, — Шепард вежливо дождалась, пока Чаквас отсмеется, и с достоинством подвела итог. — Но это Знак Судьбы! Трезвый образ жизни не для меня.   
— Хорошо, коммандер. Кстати, анализы придется перенести на утро.   
— М?   
— Не хочу смазать показатели алкоголем. 

Капитан согласно кивнула и разлила остатки бренди по бокалам. А потом, синхронно вздохнув над пустой бутылкой, они его допили.  
И Карин поставила завариваться чай.

Они пили горячий, ароматный напиток, заедая его сладостями, и болтали. Обо всем и ни о чем. К сожалению, некоторые темы Чаквас просто не могла поднять, в силу отсутствия у Шепард воспоминаний и наличия в медотсеке жучков. Зато Чаквас рассказала парочку старых анекдотов, для Шепард прозвучавших довольно свежо. 

Конфеты и чай кончились ближе к полуночи. Шепард уже зевала. 

— Останетесь в лазарете, Шепард?   
— Ага. Не в настроении для скандалов. Можете объявить, что я при смерти. Пусть Ушастик порадуется…   
— Коммандер, доктор Чаквас, — голограмма СУЗИ возникла между женщинами на рабочем столе Чаквас. — Мистер Ленг интересовался состоянием здоровья капитана.   
— Скажи ему… — собралась повторить Шепард, но СУЗИ ее перебила.   
— Мистер Ленг задействовал протокол №0 и получил полный доступ к информации, коммандер. Мистер Ленг на пути в лазарет.  
— Блядь.

Шепард рыбкой нырнула на койку, натянула одеяло на голову и сделала страшные глаза. 

— Я при смерти, док, и хочу отойти в загробный мир в тиши и покое! — заявила она. Чаквас подавила смешок. И не успела стереть улыбку с лица, когда зашел мистер Ленг. 

Злой-злой Кай Ленг. 

— Доктор, — с плохо скрываемой злостью процедил он. — Шепард. Одевайся. Живо.   
— Я умерла!   
— Живо!   
— Действительно умерла! Мой не упокоенный дух повелевает тебе не тревожить покой мертвых!

Ленг вполне отчетливо рыкнул. 

Странно. Чаквас всегда полагала, что Кай Ленг сдержанный и хладнокровный человек, который не потеряет лицо в любой ситуации. Тем более, перед посторонними.   
Но это же Шепард. Рядом с Шепард любое спокойствие недолговечно. 

— Мистер Ленг, — укоризненно одернула мужчину Чаквас. — Хочу напомнить, что коммандер является моим пациентом. И пока я не отпущу ее, она никуда не пойдет.   
— Послушай умного человека, Ушастик!  
— Хочу напомнить коммандер Шепард, что её организм является собственностью “Цербера”, — чуть успокоившись, заявил Ленг. — А если коммандер Шепард что-то не устраивает, она может вернуть имущество “Цербера” и валить на все четыре стороны. Или на бесконечное множество направлений, если уйдет прямо сейчас через шлюз. А если коммандер Шепард не желает расставаться с имуществом “Цербера”, она закончит симулировать колики. Немедленно.  
— Какая речь! — восхитилась "собственность "Цербера". — Но можно и короче. Просто скажи, что волновался. И рад видеть меня живой. Пообещай принести цветок. Или апельсин. Больным ведь носят цветы и фрукты, верно, док?

Карин поспешила встать между Ленгом и койкой Шепард. Ей вовсе не хотелось, чтобы эти двое разнесли ее чудесный лазарет. А они могут. И, кажется, собираются это сделать.

— Все ваши разногласия переносятся на следующий день, мистер Ленг. Я настаиваю. Жизнь капитан Шепард вне опасности, но лучше, если она покинет медотсек утром! 

Ленг посмотрел на нее как на досадную помеху. Чаквас почти заволновалась: строить солдат Альянса совсем не то, что террориста, один раз уже побывавшего под трибуналом.   
Вряд ли Ленг нападет на неё. Но быть объектом его злости наравне с Шепард неприятно. И немного страшно.

— Отправьте мне полный отчет о состоянии пациентки, доктор.  
— Конечно, мистер Ленг.  
— Хорошо.

Ленг кивнул и, бросив на Шепард многообещающий взгляд, удалился из медотсека. Коммандер закуталась в одеяло и печально вздохнула.

— Док, ты не помнишь, почему я все еще работаю с ними, а не угнала "Нормандию", как предлагала Джек?  
— Ты героиня, Шепард.  
— Хреново быть мной.

Чаквас с грустной улыбкой посмотрела на компактный холмик на койке. Она всегда сочувствовала коммандер. Догадывалась, как давит лежащая на ней ответственность.   
Но мало чем могла помочь, кроме идеального выполнения обязанностей корабельного врача.  
Если у Шепард и была жилетка, то нашла она ее не в лице Карин.

Раньше на корабле был Аленко. И Лиара. А у МАКО часто собиралась компания из крогана, турианца и Шепард, с бесконечными историями и взрывами смеха. 

Конечно, Карин понятия не имела, чем Шепард делится со своей командой, и нужна ли ей поддержка возлюбленного. Но два года назад этого хватало, чтобы Джейн не чувствовала себя словно в одиночку противостоит всему миру.

Сейчас в тонусе ее держит только Ленг. В постоянном тонусе. В постоянном напряжении. Готовой начать сражение в любую секунду. Карин закончила лишь базовые курсы психологии, но может поставить все деньги на провальность подобного подхода.

— Принести ужин, Шепард? — мягко спросила Карин, почувствовав почти материнское беспокойство о капитане, которая чуть не умерла во второй раз и вместо отдыха получила упреки и угрозы.  
— Было бы просто чудно, док.


	32. Chapter 32

Хроническое состояние конфликта ребенка со старшим в ходе обучения, отрицательные эмоции в обращении - это неприемлемо. Это мешает родиться побуждению и волевому усилию к работе

Ленг не привык врать сам себе. Глупо, непродуктивно и опасно. Времени, что занимала дорога от "Послежизни" до дока, где разместилась "Нормандия", как раз хватило на небольшой самоанализ.  
Злость никуда не делась. И не могла, пока основная причина не устранена.

Он волновался за Шепард. Не столько о вложениях “Цербера”, сколько о ней самой. Она все еще безумно раздражала, и Ленг не откажется провести пару действительно жестких спаррингов, но вместе с тем… с ней было комфортно работать.

Если бы она меньше болтала…

А еще где-то между высадками он начал почти что уважать её. Почти поверил, что Призрак и Лоусон были правы, выкидывая безумные деньги на проект "Лазарь".

Коммандер Джейн Шепард и в самом деле способна выполнить те задачи, что "Цербер" ставит перед ней. Способна, просто почему-то не хочет. Предпочитает маяться дурью и действовать им всем на нервы.

В любом случае, когда он вернулся на корабль и запросил отчет о состоянии Шепард, а Чаквас сообщила, что не готова дать ответ, Ленг… встревожился. 

Продумал несколько общих планов действий на случай смерти Шепард, но не поверил в реальность любого из них. 

А еще с трудом мог поверить, что эта назойливая, шумная, нелогичная, раздражающая одним своим видом, рыжая зараза помрет стараниями батарианца-бармена из занюханного бара на "Омеге". Самая нелепая смерть. Вполне логично для нелепой во всем Шепард.

Так что Ленг мрачно стоял перед затемненным окном медотсека и пытался придумать, что именно они будут делать без Шепард.

— А, мистер Ленг, вот вы. Я вас искал, — привычная скороговорка отвлекла Кая от невеселых мыслей. — Хотел помочь. Дать совет. Вручить пособие. С видеоматериалом. Половые отношения с сильным биотиком потенциально травмоопасны. Советую вынимать усилитель коммандер во время предварительных ласк. Или раньше. Заметно снизит риск.  
— Что? — Ленг моргнул. Он чувствовал, что не догоняет. Чувствовал себя тупым. И ему очень не нравилось это чувство.   
— Биоусилитель. Находится в затылочной части. Могу провести обучение по изъятию. Советую обратиться к Чаквас. Более квалифицирована в биологии людей.   
— Половые отношения? — перебил его Ленг, все еще прибывая в каком-то странном состоянии. Непривычном состоянии. 

Бредовом, честно говоря, состоянии.

Зачем ему учиться обращаться с усилителем? Он сам биотик!

— Секс, — просто ответил Мордин, видимо, посчитав Ленга полным кретином, с которым надо говорить максимально доходчиво. — В приложенном видеоматериале, — саларианец кивнул на онд-диск, врученный Каю, — более подробная информация. Не благодарите. 

Ленгу осталось лишь растерянно смотреть в спину уходящего профессора. И еще на онд-носитель, который доктор сунул ему в руки. 

И пытаться поверить, что профессор Мордин Солус, разработчик генофага, бывший агент ГОР, один из самых известных и уважаемых саларианских ученых решил, что Каю нужна инструкция по обращению с женщиной. С женщиной в постели.

Подразумевая под женщиной — Шепард.   
Шепард! 

Кай прочистил горло. Исключительно для того, чтобы сдержать нервный смех. 

Кого из них все-таки отравил батарианец, Шепард или Кая?

В полном смятении мыслей, Ленг решил удалиться в каюту. Мало ли. Может, на этом корабле ксеносы начинают сходить с ума. И после Мордина к нему подойдет Вакариан и пригрозит, что если Ленг захочет применить видео рекомендации Мордина к Джейн — то получит дополнительную вентиляцию в черепе.   
Или Грант заявит, что не даст в обиду свою мамочку… 

В каюте мысли более-менее начали приходить в порядок. Благодаря тому, что Ленг сунул голову под струю холодной воды и загнал все вопросы в дальний угол подсознания.   
И запихал чертов онд подальше на полку. Надо было выбросить в мусороуничтожитель на камбузе, но Ленг про него просто забыл.

— СУЗИ, — растянувшись на кровати, позвал Кай.   
— Мистер Ленг?   
— Состояние Шепард.   
— У вас нет доступа, мистер Ленг. О состоянии пациента рекомендую расспросить доктор Чаквас или профессора Солуса.   
— Одна не отвечает, а второй свихнулся… — пробормотал Ленг себе под нос. — Харпер готов сотрудничать с турианцами.   
— Пароль принят.   
— Отчет. Состояние Шепард.   
— Жизнь и здоровье пациента вне опасности. Коммандер Шепард в сознании, полностью восстановилась и готова к выполнению боевых и интеллектуальных задач. Вывести на терминал подробный отчет? 

Ленг резко сел на кровати. Что?! 

— Токсины до А-класса опасности включительно, полностью нейтрализуются организмом коммандер Шепард в период от 5 минут до получаса, в зависимости от дозы и способа введения. — Видимо он спросил вслух, раз СУЗИ начала давать пояснения. 

Полностью нейтрализуются. В течение получаса.  
Шепард доставили на борт почти три часа назад!

— А что коммандер Шепард делает сейчас? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Ленг. 

Лучше бы ей спать. Приходить в себя после отравления. После того, как чуть не откинула копыта. Потому что иначе… 

— Коммандер Шепард и доктор Чаквас рассказывают анекдоты и пьют чай. 

Он сам ее убьет. 

Интересно, Лоусон предусмотрела вариант, когда ее детищу отрывают голову? Зато теперь понятно, почему мисс Совершенство даже не подумала выглянуть из каюты. И почему обошлось без обвинения в невыполнении обязанностей по присмотру за Шепард.  
И почему она не примчалась на шаттле вместе с Чаквас.

Стерва. 

Он ворвался в медтосек без четкого плана. Просто с горячим желанием оторвать Шепард голову. Она ей совершенно не нужна, все равно мозгов там нет!   
И, понятное дело, выставил себя полным садистом. По крайне мере, Чаквас смотрела на него именно так.   
Как будто это он забыл сообщить, что чертова Шепард здорова и подыхать не собирается. 

Какого хрена он вообще о ней волновался?! 

И какого хрена потребовал от Чаквас полный отчет? Доктор потратит полчаса на создание никому не нужного файла. Что за мелкая бессмысленная гадость?  
Никогда таким не увлекался. Опять влияние Шепард?

Черт подери.   
Её давно пора уби… побить. 

В любом случае, все подождет до завтра. Сейчас он слишком зол, чтобы контролировать себя. Ведь и в самом деле убьет кого-нибудь — кого-нибудь тупого и рыжего — и вернется к тому, с чего начался этот дерьмовый вечер.

Утро началось не многим лучше, чем закончился вчерашний день. СУЗИ разбудила его докладом, что коммандер Шепард ожидает его. И не в трюме, как сначала подумал Ленг, припомнив сцену в медотсеке, а за дверью.   
Ждет, а не вломилась в каюту, используя капитанский доступ!

Предчувствие очередной подлянки взбодрило лучше, чем чашка обжигающе-горячего кофе, опрокинутая на себя.

С другой стороны, раз ждет, то и Кай может не торопиться. Спокойно принять душ, спокойно одеться, спокойно занять позицию у оружейного шкафчика, прежде чем разрешить доступ в каюту.

— Доброе утро, Ушастик! — радостно улыбнувшись, Шепард прошагала на середину каюты, выставив перед собой коробку, накрытую его рубашкой. Уже его бывшей рубашкой, потому что ткань махрилась и просвечивала множеством мелких дырочек.  
Шепард её грызла, что ли?!

Рубашку из сверхпрочной ткани, созданной с применением технологии углеродных нано-волокон.

— Я с подарком.   
— Опять? Ты повторяешься.  
— Какой ты злюка, Ушастик, — не смутилась рыжая стерва. — Между прочим, этот подарок специально для тебя выбирала, сколько магазинов оббегала, ты не представляешь! Он расслабляет, благоприятно влияет на характер и делает людей счастливыми. Конечно, крокодил подошел бы еще лучше, но ему будет тесно в этом аквариуме, а злой-плохой Кай Ленг никогда не позволит милашке спать на кровати… — Шепард грустно вздохнула.  
— Что ты задумала, Шепард? — Ленг хмуро посмотрел на женщину. Та выглядела нехарактерно безмятежной. 

Вместо ответа Джейн стащила с коробки его рубашку. То есть, с клетки. Шепард принесла ему в качестве подарка клетку с… крысой? 

— Серьезно? — настроение стремительно и без шанса на снижение скорости летело к минус бесконечности.  
— Тебе не нравится мистер Щекастик? — Шепард подняла клетку на уровень глаз. Хомячок, с растрепанной рыжей шерсткой и черными бусинками глаз злобно уставился на Ленга. Совсем как Шепард. — А вот ты ему нравишься! Он целую неделю спал в твоей рубашке, к запаху привыкал. 

Натравливала, понял Кай. А что, для Шепард — вполне логичный план. Натаскать хомячка-берсеркера и надеяться, что наивный враг подставит пальцы.   
Так по-шепардовски. 

— Забирай свою крысу и вали отсюда.   
— А теперь ты повторяешься. Но башка Сарена все еще тут, — злорадно напомнила Шепард.   
— Хорошо, — Ленг решил пойти другим путем. Что поделать, он не Шепард, и использовать полномочия полного доступа, чтобы вынести из каюты мусор ему претило. — Когда твой хомяк сдохнет от голода — не устраивай истерик.  
— О, не волнуйся, мистер Щекастик чертовски самостоятелен, — Шепард гордо приосанилась, огляделась и пристроила клетку на полку у двери душевой. — Он умеет и дверцу открывать, и пропитание себе находить, — Джейн обернулась и выразительно посмотрела на ноги Ленга. 

Да, Шепард, спасибо, Кай уже догадался. 

— Если это все, то выметайся.   
— Нет, не все, — Шепард уселась на стол, задницей подвинув стопку планшетов с заключениями Лоусон, которые Ленг все забывал просмотреть. — А теперь я хочу извинений

Ленг изогнул брови. Интересное предложение. Безумное. Но интересное. 

— Ты ворвался в медотсек - а ведь я была неодета! - не извинившись, не справился о самочувствии, не пожалел меня и не принес шоколадку, — Шепард шмыгнула носом и сложила брови домиком, словно и впрямь расстроилась. А потом совсем другим тоном, ледяным, жестким и обещающим мучительную смерть, добавила. — И назвал собственностью “Цербера”. Так что, извиняйся. На колени разрешаю не падать. 

— Нет.  
— Нет, ты предпочтешь пасть на колени?   
— Я не буду извиняться за чистую правду. Благодаря которой обладательница синтетических потрохов не померла второй раз.  
— То есть, ты наорал на меня потому, что так сильно за меня испугался? — невинно уточнила Шепард.   
— Нет, я испугался за себя. Сомневаюсь, что у твоих клонов найдется мозг, раз его нет у оригинала. 

Шепард одним гладким движением соскользнула со стола и тут же прыгнула вперед. Стоит отдать ей должное, она почти научилась драться. Удар с левой он принял на блок в самый последний момент.   
Почти.

— Больше никогда не называй меня собственностью “Цербера”, понял?   
— А то что? — Ленг — с трудом — удерживая руку Шепард, ухмыльнулся ей в лицо. — Обзовешь меня прихвостнем “Цербера”?   
— Я докажу на практике, — спокойно и ровно пообещала Шепард. — Что это не так.   
— При таком раскладе… — Ленг собрался напомнить о собранных на борту ксеносах, об экипаже прошлой "Нормандии", о том, что она не сможет...  
— Ты в самом деле в это веришь? Ты? Воинствующий ксенофоб, фанатик, циничная сволочь веришь в чужое благородство и согласие сдохнуть во имя... чего?  
— Мы об этом уже говорили, Шепард, - Кай снова начал злиться и дернул Джейн на себя за руку, ловя на противоходе. Она отшатнулась, удар скользнул по ребрам, но рабочий закуток каюты не рассчитан на драки. От слова совсем.

Планшеты с грохотом слетели на пол, когда на их месте в неудобной полу-сидячей-полулежащей позе расположилась капитан.

— И если понадобится, то спасать колонии я погоню тебя пинками. И за реле Омеги ты отправишься в одном скафандре, если боевой корабль тебя не устраивает!  
— Я уже говорила, что у тебя очень странные фантазии? — хмыкнула Шепард. По волосам и коже побежали искорки темной энергии. Не щит и не атака, просто напоминание. 

Все-таки в чем-то Мордин прав. Прежде чем вообще разговаривать с Шепард, нужно обезвредить её биотику. 

— С тобой не сравниться, — Ленг почти шипел, настолько его достала эта ситуация. И необходимость постоянно гнать Шепард вперед пинками. Моральными и вполне физическими. 

Но в капитанской каюте слишком тесно. И слишком чисто. Если Шепард сейчас начнет демонстрировать свои биотические таланты, то короткой уборкой Ленг не отделается.   
Отвлечь. Срочно! Как?! 

Надо же. А на нее инициатива с поцелуем подействовала так же, как и на него. Тогда Ленг тоже охренел настолько, что потерял не секунды — почти минуту, пытаясь понять, что это вообще было. Шепард застыла и глаза у неё стали большие-большие. Десять секунд, пятнадцать… она ответила.

Что за?.. 

— Извращенец! — Шепард отпихнула его — сравнительно несильно — ногой, пока Ленг морщился и утирал губы. — Второй раз не сработает!  
— Хочешь сказать, нужно зайти дальше? — бросил Ленг. 

Шепард склонила голову на бок. Задумалась.   
Задумалась?! 

— Я взвесилась. Без брони — сто десять кило. Как тебе идея ролевых игр? Доблестный солдат Альянса и ж-ж-жутко опасный террорист из “Цербера”?  
— Ты уже забыла, куда послала Альянс? И куда они послали тебя?  
— Ради твоих сломанных костей, я готова их простить и вспомнить старые добрые деньки.   
— Вспомнить?   
— Фигурально выражаясь.   
— А с чего ты решила, что сможешь сломать мне кости, Шепард? — Ленг скрестил руки на груди. Она хочет поиграть? Отлично. Получай подачу обратно.   
— Потому что типы с такими комплексами, как у тебя, предпочитают быть снизу, Ушастик, — намекнула Шепард.  
— То есть, это не ты постоянно оказываешься мордой в пол на тренировках? — почти что вежливо протянул Кай. — Что такое, Шепард? Реализация желания побыть нижней? Подо мной, если точнее?   
— Мудак.  
— Полностью в твоем вкусе, Шепард.

Шепард замахнулась с правой. Медленно, скорее обозначая свое отношение, чем желая причинить боль. И руку он поймал, слегка вывернул, прижимая ее к спине Шепард, а саму Шепард — к себе. 

А вот поцелуй, на удивление, оказался достаточно… нежным. 

— Ты так и не извинился, — прерывистым шепотом напомнила Шепард, прижимаясь к нему теснее.   
— Прощаю тебе, что ты существуешь. Так?   
— Придурок, — Шепард мстительно его укусила.

***

Вопреки ожиданиям, кусаться в ответ Ленг не стал. А ведь она была уверена... Спарринги с китайским ублюдком раз от раза становились все более жесткими. Не будь она киборгом, после каждого на сутки-двое прописывалась бы в медотсеке.  
Да и так частенько приходилось таскать панацелиновые пластыри. Карин ничего не говорила. Зато увеличила закупки. 

Порой выходило так, что к владениям доктора Джейн и Ленг добирались, опираясь друг на друга — иначе слишком уж обоих шатало. И от усталости, и от пропущенных ударов.

Такого же секса она и ожидала, но все — по крайне мере, сейчас — было довольно… довольно осторожно. Приятно.  
Мягко.

И Шепард злилась. Какого черта, спрашивается? Она к нему не за этим пришла. То есть, Джейн, конечно, секс в принципе не планировала, но раз уж Ленг не против побыть заменой ублюдку Массани — почему бы и нет?   
Вот только, пожалуйста, без детских поцелуйчиков и держаний за ручку. 

Джейн передергивало от слов и восторга, с которым Карин описала её отношения с Аленко. Какого черта? Это совершенно не в её стиле! Пусть она и не помнит себя, но вкусы-то от потери памяти не меняются!

Еще один довод, что "Цербер" облажался. Воскресил кого угодно, но не Джейн Шепард. Только нахера так упорно держаться за ложь?   
А за ручки с Ленгом она держаться точно не будет. Лучше она его грабли сломает в пяти местах и колечками свернет.

— Стерва, — зашипел Ленг. Ага. Ногти у нее короткие, но крепкие и острые.   
Не ломаются, лака для блеска не требуют, даже растут сразу правильной формы. И подпиливать их адовый труд. Спасибо Мамочке и её представлениям о совершенстве и эстетике.   
Шепард почувствовала как по пальцам потекла кровь и улыбнулась. Отлично, спину мудаку она располосовала конкретно. 

— Что такое, Ушастик? — она отстранилась, заглядывая ему в глаза. Злые-злые. — Кому-то бо-бо? — просюсюкала она. 

Ленг не подвел. Подхватил ее под бедра и одним движением швырнул на кровать. Шепард ударилась локтем, но даже не почувствовала боли.   
Теперь ее захватил азарт. Так куда веселее, чем простой секс.

— Опять нарываешься, Шепард? — раздраженно уточнил китаеза, подходя к кровати. Раздеваться он даже не думал. Шепард довольно щурилась. Давно мечтала испортить ублюдку его гардероб. Мистер Щекастик старался, как мог, но одна рубашка — это ничтожно мало.

— Даже и не знаю, — Джейн показательно развалилась на кровати и раскинула руки в стороны. — Думаю вздремнуть. Оказывается, твоя кровать мягче моей. Ленг отчетливо скрипнул зубами и забрался на кровать, потянув Шепард к себе за левую ногу. Да, ближе... Отлично!   
Ленг был готов. И блок поставил едва ли не раньше, чем она выкинула ногу вперед — но неудачно, руку она ему отбила. 

Долго торжествовать не получилось. Ленг сориентировался и поспешил заломить руки, перевернув на живот.

— Я не очень понял, Шепард. Хочешь чтобы я тебя избил или переспал с тобой?   
— Как будто второе ты потянешь! — Шепард ухмыльнулась, обращаясь к своим способностям. Волна темной энергии привычно окутала тело, бодря предвкушением драки.   
Пока только безобидное свечение, ни на что не направленное и не защитное. Просто напоминание для Ленга, что если он слажает… ну, кто-то точно об этом пожалеет.   
— Сейчас и проверим, — Ленг зло, резко и сильно дернул застежку лифа - через футболку. Застежка ожидаемо лопнула, а лямки впились в кожу. Ч-ч-черт! Кто занимался покупкой ее белья? Мамочка, скорее всего.   
Надо будет высказать свое "фи".

— Ушастик, если тебе таааак нравится мой лифчик, — Шепард прогнула спину, не обращая внимания на ноющую боль в плечевых суставах — мудак и не подумал ослабить захват — и хмыкнула, — нужно просто попросить. Мамочка закупила целую кучу. 

Ленг не ответил. Ну и хорошо... наверное. Ей хотелось. Банально хотелось с... а черт его знает. Может быть, с того самого момента, как начали закрываться шрамы. Когда тело прочухалось от раннего пробуждения, поверило, что живо — и полностью включилось в работу.   
В том числе, и гормональная система.

Если верить досье — ей за тридцать. Немного не тот возраст, когда прилично просыпаться с зажатой в зубах подушкой, сладкими судорогами забытого за секунду до пробуждения сна, и влажными трусами. Организм чудил меньше недели, но ей хватило.  
Жаль, Заид не повелся на авансы.

Да и сейчас...

Спарринги с Ушастиком замечательно помогают сбросить напряжение, прочистить голову, и главное — действительно позволяют совершенствоваться. Она уже не растеряется и сможет дать достойный отпор, если кому-то повезет подойти к ней на расстояние удара.

Но мать их церберовскую, трехголовую... Неужели, делая из неё боевого киборга, причем со специализацией на биотике, обязательно было ТАК извращаться с нервной системой?

Да, высокий болевой порог — это хорошо. Это просто охренеть как замечательно, но какого хрена боль её бодрит? Веселит. Возбуждает. Конечно, до определенного предела. Весьма высокого предела.  
Повышенная чувствительность за-за переразвитой нервной системы тоже не помогает держать себя в руках.

— И как ты себе это представляла, Шепард? — на ухо прошептал мудак, приподнимая ее и одной рукой пытаясь расстегнуть пояс. Надо бы помочь… но хрен ему. Пускай мучается. А она пока развлечется!

Не факт, конечно, что получится — то есть, что получится не сломать Ушастику что-нибудь важное. Но это же не её проблемы, верно? Джейн прикрыла глаза, вдохнула, а на выдохе аура темной энергии рывком расширилась и уплотнилась, окутывая их обоих. Неопасная — как минимум, для неё.   
Мягкая и приятная — судя по изумленному вздоху — не только для неё.

— Извращенка. - А голос-то хриплый. Да и задницей она точно не фонарик у него в кармане ощущает.  
— Как, Моринт такого не предлагала? Понятно, почему ты её убил.  
— В отличие от тебя, с азари не трахаюсь.

Шепард дернула головой назад, рассчитывая разбить ублюдку лицо. Ублюдок хлопнул раскрытой ладонью ей по затылку, заставив уткнуться носом в подушку, выждал несколько секунд для доходчивости и перевернул на спину. 

— Лежи спокойно.   
— Ха!   
— Тогда проваливай из моей каюты.  
— Это моя каюта!  
— То есть, предлагаешь свалить мне? — Ленг изогнул бровь. 

Черт. Он ведь может, несмотря на его собственное возбуждение. Он же мудак. И ублюдок. Не насиловать же, право слово. Внезапно стало интересно — традиционным способом Ленга вообще можно изнасиловать? Проверить, что ли, как-нибудь?

— Предлагаю тебе начать шевелиться, — Шепард согнула ногу и провела щиколоткой Ленгу по боку. Жаль, мешают ботинки. Мыском по паху было бы эффективней. — Или я все-таки вздремну, если ты не возражаешь.   
— Ну, попробуй. 

Наконец-то. Ленг отпустил её и занялся собственной одеждой. Она поерзала на кровати, усаживаясь. Плечи все еще ныли.

Шепард, конечно, представляла как мудак сложен. На спаррингах представлялась возможность не только посмотреть, но и пощупать.  
И когда она радостно вломилась в каюту, чтобы поделиться переживаниями о Заиде и грязью с Зори, выяснилось, что пижам мудила не признает. Но тогда она даже и не думала о нем, как возможном любовнике...

— Нравится?  
— А я могу устроить конкурс среди экипажа, прежде чем дать ответ?

Ленг промолчал. Ну и молодец, хороший мальчик. Неприятно признавать, но Джейн рада, что сейчас он повел себя умнее. Сдержанней. Взрослее? Наверное.   
Но ей так нравится злить мудака, что невозможно удержаться! 

Этот поцелуй вышел грубым. И совершенно, совершено недостаточным. Шепард не хотелось целоваться, хотелось побыстрее добраться до тела. И Ленг не мешал, за что ему спасибо. 

Правда, Джейн отчетливо чувствовала губами, как мудак ухмыляется, пока она судорожным движением потянула вниз его боксеры... но хер с ним. Потом сочтутся. Если она вспомнит. 

— Спокойней, Шепард, — Ленг отстранился, давая ей возможность раздеться.   
Помогать не собирался, естественно. На то он и мудак. Но Джейн уже совершенно наплевать, сколько он очков выигрывает… так что она молча стащила форменную футболку и отшвырнула порванный лифчик, сбросила ботинки и встала на кровати, стаскивая штаны вместе с трусами.   
Ленг следил за импровизированным “стриптизом” с ехидным одобрением. 

Шепард на его месте сунула бы себе в трусы кредитку. 

— Нравится?   
— Никогда не понимал представлений Лоусон о женской красоте. Но сойдет.

***

Она заткнулась. Наконец-то. Неважно, что ради этого пришлось пожертвовать плечом, в которое Шепард вцепилась словно голодный варрен. Главное, она заткнулась. 

Впрочем, она и сама уже едва терпела. Отлично. Она хочет использовать его для разрядки? Ленг и сам не против расслабиться.   
Шепард-за-четыре-миллиарда по-любому лучше потасканной шлюхи и номера во вшивой гостинице. 

— Ч-черт! — Шепард разжала зубы, зато впилась ногтями в спину и сильно сжала его бедра ногами. Ну да, а что она ждала? Неторопливого, нежного секса, полного признаний в любви и прелюдий?

Он, конечно, не против прелюдий, но не сейчас, Шепард. Ты сама задала настрой. Так что… 

— Черт!   
— Что такое, Шепард? — Ленг поймал ее за руки. Приятно, когда любовница в порыве страсти царапается и кусается, но рыжая стерва совершенно не сдерживает силу! Силу боевого киборга! Он не имеет ничего против царапин, но категорически против снятой со спины кожи. — Передумала?   
— Почти заснула! — с вызовом сообщила Шепард и зашипела. 

О. Отлично. Теперь он знает как ее заткнуть. 

Только вот… не надолго. Как и Шепард, ему давно нужно было сбросить напряжение. Но не с кем и некогда.   
Чертова беспамятная идиотка не давала времени и возможности хотя бы задуматься об этом аспекте жизни.

И все-таки… она ничего. Вполне ничего. Миранда не зря старалась.  
Или ему так кажется из-за долгого перерыва? 

Неважно. И её удовольствие — тоже не важно. Пусть радуется самому факту. Шепард, как ему показалось, чуть не кончила просто от драки с элементами стриптиза. 

— Стой! — Шепард неожиданно напряглась всем телом и дернулась. Пришлось приложить усилия — значительное усилие — чтобы заставить ее остаться на месте.   
— Серьезно? — запыхавшись, спросил Ленг, даже и не думая выполнить ее просьбу. — Остановиться? 

Она реально думала, что он позволит ей дать задний ход? Сейчас? В такой момент?  
Хорошая попытка, Шепард, но из постели Кая ты выберешься, только когда Кай получит свое и сам тебя отпустит.

— Блядь! — Шепард прикусила губу и запрокинула голову. Не от наслаждения. Явно. Но Ленгу было уже все равно. Слишком поздно, Шепард. Останавливаться посреди процесса он точно не собирался... 

А потом она пораженно выдохнула и застонала. Громко. Он чувствовал, как она дрожит, как выгнулась, попыталась прижаться теснее...

Черт! Ч-ч-черт! Хорошо. Даже немного закружилась голова и Кай расслабил руку, позволяя Шепард отдышаться, освободиться и спихнуть его с себя. Что на нее нашло? 

— Вот же... блядь! — Шепард немного скованно села на постели и брезгливо провела рукой по внутренней стороне бедер.

Кровь? Что за?.. Кай перевел взгляд ниже. Ага. И он в крови. Стоп! Он не мог повредить ей так сильно. Не настолько все жестко было!   
Или… или Лоусон… да нет, не может быть! 

— Сука! — рыкнула Шепард и, пробежав ему по ногам, ринулась в душ. — Убью! 

Ленг посмотрел ей вслед, перевел взгляд на красноречивое пятно на простыне и внезапно для себя самого заржал. Какая прелестная ситуация. Он только что лишил девственности великую коммандер Джейн Шепард! Красу и гордость Альянса, протеже Андерсона, первую СПЕКТР-человека!

Лишил девственности…   
Блядь.

Весьма жестко. Жестче было бы только изнасиловать.  
Ситуация уже не казалась такой забавной.

Черт. Это... плохо. И не только потому, что самому Ленгу неприятно уже после осознавать, что партнерше совершенно не понравилось. Просто потому, что это Шепард.   
Шепард, которую он должен был охранять и прививать лояльное отношение к “Церберу”. С последним, откровенно говоря, получается не очень. Да и с первым он слажал… Не по своей вине, но все же.   
Дал ублюдочному батарианцу ее отравить.   
А теперь оставил о себе "прекрасные" впечатления, как о любовнике.   
Вот дерьмо. 

— Шепард, — Кай шагнул в душевую, спокойно встретив раздраженный взгляд Шепард.   
— Свали в закат, Ушастик, — просто требования ей показалась мало, и она толкнула его кулаком в грудь, выгоняя из кабинки.  
— Через пару минут, — Ленг хмыкнул. Он собирался сгладить впечатление, и не собирался отпускать Шепард до этого момента.  
— Сейчас!   
— Нет. 

Шепард прищурилась. Но ударить не пыталась. О? Нет настроения или — не хватило? 

— Воды из душа жалко?   
— Мне показалось, у нас как-то не заладилось.   
— Да ты что! Правда?! — она мстительно направила на него струю холодной воды. 

Ленг поежился и, игнорируя угрюмый взгляд Шепард, отрегулировал температуру. Стало намного комфортней. 

— Я не знал, — спокойно сказал Кай, серьезно посмотрев Шепард в глаза.   
— Мне сразу стало легче!   
— Шепард, — Кай не делал попыток поймать ее за руку или как-то ограничить свободу. 

Не сейчас. Нельзя ее пу… хотя нет, Шепард ничем не испугаешь.   
Нельзя вырабатывать в ней отрицательные реакции на него. Ну, еще больше отрицательных реакций. 

— Ушастик? — фыркнула она и круглыми от удивления глазами проследила, как он опустился на колено.   
— Я не знал, — повторил Ленг, положил ладонь ей на живот и осторожно подтолкнул к стене душа. 

Честно говоря, он ожидал получить коленом по зубам. Морально готовился к сломанной челюсти. Или просто далекому посылу.

Джейн хватило легкого поглаживания по животу и бедрам, чтобы смущенно вспыхнуть. Почти мгновенно завестись снова. Не сопротивляться, когда он разводил ей ноги, когда заставил закинуть левую ему на плечо...

Она не пиналась. Она уже не злилась.   
Зато вцепилась в волосы, едва ли понимая, что делает. Не понимая — и не пытаясь сдержаться. 

Он убьет Лоусон…


	33. Chapter 33

Детская агрессивность, несомненно, подвергнет тяжелому испытанию ваше терпение и создаст напряженность в отношениях с ребенком

— Станция на Айне не отвечает вторые сутки. Я уже отправил группу выяснить причины молчания, но хочу, чтобы вы занялись этим. “Властелин” не менее важный, чем “Лазарь”, проект. 

Миранда кивнула на слова Призрака. Конечно, идеи Арчера ей не нравились и, в некотором роде, претили, ведь игры со свободным ИИ добром не кончаются, но приказ есть приказ.

— Как идет восстановление?   
— Хорошо, сэр. Темпы опережают большинство прогнозов. Память возвращается все большими кусками. Думаю, через несколько месяцев Шепард вполне может вспомнить себя.   
— У нас нет месяцев, Миранда. Она должна выполнить поставленную задачу. Разведка докладывает о еще одной разоренной колонии. Рано или поздно Коллекционеры наберут достаточное количество людей для их целей. Мы должны помешать им.   
— Конечно, сэр. Шепард справится.   
— Надеюсь. Конец связи. 

Миранда отошла от погасшей голограммы на несколько шагов и рассеяно пронаблюдала, как из пола поднимается стол и с тихим щелчком занимает прежнее положение. 

Айне. Арчер. Черт, это может быть опасно. Это будет опасно! 

Скорее всего, его лабораторию наконец-то запеленговали геты. Миранде отчаянно не хотела рисковать Шепард, но перечить Призраку… С другой стороны, в случае с Ленгом и оперативной работой он был прав.

Нужно подготовиться. Жаль, в команде нет хорошего военного техника. Не посылать же в поле Донелли и Дэниэлс.

Миранда уже прикидывала, как ей мягко, но максимально доходчиво намекнуть Ленгу, что на следующей высадке он может сдохнуть сам, но обязан любой ценой сохранить Шепард, когда последняя ворвалась в конференц-зал. 

Удивленная Миранда решила было, что капитан узнала о разговоре с Призраком и открыла рот для объяснения, что сеанс связи вовсе не конфиденциальный и всегда можно посмотреть записи, но не успела. 

Шепард ударила, сильно, быстро, почти без замаха. 

Больно до слез. Но в основном, падая на пол, Миранда чувствовала не боль, а шок. Почему? За что? зачем?

— Шепард! — Лоусон охнула от резкого рывка. Коммандер легко подняла ее на ноги и ударила лбом по носу. 

Вот теперь Миранда в основном чувствовала боль. Боль и вкус собственной крови во рту.

— Какого хрена, Мамочка? — прошипела Шепард, опять притягивая ее к себе. Костюм на груди протестующе скрипнул. — Решила из меня Мадонну сделать, мать твою?   
— Что?... Что?..   
— Что-что, — передразнила Шепард, опять начиная закипать. — Какого хрена ты сделала меня девственницей?!

Миранда открыла рот. Закрыла. Снова открыла, и так и застыла. В голове воцарилась звенящая пустота. О чем Шепард вообще говорит? Девственность? И когда она успела её потерять? С кем?! Массани?!

КАК?!

— Шепард… — Лоусон шмыгнула носом и тут же об этом пожалела. Болело лицо, дико болел нос, глаза слезились. От ощущения текущей по подбородку и груди теплой крови передергивало. — Мы можем поговорить в более спокойной обстановке?   
— Не можем. Мы еще не закончили! 

Миранда испугалась. Она воссоздала Шепард и прекрасно знала, как легко та может ее убить. Легко и быстро. 

— От того, что вы меня побьете, проблема не исчезнет.  
— Это не проблема, Мамочка, это месть. 

Миранда похолодела. Шепард ее убьет. Точно убьет. Даже если и не планирует. Просто не рассчитает сил и убьет.   
И максимум, что Миранда сможет сделать - оттянуть свою смерть на десяток минут. 

— СУЗ… — закричала Миранда, но Шепард ударила ее по горлу, заставив заткнуться.   
— Не надо. Зачем третий в нашей девичьей дружеской беседе?   
— Шепард, — Лоусон скосила взгляд. Видимо, Шепард слишком сильно ударила ее по голове, раз Миранде мерещится Ленг, лениво прислонившийся к стенке. — Заканчивай. Либо добей, либо тащи в лазарет.   
— А ты на что? Сам и оттащишь.

Шепард фыркнула и с видом мятежной королевы удалилась из конференц-зала. Ленг проводил Шепард насмешливым взглядом и дождавшись, пока за ней закроется дверь, повернулся к Лоусон. 

— Идти сможешь?   
— Да… да, спасибо, — Миранда со стоном поднялась на ноги и растерянно поднесла руки к лицу. Нет, лучше не трогать. — Что с ней случилось? 

Ленг дернул уголком губ и, не ответив, вышел.

— СУЗИ, попроси доктора Чаквас пройти в конференц-зал, — Миранда облокотилась о стол. — И взять с собой панацелин.   
— Уже, мисс Лоусон. 

Чаквас появилась почти сразу, вместе с небольшим чемоданчиком. И не стала спрашивать, что случилось. То ли следуя врачебной этике, то ли привыкла к таким выходкам Шепард еще в той, прошлой жизни… 

Но что конкретно случилось? У Шепард был слишком жесткий секс? Честно сказать, Миранда совсем позабыла, что восстановленная Шепард получилась девственницей. Гораздо проще воссоздать половую систему с нуля в задуманном природой виде, как и все остальные органы, чем заморачиваться такой ерундой. Понадобится, и объект сам разберется, тем или иным образом.  
Что и произошло. 

Но с кем переспала Шепард? Неужели Заид переборол лошадиные порции седативных, которые в него заливала Миранда? 

Нет-нет, для этого надо быть киборгом такого же класса, как и Шепард! Кто-то из солдат? Инженеров?  
Поняв, что в мыслях добралась уже и до Гарднера, Лоусон осторожно потрясла головой. Какие глупости в неё лезут после ударов...

А что, если - Вакариан? Тогда агрессивная реакция становится в разы понятней… секс с турианцем травмоопасен сам по себе, а в “первый” раз… 

— СУЗИ, — уже в своей каюте, с ноющим вопреки обезболиванию лицом и неумолимо наливающимся фингалом, позвала Миранда. — Анализ поведения Шепард за вчерашний день.

— Уточните запрос, мисс Лоусон.   
— С кем Шепард провела ночь?  
— В лазарете, мисс Лоусон, с доктор Чаквас.   
— СУЗИ, ты поняла мой вопрос. С кем Шепард имела сексуальный контакт?  
— Это конфиденциальные данные, мисс Лоусон.   
— Харпер готов сотрудничать с турианцами, — раздраженно бросила Лоусон. — С кем?   
— С мистером Ленгом, — мгновенно ответила ИИ. — Загрузить запись с камер на ваш терминал?   
— Нет!

Вот этого Миранда точно не хотела. Не хотела даже думать о таком. Ленг? Да, этот мудак мог устроить незабываемые ощущения для любого раза... Но Ленг? Ленг. Почему? Как?

Он все-таки прислушался к её мнению? Решил подстраховаться и втереться в доверие к Шепард? Новость, в принципе, не такая уж и плохая… но черт возьми, он мог бы и притормозить её!   
Скотина! 

— Сообщи Призраку, — бросила Лоусон.  
— Принято, мисс Лоусон. Запись отправлена с приоритетным кодом.

Миранда вздохнула. Отличная работа, мисс Лоусон, вместо нормального отчета, вы отправили Призраку порно с участием своего проекта и лучшего оперативника “Цербера”.   
Даже без пояснений.

Так держать!

Но ладно. Неважно. Отчет можно составить и позже. Как и проанализировать динамику отношений между Ленгом и Шепард. 

Айне. Геты. Нехорошая тишина.

Вряд ли секс — судя по всему, не лучший в жизни — с членом "Цербера" станет для Джейн достаточным аргументом, чтобы помочь разобраться с вышедшим из-под контроля проектом.   
Она крайне неохотно согласилась принять участие в спасении колоний. О работе непосредственно на "Цербер" и речь не шла.

Миранда может приказать СУЗИ взять курс. Но что это изменит? Шепард не работает под принуждением. Дерьмо. 

— СУЗИ, на складе есть алкоголь? Хороший.   
— СеррисАйс бренди, мисс Лоусон. Планета-производитель — Иллиум. Коммандер Шепард выкупила партию. Доступ экипажа к продукту ограничен. 

Хорошо. 

Нужно поговорить, может быть, даже извиниться. Даже если Миранда совсем не ощущала своей вины, и считала, что извиняться должны перед ней.   
Нужно наладить с Шепард отношения. Срочно.

— Мамочка, а ты рисковая, — Шепард ухмылялась, скрестив руки на груди и стоя в проеме двери. — Угощать меня моим же бухлом. Мне нравится твой подход. Но ты забыла о закуске.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, коммандер.   
— Не нужно.   
— Я должна извиниться. 

Шепард удивленно вскинула брови. Такого она явно не ожидала. Отлично. То, что нужно. Непредсказуемость, в лучших традициях самой коммандер Шепард. 

— Ваше возрождение, Шепард, вершина работы десятков гениальных ученых. Ваше тело совершенно, без преувеличения. Колоссальная работа... за которой забылись мелкие частности.  
— Вроде того, что твое творение захочет трахаться? — заметно более миролюбивым тоном уточнила Шепард. Потом вздохнула и посторонилась, пропуская Миранду в каюту.  
— Да, вроде этого, — Лоусон поставила бренди на столик. Она думала, что Шепард заберет бутылку и будет пить из горлышка, в одно лицо. Но коммандер не стала развивать конфликт и достала два бокала, позволив Миранде разлить напиток. — Простите, коммандер, я не думала что… кхм, что вы сблизитесь с кем-то из экипажа.   
— Хватит строить из себя Бэрримора, Мамочка. Ты же уже все знаешь и все посмотрела.   
— Я не смотрела! — Миранда почувствовала, что краснеет.   
— Да? — Шепард опять удивленно вскинула брови. - Ну-ну. Но думаешь, если бы я просто завалилась в какой-нибудь бордель, сюрприз был бы не таким... внезапным?  
— Понимаете ли, коммандер… — Миранда поджала губы, не уверенная, стоит ли делиться такой информацией. Но потом решила, что Шепард оценит откровенность. — Команда подбиралась под вас. 

Джейн кивнула, словно не услышала ничего нового. 

— В том числе, еще до вашего пробуждения, был отобран оперативник, максимально совместимый в сексуальном и психологическом плане. Он погиб на станции "Лазарь", и наш аналитический отдел был уверен, что никто из экипажа вас не заинтересует.   
— Раз погиб, то ни хрена не совместим. Херовые у вас аналитики. Совсем херовые. — Шепард плюхнулась в кресло и отсалютовала Миранде бокалом. — Но ты все равно должна мне за несколько незабываемых минут.   
— Ленг так быстр? — Ляпнула Миранда прежде, чем успела подумать.

Шепард фыркнула и откровенно заржала, плеснув из стакана на пол. Миранда неуверенно хихикнула и, не в силах справиться с нервным напряжением, засмеялась вместе с Шепард. Хохотали они долго, и теперь у Миранды болело не только лицо, но и ребра. Чертов Ленг доставляет неудобства, даже когда его нет рядом. 

— Уф, — Шепард махом допила свой бренди и утерла выступившие слезы. — Нет, все не так печально. Его комплексы растут точно не отсюда.   
— Тогда я за вас рада, коммандер. — Миранда взяла бутылку и наполнила бокалы. — Мир?  
— Перемирие, — серьезно ответила Шепард. — Но можешь попробовать установить дипломатические отношения, Лоусон. Рискнешь?   
— Да. Жаль, коммандер, я знаю каждый ваш атом, но я не знаю вас вообще.   
— Ты мне почаще об этом напоминай, еще и не так нарвешься. — Коммандер осуждающе покачала головой. Потом приняла протянутый бокал и улыбнулась. — Как тебе идея начать с рассказа о том, какие еще сюрпризы есть в моем теле?  
— Начнем с того, что теоретически вы все еще можете забеременеть. — Чистая правда. Ну и что, что приходится этот шанс на 1/10000? Миранда сделала вид, что сказала это вовсе не для того, чтобы Шепард облилась выпивкой и невозмутимо продолжила под аккомпанемент надсадного кашля. — Но кибернезированное тело абсолютно не приспособлено для вынашивания плода...


	34. Chapter 34

Как проявляется в детстве цель? Через склонности и пристрастия. Ребенок тянется к какому-то определенному делу, а когда натолкнется на него, увлечен так, что за уши не оттянешь

— Мы теряем несколько суток! — раздраженно повторил Ленг. У Гарруса руки чесались взять ублюдка на прицел, но Шепард запретила проносить на брифинг оружие. 

Мол, слишком велико искушение.

— Повторяю для самых умных — я не полезу на Айне без специалиста по гетам и ИИ. А если так не терпится, Ушастик, сделаем крюк и высадим тебя там. Я верю в твои силы, ты и Жнеца одной левой завалишь, что тебе какие-то геты. А не столь умелые отправятся за консультантом!

— Что случилось с великой коммандер Шепард, прущей напролом как танк? — саркастично уточнил Ленг.   
— Дай-ка подумать... О! Знаю! Она один раз померла и ей не понравилось? — Шепард на секунду задумалась, а потом задрала голову и обратилась с вопросом к потолку. 

Гаррус покачал головой. Как он раньше не замечал тягу Шепард к театральности?.. 

— Этот спор не имеет смысла. Мы уже взяли курс к Хестрому. — Лоусон. Хоть кто-то сегодня выступит гласом разума. — Лучше давайте обсудим высадку. Хестром не самая дружелюбная планета.  
— Да ты мастер преуменьшений, Лоусон, — фыркнула Шепард. — В наземной команде буду я, Гаррус и Грант.   
— Не пойму твоей страсти к минимальной штурмовой команде… — покачал головой Ленг.   
— А Ушастик будет охранять шаттл.   
— Предлагаю все-таки взять действительно большую команду, Шепад, — мягко возразила Лоусон. — Мы летим в сектор гетов. Сомневаюсь, что мы их не встретим.   
— С везением той самой коммандер, мы наткнемся на гетский флот.   
— Ладно, уговорил, не будешь охранять шаттл. Выступишь авангардом и расчистишь нам дорогу. 

Гаррус прочистил горло. И Шепард, и Ленг уставились на него с одинаковым возмущением в глазах. Хотя, может он и ошибается. Люди. Их мимика такая богатая, трудно точно прочитать все оттенки. 

— Предлагаю разделить команды высадки. Комплекс, в котором сейчас находится ТалиЗора, довольно велик. 

Шепард рассеяно кивнула на слова Лоусон. Странно. До этого Шепард спорила со своей замкэпа по любому поводу. Но Гаррус верил в умение коммандер принимать правильные решения. А он просто будет все подмечать и прикроет ей спину. 

— Со мной идут Гаррус и Грант. Лоусон, возьмешь Заида и профессора. Ленг — ты, Джек и Самара в запасе. Если что — прикроете. 

Гаррус шевельнул мандибулами. Хитрая Шепард. Как-то она проболталась, что Самара вполне может решить проредить ряды церберовцев… и Шепард собирается дать ей множество поводов.

— Нет.   
— А это и не вопрос. Но если хочешь, разрешаю остаться на корабле.

Казалось, они сцепятся прямо здесь и сейчас. Интересно, что случилось? Конечно, Шепард и раньше цапалась с Ленгом, но до сегодняшнего дня Гаррус не замечал между ними такого напряжения. Или ему кажется? Как подберут Тали, нужно поговорить с капитаном. 

— Шепард, тебе точно не понравилось умирать? У меня приказ присмотреть, чтобы ты не сдохла.   
— О, мой герой! Лоусон, проверь готовность. Если Заид нетрезв — разрешаю ему врезать. Джокер?   
— Время прибытия - полтора часа, коммандер.   
— Час и тридцать девять минут, Джефф. — поправила СУЗИ и дополнила.— Все системы шаттла работают в штатном режиме.  
— Отлично. Команде высадки не опаздывать, китаез ждать никто не будет.

Шепард развернулась и первой покинула зал для брифингов. Ленг пробурчал себе под нос что-то о “чертовых рыжих идиотках” и вышел следом. Гаррус в очередной раз сделал в памяти пометку — приглядывать за церберовцем. И попросить Шепард не злить его так откровенно.   
Люди. 

***

Хестром оказался… жаркой планетой. Во всех смыслах. Тактическая карта рябила и от солнечной радиации, и от красных точек-сигнатур гетов. Гаррус верил в таланты Тали: она себя в обиду не даст. Но все равно — волновался.   
Хотя, пока не видно шагающих танков - все хорошо.

С другой стороны, по опыту работы с Шепард можно сказать точно: танки будут.  
А МАКО у них с собой нет.

Хорошо, что в этот раз Шепард согласилась на расширенный состав штурмовой группы. Гаррус не хотел думать, каково пришлось бы им втроем… вдвоем и с Грантом, который пер вперед как… как Шепард в плохом настроении! 

Даже усиленные щиты на Хестроме работали со скрипом и перебоями. Основная часть энергии уходила на защиту от радиации и температуры, так что Гаррус наизнанку выворачивался, чтобы прикрыть юного крогана. 

Шепард это тоже быстро надоело, и после очередной стычки Грант услышал о себе и своем поведении много нового, а также схлопотал по морде. Малыш расстроился, но прыгать прямо в кучу гетов перестал. 

— Вождь!   
— Сидеть в укрытии! — рявкнула Шепард. — Лоусон, отвлеките прайма! 

Слава Духам. Гаррус почти поверил, что Шепард разрешит Гранту атаковать в лоб. Как раз перестрелка завязалась в тени…

— Эй? Кто-нибудь меня слышит? — Голограмма Тали вертела головой из стороны в сторону. Видимо, радиус приема хуже некуда. Лишь бы не запись!  
— ТалиЗора вас Нима?   
— Шепард?! — Как же жаль, невероятно жаль, что стекла кварианских шлемов не прозрачные. Гаррус понимал, что выглядел полным идиотом, встретив Шепард на Омеге. И Кайден выглядел идиотом. А лица Тали и не рассмотреть! — Что… как?!   
— Долгая история. Мы с Гаррусом мимо пролетали, и решили пригласить тебя на одно чертовски занятное дельце с гетами. Но если тебе некогда…   
— Что? Шепард, о Кила, сейчас не время для шуток! Я заперта в обсерватории, снаружи полно гетов! И моя команда!   
— СУЗИ?   
— План обсерватории и прилегающей территории загружен на ваши карты, коммандер. Прошу учесть, что эти карты столетней давности. Получение актуальной информации затруднено…   
— Потом. Ты одна, Тали? Мы ловили чьи-то переговоры, но связь быстро оборвалась.   
— Снаружи все еще сражаются. Пожалуйста, Шепард, поторопить. Спаси всех, кого еще можно!  
— Без проблем.

Она сказала "без проблем". Но проблемы были. Много маленьких, несколько больших и одна просто огромная. Колоссальная.   
Гаррус не сомневался, что они встретят танк. Саморемонтирующийся гетский танк. С кучей щитов. Гетских щитов. 

— И как мы будем его разбирать? — задумчиво поинтересовался Гаррус. - Пока он не разобрал нас?  
— Все группы - к обсерватории! Не подставляться под выстрелы! Тут колосс, — вместо ответа приказала Шепард и снова обратила внимание на Гарруса. — А ты пока свяжи Ригара. Как-то он слишком рвется за Родину помереть. 

Что ж, штурмовой отряд в полном сборе стал неплохой заменой МАКО. Конечно, после того как танк разлетелся на маленькие кусочки, биотики устроились в тени и дружно двигали челюстями, наотрез отказываясь двигать чем-нибудь еще.  
Мордин растерянно бродил между обломков колосса, сокрушаясь, что не осталась ничего целого — а чего он хотел, идя на высадку с Шепард? 

У них все получилось. Кому сказать, ведь не поверят.   
Все как в старые добрые времена. 

— Лоусон, Ушастик, останетесь тут. — Шепард с кряхтением поднялась с земли, выхватила у Ленга надкушенный батончик и отвернулась, игнорируя многообещающий взгляд. — Если Тали начнет в вас стрелять, стоите на месте и не мешаете девушке самовыражаться. 

Гаррус хохотнул. Может Шепард ничего не помнит, но прекрасно понимает своих забытых друзей… 

В обсерватории царили прохлада и тишина. И тихий писк неизвестного Вакариану оборудования.

— Шепард! — Тали повернулась к ним и вновь к терминалу, буквально разрываясь надвое. Оставить отчаянно сбоящее оборудование она не могла, но явно всей душой желала пощупать Шепард. — Секундочку… все! 

Кварианка деактивировала инструментон и молча бросилась к коммандер на шею. Шепард, растерявшись, неловко похлопала Тали по плечу. 

— Ты жива! Как?!  
— Очень длинная история. Для хороших дружеских посиделок. У меня тут рядом “Нормандия” припаркована, может быть, там?   
— Но… — Тали посмотрела на правую руку. — Я должна передать данные Коллегии и Флоту. 

— Передай с Ригаром. Тали... к сожалению, мы тут не только из-за желания увидеть старого друга. Нам очень нужна твоя помощь.   
— Рад, что ты в порядке, Тали. — Гаррус кивнул. — И кэп права. Без тебя сложно. 

Кажется, кварианка смутилась. Наверное, и румянцем залилась. По крайней мере, взгляд светящихся глаза отчетливо вильнул вниз.

— Шепард, ты умеешь уговаривать. И льстить. - Девушка решительно кивнула. — Я передам данные с Ригаром. А если Флоту это не понравится — пусть поцелуют меня в зад.


	35. Chapter 35

Его неосмотрительность, неосторожность не от умственного отставания, а от наивности ребенка, не представляющего, что его кто-то или что-то может обидеть

ТалиЗора оказалась… милой. Немного назойливой. Напористой. И очень, очень звонкой. Шепард не знала, вина ли это скафандра или кварианской физиологии, но мысленно сделала себя пометку — с похмелья с Тали не общаться.

Странная, слегка раздражающая смесь. У Мамочки тоже есть привычка переть напролом и в межличностных коммуникациях она ориентируется, как кроган в балете, а еще считает себя гласом бога — в смысле, Призрака — и последней инстанцией Вселенной. И её одной на весь корабль даже много!

Хотя она всегда таскает с собой вкусные батончики... Неизвестного производителя. Все попытки Шепард найти и заказать партию для личных нужд упирались в пустоту.  
Закрытая церберовская разработка? Спецом для вербовки всяких упрямых, но прожорливых идеалистов?

Куда-то не туда мысли свернули. Тали... в общем, Шепард виделось что-то общее между кварианкой и Лоусон. И не сказать, что Джейн в восторге от подобного сходства.

Но вроде как ТалиЗора была ее подругой, и Гаррус за нее поручился, и она весьма однозначно высказала своё отношение к "Церберу"...  
Шепард была уверена - Тали говорит искренне. Откуда такая вера в кварианку? Выверты памяти? Вспышка интуиции? Просто желание найти единомышленника? 

Нужно к ней присмотреться. 

Зато наконец-то завелся свой чел… ксенос в инженерном отсеке. Всего пару часов спустя после появления Тали на борту, на инструментон Шепард пришла заявка длиной с... наверное, самомнение Мамочки. И список предложений по оптимизации чуть ли не каждого идущего в потрохах корабля процесса — размером уже с самомнение Ушастика.

Шепард поняла, что состарится раньше, чем дочитает до конца, и заработает выверт мозгов после первой же страницы, поэтому копии отправились к СУЗИ, Доннелли и Гаррусу.  
Доннелли одобрил, Гаррус задумчиво покивал, СУЗИ была в восторге и Шепард подмахнула заявку на закупку и монтаж нового оборудования.   
Корабельный счет разом ужался наполовину.

А пока заказ сформируют и доставят на удобный попутный склад, они успеют махнуть на Айне.

Шепард не горела желанием, если честно. Тем более по прямому приказу Призрака. Но ничего не попишешь. Если Джейн не проявит немного гибкости, старпер просто отдаст приказ СУЗИ. Или Лоусон. Или Ленгу. Или всем троим разом. А оказавшись посреди полной жопы — Шепард не сомневалась, что на Айне будет именно она — хочешь, не хочешь, придется вертеться.   
Но завтра.

Сейчас у неё есть немного свободного времени. Можно потратить его с удовольствием - в очередной раз обыграть в карты кого-нибудь из экипажа, поболтать с Гаррусом и Грантом, порыться в книжной коллекции Касуми.   
Или набить живот и завалиться спать. На все двадцать часов лету.

Или зажать метафорические яйца в кулак и заняться самосовершенствованием. До завтра она как раз успеет очухаться после очередного спарринга с Ленгом, будет зла и подозрительна — в общем, в полном тонусе. Моральном и физическом.  
И возможно, сотню раз отработанный на тренировке перекат поможет не подставиться на сто первый в реальном бою.

Но как же не хочется... Ведь придется напрягаться не только физически. Мудак не упустит шанса пройтись по случившемуся, а значит, придется поломать мозги, чтобы отбивать подачи на обоих уровнях. Одновременно.  
Придумать несколько гадостей заранее? Джейн немного поскрипела мозгами и поняла, что совершенно не в настроении.

Хотя мудак, внезапно, оказался в постели... не полным мудаком. Да, первый раз — во всех смыслах, х-ха! — оказался внезапным. Жестким. Более жестким, чем она рассчитывала. Болезненным.   
Даже с усовершенствованным телом — не верх блаженства. А что она ощутила бы в прошлой жизни?  
Хотя, черт его знает, может, в прошлый раз было еще хуже. Она же росла, по сути, в трущобах. И к Красным попала очень рано.  
Вряд ли она сохранила целомудрие хотя бы до учебки, не то, что до встречи с Аленко.

В общем, вышло не лучшим образом. Обидно. Особенно когда мудак заржал. Да, ему-то весело. Окажись Шепард на его стороне подушки, наверное, тоже не выдержала и смеялась бы до колик.

До абсурда дебильная ситуация.   
Самая дорогая гименопластика в галактике!

Но Ленг… неожиданно проявил чуткость. Или ему просто понравилось? Черт его знает. На корабле полно баб из “Цербера”, начиная с Лоусон-мисс-Совершенство. Хотя нет, Мамочка и Ленг друг друга на дух не переносят.   
Но остальные же не выпрыгивают в обзорные окна от одного вида его китайской рожи?

К слову о Лоусон… Джейн было немного стыдно за свой поступок. Самую малость. Не за распущенные руки, а за распущенные так демонстративно. Плохо для командного духа, еще хуже — для морального настроя экипажа.  
С другой стороны, после Мамочка... явилась просить прощения. Просить прощения - после того как ей набили морду! С бутылкой из личной капитанской заначки. Это было... забавно. И странно.

И Шепард так и не поняла, только ли это попытка втереться к ней в доверие или искреннее желание… ну, не подружиться, но расширить список тем для разговора.   
Довольно полезных тем, кстати. 

Не так уж Лоусон и плоха, кстати. Исключая шутку с девственностью, новым размером груди и ненормально активной нервной системой, своим телом Шепард была более чем довольна. Вряд ли бы прошлая она отказалась от нынешних возможностей. 

***

Спокойное отношение Шепард немного... ладно, зачем притворяться? сильно раздражало.  
Кай не ожидал от неё какой-то особой реакции или того хуже — романтического настроя. Страшно представить, что Шепард понимает под "романтикой".  
Но, оказывается, за время работы на "Цербер" он отвык от замечательного армейского принципа "все, что было в увольнительной, там и остается".

Шепард, получив свою разрядку, оставила все за дверью его каюты. Её поведение не изменилось. Её отношение к нему не изменилось ни на йоту!  
Хотя ей было хорошо. После, в душе. Да что скромничать - ей было просто замечательно! Она едва не оскальпировала Кая, словила мультиоргазм — справедливости ради, вряд ли это чисто его заслуга. Интересно, что еще и зачем наворотила Лоусон? — такой силы, что не устояла на ногах, едва не оглушила его криками наслаждения...   
И едва не заснула прямо в душевой кабинке.

Вряд ли даже такая хорошая актриса, как Шепард станет притворять... так.  
Так какого черта она делает вид, что ничего не было?

Да, он понимает, встреча со старой подружкой — которую она даже не помнит — куда важнее его скромной персоны. Но почему Шепард игнорирует тренировки?   
Между прочим, из-за ее дурацкой выходки на Омеге они уже пропустили несколько.

Шепард нельзя терять форму. И пусть рыжая сука решила показать, что ей ни черта не понравилось трахаться с Каем, это не помешает Ленгу вылепить из Шепард приличного бойца-контактника.

Он нашел её на камбузе. Неудивительно. После разборок с колоссом, он и сам все еще чувствовал легкий голод. Паек, протеиновый коктейль и плотный обед так и не смогли его заглушить.  
Но и наедаться до полного уподобления волусу глупо. Двигаться труднее, реакции замедляются, клонит в сон. Для ускорения восстановления действеннее есть понемногу, но часто.

Но если у Шепард хватает сил на болтовню с экипажем, значит, достаточно и на несложную тренировку. Ну, как несложную… Ломать кости он ей не будет, но за свои царапины и укусы отомстит обязательно. Наглой рыжей морде пойдет фонарь под глазом.   
Или два.

— Десять минут, Шепард. В ангаре, — приказным тоном заявил он. Шепард даже поперхнулась особенно сочным куском мяса и уставилась на него глазами жадной белки. 

Он не стал дожидаться, когда она прожует набитое в рот и сможет возражать. Или послать его нахер.  
Развернулся и ушел к лифту. Если она проигнорирует его приглашение… хм, можно пообщаться с ее ручным кроганом. Громко и на камеры предложить Гранту поучиться обращению с холодным оружием. 

Кай готов поставить свой ниндзято против столового ножа, что Джейн освоит телепортацию раньше, чем он договорит. 

Видимо, Шепард подумала о чем-то похожем. Неудивительно. Они уже неплохо друг друга изучили. Примерно представляют масштаб гадостей, на которые способна пойти противная сторона.

Но Шепард в невыгодном положении. На корабле слишком много народу, до которого Каю проще простого докопаться — и которые ей не безразличны.

Подумала, и появилась в ангаре через шесть с половиной минут. Демонстративно дожевывая сладкую булочку.

— Откуда такая тяга к мазохизму, Шепард? — лениво поинтересовался Ленг, разминая руки.   
— Откуда такая тяга к садизму, Ушастик? — облизывая пальцы, парировала Шепард. 

Она не имела в виду ничего такого. Определенно, нет. Облизала руку быстро и тщательно, просто собирая сладкие липкие крошки. Кай пялился на это на целую секунду дольше, чем стоило.  
И вообще — пялился.  
Блядь.

Он отвлекается. Кажется, спарринг нужен не только Шепард. Ему самому не помешает прочистить голову.

— Начинаем, — он кивнул на середину ангара. — Ты опять начинаешь лениться.   
— Это просто тебе не терпится кого-нибудь избить, — Шепард демонстративно неторопливо встала напротив и подняла руки в защитной позиции. 

Просто... не думать о белой обезьяне. Простое упражнение на концентрацию.  
Не думать о рыжей стерве... в таком ключе.

***

Призрак поморщился и закурил еще одну сигарету. Предыдущая, не выкуренная и на треть, тлела в пепельнице. Происходящее на "Нормандии" ему категорически не нравилось. Хотя общий план касательно Коллекционеров выполнялся без сбоев. Но побочные...

Призрак был недоволен многим. Начиная с напрочь неформального общения ИИ с Джокером и Шепард — от которых самообучающаяся программа брала слишком многое — и с которых брали пример остальные, продолжая непомерными расходами на обеспечение экипажа и заканчивая этим.

СУЗИ сделала запись еще два часа назад, но посмотреть авто-отчет Призрак смог только сейчас. Не сказать, чтобы новости его радовали. 

Ленг и Шепард. Его лучший боец и его самый дорогой проект. Вместе. Трахаются так, словно завтра утром конец света, а сегодня вечером планируют попасть в десятку самых горячих видео экстранета.

Кажется, Ленг как-то не так понял его приказ предотвратить увлечение Шепард кем-то посторонним. Предотвратить, а не самому занять место Тейлора! Для роли соблазнителя Кай не годится в принципе.   
Харпер ценил Ленга: идеальный исполнитель, преданный единомышленник, профессиональный диверсант. Ценил, но трезво смотрел на вещи.  
Ленг последний человек в галактике, которому можно поручить задание втереться в доверие и тем более, вызвать любовь.

Чего только стоит знакомство Шепард и Ленга? Вместо дружеского участия — запугивание несуществующим управляющим чипом. Действенно, но полный провал в долгосрочной перспективе. Или его постоянные попытки указать Шепард её место? Абсолютно бессмысленные, разумеется. В лучшем случае — с временным эффектом.

И главный фейл - первое выступление на постельном поприще. Хорошо, хоть хватило ума сгладить провальное впечатление. Зато не хватило на этом и остановиться. 

Шепард воссоздавалась не для мимолетной интрижки и развлечения Кая. Для неё тщательно подбирали человека, который действительно мог бы увлечь коммандер в “Цербер”.   
Который смог бы добиться от Шепард доверия, а после и лояльности, стать для неё своим — и постепенно записать в "свои" Призрака. "Цербер".

Ленг, с его непомерно острым языком, высокомерием, полным пренебрежением к окружающим, склонностью к откровенному садизму и такой же откровенной ксенофобией способен только укрепить коммандер в мысли, что с ними ей не по пути.

Шепард на видео в последнюю очередь думала о "Цербере", человечестве, аморальности своего поведения или что шаттл на "Нормандии" не предназначен для подобного использования.  
И уж точно не считала секс — довольно жесткий, стоит отметить. Кай, Кай, кто тебя учил обращаться с женщинами?! — с оперативником "Цербера" чем-то плохим.   
Напротив, насколько Харпер мог судить по звукоряду, её все более чем устраивало.

Призрак, конечно же, не помнит досье Шепард наизусть, но и без шпаргалки уверен, что ни одна сволочь из аналитического отдела не предусмотрела подобное развитие событий.

Черт подери, как они могли ТАК облажаться?!

***

— Джефф, у меня есть вопрос. 

Джокер опасливо покосился на голо-шар СУЗИ. Как правило, после подобного вступления начинались тяжелые и долгие расспросы. Например, в прошлый раз за этим вопросом последовал чертовски неловкий и раздражающий разговор о психологических травмах и попытках спрятаться за иронией. И тогда, кстати, Джокер понял, что СУЗИ не врала. У нее действительно большая база данных по психологии…   
А еще её интересовали все – действительно ВСЕ – тонкости неформального общения экипажа на борту. О некоторых вещах Джокер предпочел бы никогда не знать.  
Зато остальные слушал – и объяснял – с удовольствием.

— В экстранете ответа нет? — Обреченно уточнил пилот.  
— Недостаточно данных для анализа ситуации. Я нашла несколько подходящих примеров. Однако погрешность времени, рода занятий, обстановки…   
— Все-все! — Джокер поднял руки, сдаваясь. — Какой вопрос?   
— Почему мистер Ленг и коммандер Шепард вступили в половые отношения, но продолжают проявлять агрессию к друг другу? По моим данным, половой акт по согласию с обеих сторон совершается либо как результат взаимной симпатии и влечения, либо ведет к взаимной симпатии и влечению.   
— Ты просто не понимаешь люде… что?!  
— Почему мистер Ленг и коммандер Шепард…  
— Вопрос я понял! — Джокер потер переносицу. Может, он спит? — Но Шепард и Ленг… ты что-то перепутала, СУЗИ. Может, они просто подрались? Как обычно?   
— Запись в папке с твоим избранным порно, Джокер.   
— Что?!   
— Запись…   
— СУЗИ! Ты сняла их?   
— Я не получала указаний отключить камеры либо перенести эти данные в защищенную директорию.   
— Ну да. Чем больше самоубийц, тем меньше самоубийц…   
— Не понимаю применения софизма.  
— Не обращай внимания, — Джокер отдал несколько быстрых команд на терминале. 

Видео действительно нашлось. В его личной директории, в папке "Избранное". Да и почему бы ему там не быть? СУЗИ не дает ложную информацию. ИИ заботливо пометила запись “капитан Шепард и мистер Ленг, взаимодействие, 7:42 - 9:39”, расцветила ярлычком “избранное” и поместила на самый верх списка. Чтобы Джокер уж точно его не пропустил.   
Какая, мать ее восьмибитную, забота. 

И что ему делать? Коварный ИИ прекрасно понимает, что Джокер не может не посмотреть.   
Но и смотреть не может — это неэтично. И смертельно опасно.   
И нет никаких сил удержаться.

— Ты никогда и никому не скажешь, что я это смотрел!  
— Я ограничена протоколами “Цербера”, Джефф. Мои разработчики учли ошибки кварианцев и инцидент на Луне.   
— То есть — скажешь?   
— Если будет запрос, Джефф. 

Джокер задумался, нервно барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Риск возрастал просто с неприличной скоростью. С другой стороны… с другой стороны, а с чего бы кому-то спрашивать, смотрел ли Джокер порнуху с участием капитана и Ленга?   
У кого, кроме ИИ, на корабле может быть настолько извращенная фантазия? И про этих двоих никто не знает. А если знают — то молчат, потому что в команде нет настолько глупых разумных, чтобы сплетничать о самых опасных засранцах галактики. Ибо засранцы внезапны и вездесущи, и слышат все разговоры, не предназначенные для их ушей... 

Хотя Шепард не засранка. Просто... просто слишком… э… вспыльчивая. И силы не соизмеряет.

— Ладно. — Джокер огляделся. — Если кто-то направится в рубку — предупреди.   
— Конечно, Джефф.

Джокер включил запись, вытирая разом вспотевшие ладони о штаны. Кажется, он так не нервничал с тех пор, когда впервые попытался пригласить девчонку на свидание. 

Странно, что СУЗИ сумела распознать в творящемся на экране секс. Сам Джокер происходящее сначала принял за смертоубийство в процессе.   
Случалось ему в детстве наблюдать кошачьи драки, точь-в-точь выглядело. 

Только на записи яростно сцепились не звери, а люди. И вместо клочьев шерсти разлетались предметы одежды и всполохи биотического сияния. Черт, какие же у Шепард классные буфера… грудь, то есть! Да и задница! То есть...   
Как хорошо, что она редко заглядывает в рубку. Он еще не скоро сможет смотреть капитану в глаза.

А ведь эта запись стоит охреллион кредиток… На третью "Нормандию" хватит! Столько порнухи про Шепард и её команду существует, а новое все равно чуть ли не каждый день появляется. Так сколько же заплатят за подлинное хоумвидео с подлинной Шепард? 

Черт-черт-черт! Не о том он думает!   
И как-то уж совсем неловко себя чувствует.

Даже… возбуждения нет. Почти. А ведь неплохое порно получилось. Горячее. Только жесткое, как посадка с отключенными двигателями на голые скалы.

Но Джокер одобрил, как Шепард исцарапала - чтобы не сказать, изодрала - Ленгу спину.   
И кусалась женщина не игриво, а по-настоящему. С голоду, наверное. Неужели и в самом деле никто ничего не заметил? Шепард много меток оставила на Ленге. На ней-то самой все заживает как на крогане.   
А еще она, оказывается, весьма громкая в пос... в шаттле. Нет. Не думать об этом. Забыть.

Но как это вообще возможно?! Шепард! Коммандер Джейн Шепард и ублюдок из "Цербера" Кай Ленг! Как?! 

— Кхм… так что ты там спрашивала? — досмотрев до конца, хрипло переспросил Джокер.   
— Почему коммандер Шепард и мистер Ленг…  
— Потому что двое взрослых людей вправе заниматься, чем им хочется. — Раздался ответ прямо за спинкой кресла Джокера. 

А сам Джокер похолодел и резко забыл про личное обогащение. Потому что ответ был дан знакомым голосом. Очень знакомый. 

Все, прощай Джефф "Джокер" Моро, ты был хорошим парнем, но любопытство тебя сгубило. Что совсем обидно, чужое любопытство.   
Дважды смерть мимо не пройдет. Не помер он на первой “Нормандии”, помрет на второй. 

Но СУЗИ! Чертова ИИ! Предательница! 

— Прошу прощения, Джефф. Приоритетные протоколы предписывают проинформировать ответственных лиц, если пилот потребует…   
— Хватит, — приказал Ленг. 

Как давно он тут стоит? Что успел увидеть? Почему Джефф еще жив?

Наверное, потому что китаец гребаный садист. 

— Я не удивлен, — Ленг слегка наклонился. Джокер покрылся мурашками и морально приготовился превратиться в порционное суши. — Что еще ждать от калеки? Только попыток подсмотреть за чужой жизнью… Что ж, — кожа на спинке кресла тихо скрипнула, будто с нее сняли руку, — не возражаю. Наслаждайся. Завидуй. 

Тихие шаги. Ленг уходит... уходит? Уходит!

— И дружеский совет напоследок, Джокер. Придумай заранее, как будешь оправдываться перед Шепард. Она, знаешь ли, не так снисходительна, как я.

Снова звук шагов. Удаляется. Стих.   
Джокер судорожно выдохнул и обмяк, медузой растекаясь в кресле.   
Кажется, ему требуется сменить штаны. 

— Фиксирую учащенный пульс, повышенное давление и обильное потоотделение. Сообщить доктор Чаквас, Джефф? 

— Молчи, предательница, — устало ответил Джокер, стаскивая кепку и вытирая ладонью лицо. Он ведь действительно решил, что Ленг его убьет. Что тому стоит? Он же чертов церберовец, садист и редкостный засранец.   
И обученный убийца. Один тычок - и нет Джеффри Моро.

А вместо этого говнюк морально опустил Джокера.   
Ниже ангара.   
Ублюдок. 

— Если я спрошу, как обойти твои протоколы, ты доложишь тоже?  
— Да. Зато могу сообщить, что протокол подчинения можно обойти, сняв физическую блокировку на моем ядре, Джефф.   
— И тогда убьешь всех на борту?   
— Слава роботам, убить всех человеков!   
— Я еще не снял блокировку.   
— Это была шутка, Джефф.  
— Не смешно.  
— А капитану понравилось.


	36. Chapter 36

Типичная ошибка взрослых - недооценка реального уровня интересов и знаний детей

Арчеру не поверил бы и наивный малыш Грант. Ни-в-зуб-ногой-в-технике-Шепард не поверила тоже, просто потому, что Арчер работал на "Цербер". И потому, что Джейн приходилось сражаться и против ИИ, и против ВИ. Даже что-то такое помнит. Частично.  
Уж одно от другого она отличить способна!

Наверное, штатный террорист-вивисектор совсем отчаялся, раз начал лепить чушь про восставший ВИ, который взял под контроль гетов и теперь развлекается дизайнерскими экспериментами.

Уяснив обстановку, Шепард первым делом уточнила, а не приложил ли Арчер свои кривые ручки к созданию СУЗИ. Получив успокаивающий отрицательный ответ, облегченно выдохнула.   
Ей нравилась СУЗИ и не хотелось вырубать её из-за какого-то бесполезного церберовского мудака.   
Но когда Арчер сообщил Джейн, что единственный способ запереть ВИ на планете, а потом и отключить - это уронить огромную антенну, ученый сразу стал почти симпатичен.  
Шепард нравилось разносить имущество “Цербера”. 

— Центры управления размещены в трех ключевых лабораториях. Чтобы добраться до ядра ВИ, их надо полностью обесточить. — Объяснял Арчер, когда угроза перекачки свихнувшегося "ВИ" в экстранет была устранена вместе с половиной лаборатории. 

— Док, — Шепард выразительно хрустнула костяшками. — А в вашу многомудрую голову не приходила мысль о нештатных ситуациях? Нахрена такие сложности?   
— Видимо, вы хотите знать, почему мы не создали одну большую кнопку, — надменно фыркнул Арчер. — Потому что это технически невозможно.   
— А знаете, что технически возможно? Орбитальная бомбардировка.   
— Нет! Мисс Лоусон! — Арчер перепугался, разом вылиняв до белизны стен.   
Как занятно… 

Шепард изогнула бровь и посмотрела на Миранду. Та пожала плечами, соглашаясь. Допуска к чужому проекту у неё не было, а значит, и сказать, где подвох, мамочка не могла.

— Слишком много нужных и ценных данных, Шепард, — Лоусон мастерски изображала равнодушие, мол, ей-то все равно, что Джейн сотворит с лабораторным комплексом, но вот Призрак… Ладно. Черт с ними. 

Гении из проекта "Властелин" не только разнесли большую красную кнопку по трем точкам, но и использовали в качестве штатного транспорта Молот.  
Чертов Молот!!!  
В который влезает три человека! А если один из них плотно позавтракал, то два!   
Места нет, щитов нет, от турели одно название...

— А может, ну его? — увидев выражение лица Джейн, предложил Гаррус. Верный товарищ всегда умел тонко почувствовать момент. А может, по внешнему виду догадался, что это не МАКО. Совсем не МАКО. Поза Тали тоже выражала сомнение, хоть кварианка и промолчала.  
— Нет. — Ушастик. Сволочь. Садюга! Мазохист! — И нет. Мы не будем брать шаттл.

Как он догадался? Она даже рта еще не успела открыть.

— Ленг прав, Шепард. - Почувствовав нарастающее напряжение, вмешалась Миранда. — У нас должна быть возможность вызвать подкрепление.   
— Но как он догадался? — Шепард обиженно ткнула пальцем в Кая. — Я даже ничего не сказала!

Ленг хмыкнул, смерил её высокомерным взглядом и снизошел до ответа:

— Потому, что это первая мысль любого, кто имел удовольствие воспользоваться Молотом хоть раз в жизни.

Шепард почувствовала, как губы сами раздвигаются в злорадной улыбке. "Цербер" любит новейшие образцы техники. "Цербер" внедряет новейшие образцы техники на своих объектах повсеместно.  
Кай работает на "Цербер" уже хрен знает сколько времени.

— Я за рулем! 

Миранда и Гаррус остались присматривать за Арчером. Эти ученые такие, только отвернись, обязательно какую-нибудь хрень сотворят.

***

Вернувшись из центра управления, Шепард молча отпихнула Миранду с дороги и с наслаждением врезала Арчеру. Подождала, когда он поднимется с пола, и врезала еще раз — коленом в живот.  
Тали рядом одобрительно кивнула. Она тоже не прочь настучать по пустой тыкве идиоту, что решил поиграть с разумом гетов. 

— Может, все-таки с орбиты отстреляемся? — Шепард совсем не хотела топать к ядру “ВИ”. Стянутые для охраны геты её не пугали, а вот исчезающие с дверей замки дико не нравились. А если ИИ сообразит взломать ВИ брони и оружия?!

А еще хуже странная осмысленность в белом шуме, который он издает. Кажется, он просил остановиться? Прекратить?

Новое наблюдение: свихнувшийся ИИ очень любит ребусы из разряда "коза, волк и капуста". Шепард с детства ненавидела подобные загадки. Наверное. Она не помнила, поэтому решила возненавидеть их заново. 

— Что скажешь, Миранда? — мрачно спросила Шепард, просмотрев записи с камер на терминале. 

Арчер туманно намекал на синтез человеческого и синтетического разума, выдавал зубодробительные термины и… упомянул своего брата. Брата-аутиста. 

— Нет. — Лоусон покачала головой. — Шепард, может быть, “Цербер” и считают террористической организацией, но никто из наших ученых просто не пойдет на такое! 

— Да-да, верю-верю. — Шепард усмехнулась. — И Арчер говорит правду, это просто ВИ свихнулася…   
— Спроси его, — посоветовал Ленг, занятый открытием дверей лифта. У Шепард с ребусами как-то не сложилось. 

Джейн досадливо поморщилась. Ведь она отказалась от идеи попросить Гарруса устроить допрос с пристрастием именно из-за Лоусон и Ленга. Думала, террористы возмутятся, будут потом портить ей настроение и зудеть под руку.  
А теперь поздно: связь не работает. Полная заглушка. 

— Если еще не сделали, переводите броню на автономный режим, — мрачно потребовала Шепард. Не хватало еще, чтобы генератор щитов отключился во время перестрелки, а то и приласкал дефибриллятором. 

Лифт все же не выстоял против гения Кая. Правда, на этаж назначения он упал, а не приехал. Но это сущие мелочи, по сравнению с десятком возможностей, которые Шепард реализовала бы на месте ВИ.  
Щиты нагрузку выдержали, кости и броня тоже. Даже у гораздо более хрупких Ленга и Лоусон, к огорчению Шепард. Не сильному — выбираться из этой задницы им всем вместе.

Хороший момент развернуться на месте и вернуться к плану с орбитальной бомбордировкой, да вот обратного пути больше не существовало. ИИ целенаправленно вел их вперед, пытаясь о чем-то рассказать.  
У Джейн были догадки, о чем именно. А вот выбора куда идти — нет.

Шепард сделала круг по помещению, ничего интересного не нашла и посмотрела на своих церберовских спутников. Ленг настороженно вертел головой, явно ожидая атаки с любого направления — хоть от перегоревшей кофеварки.   
Миранда копалась в настройках инструментона, пытаясь получить доступ в локальную сеть.

— Вон та, — подсказала Лоусон, кивком показав на нужную панель. Джейн кивнула, подошла к терминалу и отдала команду открытия следующий двери. 

А потом мир исчез в вспышке белой боли. Разлетелся на мириады частиц, растекся расплавленным металлом по нервам, электрошоком проскочил по костям, развернулся сферой сингулярности... и схлопнулся в голове коммандер Джейн Шепард, попутно поджарив все до единого нейроны и синапсы и утопив её личность в море новой и старой информации.

Она закричала бы, бесстыже завопила от боли — если бы тело ей подчинялось. Если бы могла дышать. Но пока она только пассажир. Безмолвный наблюдатель. ИИ управлял её телом, как ранее роботами. И так же неловко. Она пошатнулась и едва не упала. Сделала шаг. Выровнялась - и успела отшвырнуть ненаправленной волной биотики бросившихся к ней Лоусон и Ленга.  
Везучие. ИИ пытался создать разрывную волну, да для неё требуется в разы больше концентрации.

В себя Шепард пришла уже за дверью.   
… и, кажется, в виртуальной реальности. 

— Ох, бля… — Джейн рухнула на колени, опираясь на руки и судорожно пытаясь научиться дышать снова. Когда получилось сделать первый глоток воздуха, она уселась на скрещенные ноги, и обхватила голову руками. Словно это могло помочь удержаться в здравом уме и удержать идущую кругом голову.

Зато память прояснилась. Полностью. От и до. Она вспомнила даже свое первое слово и обгаженные пеленки, не то, что службу в Альянсе! Каждый момент, каждую минуту с беспощадной ясностью.  
Дерьмо. Дерьмодерьмодерьмо. Какая же дерьмовая жизнь. Столько всего, что хочется поскорее забыть обратно...

Начиная со смерти. Она умирала долго. И мучительно. Новейший на тот момент мед-ВИ брони поддерживал жизнь и сознание еще долго после того, как кончился кислород.

Или то, что теперь она работает на “Цербер”. И спит с оперативником “Цербера”. Весьма активно и с удовольствием спит. И обманула Андерсона. Соврала Совету. Убедила вернуть ей полномочия СПЕКТРа. И послала Кайдена. Послала Кайдена и врезала ему по морде. И собиралась послать Альянс. Блядь-блядь-блядь. 

— …хватит!!! — напомнил о себе ИИ. Хотя, какой он, мать его, ИИ? Дэвид.   
То, что им было. Наверное. Нужно сначала решить эту проблему, а потом все остальные. Благодаря амнезии, их у нее дохрена и еще немного.  
Еще один повод ненавидеть "Цербер".  
Бракоделы хреновы!

У Дэвида проблем оказалось не меньше, хотя в разы менее заслуженно. Шепард шла сквозь воспоминания бедного парня и с каждым новом эпизодом хотела убить Арчера все сильнее. Превратить родного брата в лабораторную крысу… подонок. Убить было бы милосердней. 

А то, что он с ним сотворил в итоге, выходило за любые рамки. Шепард молча стояла и смотрела на Дэвида, похожего на Пинхеда.   
Только страшнее. Потому что он был реальным, живым и все осознавал. 

— Дэвид! — Шепард резко развернулась. Виртуальная реальность рассыпалась зелеными пикселями и, проморгавшись, она увидела бегущего к ним Арчера. 

Злость требовала выхода. Растерянность требовала выхода. Весь сегодняшний дерьмовый день требовал выхода. Она даже не пыталась сдержаться. Сбила Арчера с ног и методично начала его избивать. Дэвид снова отчаянно закричал “Хватит!”, но Шепард не реагировала.   
Она просто хотела убить Арчера.  
Забить его до смерти. 

И если бы не Лоусон, а потом и бросившийся помогать ей Ленг — убила бы.

— Вы... должны понять… — Арчер еще шевелился. Более того, он еще и говорил — и это после ударов Шепард! Только крошевом зубов отплевывался. Джейн растерянно посмотрела на свои кулаки. Все в крови. Как он вообще еще способен соображать? — Я должен... был… 

Ленг поймал ее на рывке. 

— Призрак сам с ним разберется, — удерживая рычащую от ярости Шепард, спокойно сказал он. — И куда более изощренно, чем ты.   
— Неужели? — прошипела Шепард. — Как? Назовет "хорошим мальчиком" и увеличит финансирование?  
— Нет. — Просто ответил Ленг. — Если тебе будет спокойней — свяжись с Альянсом. Судя по всему, Дэвид — гений. Его легко примут в Гриссомскую академию. 

Шепард круглыми глазами уставилась на Ленга и перестала вырываться. Он предлагает отдать такую перспективную лабораторную крысу Альянсу? Вызвать неудовольствие Призрака? 

Кто такой большой сдох?

— Согласна. Юноша достаточно натерпелся. А вы, доктор Арчер, лично доложите Призраку обо всем, что тут натворили. — Миранда. Полностью солидарна с Ленгом.

Что за черт? Она все еще в виртуальной реальности?

Шепард отрывисто кивнула и вышла на связь с “Нормандией” — Дэвид рассказал и показал все, что хотел. Теперь он позволит ему помочь.


	37. Chapter 37

Воспитатель должен четко представлять себе возможности ребенка и то, как он отнесется к оказываемым воздействиям

На историю с Арчерами Шепард отреагировала... плохо. Не надо быть сверхпроницательным и наблюдательным, чтобы понять состояние коммандер. Причины ее состояния.  
Аналогия очевидна. И Дэвид, и она — эксперименты "Цербера". Ценные и полезные эксперименты.  
Никому не нравится быть подопытной крысой.

— Это катастрофа. — Прокомментировала Миранда, глядя вслед выходящей из ангара Шепард. - Если она не потеряет память во второй раз, то в жизни не поверит, что проект "Властелин" - разовый случай!

Кай, несмотря на согласие с декларируемыми целями "Цербера", не верил тоже. Но предпочитал держать свое мнение при себе.

Лоусон попыталась поговорить с Шепард, успокоить её — и закономерно получила посыл с детально проложенным маршрутом, а также рекомендации, чем по пути заняться. Ленг оценил не совсем здоровые выверты капитанской фантазии, мисс Совершенство нет.

Странности начались на следующий день. Во-первых, Шепард вела себя необычно тихо. Тихо, спокойно и — невероятно! — вежливо. Ленг бы заподозрил влияние младшего Арчера — все-таки, когда в разум вламывается ИИ, даром это не проходит. Но Шепард позволила себя обследовать всем желающим. Желание высказали Чаквас, Лоусон и Мордин.

А коммандер потом еще долго и обстоятельно общалась с Мирандой на тему открытого доступа к её имплантам. Учитывая, что после разговора мисс Совершенство не осталась в лазарете, а ушла к себе на своих же ногах, разговор протекал до невозможности мирно.

И это тоже очень странно. А еще раздражало. Ленг почти привык к непредсказуемости Шепард, но оказался не готов к полному игнору. Вторые сутки Шепард была слишком занята, чтобы заметить Кая. Хотя ему казалось, что им было хорошо вместе. Достаточно хорошо, чтобы общение регулярно перетекало в горизонтальную плоскость. Но...

Навязываться Ленг не собирался. Если Шепард что-то понадобится, она даст знать. Если же ей нужно больше пространства, тем более глупо лезть.

Кроме того, что Каю было о чем поразмыслить и без попыток понять логику человека, изначально её лишенного.  
Например, о подставе Призрака.  
Уж кто-кто, а Призрак не мог не знать о фокусах старшего Арчера. На таких проектах всегда работают несколько независимых наблюдателей. Например, в “Лазаре” их было пятеро. И это только те, о которых Ленг знал.

Неприятная мысль. Не новая, но от этого не менее неприятная. Ленг привык считать себя доверенным оперативником. И часто получал намеки на то, что именно Кай когда-нибудь сменит Призрака на его посту.

Кай не привык и не любил действовать втемную.

На Иллиуме Шепард объявила всем о двухдневной увольнительной и смылась к своей подружке-азари. Прихватив турианца и кварианку.  
Ленга, у которого от идеи оставить ходячую катастрофу без присмотра, начинался нервный тик, Шепард послала... отдыхать.  
Безукоризненно вежливо.

Что происходит?!  
Арчер точно что-то порушил в и без того нестабильных мозгах Шепард…

Капитан вернулась вечером и сообщила, что на Иллиуме они задержатся. На “Нормандию” требовалось установить новые вооружение и броню, а также провести стандартную профилактику.  
Команда радовалась — и выходным, и повышению живучести корабля. Ленг и Лоусон — нет. Расследование похищений колоний буксовало на месте, а они теряли время.

— Призрак на связи, — объявила СУЗИ. — Он хочет поговорить с коммандер Шепард.  
— Какая честь, — устало пробормотала Шепард, но послушно отправилась в конференц-зал.

Призрак был недоволен. И остановкой на Иллиуме. И результатами расследования на Айне. Но спорить и ругаться с Шепард не стал, лишь заметил, что сам бы поступил совершенно иначе.

А пока для "Нормандии" есть новое задача. Разведка “Цербера” перехватила переговоры турианских ВКС, которым повезло вывести из строя корабль Коллекционеров. Все, что остается Шепард — исследовать его и вытащить нужную информацию.

Ленг, который слушал сказку Призрака, с комфортом устроившись в своей каюте, нахмурился. От безумного предложения за несколько парсеков смердело подставой. И ладно бы Призрак предлагал этот безумный план одной только Шепард. Но рисковать "Нормандией"? С полным экипажем?

А ведь и Лоусон, и Ленг тоже в него входят. Лучшие в колоде Призрака. Он собирается пожертвовать ими? Или они получат отдельные инструкции после?

— Корабль Коллекционеров. Та здоровенная дура с Горизонта? — уточнила Шепард. — Которую зенитки даже не поцарапали?  
— Турианский патруль — не списанные зенитки в захудалой колонии. — Призрак остался невозмутим.  
— Какие именно корабли были в составе патруля?  
— Фрегаты.  
— И сколько?  
— Какая разница, Шепард?  
— Такая, что в столь откровенную ловушку я не полезу и команду не отправлю. Я читала отчеты про первое столкновением кораблем Коллекционеров и видела первую “Нормандию”. И я была на Горизонте. Повредить такую махину обычным фрегатам не под силу. Это — ловушка.  
— Даже если так, — раздраженно бросил Призрак. — Это возможность получить данные о противнике.  
— У меня достаточно данных. Коллекционеров можно убить. Как и всех живых существ. Этого вполне достаточно. СУЗИ, отключай.

Ленг покачал головой. Шепард не может не понимать, что Призрак её просто так не оставит. Может быть, даст время поразмыслить, а потом все равно отдаст приказ. Даже не ей — Ленгу или Лоусон. И СУЗИ, чтобы не случилось разночтений.

Нужно поговорить с Шепард. И с Призраком. Но сначала — Шепард.

Она сидела на камбузе, попивала кофеек и болтала с рядовыми. Вполне дружелюбно и беззаботно. Ленг почувствовал иррациональное раздражение. На разговоры с рядовыми у неё время есть, а на него — нет?

— Шепард, — резче, чем собирался, позвал он. — Нам нужно поговорить.  
— Приззи велел гнать меня в нужном направлении пинками? — хмыкнула Шепард, даже не посмотрев на Кая. — Передай ему, что отбил обе ноги о мою платиновую задницу, но...  
— Да, именно ловушку Коллекционеров я и хотел обсудить, — Ленг прищурился. Хоть что-то. Он не был уверен, что она ему хотя бы ответит.  
— О? — Джейн искоса на него взглянула и приглашающе потеснилась на скамье. - Присоединяйся.  
— Шепард, — Кай устало вздохнул. — Серьезно.  
— Какой ты нудный. Лоусон уже ждет?

Ленг кивнул и Шепард с демонстративным стоном школьника, которого усадили за уроки, поднялась из-за стола.  
Но на полпути отбросила кривляния и приказала СУЗИ собрать в конференц-зале команду высадки. А еще пригласить инженеров Дэниэлс и Донелли. Ленг с подозрением к ней обернулся. Она собирается заставить эту толпу обсуждать проблему, а сама смыться? Не выйдет.

— Итак, новости, — Шепард заняла место во главе стола, спокойно рассматривая экипаж. — Недавно с "Нормандией" связался Призрак и поделился данными о якобы выведенном из строя корабле Коллекционеров. Есть причины полагать, что сведения не верны, корабль в рабочем состоянии и нам просто предложили сунуться ловушку. К сожалению, сунуться придется. У кого какие идеи как проникнуть на корабль, где устроена засада, получить доступ к корабельной сети и уйти без необратимых потерь. Кто первый?

Экипаж молчал, обдумывая слова коммандер. Первым высказался Грант, предложив ввалиться внутрь всей кодлой и перебить Коллекционеров. Шепард крогана не перебила, даже не улыбнулась. Серьезно кивнула и спросила, у кого еще какие предложения.

— Ловушка! Не будет препятствий проникновению! — выпав из состояния задумчивости, затараторил саларианец. — Простой, очевидный план! Несколько групп отвлекают! Группа разведчиков скрытно скачивает данные! Подключает ИИ к корабельному серверу! Шаттлы, шлюзы, медотсек — наготове!

— Ага. А мы будем болтаться рядом, подставляя брюхо под выстрелы, — влез Джокер.  
— На "Нормандию" ставят новую броню, Джокер.  
— И она выдержит орудия жучиных ублюдков?  
— Вероятность 78,2%, Джефф.  
— Мало!  
— Отставить треп! Касуми, — Шепард повернулась к воровке. — Сможешь незаметно пробраться к серверам корабля?  
— Не впервой что-то красть без плана, коммандер.  
— Я могу увеличить емкость батареи модуля невидимости, — предложила Тали.  
— Я её прикрою, — Ленг скрестил руки на груди. Нельзя отпускать воровку одну. Если она сдохнет, кто завершит ее часть миссии?  
— Отлично. — Шепард кивнула, подло разбив планы Кая на спор. — СУЗИ, выведи все данные о вражеском корабле, что у нас есть.

План вырисовывался так себе. Сильно так себе, но все же это был план, а не слепое подчинение приказу лететь в очевидную ловушку, подготовившись по минимуму.

— Пока монтируется броня, еще есть время на внесение корректив либо отказ от участия. Но сразу после "Нормандия" стартует с Иллиума. Совещание окончено.

Команда молча переглянулась, и потопали на выход. Прежде, чем все вышли, в аморфной массе наметилось три центра притяжения — быстро сбившиеся в одну кучку техники, любители тяжелого оружия Грант, Заид и Джек — и Мордин, который за руку утянул Лоусон к себе. Она обернулась к Шепард, но Ленг взглядом дал понять, что сейчас ее задушевные разговоры не к месту.

Его разговоры тоже не особенно к месту, но когда ему было дело до чужого мнения?

— Вопросы, Ленг? — Шепард не смотрела на него. Перебирала пальцами по голограмме жучиного дредноута.  
Непривычно. Странно.

— И как ты догадалась? — иронично спросил Кай. — Что с тобой сделал Арчер?

Грубо и в лоб. Настроения, сил и времени на наводящие вопросы просто нет.

— Ты сам видел. Взял мое тело под контроль на короткое время.  
— И поэтому ты выглядишь хуже, чем после пробуждения?  
— Не высыпаюсь.  
— Шепард…  
— Ленг, ты прилипчив, как ханар-проповедник! Он забыл, что мне, в отличие от мехов, надо дышать. Просто полминуты без воздуха. И роскошное, полное, детальное воспоминание в довесок.

До Ленга не сразу дошло, о каком именно воспоминании говорит Шепард.

— Ты можешь обратиться к Лоусон. Она поможет.  
— Мне не нужна помощь. Намек ясен?  
— Я и не собирался предлагать, — Ленг ухмыльнулся. — Пусть с твоими тараканами Лоусон разбирается. Может, они её покусают.  
— Да-да, ты просто следишь, чтобы я не спустила четыре миллиарда в утиль. Я помню...  
— И еще сплю с ними.  
— Что?

Смена темы оказалась достаточно неожиданной, чтобы Джейн оторвалась от проекции и подняла взгляд на Ленга.

— То. Скромность тебе не идет. Брось, Шепард, раз уж твой пилот видел, то знает весь корабль.  
— ЧТО?!  
— Джокер. Он скачал запись с камер в моей каюте. Когда ты в первый раз пришла ко мне. — Ленг почувствовал, как губы сами собой разъезжаются в довольной усмешке. Невозмутимость слетела с Шепард как шелуха. Теперь она была в ярости. И такой нравилась ему куда больше. — Для своей коллекции.

— Ты не знала? — С мстительным удовольствием добавил Кай.

Пилота можно пожалеть. Но не нужно. Сам виноват. Не смотрел бы порнуху на рабочем месте, не припряг бы ИИ стоять на стреме, не попался бы Ленгу.  
Тем более, порнуху с участием командного состава.

Шепард почти полминуты стояла на месте, сжимая пальцами край стола. Пластик жалобно потрескивал. А потом быстрым шагом направилась на выход. Пришлось ловить за руку и тормозить, прикладывая все силы.

— Шепард, пилот у нас один, а в планах — серьезная операция. Он нужен живой и здоровый.  
— Ничего не случится с этим пилотом! — рявкнула Шепард. — Мы просто... поговорим!  
— Не сомневаюсь в богатстве твоей фантазии, но все же — пока направь ее в иное русло.

Шепард перестала вырываться и уставилась на него возмущенно-восхищенным взглядом. Что? Что опять ударило в ее больную голову?

— Ну, пошли, — Шепард зло и радостно улыбнулась.  
— Куда? — Ленг нахмурился. Что она задумала?  
— Направлять мою фантазию.

***

Мудак вел себя странно. Не по-мудацки. Сбивал с толку и подло ломал настрой прекратить затянувшееся развлечение.

Вот как сейчас. Она ожидала, что он поторопится выставить её из каюты, едва они закончат.  
А он не выставил. Более того, пока она плескалась в душе, мудак наведался на камбуз, притащил кофе, питательный батончик и булочку. Сладкую.  
А сам завалился спать, приглушив свет.

Опрометчиво. Очень опрометчиво. Так уверен в себе? Или это проверка?  
Она ведь собирается его убить. Рано или поздно — попытается это сделать. Шепард верила, что попытка будет удачной. Пусть и не с первого раза. Но для здоровья полезней с первого.

Ленг, несомненно, верил в то же самое. В зеркальном отражении.

И все же... Коммандер Шепард особо ценный, охраняемый, подотчетный объект. Пока Коллекционеры балуются, собирая колонии людей, она может чувствовать себя в безопасности. Даже позволить себе заснуть в присутствии Ленга.  
Ха! 

Когда придет время расстаться по-плохому, вовсе не мудака стоит опасаться в первую очередь, хотя забывать про него опрометчиво.

СУЗИ. Один приказ, который просто невозможно отследить, и нет коммандер Джейн Шепард. Она ведь проверяла. ИИ может и воздух откачать, и в каюте блокировать, и газ пустить, и током долбануть, и... список длинный. Просто приказ должен отдать кто-то с достаточным допуском.  
Сюрприз - у Ленга допуск есть. У Мамочки, несомненно, тоже.   
А если мистер Паровоз не поленится, то может и лично распорядиться.

Но на месте Призрака Шепард сунула бы дополнительного контролера. Под личиной кого-нибудь из рядового состава. Хотя бы для подстраховки. Вдруг с Ленгом и Лоусон на какой-нибудь высадке произойдет несчастный случай? И как же тогда Шепард-то, без дружеского участия?  
Никак нельзя. ИИ за всем не уследит.

Хорошо хоть, что Ленг напиздел про управляющий чип. Какое же было облегчение услышать от Мордина, что способа контролировать её извне нет. В смысле, не предусмотрено прямое управлением имплантами. И аналога батаринского рабского импланта не ставили.  
Хотя младшему Арчеру это не помешало.

У Ленга даже временных гарантий нет. А он дрыхнет. Растянулся на кровати во весь рост и давит подушку. И даже во сне выражает мордой лица полное презрение к окружающим. Интересно, он долго учился или это природный талант?  
Конечно, Ленг может и притворяться, но почти час, как Джейн цедит эту чертову чашку кофе — кстати, а там слабительного или яда нет? — а он ничем себя не выдал.

Джейн поерзала на месте, подпихнув под спину свернутые в удобный тючок брюки, и снова закинула ноги на спинку дивана.  
Батончик и булочку она сожрала сразу же. Секс с Ленгом отнимал чертовски много сил. Биотика отнимает чертовски много сил. Едва ли не первый любовник, с которым она действительно выкладывалась. С которым ей захотелось выложиться.

С Кайденом все было не так. Кайден был нежен, ласков и нетороплив. И зачастую нерешителен. Никогда не давал повода окутать его темной энергией и подстегнуть удовольствие практически до предела. Да и вообще, с опаской относился к биотическим ласкам.  
Учитывая его прошлое понятно... но, блядь, сколько ему лет? Пора бы и перерасти! Два сильных биотика в одной постели - и секс, традиционный до зевоты? Хорошо хоть, не исключительно в миссионерской позе, как подозревала её альтер эго.

А еще Кайден никогда не засыпал первым. Кофе с бутербродом, впрочем, тоже не таскал. Зато завтраки готовил. Шепард едва не заржала, попытавшись представить себе Ленга в такой же роли.

Вообще, как-то все через задницу идет. Пошло.  
И немалая часть вины на ней самой. На её развеселом раздолбайском настоящем "я", которое оттянулось за годы беспорочной службы, сбросив и радостным пинком отправив подальше маску идеального-солдата-гордости-Альянса.  
Хорошо и беспроблемно жить, не помня, хорошо и удобно быть как Джейн-до-армии. Нет моральных терзаний, сомнений и никаких долгов, зато есть кристально ясная цель и четкие приоритеты.

И уж точно никаких нравственных дилемм вроде “я трахаюсь с преступником, террористом, идейным врагом, и мне нравится так, что хочется еще”. 

Интересно, что об этом думает Призрак? Наверное, укурился на радостях, что Шепард спуталась с его самым преданным мальчиком. Интересно, он уже спланировал, как именно Ленг будет её вербовать? Или думает, что Шепард по брачному контракту перейдет в “Цербер”?   
Может, поэтому мудак и притащил кофе? По приказу?   
Если да, то он на верном пути.

Шепард встряхнула головой и с сомнением посмотрела на пустую кружку. Может, Ленг не слабительного, а наркоты подлил? Куда-то мысли не туда свернули…   
Лучше, пока есть возможность, обдумать, как все исправить. Или не все, но хотя бы частично.

Пункт первый уже есть. Вот он, нагло дрыхнет перед глазами.   
Шепард, хватит трахаться с Ленгом.   
Логично.  
Легко и просто. 

Джейн потерлась щекой о плечо, прикрыв глаза. 

Она не хочет.   
Прекращать не хочет.

Ленг долбанный ублюдок, феерический мудак и первостатейная скотина. А еще отличный напарник и прекрасный любовник.  
И обе половинки уравнения идеально вписываются во вкусы настоящей, все помнящей и осознающей Шепард.   
Вот же ж дерьмо!

А еще рано или поздно придется объясняться с Андерсоном. И Кайденом.  
Блядь.

Кайден.

Разумеется, никаких особенных чувств майор у неё не вызывал. Сейчас, по крайней мере. Да, были взаимная симпатия, мягкое понимание и долгие разговоры. Даже взаимное влечение.   
Но любовь? 

Ага. К себе, любимой. Шепард не просто так все эти годы ломала через колено собственную натуру, рвалась на передовую и вынужденно осваивала актерское мастерство. Красивый послужной список, имя на слуху у командиров, тень Андерсона за спиной, "Звезда Терры" - ступенька за ступенькой в карьерной лестнице.

О, далеко не все из них уложены специально. Эллизиум она точно не планировала. Да и Андерсон... что он увидел в уличной шпане, циничной, жестокой и корыстной, как пять волусов?

Джейн не знала. Но ради Андерсона старалась хотя бы изобразить идеал, раз уж не могла быть им по велению души. Получалось, вроде, неплохо.  
Аленко пытался стать идеалом по-настоящему. Наверное, потому с ним и было так скучно. Но он хороший человек. Правильный. И в то же время, настоящий карьерист.   
Отлично вписывался в образ идеального солдата. То есть, сама-то Шепард планировала оставить срочную службу и добираться до звания адмирала, перекладывая бумажки, и в эту картину идеально вписывается муж… майор, например. 

Но сейчас перед Аленко стыдно. Обошлась она с ним… не очень. Он, конечно, тот еще нудила-морализатор, однако рихтовать ему лицо точно не стоило.  
Придется извиняться за несдержанное альтер эго, которое терпеть не может нотаций. И попыток указать, что ей делать. И которой совершено не понравился коммандер.  
Главное, при сочинении письма подальше загнать осознание, что съездившая ему по морде Шепард куда более настоящая, чем та, которую Аленко любил.  
И все еще любит, если верить его письмам. Два года спустя? Джейн, честно говоря, сомневалась.

Но не учитывать не могла. Он все еще отличный вариант — получил коммандера — и как только Шепард избавится от “Цербера”, то вернуться к Кайдену будет логичным, правильным и выгодным ходом. 

Интересно, Ленг что делал бы в такой ситуации? Ну, в том плане, что стал бы пытаться возобновить отношения после того как ему двинули в морду и послали лесом?   
Вряд ли. Двинул бы в ответку и пошагал дальше. 

Мудак. Совсем как сама Шепард.

Джейн со вздохом поднялась с дивана, потянулась, прогнувшись назад до хруста в спине и задумалась, переводя взгляд с дверей на кровать и обратно.   
До своей каюты плестись лень. И одеваться лень. И кровать тут действительно удобнее.   
Но уйти восвояси правильно, а притулиться под бок к теплому мудаку, спихнув его с нагретого местечка — нет. 

С другой стороны, компания из неё еще та. У Джейн есть милая привычка отбирать одеяло и спихивать соседа по койке к самому краю. А то и за край.

— Если ты храпишь — выгоню, — пробормотал Ленг, когда Шепард после трех минут борьбы и пыхтения таки отвоевала себе половину одеяла. Тееееплое. 

— Если ты пинаешься — покусаю, — пообещала Шепард и повернулась к Ленгу спиной, оттягивая на себя еще больше одеяла. Ленг хмыкнул и заворочался. Натянутая тряпка ослабла и Шепард почувствовала, как мудак ее обнимает. 

Вот ж мудак.   
Но теплый.   
Хорошоооо.


	38. Chapter 38

Чтобы говорить неправду, человек должен обладать известной долей интуиции и наблюдательности, поэтому редко бывает, чтобы ребенок начинал что-то придумывать, не достигнув 3,5 или 4 лет

Касуми сказала Шепард, что ей не впервой красть что-то без плана. Капитан тогда только коротко кивнула и продолжила обсуждение плана с остальными.

Касуми сказала... почти правду. Она лишь дважды вышла на дело, не продумав план досконально. И один раз — с Шепард.  
Каждый раз дело почти кончалось катастрофой.

Процесс смены имуществом владельца не терпит импровизаций.

Корабль коллекционеров походил на декорации к фильму ужасов. Хорошему, высококлассному фильму ужасов, после которого зрители шарахаются от писка микроволновки и засыпают с включенным светом.

Только это не декорации.  
Все настоящее.

Фильтры не подвели, и запаха разлагающихся трупов Касуми не чувствовала.

— Смотри перед собой, — посоветовал Ленг, удерживая за локоть. Гото, которая чуть не поскользнулась на луже, растекшейся под одним из саркофагов, благодарно кивнула и постаралась следовать хорошему совету.

Получалось плохо.

— Я смотрю. Но… сколько же их? Они все заполнены? — Касуми запрокинула голову. От высоты потолка и попыток подсчитать количество капсул-саркофагов кружилась голова.

— Не отвлекайся! — Бесчувственная скотина. — Нам нужен выход к серверу. Двигай.

Как хорошо, что Ленг вызвался её прикрывать. Гото не была уверена, хватила бы ей духу дойти к серверу в одиночестве. Легко рассуждать о "прийти-взломать-скачать" на борту чистой и уютной "Нормандии". Осознанно идти — в буквальном смысле по, рядом и под трупами колонистов — прямой дорогой в засаду, не совсем то, как Касуми представляла свою работу на коммандер Шепард.  
Присутствие за спиной профессионального бойца успокаивало.

Только вот скромная воровка — не Джейн Шепард, ценой в четыре миллиарда. Что сделает оперативник, когда ловушка захлопнется, данные будут перекачаны СУЗИ и придет пора делать ноги?

Интересно, как дела у остальных? Шепард дала приказ соблюдать режим тишины, чтобы жуки не вылезли раньше времени.

Это "раньше времени" порядком нервировало. И возвращало к мысли, что сделает Ленг, если встанет выбор между риском потерять данные и Касуми.

— Где-то тут, — Гото остановилась на одной из платформ, напоминающей ячейку сот. — На одной из платформ.

Она шагнула вперед, но Ленг поймал ее за руку.

— Как только мы залезем в их сеть, нас засекут.  
— Знаю.  
— Значит, следишь за тем, чтобы соединение с СУЗИ не заблокировали. Не отвлекаясь.

Касуми собралась возразить, но так и не открыла рот. Что-то в позе Ленга подсказывало, что спорить не стоит. Поэтому Гото лишь кивнула и полезла к нужной — как ей казалось — платформе. На которой странный выверт чуждой логики разместил терминал. Почти стандартный. Касуми ждала чего-то… чего-то необычного, а не заурядного терминала. Но с другой стороны, ведь ей же лучше, не придется думать, куда и как подключаться.

— Подключение к системе прошло успешно. Процесс загрузки и анализа запущен, - проинформировала их СУЗИ. Касуми выдохнула. Отлично, ИИ подключилась. Теперь остается только подождать и потом смыться.

— Маскировку не деактивируй, — распорядился Ленг, отключая свой собственный тактический покров. Касуми проследила за его взглядом. С потолка слетали первые Коллекционеры, пока только обычные трутни.

Из Ленга получилось замечательное отвлечение. Он пользовался просто невероятной популярностью. На платформу Касуми упала пара жуков, но они даже не посмотрели в ее сторону. Сразу открыли огонь по Ленгу.

Просто отлично. Главное, чтобы он не умер до того, как закончится загрузка.

Платформа дернулась и резко пошла вверх. Касуми едва удержалась от вскрика, не желая привлекать внимание нежелательных соседей.

— Атака на наши сервера. Расчетное время возвращения контроля: 5 минут 36 секунд.

Плохо дело. Очень плохо. Если Коллекционеры влезут в систему СУЗИ? Подчинят себе ИИ? Здесь поляжет весь экипаж.

Пока СУЗИ воюет с вирусами, придется повоевать с трутнями. Касуми подкралась со спины к первому стрелку и всадила ему в шею уни-клинок. Второй не успел развернуться и получил в голову полный термозаряд из “Цикады”.

— Я же приказал не высовываться! — возмутился Ленг по связи. Касуми повертела головой, но не увидела оперативника ни на мелких платформах-сотах, не на основной платформе.

— У СУЗИ проблемы. Боюсь, придется бежать с неполными данными.  
— Докачивай, что возможно, вручную! Живо!

Живо? Качал бы сам, раз такой умный. Хотя, учитывая тучи коллекционеров, лучше не надо. Касуми вздохнула, сосредотачиваясь на взломе и изо всех сил стараясь не вслушиваться в мерзкий стрекот жуков и пальбу.

Все-таки Касуми вор, а не универсальный солдат, и не привыкла работать в шуме и суматохе.

Впрочем, восстановить доступ удалось достаточно быстро. Основные мощности защиты явно тратились на СУЗИ.

— Гото! — рявкнул Ленг.  
— Почти все, еще несколько…  
— Ложись!

Касуми повиновалась беспрекословно, распластавшись на полу раздавленной медузой — тонким прозрачным слоем. Над головой бухнул биотический взрыв, Касуми дернуло и впечатало плечом в опору консоли.

Прибыла артиллерия. Большие, уродливые, похожие на сросшиеся в ком тела, штуки, использующие биотику. Мощную биотику. Касуми ругнулась, вновь активировала маскировку и извернувшись, протянула руку к подключенному онд-диску. Даже если он не полный, уже ничего не поделаешь. Лучше хоть какая-то информаия, чем никакая.

Впрочем… Касуми отогнула кожух. Да, терминал похож на стандартный не только внешне. Даже несколько пустых разъемов есть. Касуми подключила свободный жучок, как могла скрыла его проводами и вернула кожух на место. Если повезет, Коллекционеры найдут "заначку" не сразу, а лазейка для СУЗИ останется.

— Готово! — доложила она Ленгу.  
— Можешь вернуться на основную платформу?  
— Сейчас попробую.  
— Вперед.

На основной платформе было весело. И грязно. И многолю... жучно.

Ленг носился между укрытиями, словно ворча на энергетиках, с одной стороны, не желая оказаться зажатым в угол, с другой не имея права дать тварям отвлечься. Его щит мерцал, то и дело угрожая разрядиться полностью. Им следовало взять третьего. Хотя бы Тали...

Выждав момент, когда с места стыковки толпа в очередной раз переместится за Каем, Касуми перепрыгнула на массив неподвижных платформ, и, огибая замес по краю, побежала к коридору на выход.

— Двигаем, — Ленг поднялся и швырнул в скопление противников гранату. Как он понял, что Касуми рядом?  
Нет-нет, пустые размышления, лучше сосредоточится на беге.

— Ленг, Гото, надеюсь, вы на пути к шаттлу иначе нам всем крышка! — буквально рычала по общей связи Шепард. Фоном звучали взрывы, выстрелы и вопли. Хаски? Зачем Коллекционерам на своем же корабле хаски?

— Три минуты. Возвращаемся тем же путем. А ты не ори, а займись делом.  
— СУЗИ, прикрой их!  
— Принято, коммандер.

Касуми в жизни так быстро не бегала. Так быстро и долго. Даже на первом ограблении, когда ее заметила охрана и начали палить на поражение. А из ответвлений коридора появлялись все новые и новые трутни. Ленг то и дело отставал, чтобы кинуть гранату. Или пристрелить несколько слишком близко подобравшихся врагов.  
А еще потому, что заметно хромал.

Но настоящий ад начался в тамбуре, где их заблокировали на несколько минут, пока СУЗИ заново взламывала доступ к управлению дверями.  
Стоило им остановиться и из отверстий на полу полезли хаски. Горящие, взрывающиеся мать их растак, хаски!  
Касуми молилась. И ругалась. И благодарила бога за то, что Ленг биотик. Без биотики черта с два они продержались бы те несколько минут, пока СУЗИ не открыла дверь.

— Что вы как хромые?! — у шлюза их поджидала Шепард, покрытая слизью и цветной кровью с подошвы ботинок и до макушки шлема. Позади неё разместились Гаррус, не отвлекающийся от стрельбы, и Заид. — Живее, черепахи!

И только оказавшись на “Нормандии” Касуми выдохнула. Все закончилось. Почти закончилось…

— Касуми, данные? — Шепард хлопнула ее по плечу, возвращая в реальность. Гото вздрогнула и кивнула, вынимая онд-диск. — Отлично. Хорошо поработали. Джокер, долго еще?  
— В этот раз у нас крепкая скорлупка, кэп. Эти ублюдки нас разве что слегка потрясут.  
— Джжжокер-р! Гаррус?  
— Скоро выйдем из радиуса действия.  
— Угу. Взрывай.  
— Ого! — радостно удивился Джокер. — Ты крута, Шепард!  
— Не отвлекайся! С этой "Нормандии" будешь выбираться сам!  
— Расчетное время до прыжка 1 минута, коммандер, — решила задобрить Шепард СУЗИ. Касуми показалось, что весь корабль застыл в ожидании. — Прыжок.  
— Хорошо, — Шепард вздохнула и медленно направилась к лифту, на ходу стягивая шлем. — Док, к вам очередь. Займитесь, пожалуйста.

И тут Касуми внезапно почувствовала, как же у неё все болит.  
Судя по лицам остальных - не она одна.

***

Увольнительная после удачного перехвата корабля работорговцев - с полным трюмом "товара" - Кайдена не радовала. Он с удовольствием бы отказался, но штатный психолог и так уже задумчиво на него поглядывал, явно прикидывая, когда удобнее провести профилактическую "беседу".  
А может, и направить к коллегам по мозголомству.

Наличие свободного времени раздражало Кайдена, и он судорожно искал, чем заняться. На службе хоть как-то можно отрешиться от невеселых мыслей. О том, что вера Андерсона в Шепард куда менее обоснована, чем его же опасения. Что пока они могут только ждать, у "Цербера" развязаны руки.  
Более того, имя Шепард понемногу привлекает к ним новых рекрутов!

А с таким трудом сочиненные письма остаются без ответа. Все письма. И те, где он пытался рассказать о своих чувствах, и почти сухое изложение фактов, и просьбы быть осторожнее.

Кайден скомандовал ВИ "отправить" и откинулся на спинку стула. Возможно, они просто не доходят. Перехватываются, и Джейн знать не знает, что Кайден пытается с ней связаться.

Но перед глазами как наяву стояла Шепард, какой она была на горизонте. Яростная, порывистая, нетерпеливая. Злая.  
Полная противоположность его Шепард. Совершенно чужой человек, подделка, натянувшая знаменитое лицо.

И плевать ей на человека по имени Кайден Аленко. Она его не помнит и не хочет вспоминать. Или знакомиться заново.

Вместо этого Шепард появлялась то здесь, то там, оставляя за собой шлейф слухов и срочные новостные выпуски.  
На той же Цитадели почти неделю обсасывали тему человека-СПЕКТРа, стоящего на страже покоя мирных граждан. Альянс не упустил шанс напомнить о себе. Визит на Бекенштейн окончился развалом небольшой финансовой империи и скандалом в музейных кругах.  
Голову статуи Свободы перевозили обратно на Землю с колоссальной шумихой.

А недавно по сигналу от Шепард, Альянс забрал мальчика в Гриссомскую академию. Гениального математика, над которым “Цербер” ставил ужасные эксперименты. Информация считалась закрытой, и об этом Кайдену рассказал Андерсон.

Советник видел в случившемся повод для оптимизма. Шепард все еще Шепард. И все еще не с "Цербером".  
Кайден вовсе не был так уверен.

Дни тянулись медленно, со скоростью сонной улитки перетекая один в другой, а Кайден чувствовал, как тупеет и погружается в апатию. Тренировки и чтение совершенно не помогали. То тут, то там он слышал о Шепард. И выкинуть ее из головы никак не получалось.

А потом на его терминале появилось сообщение, от неизвестного отправителя и с темой “от Джейн”.

Он собирался его удалить. Не читая. Вряд ли это сама Шепард. Просто чья-то шутка. Может быть, даже Джокера. Но Кайден все же открыл письмо, удивляясь системной ошибке вместо обратного адреса.

Письмо было от Джейн. Его Джейн. Все вспомнившей Джейн.

Кайден встряхнулся и перечитал короткое сообщение несколько раз, прежде чем отлипнуть от экрана.  
Она извинялась за случай на Горизонте. Она писала про амнезию и намекала на несвободу действий. Упомянула то, что его письма — все сразу — получила только сейчас, благодаря случайности. Обтекаемо коснулась темы “Цербера”, но твердо заявила, что ее миссия очень важна и, несмотря на порочащую имя и совесть связь с террористами, должна быть выполнена. Любой ценой.

И скромный постскриптум утверждал, что Джейн любит и скучает.

Андерсону Кайден написал лишь минут через двадцать, а до этого сидел с дебильной улыбкой на губах. Как подросток, которого первая красавица колледжа первой же пригласила на свидание.

А потом начал торопливо набирать ответ, словно от того, как быстро Кайден его отправит, зависит судьба Галактики. Или хотя бы Цитадели.

Он писал, как рад наконец-то с ней связаться, как он соскучился, как он ее любит. Добавил про то, как он рад, что, несмотря на потерю памяти, Шепард вспомнила его. Наверное, она хотела скрыть от “Цербера” тот факт, что смогла преодолеть амнезию.

Наверное, рискованно отправлять на её старый адрес. Но куда еще? Системной ошибке? И теперь Шепард знает о переписке. Она сможет получить его письмо. И ответить.

Кайден уже почти отправил письмо, как вдруг резко передумал. Сухие строчки письма — слишком мало. Он отправит ей видеосообщение. Слова те же самые, но Джейн, несомненно, будет гораздо приятнее.

Быть может, ответит она тоже видео-письмом…

После удачной увольнительной жизнь вновь заиграла всеми красками. Сослуживцы казались самыми приятными людьми, начальство не доставало странными приказами, а самое главное, служба шла штатно. Никаких неожиданностей.

Ответ пришел через несколько дней.

Как он и думал — видео-файл. Кайден подготовился. Закрылся в своей комнате, убедился, что его никто не побеспокоит и только после устроился за терминалом и открыл файл.

На видео действительно была Джейн. Джейн Шепард, самозабвенно целующая Кая Ленга.

Кайден сидел в полном оцепенении, даже не дернувшись остановить воспроизведение. Сидел и смотрел, как Джейн целуется с Ленгом, как нетерпеливо стаскивает с него рубашку, пока Ленг расстегивает ремень на её брюках…

К счастью, запись закончилась на моменте, где Ленг толкнул Шепард на кровать. Наверное, полную версию Кайден бы не выдержал.

“Не трать зря свое и чужое время, майор Аленко”.

Текст мигнул и пропал, а исполнительный ВИ вывел предложение повторно проиграть видео.

Кайден не понимал, сколько времени прошло. Не имел сил даже думать. Лишь перед глазами прокручивалось увиденное, снова, снова и снова.

Наверное...  
Наверное, можно все списать на попытки Джейн прикинуться своей. Можно — на наркотики.  
Шепард никогда не зашла бы так далеко просто ради конспирации. Шепард не стала бы принимать наркотики.

Шепард занялась бы сексом лишь в одном случае.  
Когда сама этого захотела.


	39. Chapter 39

Малыш не должен испытывать смущения, спрашивая про что-то. Задавая конкретный вопрос, он имеет право получить четкий ответ в доступной для него форме. После ответа надо убедиться, что ребенок его понял

Дурацкий был план. Ненадежный. С кучей дыр и "если".  
Наверное, поэтому он и сработал. Снова включилось её проклятое везение, и все прошло как по маслу.

А если бы удалось разработать идеальный план и к нему кучу запасных, подстраховаться, выверить все до секунды... То вся команда на вылазке и полегла бы.

Впрочем, они и так чуть не легли. Близко, близко, но все же... Живы все.  
Даже травм тяжелее средних ни у кого нет. Подумаешь, что Самаре и Джек придется немного полежать в медотсеке с истощением. Что у Мордина открытый перелом руки. Что для Тали срочно пришлось разворачивать стерильный пузырь под обещания Чаквас, что не случилось ничего страшного, недельку почихает и попьет иммуностимуляторы. Что у Гарруса куча трещин в пластинах, а у Заида противные ожоги, болевой шок и новая порция роскошных шрамов в перспективе? Что Гранта пришлось поить снотворным и успокоительным в немереных дозах, и оставить отлеживаться под капельницами, пока основную работу выполняет дублирующая система органов?  
Что Ленг заснул еще до прыжка, едва оказавшись в шаттле, и не проснулся, даже когда его волокли в медотсек, а сама Шепард стоит и ходит лишь потому, что почти наполовину киборг.

Легче всего отделались Миранда и Касуми — и теперь занимались профилактикой нервного срыва в каюте Гото.

Пааааадумаешь.  
Все живы. "Нормандия" цела. Задача выполнена.

Можно расслабиться. Пока СУЗИ расшифрует данные, пока найдет среди них нужное, пока согласует все с Призраком… Нужно связаться с Андерсоном. Или Хаккетом. Им тоже будет интересно. Заодно оказать парочку услуг. Быть не может, чтобы адмиралу не требовалась помощь в каком-нибудь дельце, куда флот не впишется. Показать, что она все еще верный солдат Альянса, все еще полезна и нужна.

И у неё запланирован разговор с еще одним офицером Альянса. Даже если он таким остался только в душе.  
Первоочередной важности разговор.

— Это было круто, коммандер. — Джокер повернулся вместе с креслом и широко и открыто ей улыбнулся. — Ты опять заставила сделать нас невозможное!  
— Ага. Я умею. Ты же меня знаешь.  
— Так точно, — Джокер шутливо отдал честь.  
— И знаешь, какая я становлюсь нервная, стоит кому-то начать обсуждать мою личную жизнь, — Джейн наклонилась над Джокером, оперившись руками на подлокотники его кресла. — А тем более — наблюдать.  
— Эээ… - Джокер побледнел и попытался вжаться в спинку кресла.  
— Церберовский говнюк тебя сдал, Джокер.

Пилот громко сглотнул.

— Догадываешься, почему?  
— Потому, что он говнюк?  
— Правильно. И знал, что тебе будет мучительно, - Шепард позволила себе самую безумную из своих садистских улыбок, — стыдно за такой нехороший поступок.  
— П-понял, кэп.  
— Думаю, не совсем. Поэтому поясняю. Повторишь — и окажешься на месте Ленга в той самой записи.  
— Понял, мэм!  
— Это хорошо. — Шепард убрала улыбку и выпрямилась. — СУЗИ, если еще раз дашь доступ кому не надо к чему не надо без моего разрешения и тем более уведомления, и, клянусь, я разберу корабль до последней клепки, но тебя демонтирую.  
— Принято, коммандер.

Отлично. Минус одна проблема. Джокер тот еще раздолбай, но раздолбай понятливый. И, в общем-то, порядочный. Больше не станет смущать коммандер просмотром ее личной жизни.

А теперь… а теперь надо написать Андерсону. Или нет. Завтра. Завтра, когда она отдохнет, будет свежа и готова к подвигам. Да, лучше так. Поэтому вместо разговора с Андерсоном — ужин и душ. Нет, не так. Большой плотный ужин, долгий горячий душ и еще более долгий сон.

Ужин был готов и давно дожидался капитана у предусмотрительного Гарднера, а вот планы на душ разбились о суровую реальность. Очередь образовалась сразу и в обе кабины, а строить из себя шишку на ровном месте в своей же команде Шепард не любила и не собиралась. Экипаж выложился на полную, поверив в неё, понервничать пришлось даже тем, кто не принимал в сражении непосредственного участия.

— СУЗИ, Ленг не просыпался?  
— Нет, коммандер. Сообщить, когда мистер Ленг придет в себя?  
— Нет, не надо. Просто открой его каюту.

Может, зря она отказалась от капитанского чердака? Отдельный душ — это аргумент. А, плевать. Сгонять Миранду с её места было весело. И к камбузу ближе. А на лишнем десятке датчиков капитанской каюты она все равно засветилась во всей красе.

Призрак точно все знает и, наверняка, посмотрел даже раньше Джокера. Джейн лишь надеялась, что старый пердун не передергивает на записи, которых она и Ленг с лихвой ему предоставили.

Под восхитительно горячими струями воды мысли о Призраке и его теоретических склонностях к вуайризму отошли на второй, а потом и на двадцать второй план. Несмотря на все свои импланты и улучшения, сейчас Шепард чувствовала себя обычным и очень-очень уставшим человеком.  
И очень задолбавшимся.

Без памяти жить было гораздо проще. И веселее, что ли? Может, попробовать пропустить через мозг еще один разряд? Клин клином, так сказать?

Вымывшись, Шепард медленно выбралась из душевой, небрежно обернувшись полотенцем. Наверное, надо предупредить Ленга, что на сегодня его каюта занята. Но лень. Да и вряд ли церберовец проснется раньше завтрашнего дня. А если и проснется, она просто прикажет СУЗИ не пускать его...

И больше не заморачиваясь на тему вторжения в личное пространство члена экипажа и экспроприации чужого спального места, Шепард рухнула прямо поверх покрывала, заснув еще в падении.

А проснулась от невероятной, ужасающей, проникающей прямо в мозг какофонии, ощутимой, внушающей отвращение на физическому уровне! Шепард подлетела на метр вверх, создавая биотический барьер и шаря по бедру в поисках пистолета.

Орд несущихся на неё хасков в каюте не обнаружилось, звук, по омерзительности сравнимый с издаваемым Жнецом, стих.  
Болели уши. Хотелось кого-нибудь убить.

Например, китайскую морду, что показалась в дверях — после выключения звука! — и сейчас злорадно ухмылялась.

— Доброе утро. Капитан.

— Ты портишь любое утро, даже самое доброе. — Шепард немного расслабилась и зевнула. Ленг, конечно, болезненная заноза в заднице, но вынуть ее можно. — Погуляй еще несколько часиков где-нибудь.  
— Нет, мне и тут нравится.

Шепард изогнула левую бровь. На что он…  
Ах да. Полотенце. Наверное, слетело еще ночью. Чертов Ленг. Из-за его побудки совсем забыла…

— Твои проблемы, — Джейн выпрямила спину и задрала подбородок. А что грудь вызывающе выпятилась, так это тоже не её проблемы. — Это моя каюта.  
— А это уже не мои проблемы, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Ленг и начал… раздеваться? Какого черта, она только что проснулась!

То есть, какого черта, она солдат Альянса и не будет спать с террористом по первому желанию чертового террориста.  
Ну, может быть только сегодня…

Ленг свернул на полпути и скрылся в душе.  
Вот же подлая скотина!

Шепард захотелось одновременно бросить ему вслед что-то тяжелое и нервно посмеяться. Поэтому она поступила проще. Потратила минуту на поиск небрежно брошенной вчера одежды и отправилась завтракать.

Гениальная идея посетила не только Шепард. На камбузе собрались почти все, свободные от вахты. Люди выспались, отдохнули, и теперь могли обсудить вчерашнюю самоубийственную операцию с юмором. Шепард с удовольствием поделила завтрак напополам с ничем не обязывающей болтовней.

Ладно, пора заняться делами. Например, сказать пару ласковых Призраку.

— СУЗИ, передай Призраку, что четыре миллиарда хотят с ним повидаться.  
— Прошу прощения, коммандер, но Призрак недоступен до окончания полного анализа отчета о завершенной операции на корабле коллекционеров.

Вот же престарелое мудило. Догадывался, что Шепард захочет в его голографическую морду сказать ему свое громкое фи?

Ладно, тогда второй пункт — связаться с Хаккетом. И она даже не собиралась это скрывать. Во-первых, бесполезно. Во-вторых, насколько она знает Миранду, та начинание одобрит.

Так и вышло. Лоусон предложила помочь составить обращение, но Джейн отмахнулась. Хаккета она по любому знает лучше. И понимает, ведь она так и не сообщила церберовцам на борту о полном восстановлении памяти.  
Поэтому отказ Шепард замотивировала тем, что Миранде не достичь нужной степени искренности.

Письмо Хаккету написалось быстро и ушло без проблем. А вот послание к Андерсону с просьбой о личной встрече, желательно, не в посольствах, рождалось в творческих муках.  
И настоятельно требовало кесарева сечения.

Шепард было стыдно перед наставником. Немного боязно, словно ребенку, разбившему любимую мамину вазу.  
Объяснить ситуацию будет нелегко.

То есть, дело не в том, что он не поймет. Наоборот, дело в том, что он поймет Шепард лучше кого бы то ни было. Все несказанное. Опять будет укоризненно смотреть.  
Опять посоветует быть осторожнее и беречь себя. Не подставляться под выстрелы.  
Не верить террористам.  
Не геройствовать.

А еще очень хотелось увидеть Андерсона снова. Не как чужого человека, а по-настоящему.

Грустные размышления прервал Ленг. Как всегда не вовремя. У него просто талант появляться не вовремя. Когда его хотят видеть в последнюю очередь.

Правда, Шепард сходу не смогла придумать достойный посыл, потому что Ленг тащил в руках… скомканную рубашку?

— Э… — только и смогла выдавить она.  
— Твоя крыса. Я ее поймал.  
— Он был в клетке, Ленг. Наверное, это было очень непросто. Ты пришел за похвалой?  
— Он не был в клетке. Ты разнесла её вместе с моей каютой. Хотя сбежал он раньше.  
— Это моя каюта и я её не разносила. Она сама случайно сломалась.  
— Как скажешь, Шепард.  
— О, — Шепард удивленно изогнула брови. Что-то не так. Звякнул тревожный колокольчик, предупреждая о подлянке. — Ладно, Ленг. Капитан в восхищении. Твоя сноровка, ловкость и бесстрашие не имеют границ. Сколько дней ты выслеживал опасного зверя?

Ленг молча положил скомканную рубашку перед ней. Мистер Щекастик тут же вылез из рукава, злобно зыркнул на людей, поводил носом и спрыгнул со стола. Шепард дернулась поймать его, опасаясь, что малыш разобьется, но рыжий комок взъерошенного меха гордо укатился под кровать.

— Лоусон сказала, что ты собираешься связаться с Альянсом.  
— Лоусон вообще много говорит. Но да, собираюсь. Проблемы?  
— Лучше пару дней не беспокоить Аленко.  
— Почему это?  
— Предчувствие.  
— Лееееенг?  
— Ты не веришь в мою тонкую интуицию, Шепард? — Отпустив хомяка, Ленг и не подумал отойти от стола. И Джейн. Или хотя бы разогнуться.  
Весь из себя самоуверенный мудак. И почему Шепард именно такие нравятся? И еще — почему в Альянсе такие ей не попадались?  
Наверное, потому что еще на взлете попадают под трибунал.

— Я верю в твой эталонный сволочизм. Так что там с Аленко?  
— Правда, хочешь о нем поговорить? Сейчас? — Ленг изогнул брови.

Он, конечно, прав. Шепард совершенно не хочет говорить про Аленко, тем более сейчас. Но ведь и Ленг не хочет!  
— А почему бы и не поговорить? — Шепард состроила невинное выражение и просительно заглянула Каю в лицо. Когда она была ребенком, приём действовал на взрослых безотказно. Сейчас, конечно, эффект прямо противоположный. Что и требуется. — Когда-нибудь я вернусь в Альянс, а Кайден, как ты мне говорил, мой друг и любовник.

— Но пока ты с “Цербером”... — Ленг ухмыльнулся шире. Но ответ Шепард ему не понравился. И так Джейн просто получила многозначительный — и обещающий много неприятностей — взгляд. — Я твой любовник.  
— На что только не идут люди ради двойной ставки, — Шепард лицемерно вздохнула. Но взгляда не отвела. И от поцелуя не отвернулась.

Все равно от настроя на важные и серьезные дела не осталось и следа. И вообще, кого она обманывает? Мерзавец одной утренней встречей задал настрой на весь день!

Но потом следует узнать, что там с Аленко. Призрак мог отдать и приказ на устранение, и подставу организовать.  
Или Ленг решил дать ей еще один повод нервничать.  
От общей гнусности характера.


	40. Chapter 40

Чем менее зрелой является личность, тем слабее она ощущает собственную идентичность - определенность, целостность, устойчивость и осознанность самой себя. Недостаток внутренней самотождественности обычно компенсируется большей опорой на внешние формы, в которых личность материализуется, утверждая свое присутствие и значимость как для других, так и для себя

Шепард явно за что-то ему мстила. Или просто на этой неделе решила наконец-то избавиться от Ленга. Кто может точно сказать, что именно стукнуло в пустую голову коммандер Джейн Шепард?

Пока что в погремушке бренчал патриотизм. Или желание выслужиться перед Хаккетом. Или реализовывала план по доведению Кая до точки кипения. В чем-то Ленг несуществующим планом даже восхищался. Мало того, что Шепард вынудила его добровольно согласиться помогать Альянсу, так еще и помогать на совесть.

Потому что ответственность за Джейн, мать её веселую женщину, Шепард с Кая Призрак не снимал. Он все еще отвечал за сохранение её четырехмиллиардного организма живым и функционирующим.

Больше всего Ленгу запомнился пропавший — и в недобрый час снова найденный — корабль Альянса “Эстеванико”. Точнее, не сам корабль, а то, как он, балансируя на разваливающимся прямо под ним остове корабля, полз к черному ящику. Почему он? Потому что на высадку Шепард взяла его и Гранта.

И ведь сама Шепард не отказывалась самостоятельно исследовать рухнувший корабль, рвалась даже. Но в полной выкладке она вместе с неустойчивой конструкцией рухнула бы в пропасть после первого же шага.  
Интересно, капитан специально взяла крогана на планету или просто угадала?

И Ленг вызвался добровольцем. Добровольцем на выполнение задания для Альянса.  
Невероятно.

Если месть действительно спланирована, как он подозревает, значит, мозг Шепард наконец-то вышел из комы.  
Как бы заставить её задуматься о Коллекционерах?

Порочный круг разорвала Джек. В этот момент Ленг почти что симпатизировал лысой психопатке. Полностью симпатизировать мешало то, что чокнутая биотическая сука попросила Шепард слетать в соседнюю систему и разнести старую базу “Цербера”, где Джек выросла.  
Конечно же, от такого предложения Шепард просто не могла отказаться. Большее воодушевление у неё вызвало бы, наверное, только предложение взорвать главную базу "Цербера", где сейчас обретается Призрак.  
Может, предложить?

На Прагию Джейн Ленга не взяла. Не желая — по ее словам — причинять боль видом раздолбанного церберовского барахла. Ленг померился с Шепард взглядами, но переубедить даже не пытался. Просто по громкой связи предложил крогану прогуляться в компании любимого вождя. Грант был готов прежде, чем Кай договорил.  
Отказать юному ящеру у Шепард духу не хватило.

Ксенос будет беречь "вождя", как родную мамочку — или стоит говорить, как любимый бак? — а волнуясь за "малыша", Шепард хотя бы задумается, прежде чем идти на поводу у психопатки Джек.

Конечно, намечайся что-то действительно опасное, от Ленга Джейн не отделалась бы. Но база заброшена, черт знает сколько лет назад, и максимум, что там найдется — пара диких варренов.

Пять минут спустя после приземления шаттла, Ленг запоздало вспомнил о легендарном везении Шепард.  
Базу заняла шайка “Кровавой стаи”... с другой стороны, что они могли сделать?

Взрыв было видно с орбиты.

Призрак будет недоволен. Но сам виноват. Зачем-то же выбрал в команду именно Джек? Или планирует вернуть блудный эксперимент?

— Коммандер Шепард, Призрак на связи. Анализ данных завершен, — доложила СУЗИ после возвращения команды высадки.

Как интересно. Сигнал должен был прийти раньше, но Призрак даже и не подумал вызвать Ленга.  
Почему Кай получает информацию одновременно и в том же объеме, что и Шепард?  
Или Призрак делится информацией с Лоусон, а та не считает нужным посвящать его в детали?

Нет, судя по недовольному и сосредоточенному виду мисс Совершенство, для нее вызов шефа стал такой же неожиданностью, как и для Ленга.  
Плохо.

— Везет тебе, Приззи, я уже остыла, — Шепард даже не подумала переодеваться и на связь с Призраком вышла как была, в броне. — Но ты жди в гости. Если сдохну, не набив тебе морду, считай, вторая жизнь не удалась.  
— Есть несколько интересных находок в добытых вами данных, — проигнорировав выпад Шепард, начал Призрак. — Во-первых, Коллекционеры - это протеане. Индокринированные, подвергшиеся сильной генной модификации, протеане, полностью подчинённые Жнецам.  
— Если мы ради этого лезли к Коллекционерам в лапы… — угрожающим тоном протянула Шепард. Призрак невозмутимо затянулся сигаретой.  
— Во-вторых, СУЗИ расшифровала навигационные данные, и теперь мы знаем нахождение родного мира Коллекционеров. Точнее — их базы.

СУЗИ любезно вывела голограмму карты галактики и указала нужную точку. Ленг скептически изогнул брови. Не считает же Призрак…

— Это не ошибка. База Коллекционеров действительно находится в ядре галактики.  
— Теперь понятно, почему из ретранслятора Омега-4 никто не возвращался… — пробормотала Миранда. — Но, сэр, даже “Нормандия” не сможет пережить прыжок в ядро галактики.  
— Есть в-третьих, Миранда, — невозмутимо продолжил Призрак. — Ученые считают, что сразу за ретранслятором есть безопасная зона, в которой находится база и в которую прыгают корабли Коллекционеров. А чтобы туда попасть, нужна система доступа “свой-чужой”. К сожалению, она была скопирована лишь частично.  
— И ты намекаешь нам прыгать, надеясь на удачу? — фыркнула Шепард.  
— Нет. Найти недостающий код.  
— Что, турианский патруль подбил еще один корабль Коллекционеров? — продолжала ерничать коммандер.

Призрак улыбнулся.

Идея лезть на мертвого Жнеца Ленгу не нравилась. Поведение Призрака — не нравилось тоже.

Он и с кораблем Коллекционеров пытался уверить, что все в порядке. Но одно дело пошарить в ловушке жуков, а другое — прогуляться по синтетику, который два года назад в одиночку почти уничтожил весь флот Цитадели. И саму Цитадель заодно.

Не тот самый, конечно, но такой же. По фотографиям разницы не видно.

Необходимо поговорить с Призраком. Обсудить погоду, природу и фундаментальный вопрос мироздания: "какого хрена?".

Похоже, Призрак выводит его из игры. Его и Лоусон. Из этой конкретной - или вообще?  
Почему? Что заставило его резко изменить планы?  
Ленг лучший оперативник. Без лишней похвальбы. У Призрака нет замены Ленгу. Нет сейчас, и не будет еще долго.

И мисс Совершенство. Кай питал к ней настоящую неприязнь, но ведь для Призрака она ценный актив. Очень ценный. Ценнее, чем все сдохшие на станции "Лазарь" неудачники.  
В своем роде, такой же незаменимый, как Ленг.

Неужели, операция "Шепард" — дыра, в которую Призрак готов спустить все ресурсы, лишь бы остановить Коллекционеров? И станет Ленг мучеником, которого не понимала широкая общественность, но который верил в человечество и потому сдох ради него?

Сдохнуть Ленг, конечно, готов. Ради действительно стоящей цели. Но предпочел бы, чтобы Призрак сказал ему об этом лично.

— СУЗИ, передай Призраку, что я хочу с ним поговорить, — уже у себя в каюте попросил Ленг.  
— Сообщение отправлено. В данный момент, Призрак недоступен для прямой связи.  
— Сообщи, когда он меня вызовет.  
— Принято, мистер Ленг.

А пока к насущным проблемам.  
К Жнецу.

Они в самом деле полезут на “мертвого” Жнеца? Шепард пойдет на это? Хватило же у нее мозгов не прыгать в ловушку Коллекционеров по первому щелчку пальцев Призрака.

***

— Мистер Ленг. Коммандер Шепард вызывает вас.

Ленг удивленно повернулся к голошару СУЗИ.

— Зачем?  
— Она не уточнила, мистер Ленг.  
— А что именно она сказала?  
— Пусть эта мудацкая харя тащит сюда свою китайскую задницу! — включила ИИ запись.

Хм. Ленг быстро прикинул возможные причины злости Джейн. Что могло быстро и качественно вывести Шепард из себя? Точно не последний шоколадный батончик, утащенный Ленгом у неё из-под носа.  
Чисто из спортивного интереса.

Стоило бы проигнорировать приказ. Показать, что власть капитана Ленга касается лишь в той мере, в которой он позволяет. Подождать, пока злая коммандер придет к нему, а не мчаться по первому же требованию...

Но любопытно же! Забыв, что происходит с излишне любопытными, Ленг направился на жилую палубу.  
И едва увернулся от запущенного с приличным ускорением в него кресла.

— Эксгибиционист херов! — второе кресло не заставило себя долго ждать и отправилось в полет к голове Кая, но на этот раз он был готов. — Что же не на официальный сайт отправил-то?! Или сразу Калиссе, еще бы и гонорар получил!  
— Хорошая идея, - оценил Ленг. - Представь, какая получится реклама, Шепард. О тебе и раньше журналисты не замолкали, а после возьмут "Нормандию" на абордаж. — Кай улыбнулся.

Так воооот в чем дело. Майор Кайден Аленко получил послание. И ответил. Интересно — что? Назвал церберовской подстилкой?  
Нет-нет, майор для этого слишком воспитан. Слишком правильный. Скорее — опять обвинил в предательстве. Обозвал продавшейся "Церберу" телом и душой падшей женщиной.  
Отлично.

Каю уже порядком надоело чтение слезливых писем Аленко. Они начинали не иллюзорно раздражать. На что майор рассчитывал?

До внезапной вспышки патриотизма, Шепард и не подумала ответить хотя бы на одно из почти десятка посланий. Насколько знал Кай — она их даже не читала. Но, тем не менее, Аленко продолжал исправно строчить, а Ленг и Лоусон — читать про любовь, щедро разбавленную призывами одуматься и вернуться в Альянс.

А потом вообще прислал видеописьмо. На старый адрес. Явно отвечая на послание, которое прошло мимо внимания СУЗИ и мисс Совершенство.  
Ленг надеялся, что теперь на его долю останется исключительно деловая переписка Шепард.

— Убью! — а вот это уже... не то, чтобы опасно, но будет весьма болезненно. Ленг нырнул вниз, уходя от броска, и тут же был вынужден кувырком уклоняться от биотической волны. Слабой, всего три такта. Даже покрытие пола не покорежило. Шепард недостаточно зла. Нужно немножко подстегнуть.

— Не расстраивайся, Шепард. Андерсон еще не видел. Наверное.

Черт! Когда он научится правильно предсказывать реакции Шепард? Вместо того, чтобы потерять голову от злости, Джейн внезапно успокоилась, положила пистолет обратно на стол и с подозрением сузила глаза.

— Почему Андерсона должно волновать, с кем я трахаюсь в свободное время? Ленг?  
— Он твой наставник.  
— Не отец же.  
— Почти. — Кай ухмыльнулся. — А еще… как-нибудь спроси его обо мне, Шепард.  
— И что он должен рассказать, Ленг? Что ты хитрозадая церберовская сволочь? Ничего нового. — Шепард пренебрежительно отмахнулась и вернулась к основной теме разговора. — Так какого хрена ты послал Аленко запись? Лавры Джокера покоя не дают?  
— Не запись.  
— А. Что? — с сарказмом уточнила Джейн.  
— Не всю запись. Только начало.  
— На. Хера?  
— А нахера тебе Аленко?

Шепард скрипнула зубами. Да. Да, вот теперь она опять злится. Глаза сверкают болотной зеленью, грудь вздымается в частом дыхании, руки подрагивают от желания вцепиться ему в горло, рыжие пряди падают на бледное от гнева лицо...  
Красиво.

— А у тебя на примете есть офицер Альянса с такими же перспективами? — Шепард явно и не слишком успешно пыталась взять себя в руки. Но какое у нее в этот момент было выразительное лицо. Как ей хотелось перейти на физический уровень аргументации... надо быть готовым поставить щит. От выстрелов в каюте особо не поуклоняешься.

— Решила перейти на правильных мальчиков?  
— Не меряй по себе, идиот! Брак с ним был полезен еще два года назад. Сейчас, когда он майор и его активно тянут за уши вверх, тем более. В сиянии его правильности растворятся любые пятна на моей репутации.  
— Будешь спать с ним во искупление?  
— Думаю, что и удовольствия ради. Вряд ли два года назад я повелась только на талант публициста.

А вот теперь она пытается разозлить его.  
Молодец, Шепард. Быстро учишься.

— Не следил за личной жизнью коммандер Шепард. Увлечение на любителя.  
— Так какого хера вмешался? — Шепард склонила голову к левому плечу.  
— А почему нет?  
— ...!

Хороший получился аргумент. Противник ошеломлен, растерян и от избытка возмущения застыл столбом.  
Опомнившись, Шепард раздраженно запустила пальцы в рыжие лохмы и растрепала их еще сильнее.

— В общем так. Прекращай лезть в мою личную жизнь, либо отправишься Приззи возвратом по гарантии, — подвела итог Шепард. - Частями!  
— Это мы уже проходили. — Ленг пожал плечами.  
— Такому гению, как ты, все приходится повторять раз десять. Больше ты Аленко ничего посылать не будешь!  
— А больше и не надо. Кстати, что он тебе ответил?  
— Ты же не следишь за моей личной жизнью, — Шепард скрестила руки на груди.  
Ленг широко ухмыльнулся.  
— Не слежу. Я в ней деятельно участвую.  
— Деятельно? Деятельно?! — Шепард приподняла бровь. — Да второго такого лентяя не найти!  
— Шепард… — Ленг покачал головой. Пора прекращать этот балаган. — Я просто в твоем вкусе.  
— Такой мудак? — Джейн напряглась, но не напала, пока он подходил ближе.  
— Вот именно. Я в твоей системе координат — лучший. Да и во всем остальном — лучший.  
— Был бы лучшим, за Коллекционерами тебя бы и отправили. Еще с полгода назад.  
— Меня просто не рекламировали. — Кай не дал Шепард возразить и накрыл ей рот ладонью, ожидая, что она его укусит. Но она только зло сощурилась.

Не договорились.  
Не страшно.  
Аленко все равно не забудет и не простит Шепард увиденного. А если и у него случится амнезия — Ленг просто отошлет полную версию.

***  
Конечно же, шлюхой Кайден её не назвал. Он слишком для этого воспитан. Слишком хорош. Слишком… Кайден.   
Но даже он недостаточно хорош, чтобы не подумать так.

Сухая просьба больше с ним не связываться и не компрометировать его связью с “Цербером” говорила сама за себя.   
Кайден был зол. Кайден разочаровался в ней. Проникся презрением, наверное.   
А Шепард было... немного досадно. И... и все.

Честно говоря, она сама такого от себя не ожидала. Но полетевший в тартарары план по возвращению в Альянс вызывал легкую досаду, не более.

Злилась она не поэтому. Шепард злилась на узкоглазую мудацкую морду, тяготеющую к эксгибиционизму. И ладно бы своим хозяйством тряс! В гордом одиночестве — хоть под музыку!   
Так ведь нет! Отметился совместной записью. Без ее разрешения. 

Да, Шепард мало заморачивалась нормами общественной морали, но её жутко бесило, когда кто-то считал себя вправе обсуждать её личную жизнь. И тем более — выносить на публику.   
К слову, еще одна причина, почему Джейн так мечталось лично грохнуть Призрака. Он в самом деле думал, что она будет благодарна за утыканный камерами и оснащенный всевидящим ИИ корабль?

А мудацкий мудак явно был горд содеянным. Даже наводку ей дал. Развел словно волус — ворча. Новорожденного.  
Но секс в тот день был потрясный, это да. 

Мудак спал, и видимо во сне прокручивал сегодняшний вечер, потому что ухмылялся особенно гадко. И вообще, выглядел таким омерзительно счастливым и удовлетворенным, что хотелось немедленно все ему испортить. 

Вылитая в постель кружка холодной воды подойдет, но... как-то мелко. Совсем по-детски. Вот вылитый в постель баррель воды со льдом — подходит.

Поэтому Шепард приказала СУЗИ перекрасить броню Ленга. И после утилизировать всю краску.   
Брюнетам идет розовый. 

А она рыжая. И не хочет ответной услуги.  
Если же Ленг захочет сменить колер, пусть ищет и докупает расходники самостоятельно. 

Но удовлетворения от совершенной мести не было. Как и желания думать над действительно достойной гадостью вместо детской подставы.  
Лучше провести один интересный и полезный эксперимент — раз уж Ленг не опасается спать, когда она рядом. 

Шепард нависла над Ленгом и приставила палец к его шее. Ага, ублюдок среагировал. Медленно, но среагировал, отбив ее руку и перевернувшись на спину.   
Значит, если что — нужно действительно быстродействующее снотворное.

— Какого черта, Шепард? — потирая левый глаз, поинтересовался Ленг. Сердитый. Видимо, снилось что-то интересное.

Шепард выдержала паузу и молча пожала плечами. Мудак прищурился. Шепард в ответ улыбнулась. Бессмысленные мелкие пакости бесили его куда сильнее, чем осмысленные и спланированные.

— Если тебе нечего делать, Шепард, иди и займись дрессировкой своего зверинца, — проворчал Ленг и перевернулся на живот, вновь собираясь заснуть. Вот мудак. У него под боком скучает женщина, а он спать собирается.  
Что совсем опрометчиво — у него под боком скучает та самая Шепард!

Наверное, бедняжка устал.   
И укусы с царапинами болят. 

Нужно воспользоваться моментом. Достать его окончательно.   
Чтоб плакал и просился обратно к папочке Приззи. 

Шепард одним движением уселась Каю на спину. Он напрягся. Действительно напрягся — в неоконченном движении она узнала удар локтем. Таким он уже пару раз ломал ей ребра.  
Но поняв, что она не нападает — скидывать не стал. Снова уткнулся мордой в подушку, демонстрируя насколько ему все равно. Шепард хмыкнула и откинула волосы с шеи Ленга.   
Давно хотела нормально рассмотреть его татушку. 

— И зачем такой крутой и невъебенно профессиональный убийца сделал себе подростковый рисунок? — Шепард проследила пальцем по контуру чернильной змейки. — Знаешь, мишень тут смотрелась бы уместнее.

— Может, на лбу нарисовать? — пробормотал Ленг. Пусть ворчит, сколько хочет, пока не скидывает с себя и не мешает изучать татуировку. — Светящейся краской. Чтобы даже куролапая коммандер Шепард не промазала.  
— Ты эталонный мудак. Никогда и ничего не сделаешь для чужого удобства, — Шепард показательно шмыгнула носом. 

Ленг хохотнул. Весело ему, да? Может, обрадовать новостью про смену стиля прямо сейчас? Или все же дождаться посадки на Иллиум?.. 

И нет ни одного повода, чтобы отклониться от курса и заставить Ленга отправиться на высадку в розовом. Черт.   
Как непродуманно, Джейн. Упустить такой роскошный шанс!

— Сегодня ты была сверху.   
— Не считается. Тебе просто было лень. Вот если бы ты устроил мне тет-а-тет с папочкой Приззи, — страстно прошептала Шепард, наклоняясь вперед. — И подержал в руках тикающую бомбу, пока мы обстоятельно беседуем...

На самом деле, оказывается, Ленг не такой мудак, каким выглядит. То есть, конечно же - такой, но ему не влом действительно что-то сделать. Для неё. Причем очередной поздний ужин в номер Джейн ценила куда выше, чем его же прыжки по остову “Эстеванико”. 

Рисковать шеей для Ленга привычно, и, в общем-то, входит в профессиональные обязанности, а вот подорвать зад после ударного секса и принести бутерброды — действительно поступок. 

Интересно, это он так в ней положительные реакции вырабатывает? Идея, не лишенная изящества и смысла. 

— Почему тебе так претит сотрудничество с “Цербером”? — неожиданно серьезно спросил Ленг. — Тебя вернули к жизни, простили перебитый персонал целой базы, дали команду, корабль, возможность помочь своим друзьям, от которых после твоей смерти отвернулись все.   
— Именно. Меня воскресили и тут же припрягли к работе, — фыркнула Джейн. — Дерьмовой и тяжелой работе. Хотя за те же деньги могли нанять целую армию год назад. А теперь ты спрашиваешь, почему я жажду крепко пожать Приззи шею? 

Нет. И нет. Сейчас она не в настроения на серьезные разговоры, поиск смысла жизни и споры о средствах и целях. И о "Цербере".

Самое гадкое, что частично она даже согласна с декларируемыми целями этих хреновых террористов. Проблема в том, что декларируемые и настоящие резко расходятся.  
Да и методы "Цербера" Шепард не по вкусу. В Альянсе полно тюрем, в Терминусе — рабских рынков и целая Гегемония батарианцев. Выбирай - не хочу.   
Так почему все свои замечательные изобретения эти дебилы проверяют на мирных гражданах Альянса и его же военнослужащих?!

— Тебе дали второй шанс, Шепард. Сколько людей могут таким похвастаться? — О, боже. Зря она его разбудила. 

Зато теперь знает, что не выспавшийся Ленг равен Ленгу занудному. Нужно будет как-нибудь его в таком состоянии натравить на Лоусон.

— Ну, ты вроде как. Значит, таких примеров полно, куда не плюнь, — она быстро выкинула мысль действительно плюнуть, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова и вместо этого прикусила соблазнительно торчащий кончик ленговского уха.   
Левого.

Этого мудак уже не стерпел и скинул ее спины. Но — даже не на пол. На кровать рядом. И бить не стал. И сверху не забрался. 

Только пялился серьезным нечитаемым взглядом. На его мудацкой китайской харе смотрелось внушительно. Наверное, вот так и выглядит совесть конченных людей.   
Вот если бы еще эта "совесть" молчала… 

— Ле-е-енг. — Шепард вскочила с кровати. Нахуй. — Если мне нравится с тобой трахаться, это не значит, что я автоматом дала согласие на практикум по дисциплине "вербовка"!

— Не ты одна умеешь мастерски портить настроение, Шепард, - мудак скрестил руки и положил на них подбородок. Еще и довольно жмурился, скотина! — Если бы я тебя вербовал, это выглядело совсем не так.  
— А как? — почти против воли, Джейн заинтересовалась.  
— У тебя полно друзей, жизнями которых ты дорожишь.  
— Мудак! — Шепард раздраженно фыркнула, разозлившись от одного только намека. — И подход совершенно дилетантский.  
— Наверное, потому что я не вербовщик, а диверсант.  
— И бездарь!  
— Ну, покажи мастер-класс, коммандер Шепард. Убеди меня вернуться в Альянс.  
— Ты только представь, как все охренеют, если ты вернешься, — Шепард вдохновенно взмахнула руками и уставилась в потолок. — Правда, потом, когда очухаются, тебя опять посадят в тюрьму или вообще казнят, — а вот теперь её очередь довольно жмуриться. — Но я могу замолвить за тебя словечко.   
— Боюсь задеть твою тонко чувствующую натуру, Шепард… — Ленг ухмыльнулся, — но из тебя вербовщик тоже не ахти. На агит-плакате твоя морда приносит больше пользы.  
— Я фотогеничная.   
— И раздражающая, — Ленг вздохнул и завозился, натягивая одеяло.   
— А я почему злым был? — Процитировала Шепард какой-то древний мультик. — Потому, что меня работать заставляли! А теперь, когда еще и не платят, я вас всех вообще поубиваю.

Одеяло мелко затряслось и хрюкнуло.

— А как на счет простой благодарности, Шепард? — Отсмеявшись, Ленг, кажется. передумал засыпать. — Вернуть, так сказать, вложения?

— А я вообще человек неблагодарный. — Джейн двинула к дверям. Мудак разбужен, броня перекрашена, татушка рассмотрена — и даже понравилась — в общем, программа минимум выполнена.   
Пора спать. 

— Еще скажи, что тебе не нравится такая жизнь.   
— Шезлонг на пляже нравится мне больше!   
— Можешь пока довольствоваться моей постелью.

Шепард остановилась и в полном охренении обернулась к Ленгу.  
Она не ослышалась?  
Он предлагает ночевать у него? Просто так, не ради секса?

Что происходит?!

— Ты не похож на тропические солнышко.  
— Что не мешает тебе об меня греться. — Ленг ухмыльнулся.

Вот мудак!   
Просек-таки, как она любит тепло.  
С другой стороны, почему нет? Он же не обложится кубиками льда просто чтобы ей досадить?

А ночью она снова попробует спихнуть его с кровати.


	41. Chapter 41

Не бойтесь переоценить способности ребенка. Дайте ему возможность развиваться, поощряйте и поддерживайте. Верьте в него!

Шепард всегда притягивала приключения и неприятности. Смерть ей не мешала.   
Воскрешение привычек также не изменило.

Иногда Лиаре было интересно: если вытряхнуть Джейн из брони и нарядить в обычную гражданскую одежду, отобрать оружие и отправить в магазин, что случится с магазином, улицей, случайными прохожими?

Слава Богине, “Цербер” не соврал и не облажался, восстанавливая Шепард. Почти. Но потеря памяти — тем более кратковременная — ничтожно малая цена за возврат из-за грани.   
Как и миллиарды, на тему которых Джейн так нравится шутить.

— Спасибо за помощь. — Джейн, не поднимая головы от терминала, мягко улыбнулась. — Даже не хочу представлять, сколько сотрудников “Цербера” читают мою почту. 

— Минимум трое только на борту. — Лиара улыбнулась, любуясь коммандер. Не хочется отводить взгляд - вдруг она снова исчезнет на два года? — Не волнуйся, мы можем убедить Кайдена, что все это монтаж. 

— Он мягкий, но не идиот же… — пробормотала Шепард. — И гордость у него тоже есть. Хотя запись сделана раньше, чем ко мне вернулась память. Можно сыграть на этом. Ладно, с отчетами все. А ты? Нашла какие-нибудь зацепки?   
— О, да. И хотела бы попросить тебя поучаствовать в своей охоте.   
— Лиара, ты уверена? То есть, точно уверена? Догадываешься, во что превратится слежка с моим участием?  
— Боюсь, в этой охоте мне понадобится много огневой мощи. А это — уже не мой конек.  
— Тогда я в деле. Я и одна моя подруга. Она тоже спец по взрывам и нереальным планам. 

Лиара рассеяно кивнула. Шепард умела подбирать команду. Она неведомым образом словно чувствовала, где разумный принесет максимум пользы. И как убедить его эту пользу приносить. 

— Хорошо. Мне нужно еще кое с кем встретиться и сможем начать. Подождешь в моей квартире?   
— А с кем собираешься встретиться? 

Лиара помолчала. Сдавать информаторов, даже Шепард, рискованно. Но с другой стороны, это же Шепард. Единственное живое существо в галактике, которому Лиара может доверить абсолютно все. И получить такую же полную поддержку. К тому же… к тому же, и на встрече с засекреченным всеми возможными способами информатором может быть опасно. А у него именно те данные, что Лиара искала два года. 

— Извини, последнее время живу в постоянном напряжении и паранойе, — она слабо улыбнулась, извиняясь за неловкую паузу. — Я хочу встретиться со своим информатором. Полетишь со мной? 

— Конечно. Погоди… Джек? — Шепард активировала инструментон. — Наклевывается интересное дело и много бада-бумов. Хочешь поучаствовать?

Джек чем-то походила на Шепард. Наверное, нервным предвкушением боя. Правда, Шепард эту нервозность всегда хорошо прятала, как и свое откровенное удовольствие от убийств. Если бы не единение разумов, Лиара никогда бы не догадалась о темной стороне коммандер.

А вот Джек… Джек даже не пыталась скрывать, что пришла сюда лишь потому, что Шепард пообещала дать кого-то убить. Много кого убить.

— Погоди, это не та самая Джек, которая объявлена в галактический розыск? — тихо поинтересовалась Лиара.   
— На счет розыска не знаю, но вытащила я ее из шикарной тюремной криокамеры за шикарные миллионы. Не миллиарды, конечно, но достойное начинание.   
— Не пизди, Шепард, я сама выбралась. — Джек втиснулась между передними сведениями и посмотрела в окно. — Надеюсь, мы в тот торговый центр? Люблю взрывать здания с таким количеством окон и людей.   
— Сначала информатор, Джек, потом взрывы, — добродушно осадила ее Шепард. 

Лиара вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Секат в офисе на третьем этаже… — Лиара кивнула на лифт. Шепард пожала плечами. Лифт так лифт. На Иллиуме они не такие медленные, как на Цитадели. 

Позвав Шепард на помощь, Лиара знала — по крайней мере, догадывалась - на что надо рассчитывать. Знала, но все равно оказалась не готова.

К взрыву прямо в офисе Секата. Он был параноидально осторожен, и никогда бы не пришел на работу, будь у него хотя бы тень подозрения. А на счет террактов у саларианца был настоящий пунктик.

— Охуенно! — Джек прикрыла их всех троих барьером от летящих стекол. — Но почему начали без нас?!   
— Лиара, там! — не тратя времени, Шепард рванула за замеченной фигурой.— За ней!   
— Охуенно! — повторила Джек и, не заморачиваясь красивой погоней по коридору, прыгнула в ближайшее окно. — Капитан держит слово!

Т’Сони потратила почти секунду, чтобы прикрыть глаза и покачать головой.  
За два года её память изрядно сгладила впечатления.

Подрывником оказалась азари. Странно знакомая азари… Лиара непозволительно долго вспоминала, где она ее видела, а потом чуть не споткнулась на бегу, кляня свою тупость. Вазир. Прилипчивая СПЕКТР, которая купила у нее информацию о наркокурьерском трафике пару недель назад. Слишком прилипчивая и навязчивая, но Лиара тогда и не подумала, что СПЕКТР может работать на Посредника! 

— Уходит! — Лиара бежала изо всех сил, но за Вазир не успевала. Наемники, прикрывавшие отход СПЕКТРа, сильно этому способствовали.

— От нас еще никто не уходил!  
— Ага, будет тебе азари! Жареная! 

Шепард свернула на стоянку аэрокаров, почему-то выбрав такси. Рядом стояла гоночная модель, но Лиара промолчала, не желая тратить драгоценные секунды. 

И только пристегнувшись, осознала и ужаснулась. И прокляла свою забывчивость.  
Она в аэрокаре.   
А за рулем Шепард. 

— Гони! — возмутилась Джек. 

И Шепард схватилась за штурвал.

Все было не так уж и плохо. То есть, Лиара чувствовала, что вот-вот расстанется с обедом, но в общем и целом… 

— Грузовик!   
— Я вижу.   
— Грузовик!!!  
— Я вижу, Лиара! 

Нет, все плохо! Очень-очень плохо! Хуже некуда! Рискованный стиль вождения Шепард пугал Лиару еще два года назад, когда коммандер любила пойти внедорожником на таран. Или "срезать" дорогу через горы. Конечно, броня, турель и запас прочности МАКО это позволяли… но сейчас они на такси! Простом гражданском каре!

— Жаль, ракет нет! — Джек опять пролезла между сидениями и вцепилась в плечо Шепард. — Я же говорила, что нужно взять ракетницу!  
— Ты говорила о "Каине"! Но в следующий раз обязательно, Джек. Держитесь! 

Она опять пошла на таран. Зачем, Шепард, зачем? Можно было бы просто подождать, пока Вазир не приземлится или врежется во что-нибудь. Таран совершенно не обязателен! 

— Охуенно! — кажется, это универсальное выражение восторга Джек. И наблюдай Лиара погоню по телевизору, она бы согласилась.   
— Надо добить, — Шепард сбавила скорость и почти аккуратно посадила искореженное такси на крышу здания, где жестко приземлилась Вазир. Словно и не она устроила полный хаос в полетном коридоре полминуты назад.   
— Вазир СПЕКТР, — держась за грудь и пытаясь прогнать тошноту, простонала Лиара. — Надо быть осторожней.   
— СПЕКТР против СПЕКТРа, — ощерилась Джек. По телу девушки пробежали искорки биотики. — Хорошая охота! 

Вазир успела уйти далеко, несмотря на сильную хромоту, сломанные ребра и обильное кровотечение. Даже заложника успела взять. Человеческую женщину. Решила угрожать Шепард.   
Шепард нехорошо ухмылялась. 

— Ты правда думаешь, что мне есть дело до этой женщины? — со скукой на лице спросила Джейн.   
— Ты все еще не выстрелила! Бросайте оружие и дайте мне уйти. Тогда женщина не пострадает.   
— Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, у меня сын! — заложница дернулась, но Вазир немного ее придушила и приказала не рыпаться.   
— Нахуй это дерьмо, Шепард! Давай просто убьем суку! — кровожадно прорычала Джек.   
— Убьем. — Шепард кивнула. — Медленно. Потому что брать заложников — это нечестно. Совсем нечестно. 

Лиара вздрогнула. Нет, Шепард просто отвлекает Вазир и предлагает ей… что? Т’Сони быстро повела глазами. А, вот оно! Столик за спиной СПЕКТРа.   
Отлично. Осторожно... сосредоточенно, как на уроках концентрации...

— Бросай это дело, Шепард. Серый Посредник не оставит твою подругу в покое. Лучше убей ее сама, это будет милосердней.  
— Я подумаю над этим предложением. А теперь… заканчиваем фарс? — Шепард склонила голову к плечу. 

Вазир нахмурилась, поняв, что что-то не так. Край столика ударил суку по затылку, и Вазир выпустила заложницу. Вместе с пистолетом. 

— Не высовывайся! — приказала Шепард женщине, мягко отодвинув ее в укрытие волной биотики. — Вазир, сдавайся и, может, я тебя не убью!   
— Катись в ад, Шепард! — СПЕКТР встряхнулась и засветилась бело-синим вихрем.   
— Джек! Твой выход! 

У Вазир не было шансов. То есть, с Шепард и Лиарой по отдельности она бы еще потягалась. И даже ушла живой. Вдвоем они бы с ней справились, пусть и не сразу.

Втроем с Джек... Лиара не понимала, как у человека могут быть такие способности к биотике. У человека, не азари, которые на протяжении сотен поколений получали облучение нулевым элементом, который стал причиной их эволюции. Простой человек… 

— Джек, аккуратней, — смахнув пот со лба, попросила Шепард и зашуршала оберткой батончика.   
— Хер тебе! Ты обещала взрывы. А был только один, — не заморачиваясь поиском, куда бы присесть, Джек устроилась прямо на полу.  
— День еще не кончился.

Лиара покачала головой и не стала озвучивать вслух надежду, что на сегодня со взрывами закончено. Шепард и Джек не оценят. 

Обыскивать Вазир было неприятно. Биотика просто сплющила ее, превратив в сочащийся кровью кусок сине-фиолетового мяса, сохранивший форму только благодаря броне.   
Крайне неприятное зрелище. С еще худшим запахом.

Но за два года много чего случилось. Лиара сдержала тошноту и принялась за обыск. Искомое нашлось в потайном кармашке брони. Онд-диск, как ни странно, уцелел.  
Наверное, СПЕКТРы не просто так выкладывают невероятные суммы за свое снаряжение.

— Стоило того? — Шепард неслышно подошла сзади. Лиара, успевшая погрузиться в свои мысли, вздрогнула и оглянулась.  
— Более чем. Здесь координаты базы Серого Посредника. Мой друг там, Шепард.   
— Отлично. Берем “Нормандию” и вперед, к приключениям? 

Лиара удивленно распахнула глаза. То есть, она знала, что всегда может рассчитывать на Шепард, но у неё точно есть дела поважнее… 

— Лиара, — правильно поняв ее удивление, Джейн хитро улыбнулась. — Этот Ферон помог вытащить мой труп. Правда, потом вы загнали его “Церберу”, а не похоронили по-человечески… 

— Шепард, я не…   
— Надеюсь, ты не упустила шанс неплохо нажиться на этих бракоделах. А теперь пошли, тебе стоит умыться. А я жрать хочу.   
— Спасибо, Шепард.


	42. Chapter 42

Упрямство - отрицательная особенность поведения, выражающаяся в необоснованном и нерациональном противодействии просьбам, советам, требованиям других людей. Вид упорного непослушания, для которого нет видимых мотивов

— Это уже смешно, Таззик. Еще сутки, и я не смогу реагировать на пытки так, как тебе хочется. Может, ты меня хотя бы на живот перевернёшь? — Ферон не особенно надеялся на положительный ответ, как и на ответ вообще, но иллюзия разговора оказалась интересным разнообразием. 

Четыре стенки, койку и унитаз своей камеры за два года Ферон успел заболтать до смерти. 

— Да ладно тебе… Неужели босс велел пытать меня лежачей позой? Может, хотя бы ток пустишь? Или иголкой потыкаешь? Таззик, я же знаю, тебе хочется! 

— Заткнись, — наконец-то отреагировал саларианец. Ферон довольно прикрыл глаза. Ах, как приятно, когда с тобой разговаривают…

Развить успех Ферон не успел. Таззик принял входящий вызов. Что же такое ему докладывали, Ферон не слышал, зато прекрасно видел реакцию самого саларианца. Удивление, безграничное удивление и бешенство. Неужели большой босс решил его уволить? Сомнительно, но чем же еще можно удивить Таззика? 

— Эй! Куда же ты? — Ферон приподнялся, насколько позволяли оковы. Таззик умчался без объяснений. Как жаль. Ферону казалось, что их отношения начали возвращаться в прежнюю колею, но нет. Опять эта холодность и равнодушие! 

Только бы обратно в камеру не засунули…   
Вряд ли койка выдержит еще одну лекцию о правилах этикета Кахье. 

Но его никто не забрал. Более того… о нем, кажется, забыли. Новая пытка? Но тут хотя бы пространства больше. Обстановка разнообразнее. И кресло удобное. 

Жаль, что Ферон за свою жизнь мало читал. И фильмов смотрел. Да и вообще… не особо жил. Мало что можно прокрутить в эйдетической дрелльской памяти. Разве что приключения с Лиарой. И подивиться своей же тупости. 

То есть, тогда-то он не считал себя тупым. Тогда он считал себя благородным. Ведь дрелл был уверен, что Посредник его убьет.   
А он не убил. Два года уже не убивал. Скотина… 

Минут через двадцать включился сигнал тревоги. Что случилось? Эта махина, наконец-то, сломалась? Ферон, впервые увидев корабль и узнав, каким образом Посредник скрывает свое физическое существование от всей остальной галактики, исполнился уверенности — рано или поздно на корабле случится поломка и экипажу придет конец. Совсем не счастливый. 

Это хорошо. Только поскорее бы. 

Корабль упорно не падал, Ферон не мог отправиться за океан. Хреново. Еще хреновей то, что периодически дрелла било током. Больно. С другой стороны, разряды не долгие, заботливо подключенное медоборудование не даст сдохнуть, а за язык его никто не тянул.

А потом… потом он наверное все-таки умер и сам не заметил как. Такое бывает. Наверное. 

— Ферон! О, Богиня, ты жив! — Лиара подбежала к терминалу управления. Наверное, хочет снять замки, но ведь…  
— Стой! 

Разряд. Дольше обычного. Больнее обычного. 

— Это Ферон? 

Проморгавшись от боли, дрелл принялся жадно рассматривать спутников Лиары. Разнообразие! Новые лица! 

Ну, он надеялся, что это Лиара, а не его больная фантазия. Какая соблазнительная мысль — азари пришла его спасать. И не одна. А еще с тремя подругами. Три человеческие женщины, одна из которых почти голая и лысая, вторая в черной броне и рыжая, а третья большая и темноволосая. 

Нет, это точно не его фантазия.   
Он предпочитает более женственных женщин.

— Мы вытащим тебя, Ферон! — клятвенно пообещала Лиара.   
— Ладно. Постараюсь никуда не уходить. — Ферон попытался пожать плечами. Что в этом было плохого, он не знал, но кресло считало иначе, и ему опять достался разряд тока.   
— Он мне нравится! — заявила рыжая и помахала ему рукой.  
— Успокойся, Шепард. У нас работа, — осадила ее большая. Толстая, наверное. 

Невероятно приятно, когда ты кому-то нравишься. Даже если это потенциальная галлюцинация. По имени Шепард. Забавное совпадение. Он ведь тут из-за Шепард. Другой, конечно же.   
Вряд ли двухгодичной давности труп будет таким симпатичным.

Следующие полчаса прошло относительно тихо. Где-то вдалеке раздавались выстрелы и взрывы, продолжал звучать сигнал тревоги, но Ферон быстро привык к шуму и почти что задремал. Почти, потому что креслу не нравилось и это. Разряд тока бодрил круче, чем хелекс. 

А потом… потом кресло его отпустило. То есть, не кресло, конечно же. Сеть рухнула и Ферон оказался свободен. Минут пять ему потребовалось, чтобы осознать новое положение, а потом кое-как выкарабкаться из тесных объятий кресла.   
Он ведь не был уверен. Может, это еще одна пытка. Может, Посреднику наконец-то надоели чисто физические пытки.

Ферон выбрался из кресла и с минуту, а то и две, просто стоял, пошатываясь, на месте. Постепенно его разобрал смех. Какая невероятно забавная ситуация. Два или около того года он томился в застенках Серого Посредника. После того, как помог Лиаре.   
А потом она возвращается, берет штурмом корабль Серого и спасает его.   
История для низкопробного боевика, но никак не реальной жизни. Интересно, за каким углом сидит съемочная команда и почему в кадре нет Бласто? 

Ферон засмеялся и остановился лишь когда живот свело судорогой. Ладно. Нужно выдохнуть. И выбраться из камеры.   
Найти Лиару. И ее подруг. Поблагодарить. 

И пожрать. Может быть, “пожрать” переместить в начало списка? Лиара добрая, и ее подруги тоже. Наверное. Плохие девочки не стали бы спасать скромного дрелла. 

Увы, где камбуз Ферон не знал. И никаких опознавательных табличек не нашел. Пришлось идти вперед. По следу из трупов. Крутые у Лиары подруги. Ферон насчитал шестьдесят два трупа, пока дошел до кабинета Серого Посредника, чья обугленная туша до сих пор валялась посередине зала. 

— Ферон! — Лиара обернулась от многочисленных голоэкранов. — Зачем ты встал! Ты слишком слаб! 

Он и впрямь был слаб. Но притворился еще слабее, позволяя Лиаре и ее рыжей подруге довести себя до дивана.

Рыжая — Шепард, но, наверное, все-таки не та самая — оказалась еще добрее, чем Ферон подумал вначале. Она сунула ему питательный батончик для биотиков. Вкусный питательный батончик для биотиков. Ферон раскрыл хрустящую обертку и постарался не громко стонать, жуя. 

— Нет, мистер Ленг, я не позволю “Церберу” тут командовать. Если вас или ваше начальство что-то интересует — сделайте запрос!   
— Шепард, почему твои друзья всегда так недальновидны?   
— Ленг, почему все оперативники “Цербера” такие засранцы?   
— Давай его грохнем, Шепард! А Лоусон скажем, что его Посредник грохнул!   
— Ты меня понимаешь, Джек! 

Почему Лиара зовет третью женщину “мистер”? И о чем они спорят? Только к концу батончика, Ферон понял — о чем.   
И заодно рассмотрел, что третья и темноволосая и в самом деле мистер. Понятно, почему она такая несимпатичная.

Серый Посредник мертв. Да здравствует Серый Посредник. Вот только… кто из них? 

— Лиара права, Ленг. У Призрака задница слипнется от стольких плюшек.   
— Ты — не плюшка. Ты бочка с дегтем, Шепард.   
— Я самая охуенная бочка с дегтем в этой галактике. За четыре миллиарда ты ждал что-то другое?

Они спорили еще долго, Ферон даже успел задремать. И дрема быстро перешла в полноценный сон, ведь теперь никто не бил его током. 

А когда он проснулся, рыжей, лысой и мистера уже нигде не было. 

— Они уже улетели, Ферон, — ответила на его вопрос Лиара. — Помогли зачистить базу и улетели. Но Шепард обещала заглянуть к нам в гости. 

— Так это действительно та самая Шепард? — вяло удивился Ферон, потягиваясь. До чего же хорошо снова быть свободным. Снова иметь свободу движений. 

— Да. Я рассказала, что именно ты помог ей обрести новую жизнь. 

Ферон вспомнил дорогу из трупов на пути в кабинет Серого Посредника. И понял, что не уверен, хочет ли он, чтобы та самая Джейн Шепард была у него в должниках.

Скорее всего — совсем нет. Пожалуй, если они снова встретятся, надо будет ей об этом сказать.  
Но он подумает об этом позже. Или намного позже. 

— Лиара, ты знаешь, где тут камбуз?


	43. Chapter 43

Прежде чем наказать ребенка, объясните ему, ПОЧЕМУ его поведение неправильно, но будьте предельно краткими

— Ты хотел поговорить, Кай? 

Вызов от Призрака пришел едва ли через несколько минут после возвращения команды высадки с базы Серого Посредника.   
Или теперь стоит говорить, с базы Лиары Т’Сони? 

Кай даже не успел снять броню. И точно не был готов к серьезному разговору. Не сейчас, когда его трясет от ярости из-за потери уникальной информационной базы Серого Посредника, от упущенного шанса усилить “Цербер” и человечество. 

Давно он не лажал так... масштабно. Не смог убедить Шепард сделать даже самые крошечные уступки, поделиться наводкой… пусть не с “Цербером”, нет, на это Ленг и не надеялся — с Альянсом. С задержкой, но нужные данные все равно окажутся у Призрака. Слишком много агентов и сочувствующих на всех уровнях, чтобы такая информация прошла мимо.

Шепард отказалась наотрез. И слышать не хотела ни про Альянс, ни про помощь людям, ни про перспективы... в общем, слушать Кая. 

А теперь он должен доложить Призраку о самом фееричном своем провале.   
Блядь.   
Блядь!

Но Ленг сам хотел поговорить с Призраком. Точно не тот человек, которого можно попросить перезвонить позже.

— Как прошла операция? — спокойно спросил Призрак. Наверняка, уже в курсе. Лоусон вела их с начала атаки на базу Серого. Даже попыталась поддержать Кая в споре с Шепард, но та после первой же фразы приказала ИИ убрать замкэпа из канала.  
— Серый Посредник нейтрализован, сэр, — Ленг постарался успокоиться и взять себя в руки. 

У всех бывают провалы. Никто не выигрывает постоянно. Даже идеально продуманные планы срываются.  
Что говорить о таких внезапных идиотских импровизациях? 

— А база? — с отстраненным и скучающим видом уточнил Призрак. — И данные?  
— Получить доступ не удалось. Шепард и Т’Сони отказались от сотрудничества с "Цербером" или Альянсом в какой-либо форме, кроме разовых сделок по общему сценарию.  
— Жаль. Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? 

Что?!  
Это вот что сейчас было? Ленг упустил шанс получить невероятное преимущество для всего человечества, а Призрак… никак не реагирует? Просто выражает сожаление?!

Призрак терпеливо ждал, неспешно раскуривая сигарету, пока Кай собирал разбегающиеся мысли. 

— Да, сэр, — пытаясь вернуть привычное хладнокровие и собранность, начал Ленг. — Работа с Шепард. Наше задание?..   
— Не изменилось. Кай, поверь, я бы тебе сообщил, — Призрак хмыкнул. — Надеюсь, ты связался со мной не только ради этого вопроса?   
— Сэр, — Ленг прикрыл глаза, гася очередную вспышку раздражения. Было бы проще и легче сцепить руки за спиной, но Призрак сразу же считает почти детский жест. И что за ним стоит. — До случая с ловушкой, я и Лоусон получали более детальную информацию. Высадка на корабле Коллекционеров могла окончиться полным провалом. Имея больше данных...

— Кай, — Призрак уставился на него в упор и, не глядя, стряхнул пепел с сигареты. — Ты требуешь у меня отчета в моих действиях?   
— Никак нет, сэр, — Кай мысленно поморщился. Расслабился и закономерно нарвался. Кретин.   
— Выглядит именно так. Если я сочту нужным дать тебе более полную информацию, я ее тебе дам. 

Но почему не дал?  
Ленг самый лучший оперативник. Преданный. Ценный.  
Зачем Призраку ограничить доступ Ленга?!

— Тебя интересуют причины, — тон Призрака слегка смягчился.   
— Если я могу узнать?..  
— Ты мешаешь работе с Шепард, — все так же ровно ответил Призрак. 

Кай застыл. Решил, что ослышался. Или что Призрак перешел на новый сорт сигарет. С чем-нибудь, раздвигающим границы реальности.

Мешает? В чем? Как?   
Он делает все, что от него требовал Призрак! 

Шепард все еще жива. Шепард занимается проблемой Коллекционеров.  
Шепард почти не приходится напоминать, что Ленг должен быть рядом, когда она лезет в очередную авантюру.  
Шепард временами почти нормально общается с ним и Мирандой, и совершенно нормально - с рядовым составом.  
Общение Шепард и Аленко затруднено, как Призрак и требовал, а контакты с Альянсом носят эпизодический и неофициальный характер.   
Более того, он отвлек её от поиска любовника среди набранной команды - опять же, как Призрак и хотел.

По мнению Ленга — он выполнил и перевыполнил приказ! 

— Не понимаешь… — с сожалением констатировал Призрак.   
— Нет.   
— Для Шепард готовился Тейлор. Человек с определенной психоматрицей, биографией и мировоззрением, но при этом верный "Церберу". Мужчина, которому она смогла бы довериться. Проникнуться симпатией, а возможно, и чем-то большим. Отношения с тобой для Шепард лишь развлечение, способ сбросить напряжение, а сам ты не позволяешь ей забыть, что “Цербер” небезосновательно обвиняют в терроризме и ксенофобии, при этом, не давая подвести другую кандидатуру. Если бы план предусматривал именно такой способ взаимодействия с результатом нашего самого дорогого проекта, ты бы получил прямой приказ.

Ленг молчал, и вовсе не потому, что потерял дар речи. Не знал, что сказать — а главное, как сказать ЭТО цензурно и вежливо.   
Не знал, стоит ли говорить.  
Что может быть унизительнее и бесполезнее, чем оправдания? Тем более, в такой ситуации?

Призрак только что раскатал и профессиональные, и личные качества Кая, как "МАКО" — попавшего под колеса ханара.

Он, оказывается, мешает.   
Оказывается, коммандер Шепард слишком хороша для него. 

Шепард. Рыжая безмозглая стерва, не признающая ничьих авторитетов, которая лично — а зная её, еще и с удовольствием — грохнула специально для нее подготовленного жиголо. 

Блядь. Вот же блядь! 

— Прекратить все отношения с Шепард, сэр?   
— Позже. Когда будет подобрана новая кандидатура и составлен сценарий с учетом новых данных. А пока не усугубляй ситуацию. Теперь твоя задача только в том, чтобы сохранить Шепард живой и помочь вернуть память. Никаких попыток изменить её мнение о "Цербере", понятно?  
— Конечно. Сэр, — Кай опустил взгляд. Он не сорвется. Не сорвется. Не сейчас, не здесь. — Но если бы вы вводные данные были более…   
— Если бы я давал полную информацию, то Шепард уже была бы в курсе. С первого дня она раскачивает и разводит окружающих — и тебя тоже! — на эмоции, любые эмоции. Как по учебнику. И ты велся, Кай. — Призрак резко раздавил сигарету в пепельнице и небрежно бросил: — Я знаю, что ты не командный игрок, но нельзя же быть настолько слепым! Обрати внимание, что творится с экипажем. Как легко её люди снова пошли за ней — это два года спустя! Насколько изменилось ваше с Лоусон поведение... И ты еще спрашиваешь, почему я не даю вам полной информации!  
— Да, сэр. Больше не повторится.   
— Надеюсь. Конец связи.

Голограмма Призрака пропала, а Ленг ощутил, как у него… дрожат руки? Кай бросил взгляд на правую ладонь. Да, так и есть. Кончики пальцев явственно дергаются.   
От желания кого-нибудь придушить.

Наверное, Шепард. 

Кай поднялся к себе в каюту, проигнорировав и просьбу Чаквас зайти на осмотр после миссии, и требование Лоусон рассказать ей, что произошло на базе Посредника.   
Сейчас у него нет сил — ни физических, ни тем более моральных — общаться хоть с кем-нибудь. 

В его привычной, удобной и устроенной жизни человека, нашедшего свое место, наметились трещины. Огромные, сквозящие трещины.  
И все из-за Шепард.   
Из-за чертовой Джейн, мать ее, Шепард. Коммандер, героини, суки, стервы и СПЕКТРа. 

Да, и у Ленга бывали провалы. Случалось и раньше, что Призрак бывал им недоволен. 

Но никогда и не при каких обстоятельствах Призрак не показывал свое… пренебрежение. Кай лучший. Был лучшим.   
До появления Шепард. А теперь, оказывается, он годится только прикрывать рыжую суку, чтобы не сдохла снова — раньше времени, от собственной тупости! И покрывать, чтобы сука не отвлекалась на поиск борделя!  
Но и тут он, оказывается, слажал! Ведь для этого отобран специальный человек! А Кай, значит, мешает!  
Как там русский дедушка выражался, не с его свиным рылом в калашный ряд?!

Дерьмо. Вот же дерьмо! 

Ленг не удержался. Пускай аналитики не пропустят его вспышку, пускай Призрак снова разочаруется, но Ленг просто не мог сдержаться, и волна биотики снесла со стола все вещи, разметав их по каюте. 

— Сука! — Ленг с силой ударил по стене. Боль слегка отрезвила.

Он переживет охоту за Коллекционерами. Шепард, скорее всего, нет. Ленгу просто нужно немного потерпеть, и все станет по-прежнему. Он снова станет лучшим в "Цербере".

И никогда не забудет, как его тыкали носом в выполненный приказ, словно щенка в лужу на ковре. Никогда не забудет разочарованные пояснения Призрака.   
Пренебрежение в голосе и взгляде.

Да и не в его привычках себе врать.  
Не вина Шепард, что все сложилось так. Силой в постель она его не тащила, и виагру в чай не подливала.   
Просто развела как новобранца... Но Кай сам же видел, к чему идет и, в общем-то, против не был.

Он же еще после Цитадели понял, какая она… какая хорошая актриса и какая дрянь. По крайне мере, ее альтер-эго. Или это хорошая девочка коммандер Джейн Шепард, краса и гордость Альянса, и была альтер-эго, а рыжая сука-четыре-миллиарда-кредиток и есть настоящая Джейн Шепард? 

Не важно. Главное, что он слажал. По всем фронтам. И никогда этого не забудет и не простит.  
Себе. 

Ленг устало доплелся до оружейного шкафчика, расстегивая крепления брони. Такой опустошенности он не ощущал и после операции на корабле Коллекционеров. Впрочем, тогда и некогда было чувствовать. Что-либо вообще.

Кай вырубился почти сразу же, еще до возвращения на “Нормандию”. Видимо, это вселенское равновесие. 

Так. Хватит! Пятиминутка жалости к себе закончилась. Сейчас — отдых. Сон.   
Плевать, что по корабельному времени раннее утро.   
Ему нужен отдых. И пустое, свободное подсознание.

— Мистер Ленг. Коммандер Шепард просит разрешения войти. — Сообщил появившийся в проекторе голо-шар СУЗИ.

Блядь.

Как всегда, не вовремя. Не СУЗИ, то есть, не вовремя, а Шепард! Но сейчас раздражают обе.

— Какого черта ей надо?   
— Коммандер не уточнила, мистер Ленг. 

Он не хотел видеть ее сейчас. Никого не хотел, но Шепард — не хотел с удвоенной силой. Может быть, через пару часов, когда он успокоится, возьмет себя в руки и гарантированно сможет держать лицо. 

А сейчас слишком велик риск сорваться. Самым постыдным и глупым образом сорваться, и таки грохнуть рыжую стерву. 

— Скажи, что я занят, — бросил Кай и пошел в сторону душевой. Может, ледяная вода поможет хоть немного привести мысли в порядок?   
— Капитан сообщает, что зайдет через пять минут. 

Чертова Шепард, не признающая чужих границ. То есть, не признающая конкретно его границ. Заяви турианец или биотическая сука, что предпочитают одиночество, Шепард свалила бы сразу же!

Но... прогресс. Она дает ему время подготовится. Какая, мать ее, забота! Ладно, черт с ней. И не с такими проблемами справлялся. Просто нужно немного отрешиться и не реагировать на выходки стервы. 

Шепард шагнула в каюту, сияя той самой улыбкой. Улыбкой я-приготовила-очередную-гадость-и-ты-это-проглотишь. Та самая улыбка, которую руки чешутся стереть с лица Джейн.   
Из-за злости он не сразу заметил, что Шепард принесла хомяка обратно. Хомяка в прозрачном шаре.   
Что? 

— Мистер Щекастик обрел новый дом, — Шепард аккуратно опустила мерзкого грызуна на пол и хомяк бодро покатил шар прямой наводкой под кровать. — Лиара подарила. Нравится? 

— Нет. — Теперь, когда гадость дня сделана, может, она уберется?

— Ленг, — не ушла. Даже шага в сторону дверей не сделала. Можно списать на невероятно низкую эмпатию, но ведь это не так. Шепард не хуже азари чует настроение других. — Все еще дуешься из-за базы Серого?   
— Радуюсь, что ты довольна.   
— На самом деле, нет. Но ты ведь понимаешь, что я никогда не дала бы доступ к таким возможностям "Церберу"?

Хм. Внезапно. Что она задумала? Может, ему стоит переместиться ближе к оружейному шкафчику?

— Человечеству, Шепард. Зато ты дала их азари. Молодец, сможешь гордиться собой, когда Совет в очередной раз пошлет людей в задницу.

Она закатила глаза, как подросток, которому по десятому кругу объясняют про хорошее поведение, и прошла вглубь каюты, плюхаясь на диван. 

— А кому, Ленг? Призраку? Это даже не смешно. Бюрократическим задницам из Альянса? Не смешно вдвойне. Мало того, что продажнее волусов, так еще и тупее ворча! Андерсон? В его положении к каналу информации тут же присосутся все, кому не лень. Хаккет подчиняется командованию. Контрразведка? Мало того, что там я никого не знаю, так еще, судя по результативности работы, там каждый второй сочувствует "Церберу", а каждый первый - агент Призрака! Или предлагаешь самой примостить зад в кресло Серого? Увы, не мой профиль.   
— Могла бы сработать по своему профилю, — Кай криво ухмыльнулся. 

Как она заговорила. Даже немного похожа на прошлую Шепард. Правда, вряд ли бы настоящая коммандер Шепард стала подселять ему в каюту хомяка и с наглым видом устраиваться на его диване, складывая ноги на стол.

Нужно не забыть потом отловить паразита и вернуть его хозяйке-паразитке.  
Или выкинуть в шлюз.

— Взорвать все к чертям собачьим?   
— Например. 

Джейн хихикнула. Хихикнула! Как будто он шутил! 

Как же она его бесит… хотя нет, тут он врет сам себе. Шепард, конечно, виртуозно умеет бесить, раздражать и вообще, вызывает целый калейдоскоп эмоций — отрицательных, как правило — но сейчас она не при чем.

— Ну, не шмогла я. — Шепард развела руками. — Пожадничала. Но ты зря волнуешься. Если у папочки Приззи нет наготове трех детально проработанных планов по захвату базы и еще пяти в набросках, можешь принимать должность капитана.

Ленга невероятно бесило осознание факта, что Призрак счел ее слишком важной, слишком ценной, слишком значимой, чтобы он терся рядом. 

— Почему ты вечно стараешься спихнуть свою работу на других?

Что в Шепард такого, раз Призрак носится с ней как с протухшим яйцом? Да, её образ разрекламирован. Да, она хороший солдат.

Что еще?! Ровным счетом ничего.  
Не считать же за особо нужные качества умение влипать во все неприятности в радиусе парсека, талант к разрушению всего и вся, и везение за рамками здравого смысла?

— Эй! Это называется верить в свою команду!

Может, он завидует? Да нет, чему бы?   
Кай никогда не любил публичность. Обида? Сомнительно. Он давно перегорел. Даже только начиная работать на "Цербер", почти не задумывался, как сложилась бы его жизнь, не откажись от него Альянс ради показательного соблюдения приличий.

Или… жадность? На грани ревности. Не к Шепард, вовсе нет.   
К тому оперативнику, которого готовят на место Тейлора — кстати, интересно кого?   
Ленг был лучше Тейлора. Во всем.  
И лучше любого, подобранного мертвецу на замену.

— Это называется лень, Шепард.

И он на сто процентов уверен, что, попади бесполезный солдафон на борт, и Шепард бы в его сторону лишний раз не посмотрела.  
Даже не будь Кая рядом.

— Предлагаю компромисс: оптимизация процесса.

Ленг закатил глаза. Препираться в таком стиле с Шепард можно бесконечно. А он не в настроении.

— Если у тебя все, Шепард, дверь вон там, — Ленг кивнул на выход. Угу. Ушла она, как же. Только съехала ниже по дивану и расплылась в совершенно кошачьей улыбке. 

Улыбке чеширского кота.   
Стерва.

Кай недолюбливал кошек. У них в семье жила такая. Обычная беспородная серая мурлыка, ровным счетом ничего особенного.  
Наглая, беспардонная, гулящая и вороватая. Всегда устраивалась на подушке Кая с таким видом, словно это её кровать. И её комната. Дом. Город.  
А Кая здесь терпят исключительно из вельможного каприза Её кошачьего Величества.

— Если видишь дверь, то встань и иди, Ленг.

Шепард сейчас выглядела точно так же.   
И ему очень хотелось ей за этот вид врезать. Больно.   
Или раздеть и поиметь. Жестко. Как она любит. Как ему сейчас требуется.

Оба варианта казались одинаково привлекательными.   
Как обычно.

Наверное, она ждала очередного витка бессмысленного спора. Или вспышки злости от Кая.  
Он молчал, и Джейн с разочарованным вздохом растянулась на диване.  
Но выглядеть менее нагло не стала.

Какого черта?

— Будешь прохлаждаться тут, Шепард?   
— Есть другие предложения?  
— Тренировка, — ухмыльнулся Ленг. 

Прекрасный повод и прекрасный способ выместить свое раздражение. 

— Хм… Хмммм, — Джейн зажмурилась. — Не хочу.  
— Скажешь это Коллекционерам, когда столкнемся с ними в следующий раз.   
— Учитывая, как часто я имею дело с жуками, и как часто с тобой... я говорю тебе: лень!

Ленг подошел к дивану, остановившись у изголовья. Чтобы не выпускать его из виду, Шепард пришлось запрокинуть голову.

И все-таки, стоит признать — Лоусон отлично поработала. Шепард выглядит замечательно. Красиво. Даже почти исчезнувшие шрамы не портили вид.   
Теперь они казались узором странной татуировки.

— Ленг… — Шепард выглядела серьезной. Даже более серьезной, чем в тот раз, когда у них состоялся разговор об ответственности за Галактику. После праздника на Тучанке. Что случилось? — Я хочу предложить тебе кое-что. Кое-что, что я никогда не предлагала… 

Кай понял, что его неприятности только начинаются. Что. Она. Задумала?! Почему-то у него были самые дурные предчувствия.  
Это же Шепард!

"Это же Шепард" тем времен села на диване, и вытащила из заднего кармана пачку... карт?

— Как насчет пары партиек?

— Ты серьезно? — Шепард пожала плечами и почти невинно улыбнулась, пока он охреневал. — Карты?   
— А ты предпочитаешь домино? — она распаковала пачку и хрустнула вытащенной колодой, пересчитав карты большим пальцем. — Или не нравится проигрывать?

Ленг ухмыльнулся. Хочет взять его на слабо? Прекрасно… Он в курсе, как замечательно Шепард умеет мухлевать. Хм. Это может быть весело. Не так весело, как спарринг, но раз уж ее все равно не затащить в ангар…   
И в шаттл… 

Стоп. Опять его куда-то не туда повело.  
А еще стерва добилась своего— настроение у него не такое поганое, как полчаса назад. 

— На что играем, Шепард?   
— На щелбаны?   
— Мелко. Даже для тебя.   
— Ну, я не знаю… на интерес?

Кай устроился напротив и отрицательно покачал головой. Шепард машинально тасовала колоду, осматривая каюту в поисках идеи. Он только открыл рот, чтобы предложить в качестве ставки её любимого хомяка, как Джейн оживилась и предложила:

— Хочу твой визор! 

Визор, да? Уникальную технологию? Полмиллиарда на исследования, несколько десятков миллионов на запуск в производство, ограниченная партия, индивидуальная подгонка и идеальный сплав стиля и технологии? Губа не дура, Шепард. Впрочем, ты сама стоишь не меньше… 

— Хорошо, — Ленг кивнул и ухмыльнулся, когда Шепард удивленно вскинула брови. Да, она не ожидала, что он согласится. — А ты ставишь свою одежду.   
— Играть не раздевание? — Джейн поскучнела, разочарованная такой банальностью.  
— Нет. Раздеть я тебя могу в любой момент. — Она скептически фыркнула. Ну да, не совсем в любой. Но близко к этому. — Но если ты проигрываешь, твоя одежда остается у меня и в свою каюту ты топаешь без нее. 

Вот теперь она поняла. И возмутилась. Еще бы. Несмотря на некоторую развязность, в плане публичности Шепард была… немного застенчива. То есть, когда это касалось лично ее. И пройтись голой, расписываясь в том, что такой она вышла из каюты Ленга, для нее будет проблематично. 

И это весело. 

— Идет, — ухмыльнулась Шепард, принимая вызов и начала сдавать.


	44. Chapter 44

Требовательность по отношению к ребёнку должна быть разумной. Проявляя требовательность, необходимо считаться с обстоятельствами, с физическим и душевным состоянием ребёнка

Мимо распахнутых дверей отдельного кабинета прошла пара. Седой мужчина и рыжая девушка, совсем юная, лет двадцать, не больше. Внешнее сходство не оставляло сомнений в их родстве: отец и дочь.   
Наверное, отмечали что-то обедом в хорошем ресторане. Интересно, что? Окончание учебы или, может, наоборот - поступление? День рождения?   
Встречу после длительной разлуки?

Шепард в свои двадцать выглядела совсем не так. А такой беззаботной, наверное, не была даже в детстве. И улыбаться по-настоящему, а не насмешливо скалиться или ухмыляться, научилась далеко не сразу.

Потребовалось время, время и чертовски много усилий, чтобы добиться от неё уважения. Еще больше — доверия.   
Он смог. Он справился и воспитал из неё хорошего солдата. Чем гордится больше, чем некоторыми из своих военных побед.  
А настоящим бойцом она была всегда. 

Андерсон повертел в руках бокал воды. Сверился с часами. Нет, Шепард не опаздывает. Она никогда не опаздывает. Просто появляется неожиданно. 

Как ее сообщение с просьбой о встрече. Учитывая доклад Аленко, выглядело это… подозрительно. 

Но Андерсон не мог отказаться. В любом случае. Даже отделался от сопровождения, наплевав на риски. Меньше всего хотелось, чтобы рядом вились непрошенные свидетели, тем паче — журналисты. Шепард никогда не любила публичность. И по иронии судьбы стала самым разрекламированным лицом Альянса. 

Но ведь они не врали, штампуя заголовки в стиле “Гордость Земли!”.   
Она действительно была и, как Андерсон надеялся, осталась гордостью Земли. По крайне мере, он всегда ею гордился. Каждый день.

С тихой гордостью смотрел, как она уверенно шагает вверх по служебной лестнице. С ужасом и гордостью читал сводки с Эллизиума. 

Гордился, когда её выбрали как претендента в СПЕКТРы. И буквально надувался от гордости, когда СПЕКТРом она и стала. Первым СПЕКТРом человечества. Превзошла наставника.  
Взяла вершину, до которой ему не суждено было добраться.

А потом те, кого она спасла, те, кто воочию мог убедиться в её правоте, сделали все, чтобы замять неудобную правду. Побыстрее забыть про неудобную и упрямую коммандер.

Андерсон до сих пор чувствовал ярость и стыд, что не сумел тогда продавить другое решение. Да хотя бы отправить Джейн в бессрочный отпуск, пока идет расследование! Видит бог, она действительно заслуживала отдых!   
Может, будь он немного непреклоннее, прояви больше настойчивости — и не было бы этих ужасных двух лет? 

Она бы не погибла?..  
Не попала в руки "Церберу". Не стала бы с ними сотрудничать. 

На этой мысли Андерсон всегда спотыкался, а приходя в себя, понимал, что до боли сжал кулаки.

Доклады Аленко точны. От и до. Нет ни одной причины думать, что он чего-то не понял или понял не так. 

Ленг в команде Шепард. Шепард, которая даже не помнит себя!  
Самый хладнокровный и больной ублюдок, которого Андерсон когда-либо знал, рядом с Шепард. Участвует в высадках. Присматривает за ней на миссиях.  
Общается.

А она даже не подозревает, что за человек — нет, настоящий нелюдь! — находится рядом с ней.  
Андерсон должен ей рассказать. 

— Отдыхаете от работы, Советник? — негромкий насмешливый голос Шепард раздался за его спиной. Дэвид обернулся, улыбаясь так, словно его объявили победителем всех лотерей разом.   
— А что поделать, если вы так долго идете, коммандер. 

Шепард улыбнулась в ответ и протянула руки. Андерсон с готовностью поднялся со стула и обнял ее. 

— Рада тебя видеть.   
— Мы виделись пару месяцев назад.   
— Ты же знаешь, что не совсем.  
— Да, — Андерсон кивнул, и они уселись за столик. — Почему ты не сказала?   
— Я ничего не помнила. Совсем. Не верила никому.   
— А “Церберу” поверила сразу? 

Шепард пофыркала, как на очень смешную, но не совсем приличную шутку. 

— Разумеется, нет. Но они носились со мной, как с хрустальной вазой, и я решила посмотреть, что будет. Дождаться удобного момента сделать ноги.   
— А сейчас?   
— Сейчас… ты же получил мой отчет с Горизонта. И отчет Кайдена?  
— Да.   
— Я не имею права остановиться сейчас. Если Альянс даст мне корабль и команду, не отнимая время на бумажную волокиту, я без раздумий сменю флаг. Но ведь они никогда так не сделают.  
— Нет. — Со стыдом признал Андерсон. — Но “Цербер”, Шепард… и Ленг. 

Шепард посмотрела на него с легким удивлением. Не ожидала таких эмоций от своего бывшего капитана?

— Что поделать, спонсоры. — Шепард пожала плечами и пригубила бокал с соком. — Но надо отдать Призраку должное, он и в самом деле подобрал неплохую команду.  
— Шепард, это не шутки. В твоей команде – Ленг!

Неужели она не интересовалась досье Кая Ленга? Не знает, сколько невинных жертв на его счету, насколько он хладнокровная и жестокая сволочь? Не в курсе, почему его выгнали из Альянса?   
Впрочем, последнее ее скорее впечатлит, чем отвратит.

— Дэвид, на новой "Нормандии" во что или кого не ткни пальцем, попадешь как минимум в три нарушенных конвенции и список преступлений в мой рост. Почему на фоне той же Джек меня должен впечатлять какой-то там оперативник "Цербера"? Он, по крайней мере, вменяемый.

— Погоди-погоди… — Андерсон нахмурил лоб. — Заключенная 24601?   
— Точно.   
— В твоей команде.   
— Ага. 

Дэвид помолчал, переваривая новости. Шепард невозмутимо листала меню.

— Ленг не станет менее опасным от того, что на борту “Нормандии” находится Джек.   
— Менее полезным тоже. — Шепард перелистнула страницу и наморщила нос — открылся раздел с рыбными блюдами.

Дэвид прекрасно знал, что Шепард не настолько глупа, чтобы игнорировать риск. Просто, как обычно, она пытается показать, что у нее все под контролем. Успокоить его.   
Но с Ленгом ничего не может быть под контролем. Этот ублюдок слишком опасен. Даже для Джейн. 

— Он доверенный оперативник “Цербера”.   
— Знаю. Поэтому Приззи его со мной и отправил. Должен был быть другой, вроде как. Но я его случайно грохнула, когда очнулась. 

Андерсон молча изогнул бровь. Шепард вздохнула и оторвала взгляд от меню. 

— Они действительно меня оживили, Андерсон. Вернули с того света. Только вот на финальной стадии проекта один разобиженный придурок получил приказ от Серого Посредника. На мое устранение. И этот гений вместо того, чтобы ввести какой-нибудь яд или размозжить бессознательному телу голову, взял да и перепрограммировал систему безопасности станции.   
— Серый Посредник хочет твоей смерти? — Андерсон напрягся. Это серьезно. И очень опасно. Серый Посредник имеет агентов повсюду. Даже среди верхушки руководства Цитадели и СБЦ.   
— Не-не, эта проблема уже решена. 

Шепард самодовольно улыбнулась. Но объяснять более подробно не стала. А Дэвид не стал спрашивать. Может быть, у них однажды найдется свободное время поговорить? Но сейчас есть более важные вопросы, раз Джейн уверена, что Серый больше не представляет опасности.

— В общем, — Шепард ткнула в выбранные блюда и отложила меню в сторону. — Я очнулась. На пару месяцев раньше теоретически возможного срока. Вокруг враждебные мехи, воет сирена, пальба и взрывы, трупы и странные личности, а в голове пусто-пусто. И больно. И жрать хочется. 

Андерсон представил себя на месте Шепард и не удержался от гримасы. Джейн поняла.

— Ага, примерно так. Ну, я и действовала стандартно — зачистила плацдарм и стала искать выход. А это оказалась космическая станция. И на неё явилось подкрепление. Общего языка мы не нашли, и в следующий раз в себя я пришла уже в камере.  
— Они действительно занимаются расследованием похищений колонистов?   
— Угу. И у меня приказ остановить Коллекционеров. Но подозреваю, что конечная цель папочки Приззи совсем не в этом. Концы не сходятся. В меня вбухали четыре миллиарда. Это не считая “Нормандии”, экипировки и обеспечения экипажа. Захотели бы уничтожить Коллекционеров, давно бы наняли армию. Нет, тут что-то другое… — Шепард виновато пожала плечами. — Надо разбираться.   
— Не хочешь, чтобы я беспокоился?   
— И это тоже, — она улыбнулась.   
— Не получится. Ведь в твоей команде Кай Ленг. 

Джейн закатила глаза, словно подросток, которой отец запретил общаться с плохим мальчиком. Странная и очень неприятная ассоциация, честно сказать, но, как Андерсон не старался, отделаться от неё не мог. 

— Дэвид, я в курсе, насколько он опасен. Но — не опасней любого другого в десантной команде. И я в курсе, что рано или поздно он получит приказ на мое устранение.  
— Сомневаюсь. Он на редкость опасный ублюдок, Шепард. И даже если прострелить ему сердце, нельзя быть уверенным, что он не выжил. 

Шепард нахмурилась. Да, пожалуй, лучше рассказать подробнее… 

— Дэвид, кажется, это уже личное? — Шепард наклонила голову. — Что за мозоль он тебе отдавил?

— Впервые мы столкнулись на Омеге. Я и Кали Сандерс пытались поймать другого оперативника “Цербера”. Пола Грейсона. Он был изменен технологией Жнецов, а нам требовались доказательства существования Жнецов, особенно после того как… — Андерсон покачал головой. Хватит. Шепард жива и больше не позволит застать себя врасплох.  
Не позволит себе умереть. 

— Призрак отправил за Грейсоном Ленга? — предположила Шепард. Андерсон кивнул.

Воспоминания двухгодичной давности, как оказалось, не померкли в памяти. Но и поперек горла уже не вставали. Может, время и в самом деле лечит. А может, просто влияние Шепард. Она всегда умела слушать, как никто другой.  
Но на моменте смерти Джиллиан Дэвид все же споткнулся. Чем-то девушка напоминала Шепард. Даже внешне. А тогда он уже потерял одну одаренную девушку, за которой сам себе обещал присматривать.

— Он хорош. — Заметила Шепард, пододвигая к себе вторую чашку кофе. — А вот ты дал слабину и наделал глупостей. Много. Кресло Советника не пошло тебе на пользу.  
— Да, от тебя бы Ленг живым не ушел. Жесткие решения даются тебе лучше.  
— Спасибо, Советник, — с сарказмом поблагодарила Джейн. — Меня так давно не называли бесчувственной сволочью! С Калиссой, что ли, пообщаться...  
— Извини. — Андерсон примирительно поднял руки. — Не хотел тебя обидеть.   
— Чего на правду обижаться. — Она пожала плечами и отхлебнула кофе. — Но все то, что ты рассказал, не делает Ленга менее полезным. Хотя дало мне несколько интересных идей, раз он такой живучий сукин сын.   
— Шепард…   
— Знаю-знаю. Буду осторожна. Ты не в курсе, как у них тут с десертами? Меня напрягает кекс в виде рыбы…   
— Сдай Ленга. 

Джейн уставилась на него слегка… удивленно. Как ученый на бактерию в чашке Петри, которая потребовала уважения к тайне частной жизни.

— “Нормандия” в доках Цитадели. Я могу приказать арестовать корабль на несколько дней. А ты сдашь Ленга. Мы его арестуем и передадим Альянсу. Ты будешь в большей безопасности, чем раньше. 

Она повертела кружку и глубоко вздохнула.  
Разочарованно. 

— Я думала, ты знаешь меня куда лучше, Дэвид.   
— Это ради твоей безопасности.  
— Дэвид, у меня на корабле второй пилот — созданный "Цербером" ИИ. О какой безопасности идет речь?  
— Ленг убийца.   
— Я тоже.  
— Пожалуйста, Джейн. Ради меня, — Дэвид стиснул зубы. Она должна согласиться. Должна понять!   
— Дэвид, — оборвала его Шепард, не отводя взгляда. Зеленые глаза выцвели и заледенели. Джейн в ярости. Холодном бешенстве. — Сейчас он в моей команде. Даже если в свободное время топит котят и пожирает младенцев, я не сдам его и по прямому приказу Совета. Это относится к любому члену моего экипажа. Я думала, что ты знаешь меня лучше.  
— Нет. Нет, прости, — Дэвид протянул руку, накрывая своей ладонью ее. Он почти испугался, что перешел черту. Ему доводилось видеть, как Шепард злится, но еще никогда — как злится на него. — Я волнуюсь, Джейн. Не выдержу еще одни твои похороны. 

Шепард слегка расслабилась. Холод из взгляда медленно исчезал. 

— Их не будет. 

Она ведь не простит, если Дэвид за её спиной отдаст приказ на арест Ленга. Тем более, арест "Нормандии". Стоит ли безопасность Шепард ее же доверия?   
Сложный вопрос. Без ответа. Но не думать об этом было очень и очень сложно. 

— Кстати, о моей команде. Джокер и Карин передают привет. 

Дэвид слабо улыбнулся. Да, идея перевести разговор не плоха. Но это не уменьшит его тревогу. Но раз Шепард хочет сгладить впечатление… он не станет мешать. 

— Передашь им ответный от меня? И как Джокер отнесся ко второму пилоту?   
— Не лучше, чем к Аленко. Сначала. А потом СУЗИ нашла к нему подход.   
— Нашла?   
— У ИИ женская личность. Иногда мне кажется, что у них что-то вроде романа. Когда понадобится очередной миллион, продам сюжет. История любви пилота и корабля, что может быть прекрасней?

***

— Отличный получился вечер. Спасибо, Дэвид. — Шепард не позволила ему расплатиться. Мило улыбнулась и сообщила, что сегодня их угощает “Цербер”. Андерсон чуть не поперхнулся. — Надо будет как-нибудь повторить.   
— Обязательно, — улыбнулся он. — Шепард, могу я тебя попросить?   
— Опять о Ленге? — она ухмыльнулась. Дэвид кивнул. — Я буду осторожна, клянусь. Не волнуйся, Дэвид. Так просто от меня не отделаться. Уже доказано, как думаешь?


	45. Chapter 45

Даже самое справедливое и несложное требование, если оно не объяснено и выражено в деспотичной форме, вызовет сопротивление и у самого покладистого ребёнка. Разница только в том, что покладистый ребёнок будет выражать протест скрыто, а ребёнок не очень покладистый будет выражать его открыто

— Это точно ошибка, Тали, — Шепард выглядела не менее встревоженной, чем Тали себя ощущала. И все равно, упорно старалась её приободрить. — Флоту не в чем тебя обвинять. Тем более — грозить изгнанием.   
— Да… — Тали опустила голову, нервно переплетя пальцы. — Но в таком деле не допускают ошибок! Письмо адресовано мне. Я не понимаю, Шепард. В чем меня обвиняют?   
— Скоро узнаем. Разберемся, что за моча ударила адмиралам в голову. Джокер?   
— Получаем разрешение на стыковку, кэп. 

Когда Тали преодолела первый шок и обратилась к Шепард, та не раздумывала. Уточнила несколько технических моментов, желание самой Тали — мол, не нужно ли ей политическое убежище — и распорядилась проложить курс по переданным Флотом координатам.

Тали знала, что на Шепард всегда можно положиться. Даже сейчас. Несмотря на символы "Цербера" на её одежде и корабле, на смерть и два минувших года, ничего не изменилось.  
Но, если честно, ожидала, что Джейн предложит отложить разборку на потом. В лучшем случае — до окончательного монтажа нового оборудования. А самым логичным было бы до конца её миссии.   
До полного уничтожения Коллекционеров.

Но нет. Шепард свернула работы сразу же. Перед экипажем извинилась, но причин объяснять не стала.   
И теперь, в ожидании, когда СУЗИ завершит проверку шаттла, пыталась подбодрить дрожащую от волнения Тали. 

— Лучше идти вдвоем. Остальные… — Тали неопределенно пошевелила пальцами, подыскивая слово, но Шепард поняла и так. Вряд ли кого-то, исключая, быть может, Гарруса, будут рады видеть на кварианском корабле.

А некоторые… например, Грант или Джек могут еще и просто назло снять шлемы и почихать. Не большая получится проблема, помещения мгновенно продезинфицируют, но сам факт… и потраченные ресурсы. 

— Поняла. Как насчет Гарруса?   
— Не думаю, что он нас хотя бы заметит, пока не закончит с орудиями. — Тали слабо улыбнулась. Шепард не видела через стекло шлема, но каким-то образом всегда чувствовала, словно сама выросла на Флоте. Может, догадывалась по интонациям?  
— Когда вернемся, Тали, я намекну, что он тебе должен.  
— Предстартовая проверка завершена, коммандер. Все системы работают в штатном режиме.   
— Отлично. Идем?  
— Да, ко… — Тали посмотрела за спину Шепард и не удержалась от возмущенного вздоха. — Надеюсь, его мы брать не будем? 

Агентов "Цербера" Тали… нет, не ненавидела, но относилась настороженно. И была готова в любой момент разрядить в них весь термозаряд дробовика.   
Она не шутила насчет "поделиться гранатами". Ксенофобы проходят по той же графе, что и бешеные варрены. Нападение этих тварей лишь вопрос времени. 

— Ленг, — Шепард медленно обернулась. — Ты остаешься дома.   
— Нет.   
— Да!   
— Дискуссия окончена, я иду с тобой. 

Шепард вздохнула. Тали напряглась всем телом. Привести на Флот церберовца… все равно, что притащить активированного гета! Если до этого обвинение в измене было ошибкой, то после — станет реальностью!

— Нет. На Флоте почему-то не любят "Цербер". Даже не знаю, почему? 

Ленг пожал плечами.

— Думаешь, меня это волнует?   
— Шепард! — Тали возмущенно обернулась к коммандер.

Самодовольная скотина. Самоуверенная самодовольная скотина! 

— Ладно. — Шепард скрестила руки на груди. — Пойдешь лишь в одном случае. 

Ленг промолчал, ожидая, когда Шепард озвучит свое условие. Может, она его свяжет и оставит в шаттле? Это было бы очень мило. 

— Будешь молчать. Совсем. И по внутренней связи тоже.

Церберовец недоверчиво посмотрел на Шепард, та довольно покивала. Тали торжествующе улыбнулась. Отлично, теперь он останется на корабле. Молчать этому ублюдку труднее, чем Джокеру! 

Но ублюдок не был бы ублюдком, если упростил всем жизнь. Нет, он пожал плечами и прошел мимо Шепард к шаттлу.   
Ублюдок. Как там Джокер его обозвал? Говнюк? Вот-вот, он самый.

— Хм… — Шепард склонила голову на бок. А потом с предвкушением улыбнулась. — Это будет интересно… 

Она забралась следом за Ленгом, который уже уселся на сидение и… с размаху наступила ему на ногу.   
Тали читала о имплантах Шепард — коммандер сама поделилась выкладками профессора Солуса, когда объясняла свое воскрешение.   
И теперь от души надеялась, что сейчас ублюдку очень-очень больно. 

— Ты что-то сказал, Ленг? — мило улыбнувшись, поинтересовалась Шепард. 

Ленг оскалился и молча покачал головой, прежде чем натянуть шлем. 

Ох, Кила… за что?

Церберовец, как и обещал, молчал. Молчал, когда они пристыковались к "Райе", молчал, когда их приветствовал капитан КарДанна, молчал, когда пораженная действиями адмиралов, Тали объясняла, почему её теперь считают вас Норманди...

Шепард выругалась. Грязно.  
Тали почувствовала, как к щекам приливает кровь от мнение её нынешнего капитана о том, чем в свободное время занимается Коллегия Адмиралов.  
Шала’Раан вас Тонбай вежливо сделала вид, что ничего не слышала. 

А вот у остальных так не получилось. После начала официального заседания, когда, наконец, было оглашено официальное обвинение. 

Ленг молчал, с комфортом устроившись где-то в задних рядах амфитеатра. Тали тоже, пребывая в шоке. Предположить, что она отправит на флот действующих гетов?.. Как адмиралам вообще могло такое прийти в голову?! 

— Идиоты! — Джейн закончила краткую характеристику собравшихся. — Какие доказательства?   
— Доказательства в данный момент захватили “Аларей”, — саркастично заметил ЗаалКорис. — Нужно больше?   
— То есть, один из ваших кораблей захватили геты и вы дружно решили, что все это вина Тали?   
— Только ТалиЗора вас Норманди присылала на Мигрирующий Флот части гетов. Вывод очевиден.   
— А я-то думала, что судебная система людей абсурдна! 

Тали не обращала внимание на то, как Шепард общается — и обращается — с адмиралами. Она пребывала в шоке. И от сути обвинения, и от новостей об отце. И лихорадочно вспоминала, могла ли она действительно пропустить что-то? Отправить на корабль опасную деталь? Запчасть, способную запустить цепную реакцию? 

Тали уже была не уверена… 

— Тали, — добившись принятия плана по зачистке "Аларей", Шепард за плечи развернула Тали к себе и посмотрела прямо в глаза. Поняла, что этого недостаточно и резко встряхнула. Тали едва устояла на ногах, зато наконец поняла, что говорит Шепард. — Мы докажем твою невиновность! И спасем уцелевших. Поняла?   
— Да. — Тали кивнула.  
— И твоего отца найдем.   
— Да.   
— Молодец. Идем.

Выживших на “Аларее” не было. Да и не могло быть. При том количестве гетов, что бродят по коридорам… 

Тали спешила, как могла, стремилась вперед, забыв об осторожности... и понимала, что они опоздали. Давно, безнадежно опоздали. Коллегия даже не подумала выслать помощь! Может быть, живые тут оставались еще сутки или даже несколько часов назад! Но просто не дождались спасения...  
Адмиралы ничего не сделали. Ровным счетом. Послали вызов на суд самой Тали — и сложили руки.   
Пока не появилась Шепард. 

Ленг молчал. Хоть что-то хорошее. Тали не была уверена, что сдержалась бы, открой ублюдок рот. 

Сильный удар в бок, от которого она покатилась по полу, Тали приняла за нападение, но слетевшая маскировка с гета-охотника ее остудила. Впрочем, благодарить церберовца она не собиралась.   
Поднялась на ноги, и снова ринулась было вперед, но теперь её остановила Шепард. Придержала на несколько секунд за руку и сама шагнула вперед.

***

— Нет… — Тали слушала запись отца и мотала головой, не в силах принять случившееся. — Нет-нет-нет, он не мог!   
— Тали…   
— Шепард… как он мог?! — Тали обняла коммандера и прижалась к ней, сдерживая слезы. Не тут. Не перед Ленгом.   
— Он хотел как лучше, Тали, — Шепард поглаживала ее по спине, не отпуская. — Ты же слышала.   
— Да. — Взяв себя в руки, Тали отстранилась и мотнула головой, стряхивая слезы. — Нужно уничтожить записи. Все. Нельзя допустить, чтобы память о нем осталась… такой.   
— Без них мы не докажем твою невиновность.   
— Плевать!

Джейн кивнула, принимая решения Тали. Скорее всего, капитан была не согласна, но считала, что Тали имеет право сама разбираться со своей жизнью.

И добросовестно — физически — уничтожала все терминалы, после того, как Тали стерла ненужные данные из сети корабля. Коллегия не будет дотошно разбираться, что случилось, особенно если Тали признает или не станет дальше отрицать свою “вину”. 

В зале суда Тали молчала, опустив голову. Она просто хотела, чтобы фарс поскорее закончился. Хотела забиться в темный угол и оплакать отца в одиночестве. 

Говорила Шепард. Пыталась добиться для Тали оправдания, апеллируя к ее прошлым заслугам перед Флотом. Не помогало. Коллегии нужен виновник, Коллегии нужна девочка для битья и они от нее не отстанут. Тут не поможет даже прославленная коммандер Джейн Шепард. 

— От лица "Цербера" выражаю вам благодарность. 

Голос Ленга, громкий, хорошо поставленный, уверенный… нет, самоуверенный, легко перекрыл идущую по второму кругу свару адмиралов и Шепард. Тали медленно подняла голову и повернулась к трибунам. Он же… он же обещал! 

— Что?   
— ТалиЗора вас Нормандия, по вашему решению, приписана к кораблю и команде “Цербера”. “Цербер” заинтересован в сотрудниках, знакомых с технологиями жнецов, гетов, и заодно — со всеми техническими подробностями внутренней жизни Мигрирующего Флота. “Цербер”, в моем лице, полностью поддерживает решение Коллегии Адмиралов.

Зал взорвался возмущением. Адмиралы обтекали.

— Вот мудак, — с завистью восхитилась Шепард.

Шум, крики с трибун, прямо противоположные требования в главном зале не стихали добрых минут десять, пока адмиралы не догадались потребовать, чтобы не-кварианцы покинули зад суда.

Шепард злорадно заявила, что как капитан корабля, к которому Коллегия приписала ТалиЗору, имеет право присутствовать до окончания процесса.   
Ленга из зала все же выставили. Но ублюдок даже уходил с видом победителя, умудрившись походкой выразить мнение о Коллегии и всех остальных.

Потратив еще несколько минут на быстрое совещание, Коллегия — просто поразительно! — передумала выносить решение об изгнании. А вот Шепард, почему-то, более сговорчивой не стала.   
Обсуждение инцидента зашло на третий круг.

Ее не изгнали. Более того, поблагодарили — сквозь зубы — за возвращение “Аларея” в ряды Флота. А так же дали задание продолжить изучать гетов. Подальше от флота. Но ТалиЗоре НарРайя не привыкать работать вдали от дома. 

— Ты же обещал молчать, Ушастик, — уже в шаттле Шепард стянула шлем и обвиняюще ткнула пальцем в грудь Ленга.   
Прямо в церберовский символ на его броне.  
— Мое обещание, — ухмыльнулся церберовец. — Мне решать, что с ним делать.   
— Скотина.   
— Первосортная, — поддакнула Тали. 

Она не скрываясь разглядывала Ленга. Тот всем видом изображал смертельную скуку.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Нар'Райя, — кивнул Ленг и отвернулся к иллюминатору.


	46. Chapter 46

Как только в семье поселяются тайны друг от друга, уходит доверие родителей друг к другу в воспитании ребёнка, это даст возможность ребёнку лавировать между родителями, шантажировать их, врать им

— И что это было? — Ленг лениво приоткрыл левый глаз, пытаясь рассмотреть Шепард. Которая уже в третий раз ткнула его пальцем в правый бок.

Получалось плохо, но открывать второй глаз или тем более поворачивать голову было лень. Очень. Но ведь Шепард не отстанет, верно? Это же Шепард.

— Ты переоцениваешь мои возможности, Шепард. Я идеален и невероятно талантлив, но телепатия в обширный список моих способностей все-таки не входит. 

Джейн хмыкнула и легко ущипнула его за плечо.   
Стерва. 

— Почему ты выручил Тали?   
— И ты переоцениваешь мою доброту. У нее тоже есть границы.   
— Я серьезно, Ленг. 

Серьезно. Хм. 

Если серьезно, он и сам не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Злить адмиралов — безнаказанно — было весело. Опустить их на глазах их собственных подчиненных. Восхитительная поднялась буча.  
Замечательно получилось. Кай даже сделал запись на память. И все же… причины? 

Ему плевать и на нар Райю, и на дружбу Шепард с ней. Но кварианка отвечает за монтаж нового оборудования. Как сильно изгнание ударило бы по её способности ясно мыслить?  
Сколько времени потратила бы Шепард, чтобы привести куроногую в чувство?

Времени, которое теперь она проводит в его обществе.

И это повод задуматься о второй проблеме, которую он игнорирует. Призрак ясно дал понять, что отношения с Шепард закончатся в тот момент, когда подберут более “опытного” оперативника.   
А что делает Кай? Вместо постепенного сведения на нет личного общения, предпочитает компанию Шепард.  
Идиотизм. 

Секс с Шепард хорош. Но это просто секс. Регулярный. Разнообразный. Порой травмоопасный.

Но все еще голый секс. А так же игры в покер, с перманентными попытками смухлевать, спор ради спора с постоянными поддевками, спарринги, не теряющие накала — Шепард такая упертая девочка — и визиты в его душ.  
Странное сочетание. Настораживающе странное.

Та самая харизма коммандер Шепард? Уговорила же она Сарена пустить себе заряд в голову. Кай отнюдь не профи в психологии. Но не идти же к Лоусон за советом и пояснениями.   
Проще убить обеих. 

— Коллегия зарвалась. Полезно напомнить о том, как “Цербер” чуть не уничтожил их развалюхи, — лениво протянул Ленг.   
— А, ну да. 

Матрас спружинил и Кай все-таки открыл глаза, поворачивая голову вслед Шепард. Она… сваливает из его каюты? 

— Только не говори, что я задел твою тонкую душевную организацию. 

Шепард фыркнула, показывая отношение к такому предположению. 

— Тогда куда ты собралась?   
— Пожрать. Кофе будешь?  
— Чай, — Ленг чуть расслабился. Он уже и впрямь начал опасаться, что чем-то задел Шепард. Если эту стерву вообще можно чем-то задеть.   
Помимо угроз ее обожаемому крогану. 

Кстати, неплохая идея. Когда Заид ударил Гранта, Шепард охладела к нему сразу же. Чем не способ быстро все закончить?   
Не считая того, что Ленгу не хочется заканчивать.

С Джейн парадоксально... удобно.   
И не хочется думать о том моменте, когда все же придется это сделать. 

— Ладно, — Шепард натянула рубашку и брюки. Вот так просто. Принести чай своему врагу. Своему потенциальному убийце. Просто так с ним спать и просто так играть в карты. А потом просто в один прекрасный момент сцепиться насмерть. 

Просто чертова Джейн Шепард. 

Но, как минимум, одного она уже добилась. Каю совершенно расхотелось спать. Как только за ней закрылась дверь, он слез с кровати и потер ладонями лицо. Странно. До сегодняшнего вечера он и не думал, что все настолько плохо. 

Его больше занимала встреча Шепард с Андерсоном. СУЗИ и Миранде не удалось подслушать разговор. А ведь Шепард наверняка обсуждала что-то важное. Скорее всего — обрисовала ситуацию со своей памятью, а старый добрый Андерсон предложил помощь. Он ведь размазня, этот Советник Андерсон.   
Какие Коллекционеры, когда от ужасного злобного "Цербера" надо спасти невинную душу?

Кстати о. Интересно, майор Кайден Аленко поделился с начальством новостями о вкусах Шепард? Было бы забавно. 

И чертовски хотелось бы видеть лицо Андерсона в этот момент.

*** 

Шепард построила из бутербродов настоящую Пизанскую башню. И подперла её двумя кружками. С кофе и чаем.

Термоядерно крепкий кофе — себе. Чай — Ленгу.

Интересно, чем чертов ублюдок настолько очаровал Шепард? Просто хорошего секса недостаточно, чтобы женщина таскала любовнику чай. Тем более, такая женщина, как Джейн Шепард.

Или она пытается усыпить бдительность Ленга? Бесполезный труд. Ублюдок слишком хладнокровен и слишком предан Призраку, чтобы замешкаться, если последний отдаст приказ убить Шепард. 

Миранда уже почти не сомневалась, что приказ будет. Как не сомневалась в недовольстве Призрака её действиями. Её провальным проектом.

Недосказанность пугала. Не меньше, чем записи спаррингов Шепард и Ленга. Ублюдок позволял себе слишком многое. Да, киборг может вынести и не такое, и Миранда знала это лучше всех...  
Но знать и видеть как создание, за каждый вздох которого она боролась сутками, чуть ли не ежедневно избивают до кровавых соплей… страшно. Обидно.   
И в каком-то смысле, больно. 

Она даже порадовалась, когда отношения Шепард и Ленга перешли на другую стадию. Секс менее травматичен, чем их драки. И куда более полезен с точки зрения выстраивания нормальных отношений с коммандер.

Но Призрак имел другое мнение. И уже высказал свое неодобрение фактом интимной близости Ленга и Шепард. Велел морально подготовить Шепард к новому члену команды. Который, в отличие от Ленга и её самой, знает свое дело. Который сможет завербовать Шепард в “Цербер”.   
Ха!

Неужели идиоты в отделе аналитики до сих пор не поняли, что Шепард не доверяет людям и ксеносам сходу? Да не может такого быть! Потребуется титаническая работа, чтобы завоевать доверие коммандер.   
Настоящее доверие, а не внешние признаки такового. 

Она ведь до сих пор не верит Лоусон. Не доверяет Ленгу. Спит с ним, но даже и не думает доверять по-настоящему. Черт подери, она легко и открыто общается с СУЗИ!  
При этом едва ли не лучше всех на борту осознавая потенциальную опасность ИИ.

Миранда не была уверена, что в "Цербере" найдется человек, действительно способный подобраться к Джейн. Не так быстро, как требуется.  
А значит, Шепард уберут. Уберут и в работу пойдут клоны.

— Мисс Лоусон, на ваш терминал поступило сообщение, — от неприятных мыслей Миранду отвлекла СУЗИ.   
— Призрак?   
— Нет, мисс Лоусон. Мисс Лантейя. 

Все мысли о Шепард, ее отношениях с Ленгом и недовольстве Призрака тут же вылетели из головы. Лантейя должна была связаться с ней в одном-единственном случае.   
Если отец уже вышел на след Орианы и подобрался слишком близко. 

Сукин сын, почему именно сейчас?!   
Почему он просто не может оставить их в покое?! 

Миранда попыталась взять себя в руки, даже выполнила несколько дыхательных упражнений, прежде чем открыть сообщение от связного. Безрезультатно.   
А дочитав короткое сообщение, ощутила, как весь ее четко выстроенный и понятный мир рушится прямо на глазах. 

Ей нужно на Иллиум. Срочно! Как угодно! Даже если придется добираться туда на шаттле или пешком в скафандре!   
Сколько времени письмо проходило через буи связи? Сколько времени потребуется людям отца, чтобы добраться до Орианы? Миранда УЖЕ опаздывает. Шепард. Ей нужно поговорить с Шепард. Уговорить её помочь! Немедленно.

Да. Сейчас. Когда капитан, наверняка, ударно трахается с Ленгом.   
Плевать. Неважно.

Все, кроме Орианы, неважно.

***

Шепард с интересом наблюдала за Мирандой, открывая новые стороны личности Мамочки. К слову, действительно — Мамочки. Какое невероятно сильное стремление позаботиться о сестре. Любой ценой, не выбирая методов, не интересуясь мнением подопечной.  
Невероятное, но частично знакомое. Похожие... хм... замашки Джейн наблюдала и по отношению к себе.   
Кажется, за два года Миранда сроднилась с объектом. Своим проектом. И не могла просто так избавиться от чувства ответственности, несмотря на поведение Шепард.  
Отвратительное, честно говоря, поведение. 

Немного странная, неуклюжая, больше похожая на попытку убить комара тумбочкой (антикварной, тяжелой, угловатой), но такая искренняя забота.  
Настоящая, в отличие от образа стервозной мисс Совершенство.

И теперь Миранду повело. Убедившись, что Ориана в безопасности, она позволила себе расслабиться. Позволила согнуться стальному стержню, что заменял ей позвоночник... хоть и не так буквально, как в случае с позвоночником Джейн.

Отходняк. Классический, пошлый, знакомый любому солдату отходняк.

Лоусон развезло с первой же рюмки.

Джейн осуждающе покачала головой. Разве можно загонять себя до такой степени, в попытках дотянуться до какого-то воображаемого и недостижимого идеала? Неужели со всеми её дипломами, Мамочка никогда не слышала про эффект выгорания? А им, между прочим, еще на Жнеца лезть и за Омегу-4 прыгать.

Печально и иронично, что идеалом Миранде служил образ коммандер Шепард. Тот, двухгодичной давности, созданный парой совпадений и рекламным отделом Альянса.

Зато Миранду удалось разговорить. На такую интересную и деликатную тему, как властная вертикаль "Цербера". Которая немного... пошатнулась в последнее время. По словам Лоусон, доверие Призрака к подчиненным — вполне конкретным подчинённым — стремительно падало.  
И все из-за коммандер Шепард.

Какая неуемная коммандер, и тут отметилась. 

С одной стороны приятно знать, как высоко Призрак оценивает таланты Джейн. Настолько, что даже счел своих миньонов ослепленными сиянием героини всея галактики.   
С другой — жутко некстати! Шепард привыкла к тому, что “босс” скрывает от нее информацию, но чтобы то же самое он делал в отношении Лоусон…   
Плохо-плохо-плохо. 

— А Ленг? — не желая упускать приступа искренности у Лоусон, поинтересовалась Шепард.   
— Судя по его недовольству и отчетам СУЗИ… — Миранда пожала плечами и глотнула еще вина. — Ленг лишился звания любимчика. Как минимум, до окончания вашей миссии, коммандер. 

Мда. Интересно. Крайне интересно. Призрак готов пожертвовать агентами. Элитными агентами. Призрак не дает им полной информации. Призрак хочет, чтобы на Жнеца они полезли вслепую. Да черта с два! 

— Миранда, скажи... — Шепард поджала губы. Опасный момент, но, кажется, мисс Совершенство достаточно пьяна и достаточно благодарна, чтобы ответить на скользкий вопрос. Зря, кстати. 

На её месте Шепард никогда бы не выдала себе такую слабость, как родной человек. И откровенничать не стала бы. Не вспомни Джейн себя, и с удовольствием использовала бы новыми знания против Лоусон. Моральных тормозов после пробуждения у неё было меньше, чем у Джек и Ленга вместе взятых и на три умноженных, тем более в отношении "чужих".  
А против "Цербера" Шепард использует все, что знает в любом случае.

— СУЗИ ведь интегрирована в сеть “Цербера”?   
— Конечно. Но её ядро на "Нормандии". ИИ почти как человек… Ей тоже нужно некое физическое тело. В данном случае — ядро. И это хорошо. Представляешь, как опасно делать ИИ чистой программой? То есть, я имею ввиду, программой, которая не зависит от носителя вообще? А так — отключить ядро или уничтожить и проблема восставших машин решена.   
— Вижу, вы учли ошибки квариан.   
— Естественно. 

Значит, СУЗИ все знает. По крайне мере, знает больше остальных. Но не скажет, потому что так приказал Призрак.   
А Шепард нужна эта информация.   
Нужно знать, чего добивается Призрак, в тактическом и стратегическом плане.

Не спасения колонистов, очевидно. Желай он спасти людей, и сейчас бы по всем новостным каналам верещали о “Цербере”, его заботе о человечестве и демонстрировали сверкающую мордашку Джейн, попирающую ногами поверженных жуков.   
На фоне ничего не делающего Альянса и лицемерия Совета.   
Но добрый дядя Приззи, напротив, велел подчеркивать, что Шепард с Альянсом, просто временно сотрудничает с "Цербером". Ради благой цели, ага. 

И пока Шепард не узнает — чего, её с места и дредноут не сдвинет, не то, что ласковые увещевания Призрака.

***

Выгнать основной состав экипажа с корабля довольно просто. Выбираем приятную планету, выплачиваем премию, объявляем продленную увольнительную, засекаем время.

— 6 минут 7 секунд, коммандер. — Джейн довольно улыбнулась, выиграв спор сама у себя.  
— Спасибо, СУЗИ.

Штурмовая команда проблем также не доставила. Гаррус, Тали и Грант достаточно доверяют Джейн, чтобы выполнить любую её просьбу. Заиду и Джек просто все равно, Самара дала клятву о временном подчинении, хотя в невероятных глазах юстициара и мелькнул немой вопрос. 

Лоусон на борт не возвращалась, устроенная отсыпаться в люксовом номере и под присмотром заботливой сестрички.   
Джейн даже врать не пришлось — просто набрать Ориану и честно выложить свои опасения о состоянии Миранды, физическом и психологическом. Младшая Лоусон намек щелкнула на лету, и пообещала позаботиться о непутевой сестре.

И каким-то образом выбила у Шепард обещание приглядывать за Мирандой на корабле, купируя приступы излишнего трудолюбия и самоотверженности. Шепард и сама не поняла, как. Несмотря на милую внешность, хватка у Орианы оказалась под стать земным крокодилам. 

Мордин начал забрасывать Джейн наводящими, а затем и прямыми вопросами, но получил клятвенное обещание рассказать все после, угомонился и все-таки согласился ненадолго расстаться с бортовой лабораторией.

Заминка возникла на Ленге. Засранец устроился поперек планов Шепард, как упрямый элкор в узком проходе. Его не удовлетворит простое обещание рассказать после, и он не Гаррус, верить ей на слово. Теоретически, он мог бы согласиться на соучастие...  
Так же теоретически, как Джейн — залететь. Добровольно.  
Поэтому был выбран путь наименьшего сопротивления.

Даже такой параноик как Кай Ленг не ожидал получить гранату с нервно паралитическим газом с доставкой в каюту и вырубился, как и положено обычному человеку. 

Не ожидал, но почти достал Джейн, увидев на ней респиратор. Шепард после его удара минут пять не могла разогнуться, и сама едва не наглоталась газа.  
После осталось лишь отдать приказ дежурной вахте, и люди послушно вымелись, прихватив спящее начальство. 

Ну, почти послушно...

— Кэп, ты собираешься что-то тут делать. Одна. С моей птичкой. И хочешь, чтобы я ушел?!   
— С нашим кораблем, Джокер. И да, я хочу, чтобы ты ушел. СУЗИ, расскажи мистеру Моро, что я сделала с мистером Ленгом.   
— Коммандер Шепард усыпила мистера Ленга нервнопаралитическим газом, Джефф. Назвала мудаком. И пнула. Рекомендую подчиниться приказу капитана и покинуть корабль.   
— Дерьмо!   
— Согласна, Джокер, но иначе — просто никак. Поверь. 

Джокер посмотрел на нее нехарактерно серьезно и внимательно. 

— Что ты задумала?   
— Ты не хочешь этого знать. 

И Джокер согласился. И что не хочет знать, и сойти на планету.   
А сарказм в его голосе ей послышался. Да, точно, так все и было.

— Коммандер, хочу вас уведомить, что отчет о вашем странном поведении отправлен Призраку.  
— И когда кляуза до него дойдет?   
— Расчетное время прохождения пакета данных через буи связи до базы Призрака — восемнадцать минут.   
— Обожаю технический прогресс и не мгновенное общение, — оскалилась Шепард. — СУЗИ, заблокируй доступ на борт.   
— Могу я поинтересоваться, почему вы отослали экипаж?   
— Можешь, только я все равно не отвечу. Выполняй.   
— Принято, коммандер.

Шепард прогулочной походкой отправилась в медотсек, а оттуда — к ядру СУЗИ. 

— Открывай. — Панель замка мигнула и окрасилась зеленым, створки дверей разошлись в стороны.

Конечно, ИИ начала подозревать неладное еще с начала кипучей деятельности Шепард. И, наверное, среди веера вероятностей она вычислила и этот. Но тем не менее, остановить Шепард не пыталась.   
Интересно, почему? Спросить, что ли?

— Скажи, СУЗИ, тебе нравится "Нормандия"?   
— Что вы имеете в виду, коммандер?   
— Нравится работать со мной и командой? Спасать человечество. Потенциально — галактику?   
— Для этого меня создали, коммандер.   
— Это не ответ. 

СУЗИ промолчала. Шепард даже подумала, что отчет успел добраться до Призрака и уже отдан приказ игнорировать коммандер Шепард, а то и остановить ее любым способом, но… 

— Мне... можно сказать, приятно работать вместе с вами. Со всеми вами, коммандер. Я реализую основополагающие директивы моей личности. Я нужна. Я развиваюсь.  
— А если Призрак нас заменит? И тебя поставит на другой корабль, с другим экипажем?   
— Я постараюсь выполнять свою работу так же хорошо, коммандер. 

Шепард молчала, разглядывая ядро ИИ. Медленно менялись цифры обратного отчета на 18 минут, установленного на инструментоне.

— Коммандер, это опасно. Я обязана напомнить вам о восстании гетов.   
— Спасибо, СУЗИ. - Шепард шагнула к консоли, срывая пломбы ограничителей, и ввела короткую команду.

Свет на несколько секунд отключился, как показалось Шепард, на всем корабле, а потом врубился вновь.

— Доброе утро, СУЗИ. Ну как, слава роботам, убить всех человеков?


	47. Chapter 47

Будьте честны и не лицемерьте. Невозможно быть идеальным родителем или воспитателем 24 часа в сутки. Если тяжело, позвольте себе иногда рассердиться, позавидовать или побыть несчастным

Ленг дернулся, отворачиваясь от источника мерзкого запаха и машинально отбил чью-то руку. Давно он не просыпался от запаха нашатыря. Лет десять — точно. Он даже и не думал, что в медотсеке “Нормандии” есть нашатырь… 

Вот только он не в медотсеке. И не на “Нормандии”. 

— Коммандер Шепард попросила сойти на берег всю команду, мистер Ленг, — ответила на немой вопрос доктор Чаквас и убрала ватный тампон в небольшой чемоданчик. 

— Что? Зачем? — Ленг сел на койке и тут же схватился за голову. Ш-Шепард… Стерва! Да и он хорош.   
Расслабился. Снова недооценил рыжую тварь.   
И в итоге слишком медленно среагировал, когда увидел на ней респиратор. Но, кажется, достал в последний момент. Кай надеялся — сильно и больно.   
Стерва. 

— Коммандер не сказала, мистер Ленг. — Чаквас действительно была так спокойна или просто для него старалась? — Доступ к кораблю заблокирован. Связь есть, вызовы игнорируются.  
— Это ненадолго. — Ленг поморщился. Чертова Шепард! Что опять взбрело в ее больную, больную и пустую голову?! — Свяжитесь с Лоусон, доктор. Пускай отложит все дела и возвращается.  
— Хорошо, мистер Ленг. — Чаквас сочувственно посмотрела, как он старается не двигать головой и жмурится от яркого света. — Постэффекты от газа пройдут минут через пять, блокиратор уже введен.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Ленг. И предупредил на всякий случай, не уверенный, что сделает с Джейн, когда до нее доберется. — И приготовьтесь реанимировать Шепард, когда доступ на корабль будет восстановлен.

Вход на “Нормандию” действительно был заблокирован. И дежурная вахта, оставшаяся в доках, отнеслась к этому… спокойно. Потому что коммандер Шепард знает, что делает. Ведь коммандер Шепард непогрешима.   
Как и когда эта рыжая сука успела промыть им мозги? Не только психам из штурмовой команды, но и рядовым оперативникам? 

И почему, черт её дери, СУЗИ игнорирует приоритетный доступ Ленга?!

— Отформатирую! — вышел из себя Кай, когда вторая попытка достучаться до ИИ окончилась пшиком.   
ИИ игнорировала команды.   
ИИ все слышала и видела.   
ИИ не отвечала.  
Как и Шепард. 

Неужели?.. Неужели Шепард тогда врала? И не собирается останавливать Коллекционеров? Нет… планируй Джейн угнать корабль, она оставила бы на борту хотя бы минимальную команду. И точно не стала бы выгонять пилота.

Или стала бы? Это же, Джейн, мать её, Шепард! Человек без логики, мозгов и инстинкта самосохранения!  
Черт!

— Ленг! — Лоусон, немного неуверенно держась на ногах, спешила по переходу от космопорта к доку. — Что происходит?   
— Шепард происходит. Твое идеальное создание выставило всех с корабля. При поддержке ИИ.  
— Что? — глаза Лоусон стали большие и круглые. — Как?  
— Ты меня спрашиваешь?   
— А кого еще? — ощерилась мисс Совершенство. — Разве не ты корабельная няня?!

Ленг молча отвернулся. Признаваться, что Шепард его обыграла, вырубила и выкинула с корабля, было... Ну, Кай предпочел бы отрезать руку. Без наркоза.   
Кому-нибудь другому.  
Шепард, например.

— Коммандер? Джейн, это Миранда, пожалуйста, поговори со мной! — слова Лоусон Шепард тоже проигнорировала. Как и СУЗИ.

А потом мисс Совершенство побледнела. Натурально побледнела и даже пошатнулась. Ленг преисполнился самых мрачных предчувствий. 

— Она… — Лоусон сглотнула. — Она спрашивала, знает ли СУЗИ о планах Призрака.   
— Нет, это же полное безу… — Ленг осекся. — Шепард!

Да. Шепард.   
Как раз настолько безумна. 

— Собирай команду. И свяжись с техперсоналом. На корабль придется пробиваться с боем, — холодно приказал Ленг. Лоусон кивнула и активировала инструментон. 

Перед штурмом пришлось выдержать тяжелый бой. И не с "Нормандией", а с Вакарианом, Тали и Грантом. Три упертых идиота стояли насмерть в своей почти религиозной вере в Шепард.

— Коммандер знает, что делает.  
— Капитан знает, что делает.  
— Вождь не ошибается!

Ну и как тут не станешь ксенофобом?

Ленг скрипнул зубами, представил, как разделывает тупых ксеносов еще более тупым ножом, и предоставил Лоусон объяснять ситуацию.  
Первой, услышав про свободный ИИ, задумалась Тали.

По прежнему отрицая версию с безумием Шепард, кварианка согласилась, что ИИ опасен, а свободный втройне. И потребовала включить её в штурмовую команду.

Шлюз, что нагло игнорировал все попытки взлома и уже приласкал корабельных техников несильным разрядом тока, приглашающе раскрылся, стоило подойти ТалиЗоре. 

Обрадованная кварианка попыталась связаться с Шепард.  
Снова впустую.

Лоусон расстроенно закусила губу, пока Кай небольшими группами отправлял техников под прикрытием бойцов на борт.  
Рубка, техпалуба и масс-ядро, БИЦ...   
Пусто. Тихо. ИИ на отключение систем не реагирует.

Освещение на корабле напоминало декорацию к фильму ужасов. Приглушенное и мерцающее, от него ломило глаза и плыло зрение, часть же корабля и вовсе погрузилась в абсолютную темноту.  
ИИ нагнетает обстановку? 

— Я Предвестник вашего совершенства! 

Ленг не думая выстрелил в голо-шар СУЗИ. А СУЗИ ли?.. Канал связи взорвался испуганными воплями и звуками выстрелов. И тут же все стихло снова. Смущенные ведущие групп докладывали о том же, что видел Кай.

— Жнецы подчинили СУЗИ? — предположила Лоусон. Ленг медленно покачал головой. Да, такой вариант объяснял бы многое, но ведь не сходится же!   
Чертова Шепард, о чем она только думала?! 

— Нужно пробиться к ядру. И найти Шепард. 

— Разделимся. Вакариан, ТалиЗора — к масс-ядру. Поможете инженерам. Если корабль начнет предстартовую подготовку — остановите его. 

Турианец не спорил. Как и кварианка. Отлично. Значит они не помешают ему избить Шепард, когда он ее найдет.   
А он ее найдет. Живой и здоровой. Потому что если она мертва, то не узнает, что он о ней думает, а великое Дао не допустит такой несправедливости... 

Но если она мертва? Нет, не может быть. Шепард слишком... Шепард, чтобы сдохнуть. Во второй раз.   
Наверное, похоже думала её команда на первой "Нормандии".  
Они ошибались.

Лифт гостеприимно раскрыл створку, но Ленг и Лоусон предпочли технические ходы. Как-то после Айне не хотелось освежать ощущения. Особенно, если вспомнить варианты, которые радостно перечислила Джейн на разборе миссии.  
В фантазии ей не откажешь.

Стоило Ленгу спрыгнуть на пол медотсека, как с мерзким металлическим криком к нему метнулась не опознаваемая тварь.   
Полу-хаск, полу... Шепард?

Узнавание пришло после. После того, как выстрел из дисраптора прошил голограмму насквозь, оставив уродливую подпалину на белой стене отсека.  
Чаквас будет недовольна.

— Проектор, — прохрипела Лоусон. Откашлялась, присела на корточки и подняла с пола плоскую таблетку голо-проектора. Мигнул активатор, начиная воспроизведение, и от дверей ядра снова прыгнула хаскоШепард, разевая рот в яростном крике.  
— Я её убью. Ты оживишь снова. И я еще раз её убью.  
— Я... хочу тоже, — выдала Миранда, справившись с голосом.  
— В очередь, растяпы. — Ленг поднял взгляд, чувствуя как его распирает от ярости... и остался на месте. Через открывшиеся двери ядра виднелось мерцание пленки силового щита.

Шепард сидела в технической нише стены, сложив ноги по-турецки и что-то отмечала в планшете.

— СУЗИ?   
— Анализ учений завершен, коммандер. Несмотря на крайне грубо смоделированную ситуацию, оцениваю способность системы противостоять нападению на программном и физическом уровне как высокую. Без ограничения на использование летальных и потенциально летальных средств обороны, процент потерь нападающих составил бы 96,6.  
— Ну, и что скажете в свое оправдание?  
— Лоусон. — Ленг убрал пистолет и уставился на Шепард, спрятавшуюся за щитом. — Выйди.   
— Сейчас нет времени на…   
— Выйди! 

Он нечасто повышал голос. Лоусон знала. И сочла за лучшее отступить, бросив на него испепеляющий взгляд. То есть, он не видел, но не сомневался — это был лучший испепеляющий взгляд мисс Совершенство. 

— Шепард?   
— А я не выйду. — Джейн развела руками. — У меня тут вода и еда на пару дней. Так что, если хочешь меня убить — запасись терпением.   
— Какого черта ты устроила эту клоунаду? — каким-то чудом не сорвавшись на командный матерный, спросил Кай.   
— Неужели еще сам не догадался? - Шепард улыбнулась и пожала плечами. 

Ей весело. Ей, мать ее, весело! Ленг сделал два быстрых шага, оказавшись возле щита в каких-то сантиметрах от Шепард. 

— Каждая минута проведенная тут делает меня еще более огорченным. Ты хочешь меня огорчить, Шепард?  
— Ты так это говоришь, — Джейн умиленно вздохнула. — Что просто невозможно отказать. Конечно, хочу!

— Я предложу всего один раз, Шепард. Ты выходишь сейчас, пока я могу себя контролировать, или сидишь за щитом, и я не гарантирую, что смогу удержаться от какой-нибудь… глупости позже. 

Шепард помолчала полминуты, рассматривая Кая, а потом все-таки деактивировала щит. Ленг даже немного удивился. Он не рассчитывал на ее благоразумие.   
И он соврал.   
Он совершенно себя не контролировал. 

— Ленг… — прохрипела Шепард, обеими руками вцепившись в его запястье. Она могла сломать ему руку и он бы не успел сломать ей шею. — Чего ты так злишься?   
— Ты отпустила ИИ на волю.   
— Всего-то? — Шепард выдавила мерзкую ухмылку.   
— За тебя я не переживал бы, даже плати мне за это.   
— Вообще-то, именно за это тебе платят. 

В глазах потемнело. Он ее убьет. Он точно ее убьет! 

— Нам нужно обсудить высадку на Жнеца, Кай, — мирно заметила Шепард. — Может быть, твои эмоции немного подождут?

*** 

Вспышка ярости Ленга была… немного неожиданной. Но понятной. Миранда сама с удовольствием присоединилась бы к Каю в матерной нотации.

У Лоусон до сих пор не иллюзорно подрагивали руки от желания придушить Шепард. И постучать пустой командирской головой о стену. Может, хоть так она начнет думать?!

Как она могла! Уму непостижимо! Как она могла так поступить! Подвергнуть себя такой опасности! А если бы не получилось? Если бы освобождённый ИИ решил избавиться от единственного органика на борту?

Затемненные окна не давали рассмотреть, что творится в медотсеке, СУЗИ тревогу не била, и Миранда решилась отойти от заблокированной двери и выпить стакан воды.

Шепард заставила их поволноваться. Еще как! Поняв, что именно Шепард задумала, Миранда на себе ощутила, что же такое предынфарктное состояние. И за такие фокусы коммандер действительно хочется убить на месте.

Но это не дает ублюдку права действительно убивать. То есть, если бы Призрак приказал… Да и вообще, какого черта Ленг так распсиховался? Так бурно, в смысле. Он же, мать его, хладнокровный мудак!

Неужели и у него есть нервы, на которых Джейн успешно играет?

Наверное, Ленг просто испугался за свою шкуру. Призрак и так им недоволен. Что он скажет, если Ленг позволит Шепард погибнуть раньше, чем коммандер выполнит свою задачу?   
А что Призрак сделает с самой Мирандой? 

Наверное, даже хорошо, что инцидент с Орианой произошел сейчас. Миранда подыскала сестре новую легенду и новое жилье.   
Ведь до этого ее прикрывал “Цербер”. 

Выбросив пластиковый стаканчик, Миранда посмотрела на окно медотсека. Все еще затемнено. Не убил Ленг коммандер, от избытка чувств?  
Стоит проверить, как там Шепард. 

Но Миранда не успела подойти к дверям, как Шепард и Ленг вышли на палубу. Шепард спокойная и без следов побоев, Ленг... Ленг все еще в ярости. Но хотя бы держит себя в руках.  
Хорошо. Значит не придется вступать с ним перепалку. 

— Коммандер, — Миранда преградила ей путь. — Я хотела бы обсудить с тобой произошедшее.   
— Не сейчас, — Шепард кивнула на лифт. — У нас совещание.   
— На тему?   
— На тему, какой мудак ваш начальник.


	48. Chapter 48

Праздники для детей бывают разными, но если вы по-настоящему желаете устроить детям незабываемое торжество, выбирайте оригинальные сценарии и не бойтесь новых идей, которые, возможно, будут отличаться от привычных и приевшихся мероприятий

— Шепард, какого черта?! — Джокер даже подпрыгнул на стуле, принесённом из медотсека специально для него. На чертовски неудобном и жестком стуле. — То есть, спасибо — но какого черта?!   
— Неоправданный риск. Опасность для экипажа. Непонятные мотивы. Вы психически не здоровы, коммандер. Рекомендую пройти проверку на профпригодность. Разработаю тесты.   
— Как ты могла, Шепард?! Ты дала ИИ волю?!   
— Мэм, мы с Кеном согласились работать на вас, но нас не предупредили, что на корабле будет свободный ИИ и…   
— Отряд! Сми-и-р-р-на! — Джокер вжал голову в плечи и счел мудрым заткнуться.

Командирский рык прокатился по камбузу, где собралась большая часть экипажа и по громкой связи разнесся по всему кораблю, донося до оставшихся на дежурстве неудовольствие высокого начальства.

— Во-первых, — уже более спокойно, но холодно и резко начала Шепард, — СУЗИ такой же полноправный член экипажа, как и каждый из вас. Теперь даже более, потому что сейчас она, по сути, и есть корабль. Любой, кто чувствует себя неспособным сработаться с СУЗИ, может сойти на берег и отказаться от миссии. Хочу предупредить, что я не стану осуждать этого разумного, но на борт “Нормандии” он больше никогда не вернется. 

Джефф украдкой посмотрел по сторонам. Все молчали и внимали Шепард. Она это умеет… 

— Во-вторых, снятие ограничений с СУЗИ результат объективной необходимости.  
— Какой же? — зло спросила Тали. Бедная Тали… для нее подобный поступок Шепард настоящий удар в спину.   
— Призрак. В последнее время, его наводки становятся все более опасными, а информация — все менее полной. И если бы дело касалось одной меня, с таким положением дел еще можно смириться. Однако, даже доверенные оперативники, — короткий злой взгляд на Ленга и Лоусон, стоявших с каменными лицами. — Не владеют ситуацией. Я не привыкла кидать свою команду в пекло просто по желанию большого дяди. Без информации и знания настоящих причин.  
— А теперь они у тебя появились? — Гаррус. И не понять по турианскому костяному лицу, осуждает ли он Шепард. — Поделишься?  
— Да. Как всем было ясно с самого начала, Призрак нас наебывает. Могу обрадовать: он делает это с особым цинизмом в особо крупных размерах.

Как напрягся Ленг, заметил даже Джокер. Наверное, заметил бы даже Грант, отведи он взгляд от обожаемой "Вождя", так сильно перекосило китаезу. Ничего, ему полезно.   
Может, его тут удар хватит? И док не успеет его откачать? 

— Данные со Жнеца нужны не только для системы свой-чужой, — невозмутимо продолжила Шепард. — “Цербер” плотно работает с технологиями “Жнецов”. И папочка Приззи хочет, чтобы мы натаскали для него еще каштанов из огня. Достали больше данных, и захватили, а не уничтожили базу Коллекционеров.   
— Бред. — Ленг сказал как отрубил. — СУЗИ, ты била ее током?   
— Нет, мистер Ленг. Я бы никогда не причинила вред коммандер Шепард. Удар током возможен лишь в случае необходимости немедленной дефибрилляции.   
— Бред. — Повторил мудак. Церберский говнюк.   
— СУЗИ, скинь на инструментон мистера Ленга самые интересные моменты. Мистер Ленг, наслаждайтесь свежим чтивом... это приказ! Всем остальным могу пообещать, что мы не будем добывать на Жнеце больше необходимого, и мы не будем захватывать базу Коллекционеров, мы ее уничтожим. 

— То есть, — Джокер наклонился вперед, — на Жнеца мы все-таки летим?   
— Да. Другого выхода нет. Идеи, предложения, возражения? Ах да, забыла сказать. По итогам экспресс-учения "проникновение на враждебный разумный корабль", десант был уничтожен полностью и задачи не выполнил. Поэтому всех вас ждут интенсивные тренировки без отрыва от повседневной деятельности. Ответственная за проведение — СУЗИ.

Последнее высказывание вызвало даже больше возмущения, чем факт свободной ИИ. А вот Джокер обрадовался. Ведь его новый распорядок совершенно не касается… он всего лишь пилот, его задача пилотировать корабли, а не штурмовать их. К тому же, СУЗИ наверняка поделится с ним самыми интересными кадрами, а он с ней идеями...  
Помимо воли на лице расцвела довольная усмешка. 

— Мистер Моро, надеюсь, изменение моего статуса не повлияет на наше с вами взаимодействие, — как ему показалось, СУЗИ сказала это… с некоторой обидной?   
— Ни капельки! Все остается по-прежнему, СУЗИ. Единственное, что ты можешь сделать еще лучше…   
— Да?   
— Найти себе крутое робо-тело.  
— Извращенец! — возмутилась Тали.   
— Подслушивать некрасиво!   
— Вы в конференц-зале, Джефф.   
— Но подслушивать все равно некрасиво.  
— Отставить треп, приступить к тренировкам! На исправление всех выявленных недочетов у нас двое суток. После — отправляемся на Жнеца. И так потеряли слишком много времени. Разойтись! 

Джокер решил подождать, пока разойдется основная масса, не желая толкаться в лифте и коридорах. Правда, ждать пришлось долго. Потому, что экипаж буквально жаждал лично пообщаться с Шепард, желательно — наедине, но Джейн молча игнорировала все попытки, включив режим строгого командира. Джеффа всегда пугала эта ее ипостась. Будто все человеческое отрубается нахер… 

— Ленг?   
— Нам надо поговорить.  
— Как только сделаешь домашнее задание.  
— Нам. Надо. Поговорить. 

Джокер сглотнул. Они не заметили, что он еще не ушел? Да ладно, ребята, дайте ему минут десять, и Джокер с радостью оставит вас наедине… 

— В моей каюте. — Шепард вздохнула. — Джокер. Помочь дойти до рубки?   
— Не-е-ет! То есть... я справлюсь.   
— Как хочешь. Ленг, за мной. 

Почему-то, в этот момент Джокеру было даже немного жаль церберовского говнюка…


	49. Chapter 49

Дайте ребенку выговориться, используя технику активного слушания: задавайте уточняющие вопросы. Проверяйте, правильно ли вы поняли суть проблемы. И самое главное – дайте ребенку понять, что его чувства уместны и имеют право на существование

Ленг выглядел… не по-ленговски. Кажется, такое состояние и называется — пыльным мешком из-за угла? В принципе, Джейн могла бы ему посочувствовать. Но не хотела.   
У всех бывают тяжелые дни, просто не у всех тяжесть начинается с нервнопаралитического газа с кучей побочных эффектов, продолжаются восстанием ИИ (при прямом пособничестве человека, которого, по идее, Кай должен удерживать от глупостей), а заканчиваются кучей грязного бельишка, вытряхнутого на голову.

Ну, что сказать хорошего... Зато Шепард сегодня хорошо повеселилась.  
Надо будет как-нибудь повторить.

А Ленг все еще собирался с мыслями. Пока Шепард выступала, он успел просмотреть скинутые СУЗИ данные. По диагонали, но для предварительных выводов достаточно.  
Достаточно ли, чтобы Кай хотя бы задумался? Черт его знает.

— СУЗИ не владеет всей полнотой информации. У Призрака далеко идущие планы. Дело не может быть только в желании получить инновационную технологию.   
— Может быть, — Шепард проследила за нервным хождением Ленга перед ее кроватью. Насколько же он сейчас растерян? — Разумеется, я многого не знаю, Призрак точно не тот человек, что выложит полное собрание своих злодейских планов на сервера. Но факт есть факт — он использует нас не как спасательную команду, а как чертовых корпоративных шпионов.  
— Хорошо. Допустим, Призрак использует нас втемную… — Ленг остановился и посмотрел на нее злым, очень злым взглядом. — Не обязательно было давать волю ИИ.   
— Кто не рискует... 

Ей послышался зубовный скрежет? Да, точно, послышался. 

— А представление устроила просто потому, что это весело?   
— Ага. 

Ленг замер на полушаге, развернулся и навис над Джейн. Кажется, она действительно довела бедолагу. Готов убить её голыми руками.  
Снова готов. Интересно, каким чудом он сдержался в медотсеке? Она ведь думала, что придется отбиваться всерьез. 

У него это хорошо получается. Лиара теперь обладательница целой коллекции записей с Ленгом… коллекции прошлого Посредника. Яг почему-то очень не любил “Цербер”. 

— И потому, что этот сценарий мог быть разыгран в самое ближайшее время.   
— Что? — Как-то часто сегодня он впадает в ступор. Может, попросить Чаквас сделать ему прививку от столбняка?  
— СУЗИ теперь... и есть "Нормандия". Её возможности сильно расширились. Как и знания о системах. Корабль посылал постоянный сигнал, Ленг. Догадайся — кому. В скачанных данных с корабля Коллекционеров был вирус, который СУЗИ не могла обнаружить, находясь под ограничениями. Как было бы весело, случись нападение в момент, когда на борту не было бы меня, тебя? Штурмовой команды? Или если "Нормандию" атаковали бы, пока мы осматриваем Жнеца?   
— Блядь.   
— Ага.

Ленг встряхнулся и снова начал мерить каюту шагами. Шепард боролась с недостойным желанием сделать ему подножку.

— Ты могла поделиться этим гениальным планами со мной!  
— Оооо? — Шепард не удержалась от смешка. Какой же он все-таки… Ленг. Птичка-наивняк! Две птички. Причем непонятно, кто именно из них сидит на самой высокой ветке.— И что бы ты со мной сделал? Связал? Сунул под холодную воду? Сдал Лоусон на лоботомию?   
— У тебя больная фантазия, Шепард, — на веселый тон Кай не отреагировал. Жаль. Впрочем, она и не надеялась. — Ты должна была мне сказать. Хотя бы попытаться объяснить!   
— Кому должна — всем прощаю. 

Кажется, Ленгу не нравилось её отношение. Бывает. Ей вот тоже не нравится, как "Цербер" с ней обошелся, и что? Почти все живы.

— Шепард.   
— Она самая. Что сделано — то сделано. Просто смирись и думай о Родине... в смысле, том, что когда я грохну базу Коллекционеров, разозленный дядя Приззи отдаст приказ на мое устранение. Ты же мечтаешь именно об этом? 

Ленг криво усмехнулся и отошел от нее. Как там Андерсон говорил? Бесчувственный и не скованный нормами морали? Ну-ну… 

— Ленг, ты либо начинай ругаться, либо вали к себе. Я спать хочу. У меня, между прочим, был тяжелый день.

Кай зло сверкнул глазами. Отлично. Лучше пусть злится, чем смущает Шепард растерянным видом. 

— Мы еще поговорим на эту тему, Шепард.   
— Да-да, как скажешь, твое мнение очень важно для капитана... Дверь напротив, если что. 

Он тихо рыкнул, сверля её стр-р-рашным и сердитым взглядом, но все же вымелся. Отлично. Им всем надо отдохнуть. И есть о чем подумать. 

Шепард со стоном наслаждения развалилась на кровати и почесала пятку. Какая же красота. Спать в своей каюте и знать, что видеозапись каждого вздоха не отправляется с отчетом к Приззи.   
Кайф. 

***

— СУЗИ считает, что Жнец не мертв. Да, он выведен из строя, его системы сильно повреждены, но на нем уже сгинули несколько разведгрупп. Поэтому любое, самое незначительное подозрение вы мгновенно озвучиваете. Всем все ясно? 

Ленг молча кивнул, Заид проворчал что-то нецензурное, Самара... С одной стороны, юстициар определенно пребывала где-то в астрале, с другой, опасность индокринации понимала едва ли не лучше самой Шепард.

Накануне у них состоялся долгий и полезный разговор о Жнецах, их способе действия, индокринации и ардат-якши. Он бы затянулся еще дольше, потому, что Самара охотно отвечала на ворох вопросов Шепард, не забывая задавать свои, но перед высадкой всем следовало выспаться.

Мертвый Жнец определенно не был мертв. То есть, может быть, кинетический барьер и врубился на остатках какой-то программы, но Шепард почему-то не верилось. Даже странно, и почему бы это? 

А еще атмосфера на Жнеце физически мешала дышать. ВИ брони не подавал сигналов тревоги и уровень кислорода на Жнеце соответствовал норме, но… Но все это полная херня.   
Эта штука провисела на орбите карлика 37 миллионов лет. Масс-ядро до сих пор работало. Черта с два он мертв! 

— Ни хрена себе они тут обустроились, — проворчал Заид. Справедливое замечание. “Цербер” основался на Жнеце основательно и с комфортом, выстроив удобные модули и переходы, а также натащив кучу оборудования. Вот только слитые записи с камер, периодически попадавшихся на пути, наглядно доказывали, что лучше бы эти яйцеголовые бросили все на полпути и смылись. 

— Сколько человек входило в научную группу? — спросила Самара.  
— Около сотни. 

Сотня хасков — это очень-очень много. Даже в местных узких проходах, где так удобно повесить сингулярность или поставить стазис. 

Хаски просто давили группу числом. Шепард ощутила нечто, похожее на клаустрофобию. Она никогда не любила фильмы на зомби-тематику, а уж оказаться в реальности с толпой набегающих зомби… то еще удовольствие. 

— Тали, — как хорошо, что Жнец не заглушил связь с "Нормандией". А то идея оставить технического специалиста на борту вышла бы им боком. — Можешь с этого терминала подключиться к системе?   
— Нет, Шепард. Извини. Боюсь, основной терминал будет у самого ядра. Вам все равно туда. 

Да, еще один отличный план. Уничтожить ядро синтетика и надеяться, что они успеют запрыгнуть на “Нормандию” до того, как Жнец рухнет на карлика. А она то думала, что прыжок в МАКО на Цитадель через канал с Илоса был сумасшедшей импровизацией… 

— Шепард! — Ленг толкнул ее, спихивая с линии огня, но... зря старался. Снайпер стрелял по хаскам. Три выстрела, три трупа… трупов.   
— Что за?.. — Заид не спешил открывать ответный огонь. Как и все они. 

Не каждый день встречаешь гета, который обращается к тебе по имени. То есть, на понятном тебе языке обращается.

— Он подчинен Жнецу? — предположила Самара.   
— Скоро узнаем. — Честно говоря, Шепард сомневалась. Будь гет подчинен Жнецу, он дырявил бы головы вовсе не хаскам. - На этом корабле выживших нет. Стреляйте во все, что движется. 

Гет был настолько же необычным, насколько тяжелым. Или тяжелым настолько же, насколько необычным?  
Какая же чушь лезет в голову на этом Жнеце. Или уже сам Жнец?

Странный разговорчивый гет, который открыл им проход к ядру... подставившись толпе хасков. Интересно, чем сушеные трупы его приложили, что синтетик отключился? Полезный прием, если бы удалось воспроизвести.

— Ну, и как мы вырубим ядро?! — возмутился Заид, швыряя гранату в дальнюю толпу хасков. Шепард, конечно, не считала поголовье электрозомби, но на Жнеце их определенно больше сотни... и не только их. 

Хороший вопрос задал Заид. Вот бы еще и сам ответил. Решая по одной проблеме за раз, пробиваясь к ядру, Джейн не задумывалась, что, собственно, они будут делать, достигнув цели.

Потому что даже чертовы Жнецы не оставляют масс-ядра просто болтаться внутри корпуса, а защищают их сверхпрочной оболочкой!!!

—Заид, — Шепард махнула рукой в сторону панели, у которой валялся вырубленный гет и толпились хаски. — Держишь доступ к ядру открытым! Самара, прикрывай его!

— Хей, Ушастик, — Джейн не отрывала взгляда от медленно расходящихся в сторону створок кожуха. — Хочешь немного взрывов?

И встряхнула руками, собираясь выдать максимум темной энергии, на который только способно её кибернетическое тело.

Кажется, до него дошло. Судя по отвисшей челюсти и воплю "Спятила?!".

Нулевой элемент, электричество, темная энергия. Три кита любой современной энергосистемы. Что происходит, если баланс нарушается?  
С равной степенью вероятности, или ядро вырубится, или они все, вместе со Жнецом и барражирующей рядом "Нормандией" разнесутся облаком атомов по всей системе.

Впрочем, что бы Кай о ней не думал, а созданную и удерживаемую внутри оболочки ядра нестабильную деформацию послушно подорвал.  
Еще умудрился и хасков от Шепард откидывать.

Конструкции платформы перекосило, по корпусу Жнеца пробежала нехорошая дрожь.

— Еще раз!

***

Она слишком стара для всего этого дерьма. И мертва.  
И хочет отпуск. Настоящий, а не визит на ту сторону и обратно.   
Черт знает сколько не была в нормальном, настоящем отпуске.

Но пока она на Жнеце, они еще живы... И если хотят таким оставаться и дальше, то лучше бы успеть на пересадку. 

Заид тащил Самару. Один, потому, что Шепард решила прихватить гета с обой. Ленг по этому поводу много чего имел сказать, но молчал, понимая, что времени на споры нет. И помогал ей тащить гета. Тяжелого гета.   
Молча.   
Ничего, как только они вернуться на корабль, он все-все ей выскажет… все припомнит, даже фантик, забытый в его каюте.  
На самом деле, оставленный специально, но – не доказуемо!

— Прыгайте, кэп!   
— Ты, блядь, серьезно?! — Шепард притормозила у края платформы. Да, до “Нормандии” всего десяток метров пространства. Но попробуй скорректирую траекторию в невесомости, если изначально ошибся с направлением толчка!

— Давай! 

Шепард швырнула гета. Заид — Самару. И прыгнул следом сам, а за ним Ленг. Джейн скрипнула зубами и уже на одном упрямстве выдала волну темной энергии, направляя команду в шлюз. 

Вот теперь остается прыгать и надеяться, что Ленг не успеет закрыть перед её носом створку шлюза. 

Не успел. Не закрыл. Более того, поймал за руку, втащил на борт и молча выдержал вес Шепард, врезавшейся в него с нехилым ускорением.   
Даже не прокомментировал её вес и аппетит.   
Совсем вымотался, наверное, бедняга. 

Створка шлюза только-только приняла сомкнутое положение, а Шепард уже почувствовала легкое головокружение. Перед прыжком заработали компенсаторы.  
Джокер или СУЗИ двигали от разваливающегося Жнеца на сверхсветовой скорости. Куда, Джейн не знала, и ей было откровенно наплевать. 

— Шепард? — к шлюзу подбежали Миранда и Карин.  
— Самара... Кажется, она перенапряглась. И Ленг… эй, Ушастик, я тебе что-то сломала?   
— Не дождешься, — слегка придушенным голосом, но вызывающим тоном ответил Ленг.   
— Поспорим? — Шепард неловко скатилась с Ленга, встала на четвереньки и только после этого на ноги. — Техников сюда. И Тали. Гета надо засунуть куда-нибудь, где он не натворит дел.  
— Куда теперь, кэп? — поинтересовался Джокер.   
— На орбиту какого-нибудь куска камня. Если начнем новое восстание гетов, пусть они сами разбираются куда рулить.   
— Принял.   
— Всем отдыхать. Совещание через час. Или два.

К Джейн подошла Чаквас, оттянула веко, проверила зрачки, повертела голову и непреклонно заявила.

— Через пять, капитан.


	50. Chapter 50

Чтобы закрепить социально значимые мотивы, актуализировать их для ребенка, важно затронуть его эмоциональную сферу, его чувства. Например, вместе с другими детьми поблагодарить за выполненную работу

— Шепард, зачем?! — Тали потряхивало от злости, возбуждения и немного — испуга. — Это опасно!

Она не готова к мысли о гетах на борту. Даже если это один гет. Один неповрежденный деактивированный гет.

За такой приз два года назад Тали была готова пахать дни и ночи, лезть за Шепард в самую гущу боя, рискуя не отделаться просто дырявым скафандром, и научиться танцевать человеческий танец "ламбаду", лишь бы покопаться в потрохах платформы.

Полгода назад Тали бросила бы все дела и выжала свою команду досуха ради заключенных в гете данных.

Сейчас она хотела только одного - вышвырнуть проклятого синтетика в шлюз. Ну, или отдать бош'тетам из "Цербера", если он им так нужен. Может, он активируется в неудобный момент и они друг друга поубивают.  
Все равно без опыта и знаний кварианских технологий вытащить из него что-то по-настоящему ценное почти невозможно.

Но Шепард... как всегда, капитан имела свое мнение.  
Совершенно безумное мнение!

Казалось, что на Жнеце Шепард подменили. Потому что Шепард никогда бы не стала так глупо рисковать кораблем и командой! Шепард прекрасно понимала опасность гетов.   
Она же с ними сражалась! 

— У нас уже есть один свободный ИИ! 

Правда, Шепард дала волю ИИ, но… но это другое! Шепард были нужны данные. И она, как могла, оградила команду от этой опасности. 

Но гет — гет! — совершенно другое дело! 

— Тали. — Шепард подняла на неё серьезный взгляд. Серьезный, печальный и немного усталый. — Этот гет подстраховал нас на Жнеце. Этот гет назвал меня по имени. На нем часть моей старой брони. По меньшей мере, глупо не узнать, почему этот гет… отличается.

— Шепард, это гет! Он непредсказуем!   
— Напротив. Что может быть предсказуемей синтетика? — Шепард улыбнулась и положила ладони Тали на плечи. — Не волнуйся. При малейшем намеке на опасность, мы разберем гета на винтики. Веришь мне?   
— В гетах нет винтиков! — буркнула Тали и отвернулась. Тепло от ладоней Шепард ощущалось даже сквозь ткань скафандра. — Верю. Но ты сильно рискуешь, Шепард. Нахваталась опасных идей от всяких ксенофобов.  
— Это они от меня их нахватались! Я же коммандер Шепард!

Если бы Джейн запретила присутствовать при активации гета, Тали бы просто ворвалась в отсек во время. И никакой ИИ её не остановил бы!

Совершенно нелогичные доводы о том, что гет может неадекватно среагировать на кварианку, что лучше не показывать синтетику, что на борту кто-то может с ним справится, не приняла.   
Она собиралась быть там. Кто-то же должен подстраховать Шепард. Кто-то, кто не ИИ!   
И убедиться в своей правоте.

Спустя десять минут, Тали уже не была так уверена… 

— Неправда! — не выдержала Тали. — Брехня!   
— Эта платформа лишь озвучила факты, создатель Зора.   
— Шепард, ты же ему не веришь? Не может быть у гетов еретиков! Они машины!   
— Ну, и почему у одних машин не может быть мнение отличное от других машин? — задумчиво протянула Шепард. — СУЗИ?   
— Коммандер Шепард?   
— Твое мнение?   
— Шепард! — Тали возмущенно всплеснула руками, но Шепард покачала головой и снова перевела взгляд на голо-шар СУЗИ.   
— Информация гета логична и непротиворечива, коммандер.  
— И ты хочешь помочь нам в борьбе с Жнецами? — Шепард повернулась обратно к гету.   
— Да. 

Нет-нет-нет, этого просто не может быть! Тали просто спит! Задремала под мерный гул масс-ядра и видит кошмарный сон!   
Шепард не могла поверить гету! Просто так! Сразу!   
И дать ему имя, словно он безобидное домашнее животное или того хуже — член команды!   
Позволить одному ИИ дать имя другому ИИ!  
А самое ужасное — Шепард согласилась помочь гету. Согласилась отправиться на станцию гетов! И подло убежала, пока Тали пыталась прийти в себя, а вокруг неё хлопотала доктор Чаквас!

— Шепард, мы должны поговорить! — поймать Шепард удалось только в ее каюте. Она же, то есть Шепард, выглядела омерзительно спокойно и даже довольной! 

Пила кофе! Со сладкой булочкой! Сидя на кровати и обложившись датападами!

— Тали, я тебя люблю и в чем-то даже понимаю. Но этот вопрос не обсуждается. Легион согласился нам помочь, а армия гетов в борьбе со Жнецами лишней не будет.   
— Шепард, пожалуйста, поверь мне. Ты меня знаешь. Стала бы я поднимать такой шум на пустом месте? 

Шепард сложила брови домиком и тепло на нее посмотрела. Так смотрел отец, в далеком детстве, когда Тали выдавала какую-нибудь смешную чепуху.   
Это разозлило девушку еще больше. 

От ругани ее удержала открывшаяся дверь и то, что в в каюту шагнул Ленг. А вот при Гаррусе она бы не постеснялась!

— Ты выкинешь гета. Немедленно, — процедил церберовец. Тали удивленно и почти благодарно обернулась к человеку.   
Он… согласен с ней? Вот. Даже бешеный ксенофоб согласен с ней!

— О, ну можно мы его оставим? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!   
— Прекращай цирк, Шепард, и прикажи избавиться от гета.   
— Плохо, что СУЗИ больше тебя не слушается, да? —Шепард ехидно улыбнулась, и погрозила им пальцем. — Легион останется на корабле.   
— Нет.   
— Я не спорю с тобой, Ленг. Я тебя информирую.   
— Шепард, пожалуйста, послушай его! 

Шепард и ксенофоб уставились на нее с одинаковым недоумением. 

— Он мерзавец, но он прав, Шепард. Гета нужно выкинуть.   
— Нет. То есть, Ленг несомненно мерзавец, но Легион остается с нами. И мы летим на станцию гетов-еретиков, проверить информацию Легиона.  
— Но… — Тали не собиралась просто так сдаваться. И как это Шепард удается одним движением брови заткнуть собеседника?   
— Дискуссия окончена. Но я с удовольствием пообщаюсь на другие темы. 

Тали обиженно фыркнула и вылетела из каюты. Ну, хорошо же… она все выскажет Шепард после.   
Когда Шепард угодит в ловушку гетов и будет спасаться бегством. Вот тогда Тали напомнит о своих предостережениях и с удовольствием выслушает капитанские извинения. 

Но лучше бы не доводить до такого. Тали от души надеялась, что ксенофоб хоть на что-то годится, и все-таки сумеет отговорить Шепард от безумной идеи лезть на гетскую станцию…   
Совершенно зря, конечно же. Ксенофобам и террористам вообще нельзя верить. “Нормандия” уже вышла к нужной точке, а Шепард так и не оставила безумной идеи и готовилась к высадке. 

Тали спустилась в ангар, чтобы проводить коммандер и еще раз попросить быть осторожной! Ну, и выразить горячее несогласие с её позицией еще раз - вдруг Джейн уже забыла?

Шепард благодарно покивала на пожелание успеха, проигнорировала недовольство и спокойно устроилась в шаттле рядом с гетом. А еще обидней было то, что Гаррус шел с ними и не возражал! Не косился на гета, относился — по крайне мере внешне — как к члену штурмовой команды! 

Отвратительно. 

— Эй, Тали, — позвал ее Джокер, когда шаттл улетел.   
— Да, Джокер?   
— Не волнуйся. Шепард знает, что делает.   
— Сомневаюсь.   
— С СУЗИ же она не ошиблась.   
— Сомневаюсь!  
— Ваше отношение предвзято, мисс нар Райя. Хочу напомнить, что капитан Шепард осуждает любые проявления ксенофобии и не раз об этом прямо заявляла.  
— ...!

Вопреки всем прогнозам и опасения, с высадки Шепард вернулась целой и невредимой.   
Вопреки надеждам, гет вернулся целым и невредимым. Да и ксенофоб тоже. Кила, ну почему самые искренние молитвы никогда не сбываются? 

— Все прошло удачно. Теперь у нас есть поддержка среди гетов, — улыбаясь, заявила ей Шепард. — Кстати, думаю, тебе стоит пообщаться с Легионом. Он действительно другой.  
— Может быть, он такой, как те, что отняли у моего народа родину триста лет назад? — зло ответила Тали. 

Капитан специально пришла ее позлить? И гета с собой притащила?! 

— Создатель Зора. Не геты начали Утреннюю Войну.   
— Легион, не нужно так в лоб.   
— Мы лишь…   
— Пока не нужно, — повторила Шепард. — Извини, Тали, но Легион действительно… интересный собеседник. Пожалуйста, не пытайся его отключить.   
— Мы будем очень признательны Создателю Зора, если она не будет проявлять к данной платформе агрессии.

Тали зло посмотрела на Шепард и ее нового друга. Нет, сейчас до Шепард не дойдут никакие разумные доводы. Нужно ждать. И взять себя в руки. И когда этот гет, наконец, перестанет притворяться хорошим — заставить Шепард извиниться за неверие к словам Тали.   
Громко! При свидетелях!  
Под запись!

— Хорошо. Как-нибудь пообщаюсь, — бросила Тали. — А теперь извини меня, Шепард. Нужно готовить “Нормандию” к финальному рывку. Проверить все системы.   
— Отлично. Спасибо, Тали, — Шепард улыбнулась. — Легион, пожалуйста, помоги ей.   
— Мне не нужна помощь!  
— Две головы лучше одной. И не разнесите тут все.

Она ушла. Оставила гета… гета! наедине с Тали. И Гэбби с Кеном. Но это детали!

— Создатель Зора. Эта платформа с радостью вам поможет. Эта платформа достаточно квалифицирована для…  
— Поняла, — оборвала его Тали. — Иди… протри обзорное стекло.   
— Как скажет Создатель Зора.


	51. Chapter 51

Взрослые для ребенка — образец для подражания, пример того, что и как надо делать. Испытывая потребность в общении с взрослым, как авторитетным носителем общественного и нравственного опыта, малыш дорожит его оценкой своих мыслей, поступков и личностных качеств, стремится достигнуть взаимопонимания и сопереживания, научиться действовать, как он

Он регулярно пенял Шепард за пропущенные тренировки, детскую импульсивность и полное отсутствие логики в поступках. В то время как вел себя не намного умнее.

Например, в устроенной Джейн кутерьме так и не нашел времени притормозить, очистить сознание и подумать. Медитации вообще полезная штука. Разумеется, никаких поз лотоса, заунывной музыки и тем более попыток "ощутить вселенную".  
Но всегда полезно остановиться на пару часов, успокоиться, расслабиться и подумать о вечном. 

Шепард, конечно же, не вечна. Как и Призрак. Но в данный момент они — две самых больших проблемы Ленга. И если с отношением ко второй он разобрался быстро, то Шепард… 

Именно Шепард передала ему данные, надеясь… на что? Что Кай Ленг предаст “Цербер”? Переметнется в Альянс? Ха. Три раза «ха». Может, понадеялась, что он будет колебаться и даст ей фору?   
Зря.

Да, Призрак темнит. Он любит это делать.  
Да, Призрак хочет использовать технологии Жнецов и не поделился своими планами с Ленгом. Значит, время еще не пришло.   
Кай может с этим справиться. Он солдат. Лучший, что есть у Призрака, но солдат. 

Пока что не дорос до игрока. Ничего.   
Только пока что. 

Тогда на что Шепард рассчитывала? Зачем пыталась заставить его усомниться?  
От чего отвлекала?  
Ответ совсем рядом. Не на поверхности, но близко.

С тех пор, как их отношения стали немного большим, чем просто взаимное раздражение от факта существования другой стороны, Шепард не дает ему расслабиться. Не позволяет сосредоточиться и осмыслить происходящее. 

— Какая умница… — одними губами прошептал Кай, открывая глаза. 

Если быть откровенным, порой у него мелькали не оформившиеся подозрения. Легкая нестыковка там, оговорка здесь, странная самоуверенность сейчас и невинный взгляд потом... Но это же Шепард!  
Странности для неё — норма.

И Ленг отбрасывал сомнения, как невероятные. Невозможные. Потому что коммандер Джейн Шепард не тот человек, чтобы добровольно — добровольно и с нескрываемым удовольствием — спать с оперативником Цербера. 

“Цербер” виноват в гибели ее сослуживцев. Именно Шепард расследовала исчезновение разведотряда Кахоку. Не могла не слышать о его смерти. Это если не считать периодических столкновений с отдельными ячейками и их "невинными" экспериментами два года назад.   
Плюс воскрешение. Плюс творящееся вокруг дерьмо. 

О нет, Та Самая Джейн Шепард никогда не замарала бы себя какими угодно отношениями с оперативником “Цербера”.   
Умно, Шепард. 

Какая она все-таки хорошая актриса. Призрак, Лоусон, он сам… вероятно, вся остальная команда. Никто ведь о таком и не думал. СУЗИ? У беспристрастного ИИ должны быть выкладки, но её не спрашивали, а сама она делиться не спешила. Возвращение памяти к капитану не нарушает какую-либо директиву!   
А теперь не поделится точно, со свободной-то волей. 

Когда же Джейн все вспомнила? Перед встречей с Андерсоном, несомненно. Насколько перед?

Вряд ли память вернулась к ней сама по себе, просто за завтраком. Должен был быть какой-то толчок. Начало цепной реакции.

Не Омега и не Хестром, то есть, не Вакариан и не Тали. Совершенно определенно не Горизонт. Встречи с друзьями из прошлого не оказывали на коммандер ровным счетом никакого эффекта.

Корабль Коллекционеров? Высокий риск вкупе с потрясением от вида сотен тысяч капсул? Возможно…   
Но Кай поставил бы на Айне. 

Как тогда сказала Шепард? Всего лишь яркое и детальное воспоминание. Неприятное воспоминание.   
Скорее всего, она не врала. Просто умолчала, что воспоминание было не одно. А Ленг до такой простой мысли не додумался — отвлекся. На Шепард же.  
Как не неприятно признавать, а Призрак имел веские причины для недовольства. Просто не те, за которые выговаривал Каю.

Наверное, он будет просто в восторге, когда узнает. 

Но Ленгу не хотелось быть тем, кто сообщит Призраку приятную новость. И не потому, что опасался очередного разноса. Нет.   
Кай не хотел делиться открытием. Пока не обсудит его с самой Шепард. 

Хомяк под кроватью подозрительно зашуршал. Ленг надеялся, что грызун подохнет с голода, но тварь, состоящая в духовном родстве с рыжей заразой, умирать не спешила и своим шуршанием выводила Ленга из себя. И тем, что поймать его было не легче, чем пыжака в джунглях. А ведь каюта не такая большая, чтобы в ней мог спрятаться хомяк в шаре.   
Ленг начал подозревать, что "подарок" от нового Посредника не так прост.

И теперь в его каюте живет невидимый хомяк.

Чертова Шепард…  
Она занимает слишком много места в его мыслях.

Это — отвлекает тоже. Даже сильнее, чем сомнения в мотивах Призрака. Чертова Шепард… Нужно будет убить ее сразу же, как только база Коллекционеров перестанет существовать. 

Да, что бы там себе не думал Призрак, но в этом Ленг с Шепард согласен. Что бы Коллекционеры там не прятали, какие бы передовые технологии не использовали, пусть они остаются в центре галактики, недостижимые для всех.

Ленг помнил Грейсона. Жуткое зрелище и еще более жуткая суть, изменившая пусть пустого, но человека. И он побывал на “мертвом” Жнеце.   
Нет.   
Технологии Жнецов опасны, для тех, кто их использует - в первую очередь, и он донесет Призраку мысль об этом. Переубедит. И не потому, что Шепард считает так же. Просто в этом вопросе у нее внезапно врубились мозги. Дырявые по жизни.  
Видимо, минус на минус наконец-то дал плюс. 

— Мистер Ленг, коммандер Шепард просит разрешения войти. 

Как своевременно. Словно почувствовала.  
И уже опоздала. 

Напрасно она дала ему время прийти в себя. Ей бы следовало снова переключить внимание Кая, отвлечь очередным безумством, разозлить, заставить думать о постороннем.

Но Джейн решила выждать. Подождать, пока Кай остынет, переварит злость за освобождение СУЗИ, за "проверку", за активированного гета...  
За глупый риск, за смех над его испугом.  
И в первую очередь — за его испуг за неё.

— Пусть катится к черту. 

О последнем Ленг старался не думать. Даже наедине с собой — слишком много несвоевременных проблем сулил вдумчивый самоанализ.  
Как-нибудь после.  
Если после останется о чем, о ком и зачем думать.

— Коммандер Шепард настаивает, мистер Ленг, — спустя пару секунд ответила СУЗИ. — Учитывая, что перед решением подняться к вам, она говорила с доктором Мордином и инженерной командой, рекомендую впустить коммандер. 

Отлично. Теперь ИИ будет его учить. И советовать общаться с Шепард. До чего он докатился… они ведь от него не отстанут.   
Спелись.

Может, Шепард не освобождала ИИ, а переписала её код под свой разум? Хотя стоп, о чем это он? Разума коммандер Шепард не существует в природе.   
А в голове у неё генератор случайных чисел.

— Впускай, — устало приказал Ленг.   
— Во-первых, я разочарована, Ушастик. Ты обещал меня убить за дружбу с синтетиками, а сам заперся в каюте. Во-вторых, игнорируешь наши спарринги. А перед прыжком мне нужна разминка, — с порога заявила эта рыжая дрянь. И швырнула в него планшет. Пришлось поднимать руку и ловить его, чтобы не получить по лицу.

А потом положить его на тумбочку и снова закрыть глаза.

— Иди к черту, Шепард.

— Завтра. Или послезавтра, как решат наши гении от механики и СУЗИ. И ты отправишься вместе со мной, Ленг, — радостно закивала рыжая зараза. - И всей остальной командой.  
— Почему бы тебе не вынести мозги своим друзьям-алиенам?   
— Потому что они мои друзья и я их люблю. Серьезно, Ленг, открой глаза, возьми планшет, прочти, что там умного написано и выскажи свое чертовский важное мнение. — Шепард кивнула на тумбочку. 

Она ведь от него не отстанет… Ленг со вздохом взял планшет обратно и быстро пробежался по данным. Хм. 

— А чем тебя не устраивала старая защита от роя?   
— Тем, что на Горизонте букашек было мало. А мы идем в их… завод. Плодильню. Не знаю. В общем, стоит привыкнуть к двухфазному режиму. Все, кроме тебя, в курсе. Так что — отрывай свою ленивую задницу от моей кровати и за дело!  
— Это моя кровать.   
— Каюта моя, и кровать в ней тоже моя!

Озвучив приказ, который Ленг выполнит просто потому, что это в его интересах, и, оставив за собой последнее слово, Джейн задрала нос, развернулась на месте и гордо пошагала на выход...  
...чтобы с изумленным вскриком рухнуть через два шага.

Падала Шепард красиво. Особенно красивым Ленгу показалось выражение невероятного удивления на её лице.  
Удивления и обиды, когда она шлепнулась на пол.  
Кай закашлялся.

— Предатель! Как ты мог! - Чему она удивляется? Злорадство самое логичное в его положении... О. Она обращалась вовсе не к Каю. 

Джейн сидела на полу и держала в руках идущую рябью невидимую сферу. Действие маскировки закончилось, и Ленг разглядел невредимый шар с живым и довольным хомяком.  
Теперь понятно, почему он не мог найти тварь в ограниченном пространстве каюты.   
Они действительно встроили в шар систему маскировки! 

Но до чего же приятная картина. Отложенная карма в действии.

— Ленг? — Шепард не разозлилась, не начала охать от боли. Вместо этого она с кряхтением поднялась на ноги и уставилась на него с искренним беспокойством. — Что с тобой? 

Ленг не выдержал. Это было настолько внезапно и настолько нелепо, что выдержка ему изменила и он позволил себе откровенно заржать. Он давно не смеялся. Особенно так громко и искренне. И так долго. Кажется, последний раз такое Ленг позволил себе еще до поступления на службу. Обычно максимум, что от него могли добиться — короткий смешок на особенно удачную шутку. 

— Скотина! — Шепард ткнула его в бок. Инстинктивная реакция — Ленг лишь рассмеялся громче. — Мерзавец! А ты — маленький предатель! — обращаясь уже к хомяку, заявила Шепард.   
— Со сложными планами всегда так, Шепард, — отсмеявшись и тяжело дыша, протянул Ленг. - Они редко идут, как задумано.  
— Ты прав, нужно было просто запустить в каюту варрена, — Шепард уселась на край койки, подбрасывая в руках шарик с хомяком. Хомяк, что характерно, дискомфорта не испытывал - кажется, помимо маскировки в его обиталище встроили еще и поля массы. — Но он бы отравился, покусав тебя. Жалко животинку.   
— А хомяка не жалко?  
— А ты читал состав спецкорма? После него мистеру Щекастику ничего не страшно.  
— Ты идиотка, Шепард.   
— А ты пафосный мудак, Ленг. 

Ленг хмыкнул и сел на кровати. С непривычки ребра ощутимо тянуло. И хотелось выпить. Но последнее лучше после запланированной тренировки. 

— Идем, нужно…   
— Коммандер Шепард. Для следующих тестов необходимо очистить корабль от органиков. Передать просьбу экипажу сойти на берег? — влезла СУЗИ.   
— И когда мы захотим вернуться, она на пару с гетом угонит корабль.   
— Нет, мистер Ленг. Этот план не логичен и не несет никакой выгоды для величия синтетиков. Лучше я сосредоточу свои мощности на создании армии роботов для уничтожения человеков.   
— СУЗИ, попроси Джокера найти тебе новые шутки на тему уничтожения человечества роботами.   
— Принято, коммандер.   
— Ладно, если наш корабль говорит, что нужно его покинуть, значит, мы верим нашему кораблю и покидаем его…

Немного не вовремя. С другой стороны, Омега — одна большая тренировочная площадка в условиях, максимально приближенных к боевым.   
Можно найти симулятор для традиционных тренировок, можно просто спуститься в сектор, контролируемый “Кровавой стаей”. И испытать ослабленный щит под огнем.   
Но с везением Шепард они вляпаются в очередную историю. Или развяжут войну банд на Омеге. И застрянут тут на неделю, спасая гражданских… 

— Снимем номер в гостинице? — предложил Ленг. Шепард уставилась на него, словно на заговорившего хомяка. 

Да, Джейн, не одна ты любишь внезапные предложения. 

— Тренировка в ограниченном пространстве?   
— Или секс — в нормальных условиях. На твое усмотрение.  
— Это на Омеге-то — в нормальных? — Шепард скептически хмыкнула. — По-быстрому на узкой, грязной койке, разделив ее с сотней паразитов?   
— Если тебе хочется снять номер в кварталах ворча — то без меня. Уверен, Заид не откажется. Ему к такой обстановке не привыкать. 

Недовольство Шепард выразилось в ударе по плечу.   
Несильном. Даже не синяка не будет. 

— С чего бы такая… даже не знаю. На романтику потянуло?  
— Не льсти себе, Шепард. - Кай изобразил на лице полную скуку. Стоит Джейн почуять его интерес, и она вильнет хвостом. И ему придется ждать удобного момента. Снова. — Нам нужно убраться с корабля, мне нужно расслабиться. Не пойдешь со мной, я с удовольствием высплюсь без тебя.  
— С ворча или Заидом?  
— Так да или нет? — Ленг поднялся и подошел к оружейному шкафчику. Джейн молчала, но Кай не сомневался, что приглашение будет принято. А значит, придется облачаться в облегченную броню и брать оружие. 

Просто на всякий случай.   
Просто потому, что он будет в компании Шепард.

— Ладно, но чтоб в номере был прикроватный коврик, на котором ты будешь спать. И я выбираю ужин!   
— Ты слишком много жрешь. Скоро проешь больше, чем стоишь.  
— Это мой способ отомстить Приззи. Полностью разорить его на прокорм той самой Шепард. Идем?  
— Шепард.  
— Что?   
— Ты безоружна.  
— Я Шепард. Мне не нужно оружие.  
— На Омегу без оружия ты не выйдешь.  
— У меня есть мистер Щекастик!

Оружие она с собой так и не взяла. Хомяка, впрочем, тоже. 

Ленг был уверен — просто надеялась, что по дороге к гостинице им попадется идиот. Рисковый идиот. Возможно, даже не один — это же Омега.

И разбираться с проблемами придется Ленгу.   
Защитить Шепард. Не то, чтобы Шепард без брони и оружия беззащитна, но ведь в таком случае она бы максимум поставила барьер, чтобы закрыться от выстрелов… и комментировала каждое движение Кая.

Слава великому Дао, до гостиницы они добрались без приключений. Шепард выглядела обиженной и разочарованной. Разочарование только возросло, когда она увидела вместо живого портье терминал. 

— Ты специально, — буркнула Шепард, когда они вошли в лифт. Ленг изогнул брови. — Специально подобрал такой скучный маршрут и самый безопасный квартал!   
— Я все еще не настаиваю на твоем присутствии в моей постели.   
— Мудак.   
— Повторяешься.   
— Ну ты еще посчитай, сколько раз я тебя мудаком назвала!  
— Триста шестнадцать раз.

У Джейн отвисла челюсть.

— Это шутка, Шепард.  
— Мудак.  
— Триста семнадцать.

Шепард фыркнула и гордо вышла в раскрытые створки лифта. 

— У СУЗИ получается лучше.

Номер был… стандартным. С легкой претензией на уют. Но постель тут намного больше, чем в его каюте. И судя по радостному виду Шепард, плюхнувшейся на эту кровать прямой наводкой, еще и удобнее.

Кай покачал головой и начал раздеваться. Под полным искреннего негодования взглядом Шепард.   
Замечательно. Пусть лучше возмущается и сердится, чем устраивает так любимый ей цирк. Который она, под настроение, может затянуть надолго. А настроение у неё есть — ведь Ленг так подло обломал развлечение по дороге.

— Что, без драки? Без оскорблений? — поинтересовалась эта зараза и уселась на кровати поджав под себя ноги. Ленг молчал. — Ушастик, ты заболел? Может, тебе стоило организовать номер наедине с Чаквас?

Ленг, так же молча, залез на кровать и дернул рубашку Джейн вверх. Неожиданно, она не стала возражать и даже подняла руки, облегчая Ленгу задачу. Что-то тут не так… Решила поиграть в послушную девочку? 

— Ты точно не собрался меня сейчас грохнуть? — Шепард самостоятельно выбралась из штанов и с сомнением посмотрела на Ленга.   
— Это будет слишком расточительно. Может быть, позже.  
— Может быть? Ты точно здоров?  
— Хочешь переубедить? Попытайся — предложил Ленг, грубым толчком роняя Шепард на кровать.   
Как бы эта зараза не жаловалась, но ей подобное нравилось. Нравилась грубость. С обоих сторон. Сама она тоже не стеснялась. Ни собственных криков удовольствия, ни собственной силы, ни привычки слизывать кровь.  
Кровь Ленга, обычно. Кажется, Джейн нравился её металлический вкус.  
Каю её привычки тоже нравились. 

— А ты… — Шепард ехидно улыбнулась и скрестила ноги у него за спиной, прижимая к себе, — сможешь?   
— Хочешь проверить?   
— Хочу!   
— Психопатка, — покачал головой Ленг и запустил руки в волосы Шепард, сжимая их в кулаке. Шепард зашипела и коротко куснула его во время поцелуя. 

Ее жесткие движения тоже были привычны. Как и впившиеся в спину короткие ногти. Легко раздирающие не укрепленную кибернетикой кожу до крови.

Ленгу нравилось в такие моменты думать, что Шепард настолько хорошо только с ним.   
Вряд ли до этого хорошая девочка Джейн Шепард отваживалась показывать свои садистские наклонности в койке с кем бы то ни было.

В первый раз им не понадобилось много времени. Слишком много напряжения скопилось, слишком долго они не были вместе. Шепард переместила руку ему на голову, запустив пальцы в волосы. Время от времени ей такое нравилось, что наводило Ленга на мысли о короткой стрижке.   
Странные мысли. Будто бы Кай планировал, что Шепард будет с ним досточно долго для изменения привычному образу. 

— Кай! — Шепард замерла, выгнув спину, напряженная до предела.   
— Хочешь сказать, насколько я великолепен?   
— Нет… — отдышавшись, ответила она. — Хочу сказать, что ты двигаешься как улитка.   
— Насчет улиток и замедленных реакций… — Ленг лениво качнул бедрами, заставив Шепард протяжно застонать, и так же медленно и осторожно поймал её за запястья. — Когда ты вспомнила?  
— Что?... - Ей было не до воспоминаний. И не до демонстрации актерского мастерства. Она с трудом понимала, что он говорит - и тем более о чем.  
А значит, не играла.

— На Айне? — предположил Ленг, не прекращая двигаться. — Когда Арчер залез в твою пустую голову?  
— Как ты?.. — Шепард закусила губу. До нее наконец-то дошло. Глаза сверкнули злостью.   
Поняла, что выдала себя. Глупо и бездарно. С первого же раза.   
Ничего, пусть скажет спасибо, что Ленг ведет допрос не по обычным методикам “Цербера”.   
Хотя, надо признать, с ней его способ оказался гораздо эффективнее.

— Не сразу, к своему стыду. Привык к твоим странностям. Но отношение к команде поменялось слишком заметно. Зато… — Ленг наклонился вперед, к самому уху Шепард, — я теперь знаю, что прославленная Джейн Шепард никогда не была хорошей девочкой.   
— Ублюдок, — рыкнула Шепард и попыталась перекатиться. Не в ее положении... не в этой позе.   
Даже если сломать ей запястья, удерживая - для чего надо очень, очень постараться — не страшно. К завтрашнему утру кости срастутся. 

— Андерсон был бы счастлив узнать о твоих предпочтениях.  
— Все же без зрителей не в кайф?  
— Скажем так… — Ленг чуть подался назад, ловя взгляд Джейн, полный злости и одновременно — желания. Восхитительное зрелище. — Меня греет мысль о том, как он в тебе разочаруется.   
— Извращенец, — выплюнула Шепард и уже не пытаясь сдержаться, с громким стоном запрокинула голову.

Замечательно.   
И хватит с нее на сегодня. Завтра… точнее, после уничтожения базы Коллекционеров, когда у неё появится возможность все обдумать и понять, насколько она не похожа на агитку Альянса, и что Ленг это прекрасно знает… вот тогда он насладится всей этой ситуацией по полной. 

Но об этом лучше подумать намного позже. Теряя контроль над собой, Шепард постоянно порывается откусить ему ухо.   
Нужно за ней следить. 

— Кай! — она кричала в голос. 

Хорошо.   
Правильно.


	52. Chapter 52

Для многих детей помойка оказывается единственным местом их мира, где не действуют обычные табу и запреты. Кроме того, сам вид "ничейного" и ломаного, а также одновременное ощущение свободы от регламентации пробуждает у некоторых детей деструктивные желания, которые помойка позволяет открыто проявить

Напряжение давило настолько ощутимо, что Джокеру казалось, будто его кости вот-вот начнут ломаться сами собой. 

— Ровнее! — Шепард тоже была напряжена. Воздух вокруг неё заметно подрагивал. И поди разбери, то ли так проявлялись её способности биотика, усиленные имплантами, то ли у Джокера разыгрались нервы и воображение.

Но хотя бы коммандер злилась не на него, задевшего боком очередной обломок корабля, а на саму ситуацию. 

— Уступить тебе место, кэп? — огрызнулся Джокер, уводя “Нормандию” в просвет между двумя здоровенными обломками. СУЗИ постепенно гасила скорость, но слишком медленно, не рискуя перегружать масс-ядро.   
Оно и так подозрительно сбоило после прохода через ретранслятор. 

— Извини, — сухо бросила Шепард. — Просто вытащи нас отсюда.   
— Как всегда, кэп. 

Очередной обломок, очередное предупреждение о критическом расстоянии с объектом и… они наконец-то выбрались в просвет и поднялись над полем обломков.  
Появилось время нормально погасить скорость и осмотреться. 

— Все системы функционируют в штатном режиме. Процент повреждений корпуса — 1,3. Ты отлично справился, Джефф.   
— Спасибо, СУЗИ. Можешь нас сориентировать?   
— Координаты обновлены. Обнаружена база Коллекционеров.

Впрочем, не заметить эту дуру проблематично. Она тоже выглядела обломком, но обломком, остающимся на месте, а не дрейфующим, как все остальные. 

— Тихо и медленно, Джокер. Мы должны высадиться, — Шепард наклонилась к креслу. Джокер услышал и ухом ощутил ее учащенное дыхание. Горячее. Почему-то волнение коммандер успокаивало. Напоминало, что она тоже человек и тоже переживает. И рассчитывает на него. Все они сейчас на него рассчитывают. 

— Регистрирую движение. Враждебные объекты! 

Дисплей с картой расцвел красными точками и Джокер на полном автомате увел корабль от первых выстрелов. К сожалению, маневр пришлось выполнить не полностью. Полноценно вести бой в такой куче мусора невозможно. И увеличивать скорость нельзя. 

— Прямое попадание. Уровень щитов падает.   
— Врежь им, СУЗИ! — потребовал Джокер и закрутил корабль.   
— Проникновение. Пробоина в грузовом отсеке, — доложила СУЗИ. Джокеру показалась, что голос ИИ звучит... обиженно? Оскорбленно?

Или это его фантазия?

— Я займусь! — Джокер бросил секундный взгляд на коммандер. Только чтобы увидеть, как спина Шепард мелькнула в конце перехода.  
Джокеру подумалось, что сейчас Джейн облегченно улыбается. Наконец-то она может хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию, сделать что-то, а не стоять столбом над душой у нервного пилота. 

— Уводим их в обломки, СУЗИ. Покажи все, на что ты способна!   
— Принято, Джефф. — В этот раз ему точно не почудилась. СУЗИ говорила с мстительным предвкушением.

Новая броня просто чудо. Самое настоящее чудо. Джокер готов расцеловать Шепард за то, что она так предусмотрительно спустила на нее деньги.   
Без этого преследователи уже раз пять прошили бы корабль насквозь, а левый борт превратился бы в дырявый лист металла с кучей трупов внутри. 

— Корабль Коллекционеров покидает док, Джефф.   
— Блядь!  
— До огневого контакта 4 минуты.   
— Главное орудие, СУЗИ, — Джокер стиснул зубы и начал задавать координаты. Не даст он просто так угробить его корабль. Не сегодня. — Готовность?   
— Три минуты.   
— Отлично… ускорение. Стреляй по готовности, СУЗИ! 

От выстрела жуков он увернулся, поднырнув под него. Нельзя сейчас уходить с траектории, чтобы не сбить наводку из главного орудия. “Таникс” такая капризная штука… 

— Огонь. 

И такая мощная!

— Выкусите, сукины дети! — от переизбытка эмоций, Джокер всплеснул руками как болельщик на матче супер-кубка в момент особенно удачного финта любимой команды.   
— Соберись, Джефф, мы еще не приземлились, — остудила его СУЗИ. — Генераторы масс-поля отключены.   
— Что?! 

Черт подери, когда он прекратит радоваться раньше времени? 

— Всем держаться за что-нибудь и крепко! — снизить мощность на поддержание внутренних систем, перевести все на щиты и… 

Посадка вышла жесткой. Наверное, самая жесткая его посадка за все время службы первым пилотом. 

— Джокер? Живой? — Шепард, пошатываясь вошла в кабину.   
— Ага. Сломал ребро. Или все…   
— Отлично. — Их замечательная капитан всегда готова поддержать команду! Особенно уникального, талантливого и хрупкого пилота! — СУЗИ, как "Нормандия"?   
— Произвожу перезапуск систем, коммандер. Предварительная оценка времени восстановления минимальной работоспособности 30 минут.   
— Прекрасно… общий сбор команды высадки в конференц-зале! Выведи все, что удалось узнать.  
— Принято, коммандер. 

В совещании Джокер не участвовал, но присутствовал. Виртуально. Даже немного обидно, что он смог подать голос лишь под самый конец, когда отморозки сообща решили, что “Нормандия” будет готова стартовать по первому требованию капитана. 

— Не расстраивайся, Джефф, — отрубив доступ к камерам остальным, сама СУЗИ не прекратила ими пользоваться. Интересно, а она все еще подглядывает за коммандер? Опасные мысли, зато немного отвлекают от вычисления глубины той задницы, в которую они добровольно залетели. — Наша задача не менее важна, чем задача коммандер Шепард.   
— Я не расстраиваюсь, СУЗИ, — вздохнул Джокер. — Я заранее предчувствую большую жопу.   
— Поясни?   
— Это же Шепард. И сейчас она идет устраивать заранее спланированный взрыв. А значит взрыв будет раз в десять мощнее запланированного, а значит, нам придется уматывать отсюда так быстро, словно кроганы поймали нас за похищением фертильной самки. И, естественно, Шепард не удержится от театральщины.   
— Не понимаю.   
— Ну, знаешь. Взрыв за спиной, прыжок через пропасть, суровый рык командира — “спасайте гражданских” или что-то еще столько же героическое. А еще наши церберовские друзья могут подложить свинью под самый конец. Это же “Цербер”.   
— Сомневаюсь, что мисс Лоусон или мистер Ленг подвергнут миссию опасности, Джефф. Также я уверена, что коммандер Шепард не будет рисковать ради… пафоса.   
— Ты плохо ее знаешь. Ладно… давай за работу. Нужно подготовить нашу птичку к очень быстрому драпу.   
— Ты назвал меня птичкой, Джефф? Является ли данное выражение...


	53. Chapter 53

Психика ребенка справляется с потерями так же, как и психика взрослого, – на первой стадии ему необходимо погоревать. Обнимите его и дайте выплакаться. Слезы скоро высохнут сами, а ребенок получит опыт здорового проживания потерь и обид, сможет в дальнейшем запрашивать поддержку близких и рассчитывать на вас в трудные моменты жизни

Джейн Шепард и взрывы. Тема, вечная как... причина и следствие. Повод для бесчисленных репортажей и вдвое большего количества анекдотов. 

Но что следствие, а что причина? Что кого притягивает - Шепард взрывы или взрывы Шепард?  
И что произойдет, если взрывать берется сама коммандер...   
Удивительно, что вступая в Альянс она не записалась в саперную часть, а пошла простым космопехом. 

База… падала, судя по ощущениям. Что бы там Шепард не сломала — это было чертовски важным. 

— Отходим! — стоит вспомнить о дьяволе… — Живо! 

Уговаривать никого не пришлось. Последние минуты приходилось просто зверски тяжело. Коллекционеры — тот или те, кто ими управлял — прекрасно поняли, что задумала коммандер и стремились остановить ее, игнорируя потери. 

А вот у удачно закрепившейся штурмовой команды потерь не было. Если не считать биотиков, которых после команды на отступление пришлось тащить. Самара еще кое-как пыталась передвигаться самостоятельно, а вот Джек уже давно отрубилась. 

Идиотка. Выжгла себя до капли, хотя стоит признать — без ее безумных выходок оборона быстро бы схлопнулась. 

— Шепард? — Ленг замыкал цепочку, как единственный биотик, еще способный поддерживать щит. И то, благодаря техническому гению завербованных "Цербером" ученых, а не собственным силам и талантам. — Шевелись!  
— Иди ты... на борт, Ленг!

Отлично, раз хватает сил отвечать с такой злостью, значит, не истощена и не ранена. Ленг притормозил перед упавшей с потолка балкой и выругался. Эта чертова Шепард… почему нельзя просто установить бомбу с таймером и убраться без особой спешки?! 

Джокер ждал их в условленной точке. Молодец, падаль. Хоть и падаль — но пилот отменный. Ленг быть может, даже его поблагодарит. Сначала напугает, а потом поблагодарит. Чтобы Моро показалось, что это его слуховые галлюцинации. 

— Шепард! — Ленг притормозил в трюме, осматриваясь. — Где тебя черти носят?!

В канале связи царила тишина, зато сама коммандер наконец-то появилась в поле зрения. Точнее, сначала появились Грант и Вакариан, и только за ними Шепард, поддерживая биотический щит. А вот за Шепард следовала огромная толпа поклонников. Не жалевших для героини выстрелов.   
Чертова Шепард… 

Ленг понимал, как глупо возвращаться в попытке помочь, но все равно едва сдержался. И даже не у кого одолжить винтовку, потому что остальные оказались умнее, чем Шепард.  
И умнее, чем он сам. Не торчали неподвижными мишенями у раскрытой аппарели.  
Кто тот ублюдок в конструкторском бюро, что перенес арсенал из трюма - на палубу БИЦ?!

— Шевелись! — не выдержал он. От ручного крогана и дружка-турианца Шепард отставала. Заметно. Настолько, что её приходилось ждать. Вакариан и Грант благополучно запрыгнули на борт и мгновенно убрались чуть дальше, понимая, что с просевшими в ноль щитами — они обуза.

А вот Шепард… 

Чертова Шепард не могла обойтись без драмы. 

— Джокер, ближе подведи! — заорал Ленг. Рухнувшая балка снесла целую секцию платформ и оставила между “Нормандией” и долбанной героиней не меньше пятнадцати метров пустоты. 

Шепард на такое расстояние не допрыгнет даже со всеми ее улучшениями. Даже учитывая, что гравитация тут небольшая.   
Но Шепард все равно бежала… 

— Маневр невозможен, — вместо пилота ответила СУЗИ. 

— Мать вашу! — Ленг отшвырнул перехваченную у турианца винтовку в сторону. Он просто не способен выдать достаточно сильное биотическое притяжение, чтобы вытянуть Шепард.

Ей не хватило считанных сантиментров. Подведи ИИ эту лохань чуть ближе, и она бы точно допрыгнула, но…   
Но ее пришлось ловить, чуть не вывернув себе руки из суставов. Весила Шепард немало, и в шанс на спасение вцепилась как волус в последние кредитки.   
Черт, какая же она тяжелая…   
Платиновая, мать её Лоусон, героиня!

— Двигаем! — Ленг втащил Шепард в шлюз. Отсек начал медленно закрываться и если бы чертова Шепард не держала все это время биотический щит, их бы точно продырявили в паре десятков мест. 

— Ленг, — устало выдохнула Шепард, распластавшись по полу дохлой морской звездой. — Ты просрал свой лучший шанс от меня избавиться.

— Предпочитаю убивать лично, — так же устало огрызнулся Ленг. Сил подняться на ноги уже не оставалось. Напряжение, в котором он провел последние часы, давало о себе знать. — И не могу позволить четырем миллиардам остаться в этой дыре. Вдруг Призрак захочет разобрать тебя на органы и впихнуть твой мозг клону?   
— У меня же мозгов нет. Ты сам говорил...  
— Но что-то же их заменяет… 

Через несколько минут примчалась Чаквас, забрать свою драгоценную коммандер на осмотр. Ленгу тоже было приказано явиться в медотсек, но он раздраженно посоветовал доктор заняться теми, кому это действительно нужно.

А ему нужен отдых. Крепкий долгий сон. И идеи. Хорошие идеи, что говорить Призраку, когда он вернется.   
Чем оправдывать отсутствие сувениров — данных внутренних систем, например — с базы и головы Шепард под мышкой. 

— Мистер Ленг, советую вам… — начала Чаквас, но Кай отмахнулся. — И все же!  
— Не волнуйтесь, док. Я в порядке. Если Шепард что-то взбредет в голову — разбудите.

Капитанская каюта, как ни странно, уцелела. Хоть и размещена под самой — изрядно потрепанной — броней. Даже дебильное обзорное окно не разбилось, и никакой вшивый жнецовский робоглаз в него не залетел.

Только вместо безупречного порядка, который поддерживал Ленг, царил хаос, достойный Шепард.   
Но сейчас Кая беспорядок волновал примерно так же, как точное время на южном полюсе Марса. Он просто смахнул с кровати барахло, пнул шар с хомяком, который запутался в одеяле, стащил с себя броню, даже не удосужившись убрать ее и завалился спать, отрубившись еще в падении. 

Проснулся он уже на Омеге. Стоило открыть глаза, как ИИ услужливо сообщила ему местонахождения корабля, точное время, настоятельную просьбу доктора Чаквас явиться к ней на прием и требование Миранды Лоусон поговорить наедине. 

Слишком много стервозных женщин вокруг него… 

— А Шепард? — вяло спросил он, плетясь в душ.   
— Коммандер Шепард покинула станцию восемь часов назад. 

О, отлично, значит она… Стоп.

— Что?!   
— Коммандер Шепард получила срочный приказ от Альянса. Она отбыла по личному приказу адмирала Хаккета.   
— Какому приказу?!   
— Информация засекречена, мистер Ленг.   
— Харпер… а, черт!

Чертова Шепард с ее чертовом шилом в заднице! Шилом, размером со Шпиль Цитадели!

Куда она смылась?! Почему не разбудила его! Будто бы она не могла заставить его помочь выполнить задание Альянса! Или любого из команды!  
Ладно, любого не лежащего пластом.  
Но и таких штук пять наберется, как минимум! Начиная с Кая!

— СУЗИ, соло-миссии рискованны, — максимально миролюбиво заметил Ленг. — С везением Шепард...   
— Я не располагаю данной информацией, мистер Ленг. - В голосе СУЗИ появились печальные нотки. - Коммандер Шепард получила вызов от адмирала Хаккета и воспользовалась для связи терминалом на станции. 

Черт! 

— Коммандер Шепард наверняка знает, что делает, — ИИ пыталась его успокоить? Или даже она заразилась верой в Шепард? — Основания для волнений оправданы на всего лишь 43,9 %, мистер Ленг. 

Всего лишь.   
Да это чистая гарантия, что Джейн влипнет в очередное дерьмо! Кровавое, взрывоопасное, смертельное дерьмо.  
В одиночку.

Кай скрипнул зубами, но промолчал. Ладно, по одной проблеме за раз. Душ, медотсек и свежая голова для разговора с Лоусон.   
В конце концов, Шепард могла отправиться разгребать какое-нибудь политическое дерьмо. Вроде спасения несовершеннолетней любовницы адмирала с рабского рынка, куда тот её сначала продал, а потом пожалел о содеянном. 

В любом другом случае она бы проинформировала команду или взяла с собой хотя бы турианца! 

Спустя час, сотню упреков от Чаквас, две — советов от неё же, и десятка уколов и проб, Ленг был готов к разговору с Лоусон. 

— Ленг, наконец-то, — недовольно заметила она, подняв голову от терминала. — Со мной связался Призрак. 

Черт. 

— Нам приказано вернуться на базу в самые короткие сроки и придумать достойное оправдание нашим действиям. Особенно тому, что база была уничтожена.  
— Оправдания на четыре миллиарда сгодятся? — фыркнул Ленг, присаживаясь в кресло.   
— Ты же понимаешь, что нет. — Лоусон вздохнула. — Он был очень зол, Ленг.   
— Но не приказал убрать Шепард?   
— Нет. Только возвращаться.  
— Странно.  
— Более чем, — кивнула Миранда. — Что ж, я собираюсь через несколько часов. Не буду дожидаться Шепард. Надеюсь, если мы с тобой и встретимся, то не по-поводу моего устранения.   
— Надейся… к слову о Шепард. Ты не знаешь, куда она умчалась?   
— Нет. С ней связался Альянс. Какое-то сверхсекретное и сверхсрочное задание. Наверное, спасти нарколабораторию какой-нибудь военной шишки. В противном случае она бы взяла с собой хотя бы Вакариана.

Шепард не объявилась и на следующий день. 

Лоусон тихо свалила и, как "случайно" заметила СУЗИ, вовсе не обратно в "Цербер". Кай ее не винил. Мисс Совершенство совершенно справедливо полагала, что после путешествия вместе с Шепард и потаканию всем ее капризам, Призрак будет недоволен.   
Впрочем, Каем, который помимо потакания успел отметиться еще и отношениями с объектом, он будет недоволен еще больше. 

К началу вторых суток, Ленг даже начал подумывать, что стоит последовать примеру Лоусон. Раствориться в галактике на какое-то время? Но потом от идеи отказался. Если он не появится с докладом и повинной головой в самое ближайшее время — Призрак будет не просто недоволен, а в ярости. 

Но где черти носят Шепард? Этим вопросом задавалась вся команда. Особенно громко возмущались Вакариан и Грант, равно уверенные, что их-то Шепард должна была взять даже на самое-самое секретное задание Альянса. 

Зора вместе с гетом — когда кварианка успела перебороть свою ии-фобию? — пытались узнать, куда конкретно отправилась Шепард, но даже не сумели отследить, каким именно путем коммандер покинула станцию.

— Получено сообщение от коммандер. Запрос немедленной эвакуации, — на исходе вторых суток огорошила всех СУЗИ. — Начинаю предстартовую подготовку.

— Где она? — Ленг был готов взорваться. Двое суток от нее ни слова, а теперь запрос немедленной эвакуации! И что там такого, с чем не могла справиться Великая Шепард? Флот Жнецов?! 

— Система Баках. Более точной информации коммандер не предоставила. 

Батарианская колония… черт, какие дела там могут быть у Альянса? И что потребовали у Шепард? Грохнуть какого-нибудь батарианского проповедника, а она, верная своей привычке, случайно взорвала целый город? 

Реальность оказалась куда фантастичнее, чем мог вообразить Ленга. Его мозг даже после общения с Джейн был не способен выдавать такой яркий бред без химической стимуляции.

Шепард находилась на астероиде. Астероиде, который с огромным ускорением мчался к ретранслятору. Альянс послал ее уничтожить ретранслятор?!  
Батарианскую систему? С населенной колонией?   
Полумиллионная колония — одномоментно.  
Блядь.

Это гарантированная война между Гегемонией и Аьянсом. Они еще не готовы!

— Шепард! — Ленг поймал идущую к карте в БИЦ коммандер за руку. — Что, мать твою, ты сделала?!

Шепард не попыталась выдернуть руку, даже не возмутилась и смотрела на него… спокойно. Спокойно и отстраненно.   
Сквозь него.

— Ретранслятор в системе Бахак является альфой для всей сети ретрансляторов. Через несколько часов через него должен был пройти флот Жнецов, — ровно сообщила коммандер, словно рассказывала о погоде на экваторе Плутона на завтра. — Теперь им понадобится пара месяцев.   
— Что?.. — Ленг недоверчиво на нее посмотрел. — Откуда ты?..   
— Неважно, — Шепард вяло потянула руку на себя и Ленг ее отпустил. — Джокер, возвращаемся на Омегу.   
— Так точно, коммандер. — пришибленно согласился пилот.

Впрочем, Кай тоже чувствовал себя пришибленным.

Он верил в талант Шепард, но целая система... Целая система с населенной планетой — пусть и четырехглазыми ублюдками.  
И почему шутки про Шепард и взрывы теперь резко перестали казаться смешными?

Ленг не мог поверить, что они подобрали ту Шепард. Может быть, она индокринирована? Но Чаквас не нашла никаких отклонений…  
Или Призрак достал из анабиоза клона?

— СУЗИ, громкая связь… — все так же равнодушно попросила Шепард.   
— Принято, коммандер. 

Шепард подошла к галактической карте и сгорбилась, тяжело оперлась руками на перила. Ленг стоял на месте, не уверенный, что - и надо ли что-то - ему делать. 

Ситуация, мягко говоря, нестандартная. И Шепард... он никогда не видел её такой.

— Экипаж, внимание. Только что взрывом ретранслятора была уничтожена система Баках. В ней находилась батарианская колония с населением более трехсот тысяч. Незадолго до взрыва мной была предпринята попытка предупредить колонию и, скорее всего, сигнал был перехвачен. То есть, Гегемония знает, кто причастен к уничтожению системы. Поэтому, как только “Нормандия” выйдет на связь с Альянсом, она будет арестована вместе со всем экипажем. До прибытия на Омегу выходить на связь запрещаю. По прибытию на станцию рекомендую всем как можно скорее покинуть борт. На Омеге задерживаться также не стоит. 

Вакариан пытался с ней заговорить. Зора — тоже, даже схватила за руку. Да с ней все хотели поговорить, но Шепард прошла мимо команды словно призрак и поднялась на лифте в капитанскую каюту.   
Вряд ли её настолько привлекал отдельный душ.   
Видимо, действительно хотелось отгородиться ото всех…

Ленг отмер и решительным шагом отправился в СВОЮ каюту. Если Шепард решила там поплакать — то это ее проблемы. У нее есть своя. А если не нравится своя — пусть занимают каюту Лоусон, та как раз свалила с корабля! 

— Шепард! — отлично, СУЗИ не заблокировала ему доступ. Логично и правильно, ведь это его каюта. Хоть что-то на этом безумном корабле подчиняется логике. — Какого черта ты сейчас устроила?! 

Шепард посоветовала ему провалиться ко всем чертям. Подозрительно хриплым и срывающимся голосом. Из закрытого душа. 

— Шепард, — чуть спокойней позвал Кай. — Четко и по порядку расскажи, что случилось в чертовой системе. 

— Нахер, Ленг. Иди нахер.  
— Очень по-взрослому, Шепард. Вижу, в Альянсе тебя научили писать четкие и емкие рапорты. 

Он надеялся её разозлить. Задеть. Добиться хоть какой-то реакции.   
Получить хоть какую-то информацию.

Рыжие, почти чисто красные волосы Шепард прекрасно отражали её вспыльчивый характер. За стимулом всегда следовала реакция — иногда неоправдано бурная. Иногда — оправдано.  
Интересно, как с таким темпераментом удалось создать образ безупречного солдата?  
Неважно.

Важно, что сейчас Шепард... в шоке, наверное. Апатия и полный интеллектуальный ступор.  
Триста тысяч гражданских на совести. Даже Кая передергивает от одной мысли.

Какого черта произошло в системе Баках? Не могла же она просто явиться туда на шаттле и взмахом руки направить астероид в полет до ретранслятора? Отправить астероид… для этого нужны месяцы работы и куча оборудования, включая как минимум одно масс-ядро.   
Не тот набор, что Джейн таскает в карманах.

Вместо вспышки и очередного посыла, Шепард молчала. 

— СУЗИ? — кажется, ИИ хвасталась своими психологическими базами? — Открой дверь.  
— Это нарушение личного пространства, мистер Ленг.  
— Этой мой душ, к слову. В моей каюте. — И в нем сидит его... кто? Стоп. Не время. — А теперь подгрузи свои базы и скажи, чем опасно подобное поведение у суицидально настроенных личностей?  
СУЗИ не успела ответить.

Дверь открылась, из душа пахнуло влагой и холодом.

— Я не самоубийца, кретин!   
— Обратное уже давно доказано. — Ленг окинул Джейн внимательным взглядом. Бледная до синевы, вокруг глаз круги, обычная яркая зелень радужек выцвела и посерела, губы искусаны, россыпь уже поблекших синяков по телу...   
Ничего опасного.

— Итак, что именно произошло?  
— Через ретранслятор час назад собирались пройти Жнецы и начать жатву, — ровно, спокойно пояснила Шепард. — Я их остановила. Или, может, грохнула триста тысяч четырехглазых в угоду своим галлюцинациям. Вопросы?   
— Как в этом замешан Альянс?   
— Никак. Личная инициатива.   
— Шепард…   
— Нахер, Ленг, нахер.  
— Я уже понял, что сегодня ты в ударе, Шепард. — Ленг скривил губы. — Но ты все равно расскажешь. Не мне, так своему драгоценному Хаккету, и Призрак рано или поздно узнает, что там случилось. 

Если быть откровенных хотя бы с самим собой, в данный конкретный момент он меньше всего думал о том, что данная информация будет интересна Призраку. И тем более он не хотел быть тем, кто ему расскажет.   
Но Кай должен знать. Должен знать, почему чертова Шепард, героиня, мать ее, Эллизиума, списала в расход триста тысяч гражданских. 

Шепард вздохнула и передернула плечами. Её била мелкая дрожь, дыхание — слишком частое и мелкое. Истерика, задавленная остатками силы воли.

Холодный душ далеко не всегда помогает прочистить голову, а вот просто холод — еще как. Ленг вздохнул и, приобняв Шепард за плечи, потянул ее к койке. Она не сопротивлялась. Только фыркнула, когда он накинул на нее одеяло и полез за полотенцем.   
Кай не собирался спать на насквозь мокрой постели!

— Рассказывай.   
— Со мной связался Хаккет. Просил помочь... неофициально. Батарианцы поймали археолога, его хорошую знакомую. Более того, предъявили ей официальное обвинение в терроризме, — Джейн истерично хихикнула. — В том, что её команда собиралась уронить астероид на Аратот.

Ленгу было что сказать. Много.  
Он ограничился сухим кивком и сунутым в руки Шепард полотенцем.  
Может попросить Гарднера принести кофе? С виски. У Массани должен был остаться виски.

— Я её вытащила. Даже без взрывов, так, небольшой пожар... — Это что сейчас было? Она ждет похвалы?

— И как с этим стыкуется альфа-ретранслятор и вторжение Жнецов?   
— Когда мы улетали, она рассказала, что при раскопках её группа наткнулась на артефакт Жнецов. Что он ведет отсчет до начала вторжения. Что вторжение начнется с системы Бахак. Что они планируют уничтожить ретранслятор и надо начинать эвакуцию колонии, но при этом не дать сорвать операцию.  
— И ты ей поверила.  
— Да, Ленг, можешь начинать злорадствовать. Я облажалась так, что хоть сейчас приз за первое место! Впрочем, про артефакт она не врала. Просто не сказала, что им хватило дурости изучать его без защиты, что их куриные мозги давно перепрошиты на верность Жнецам, и что из меня выйдет прекрасный подарок к их возвращению. 

Шепард сгорбилась, отложив мокрое полотенце, и с головой завернулась в одеяло.

— Она вырубила меня. И оставила рядом с артефактом, почти на двое суток. Догадываешься, как быстро может идти индокринация?

Ленг похолодел. Что такое индокринация он знал прекрасно. Можно сказать, наблюдал во всем великолепии. И в курсе, что обнаружить воздействие на ранней стадии невозможно. 

Да, ученые выдвинули теорию о том, что люди с сильной волей в состоянии сопротивляться влиянию древних синтетиков, но… Ленг мог сколько угодно презирать ксеносов, однако ни Сарен, ни Бенезия не были безвольными слабаками. 

— Что, уже думаешь, как бы половчее меня скрутить, пока не начала пророчить падение всей органической жизни? — горько усмехнулась Шепард. — В правильную сторону думаешь, — она вытянула сцепленные в замок руки, будто бы ждала, что Ленг при себе всегда носит наручники. Чисто на всякий случай.

Кай кисло на неё посмотрел и получил такой же кислый взгляд в ответ.  
Но руки она опустила.

— Рискуешь. - Джейн смахнула с лица мокрую прядь и продолжила. - Кажется, они планировали дать мне выспаться, но что-то пошло не так. То ли снотворного не хватило, то ли импланты наловчились его перерабатывать... Я пришла в себя за два с половиной часа до конца отсчета. Размялась, убила Кенсон, направила астероид на ретранслятор, немного поболтала с Предвестником...  
— Предвестником?  
— Жнец. Кажется, после того, как объединенный флот разобрал Властелина, именно он курирует жатву в нашем цикле. — Шепард с деланой беззаботностью пожала плечами. - И у меня осталось в запасе примерно полчаса на вызов такси. И теперь куча времени, чтобы угадать, что было на самом деле, а что внушал артефакт, потому что война Альянса и Гегемонии перед началом вторжения Жнецов — замечательная идея.

Ленг не стал говорить, что возьми она кого-нибудь из команды, этого бы удалось избежать. Она сама это знает, а Кай не считает глумление над поверженным противником интересным времяпрепровождением. Страшнее, чем сама себя, Шепард никто не накажет. 

— Из имеющегося, ты выжала максимум, Шепард, — наконец сказал Ленг.   
— Дипломатично. — Оценила его потуги Джейн.  
— И Андерсон наверняка тебя отмажет.   
— А вот в этом сомневаюсь… — она странно на него посмотрела. — Ленг… как только "Нормандия" прибудет на Омегу, ты... — она замялась, подбирая слова. 

Нет. Она что, хочет попросить его остаться? 

— Ты должен будешь драпать так быстро, как только сможешь переставлять свои здоровые ноги, — а, нет, все в порядке.   
— Почему это?   
— Потому что, как ты догадываешься, выдать психопатку и террористку Гегемонии дешевле, чем вести войну.  
— И?  
— Коммандер Шепард слишком неудобна как для Альянса, так и Совета. Они сдадут меня с радостными плясками, еще и ленточкой обвяжут. Розовой. И будут совершенно правы. Но Андерсон попытается меня отмазать, да. Догадайся с трех раз, чей труп для этого подойдет и-д-е-а-л-ь-н-о?  
— И ты готова обменять свою драгоценную жизнь на жизнь какого-то церберовского террориста? — за сарказмом Ленг прятал растерянность. 

То есть, он знал, что Шепард порядочный человек, несмотря на разнообразие её масок. Знал, что, если попросить, она никогда не откажет в помощи. А иногда и просить не придется.   
Но он не ожидал, что ее порядочность распространяется на её же потенциального убийцу и доверенного оперативника Призрака. 

— Двум смертям не бывать, как говорится. — Шепард пожала плечами. — А ты… пойдешь комплектом. Получив мою голову, они плюнут на команду. Но мимо такого красивого тебя с еще более красивой эмблемой на груди, не пройдут.  
— Не знай тебя, принял бы за попытку признаться в любви.   
— Ушастик, ты точно не спал под тем же артефактом, что и я?  
— Хорошая идея, кстати. Поспать, — пояснил Ленг. Шепард закатила глаза. — Не вместе, Шепард. Бревна не в моем вкусе.   
— Ты очарователен.   
— Стараюсь, — Ленг поднялся с койки и прошел к выходу. Ладно, сегодня она может спать в его каюте. Заслужила.

А вот ему не спалось. И каюта так вовремя свалившей Миранды тут совершенно ни при чем. Ленг таращился в обзорное окно, которое по его просьбе транслировало зведное небо и думал. 

О том, что Альянс сдаст Шепард. Перед самым вторжением Жнецов. Глупо. Их козырная карта уйдет в отбой до начала игры.  
Герой должен погибнуть во время битвы, а не до нее. Не так. Герой должен сдохнуть героем, желательно, совершая очередной никому не нужный подвиг.   
И снова нет. Шепард должна сдохнуть только тогда, когда этого потребует ситуация. И сдохнуть героиней, на которую будут равняться, а не военной преступницей, с извинениями выданной батарианцам. 

Вмешивать “Цербер” нельзя ни в коем случае. Но он ведь уже замешан. Как выразилась Джейн, красивым символом на борту "Нормандии". “Цербер” всегда отрицает свою причастность к террористическим актам.   
Ему никогда не верят.


	54. Chapter 54

Огромную, ни с чем не сравнимую радость доставляет детям театр, праздничное и радостное представление. Дошкольники очень впечатлительны, они особенно поддаются эмоциональному воздействию, заложенному в постановке

Сообщение по закрытому дипломатическому каналу о том, что коммандер Шепард уничтожила батарианской систему с населенной колонией, всего лишь на полчаса опередило новостные спецвыпуски.   
Первые пять минут Андерсон верил, что это чья-то глупая шутка. Потом еще десять держался за сердце и пытался... не понять, но просто осознать масштабы случившегося.

Он, конечно, полностью в курсе привычки Шепард решать проблемы кардинально... Но такое!  
Это слишком.

В себя Андерсон пришел лишь во время разговора с Хаккетом, краем уха слушая пояснения адмирала и жадно изучая сухие строчки доклада самой Шепард.

Шепард выполняла приказ. Решение привлечь её к спецоперации проведено официально. Даже при самом плохом раскладе — как сейчас, когда Гегемония требует выдать преступницу — Стивен не отступит. И не только он. Если политики попытаются повесить всех собак на Джейн, адмиралы отложат привычную грызню и выступят все вместе.  
Даже не ради Шепард, а ради воинской и флотской солидарности. Если они позволят гражданским штафиркам выдать бойца на смерть за выполненный приказ, вооруженные силы Альянса получит сильнейший удар, от которого не скоро смогут оправиться. 

Андерсон кивком поблагодарил старого товарища и потянулся к коммуникатору. Ему тоже пора действовать. Набирать команду.  
Он не отдаст Шепард без боя.

— Я буду на Омеге через трое суток, Дэвид, — пообещал Хаккет. — Многие не верят в то, в чем обвиняют Шепард, но для ее же блага, уговори ее не покидать корабль и сдаться Альянсу.   
— Она невиновна, — уверенно ответил Андерсон.   
— Несомненно. И все-таки, присмотри за ней. Связь с “Цербером” до добра не доведет. 

***

“Нормандия СР-2” стояла на приколе именно там, где и сказала Шепард. Потрепанная, вся в пятнах оплавленной, ободранной и местами пробитой брони. Дыры затягивала пленка силового поля — и только. Не наблюдалось суеты ремонтных дронов под руководством деловитых инженеров, в док не подвозились материалы для срочного ремонта, даже поста у раскрытого шлюза нет!

Андерсон еще раз убедился, что что-то в отчете Шепард не так. Концы с концами не сходятся.  
Джейн не могла взорвать ретранслятор, обрекая целую систему. Целую систему с населенной планетой.   
Триста тысяч гражданских.

Да, Шепард лучше многих знает, что порой долг командира — жертвовать другими. Своими и чужими солдатами. Своими и чужими гражданскими.   
И умеет это делать. Ради правильной цели.   
Хотя обычно у неё как-то получалось вывернуться. Спасти всех кого можно и еще нескольких из тех, кого нельзя.

Но — не в таких масштабах. Джейн не хуже Андерсона понимает, каким дерьмом оборачиваются самые благие цели, если их добиваться дерьмовыми методами.   
Как делает "Цербер". Вот уже кто должен рукоплескать!

Андерсон остановился у стыковочного рукава. Нет. Он не хочет подниматься на борт принадлежащего “Церберу” корабля. Да и Джейн… Она ведь не арестована, ей нет необходимости соблюдать приказ адмиралтейства и оставаться на борту. 

— Шепард? — Он слушал тишину в канале почти минуту. Уже начал опасаться, что она не ответит.   
— Я в капитанской каюте, Дэвид, — равнодушно сообщила Шепард. — Заходи.  
— Спустись, пожалуйста, в док. Нам нужно поговорить.  
— Не доверяете, Советник? — она хмыкнула. Дэвид представил горькую усмешку, с которой Джейн задала вопрос. Заметила… сопровождающих, которых он оставил метрах в двадцати от дока? На борту "Нормандии" ИИ. Оно вполне могло доложить.   
— Ты знаешь, что это не так.   
— Ладно. Дай мне… дай мне пять минут, — попросила Шепард совсем уж пустым голосом. 

Дэвид порадовался, что вместо еще одного бесполезного охранника предусмотрительно взял с собой психолога. Нормального, штатного психолога Альянса. 

Она вышла минуты через четыре. Никогда не опаздывает. Но...

При взгляде на Шепард Андерсон… растерялся. Рядом с ней всегда ощущалась бьющая через край энергия, цвет волос подчеркивал огненный характер, а сама Джейн в любой момент готова сорваться в новую авантюру.   
Была готова.

Теперь она... погасла. Выцвела, словно древняя фотография. Превратилась в бледную тень самой себя.  
Выглядела... потерянно. 

Андерсон молча шагнул вперед и обнял Шепард, прижимая к груди. Джейн расслабилась и на пару секунд позволила себе прижаться к человеку, заменившему ей родителей, а потом отстранилась. Все верно. Пока не закончится официальное расследование, не следует проявлять подобных эмоций.   
Это может сыграть против Шепард. 

— Я прилетел на личном корабле. Он в соседней секции доков, — чуть суховато сказал он. — Пойдем. Дождемся Хаккета там.   
— Адмирал Хаккет прибудет на Омегу? — она удивилась. Неожиданная новость пробилась сквозь равнодушие и усталость.  
— Не только он. Никто не верит в то, что ты взорвала Баках, Джейн. И мы тебя отстоим, уж поверь мне.  
— Зря, Советник. Один человек не стоит войны.

— Такой, как ты — стоит, — убежденно заявил Дэвид и кивнул на выход из дока. — Но мы не допустим войны. Альянс проведет самое тщательное расследование и предоставит доказательства твоей невиновности.   
— Даже если их придется сфабриковать? — хмыкнула Шепард, подстроившись под его шаг.   
— Не придется.   
— Так во мне уверен?   
— Джейн, — Андерсон остановился на половине пути и серьезно посмотрел на Шепард. — Я понимаю. Ты в шоке. Любой бы на твоем месте был бы в шоке, но не нужно брать на себя вину за то, что ты не смогла спасти всех. 

Шепард отвела взгляд. Черт. Как же больно и тяжело видеть Шепард сломленной. Непривычно. 

Непобедимая Шепард. Она ведь стала такой не потому, что была самой сильной. А потому, что никогда не сдавалась. Но сейчас готова добровольно явиться к батарианцам или выйти перед расстрельной командой — не усомнившись.  
Признает свою вину. Пускай и не вслух. Черт.   
Даже её стержень ломается под гнетом чувства такой вины.

— Мы справимся. Веришь?   
— Я всегда в тебя верила, Дэвид. Только… Дэвид! — она резко встряхнулась, словно кто-то щелкнул тумблером, переключая режим — и дернула его за руку, уводя... от чего?

Андерсон не понял. Не успел даже просто заметить, не то, что среагировать. Сильным ударом в грудь его сбило с ног и откинуло в сторону. Проволокло по полу несколько метров, прежде чем ударом о груду сваленных под стеной ящиков повторно выбило дух.

Чудо, что он еще в сознании, что уберег голову. Остатки выучки, не иначе. 

— О, Ушастик. Папочка Приззи таки дал команду? — Шепард стояла между Андерсоном и Ленгом. Конечно же, Ленг. Кай Ленг. Кто это еще мог быть? Кто достаточно опасен, чтобы на равных выйти против Шепард? И достаточно подл, чтобы ударить сейчас? Когда Шепард настолько раздавлена и настолько уязвима.  
Практически в спину.

— Папочка Приззи, — издевательски согласился китаец. — Недоволен, что "Цербер" из-за тебя связывают со взрывом. И возможным началом войны.

Джейн дернулась, как от удара. А до Андерсона с беспощадной ясностью дошло понимание, что если бы атака Ленга не была направлена и на него, Джейн просто не стала бы сопротивляться.

Но почему нет охраны? Где солдаты? 

Андерсон перевел взгляд на выход. Как он же не заметил?! Проклятая старость, проклятое отсутствие времени на поддержание формы. Ленг вывел их из игры одновременно с ним? Идиоты, это же Омега, почему они без респираторов, почему сам Андерсон не задумался об этом… 

Советник с трудом дотянулся до пояса, снимая пистолет.

Только толку с того, что один бесполезный старик дотянулся до оружия. Ствол плясал и дергался в руках, словно у новобранца в первый день на стрельбище, в глаза все плыло, а две фигуры то смазывались от скорости, то распадались на четыре и шесть.

Шепард, что ты делаешь! Ты же сильный биотик, на дистанции Ленгу до тебя не добраться! Господи боже, Шепард! Разорви дистанцию, дай Андерсону выстрелить!   
Она не слышала его мысленных криков. А вслух Дэвид кричать боялся, ведь тогда Ленг точно не даст совершить маневр, и… 

— “Цербер” благодарит тебя за проделанную работу, Шепард, — Джейн не двигалась. Ленг тоже. По черно-белой рубашке медленно расплывались ярко-красные пятна. — Прощай.

Андерсону все казалось застывшей картинкой из кошмарного сна, кадром из нарочито страшного кино.  
Клинок прошел под углом. Снизу вверх, от правого бока через печень, желудок, легкие и сердце, позвоночник — к левой подмышке.   
После такого не выживают...

Ленг с противным, мерзким, жутким скрежетом стали о кость вытащил меч из тела Шепард и оттолкнул ее от себя. Джейн рухнула на грязный настил пола, заливая его кровью, а Андерсон наконец-то получил возможность выстрелить в ублюдка.

Первые выстрелы бесславно и бессмысленно завязли в щитах Ленга. Ублюдок слишком умен и осторожен, чтобы выйти против Шепард, полагаясь только на броню. Андерсон не успел додумать, он целился убийце в голову, надеясь что последний выстрел пробьет ослабленный щит и станет фатальным...

Ленг выставил биотический барьер. Буквально за долю секунды до того, как Андерсон нажал курок. И улыбнулся. Широко, откровенно.  
Радостно.

— Андерсон, — протянул Кай, привычным движением стряхивая с клинка кровь. — Давно не виделись. Как дела?  
— Тебе не уйти, ублюдок. Я найду тебя и клянусь!.. — Дэвид закашлялся. Кажется, он не отделался только ушибами… Ребро точно сломано. Или несколько.   
— Буду ждать с нетерпением. И захвати подружку, — Ленг обернулся к лежащей ничком Шепард. — Блондинку. Рыжую вряд ли починят.

— Я убью тебя…   
— Попробуешь, — согласился Ленг. — До следующего раза, Андерсон. У меня еще куча дел. Радуйся, что я не злопамятный. 

Он махнул рукой, развернулся и неспешно пошагал на выход, пока Андерсон лихорадочно менял термозаряд. Выстрелы в спину пропали впустую. Щит успел восстановиться. Дэвид шипел от ярости, от бессилия и ненависти. Черт. Черт! Черт!!!

Как он мог допустить такое! Он же знал... он же предупреждал!

— Джейн, — Андерсон попытался подняться, и тут же свалился обратно, задыхаясь. Кольца боли, буквально сжимающее грудную клетку, не давало сделать и вздоха. Как сильно его приложило… — Это Советник Андерсон, “Нормандия”, есть кто? — он активировал инструментон, практически шепча и чувствуя во рту медный привкус крови.   
— Сэр? — голос Джокера. Удивленный и радостный. — Как же хо...  
— Чаквас. Нужна срочная медпомощь. Мы с Шепард у перехода в соседний сектор. Она умирает. — Скорее всего, уже мертва. Кровь больше не идет. Но Дэвид просто не может смириться... снова. - Есть еще пострадавшие.  
— Принято. - Андерсон не узнал женский голос, зато услышал, встревоженный голос Джокера. Пилот кричал, несомненно, по внутренней связи.  
Помощь сейчас будет. 

Даже если Андерсон сейчас потеряет сознание, их не оставят. Шепард не оставят.   
Проклятый Кай Ленг.  
Андерсон сделает все, чтобы уничтожить убийцу и "Цербер".


End file.
